


the legend of the galligetan king, Mosdra

by Mosdra



Category: Bleach, DCU (Comics), Doctor Who, Dragon Ball, Krypton (TV 2018), Lucifer (Comic), Marvel, Naruto, Smallville, Stargate - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Dragon Ball Multiverse, F/M, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), POV Original Character, Redemption, Science Fiction, The Cartmel Masterplan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 113,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24036304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mosdra/pseuds/Mosdra
Summary: this is about my main OC some events will be twisted
Relationships: Adria/Daniel Jackson, Amara/Dean Winchester, Amenadiel/Linda Martin (Lucifer TV), Barbara Gordon/Bruce Wayne, Barry Allen/Caitlin Snow/Jesse "Quick" Wells, Brolly/Cheelai (Dragon Ball), Castiel/Meg Masters, Clark Kent/Maxima/Diana (Wonder Woman), Dick Grayson/Komand'r, Eve/Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Future Trunks Briefs/Future Mai, Ginn/Eli Wallace, Jean Grey/Original Male Character(s)/Koriand'r (DCU), Kara Zor-El/Original Male Character(s), Karen Starr/Vegito (Dragon Ball), Kon-El | Conner Kent/Cassie Sandsmark, Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen, Lilith/Original Male Character(s), Nora Darhk/Ray Palmer, Original Male Character(s)/Anael, Ruby/Sam Winchester, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Son Bra/Uub, Son Goten/Emma Frost, Teyla Emmagan/John Sheppard, The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Clara Oswin Oswald/Romana, The Doctor | Theta Sigma & The Master | Koschei (Doctor Who: Academy Era), The Doctor | Theta Sigma & The Master | Koschei (Doctor Who: Academy Era) & Mosdra (Academy Era), Trunks Briefs/ Donna Troy, past Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson - Relationship
Comments: 3





	1. prolouge the legend

Found on gallifrey ancient Prophecy 

An hybrid born from two warrior races will lay seige on gallifrey and turn it into ruins

What is the warrior races it speaks

Some thinks it is time lord-daleks

Some think it is human-time lords

Others have their own belief but the truth is

It is the work on idiot time lord scientist the hybrid is

Saiyan-time lord or as it one day be known to the rest of the universe Galligetans


	2. Gallifrey part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part 1 of 5 Gallifrey arc

The Story Of the galligetan king, Mosdra

This is a better version of my story about Mosdra this one will be only about Mosdra and his life 

Chapter 1: the birth of Mosdra

Long time ago on planet Gallifrey, just before Rassalon took over Gallifrey he ordered his scientist to create a hybrid to fulfill the ancient legend of two warrior races . they used their limited time travel technology the time scoop to rip the strongest saiyans in history.

Son Goku aka Kakaort after he meet uub with the mastery of ultra instinct and saiyan transformations

Crown prince of the saiyan race, Vegeta during the same period

Broly the almighty saiyan that rivaled them

Kanba the evil saiyan from ancient vegeta 

Yamoshi the original super saiyan god 

Those Saiyans are the ones they choose for the DNA of the leader of their project. 

They were working on the project for decades they had over 4 billion the first 2 billion was too much like saiyans then second batch was too much like time lords

It took a extremely look time for the experiment to work fully the experiment allowed them to find a away to fix their problem with their reproduction (they are sterilize) the Gallifreyan scientist are trying figure out if they had the right option.

1000 years in the future they perfected the process and the strongest one they created in sheer numbers for it’s power level (It not anything like LGBT as in an insult they see the hybrids as things to be created and killed like cattle I am making the time lords like monsters). “I think it is enough we will see how it will be tomorrow” said a twisted time lord who enjoyed creating the experiment. Another one looked at him in shock “but we should start seeing them like our people they have gallifreyan DNA inside them” said a noble time lord. “they are freaks, we created them to weapons and to fix our issues” said the first time lord.

“you know he is right all it will take for one of them to rebel and they can kill all of us they are warriors after all, mostly the leader one” said a third time lord, “he is right do you want to know what The Visionary called him”said the female scientist (this was before the Visionary went insane around the same time just before the doctor and the master went to the academia) “what did that old bat said?” asked the first scientist.

“she said that, he will be the being will either kill all time lords or let them live and who become the conqueror” said the female time lord the first time lord grabbed her threw her out. “how can that thing rebel we are more powerful than them” said the arrogant time lord.

All of the time lords left besides the arrogant one. “scared of it, as if I would never be scared of something as little as that” said the scientist then something hit him. He saw something a small knife. “what was that?” the scientist asked. Then the time vortex portal opened up and a man walked out that has spikey black hair with black and white armour and a cape with his eyes glowing platinum (merge of time vortex powers and ui)” simply it was a kunai dipped into poison you filthy time lord” said the time traveller.

“who are you and I can just regenerate” said the time lord, “that if you can it has a more powerful posion of the judas tree it will slowly infect your body” the time traveller said. “who are you?” the time lord said, “I guess that is true, I am nothing for you to worry, die worm” the time traveller said then the time lord exploded and his blood and guts went everywhere (look up what lucifer did to an angel when he was in castiel’s body) then he removed the left overs and walked to the tank with Mosdra still growing he is about 5 years old. The the time traveller stopped and put his hand on the tank and he smiled.

“i guess this where it begins, eh Mosdra just in two years you will meet Koschi and Theta and everything will begin you will know true suffering your life will be hard but don’t worry it will end then you be married to the love of your life and have a happy life. Then you find the beings who contolled you and set your lose to the multiverse if you wanted to know how do I know this after all time travel is confusing it always has been” said the time traveller. Then he walked away. “they will be appearing on this planet soon in a year, the house of El heads, Seq-el and Val-el, Kara’s grandfather and great grandfather” said the mysterious being then he walked outside.

“Gallifrey it will be so easy to kill it right now, but my life never would happen, the legend of the Galligetan king, Mosdra will begin in a year” the being said then looked to the sky “Yaweh, Satan I remember what you will do and I will make you suffer it will take a very long time to get strong enough me and my family and my comrades will do it, the light-darkness war will begin” future Mosdra said then he left how he appeared.

A year later

Mosdra woke up he got dressed then he put his hand out to the tank and blasted it to kingdom come the ki blast was strong enough to destroy the planet easily then he walked out scared the only beings he met were scientist and they were monsters. Mosdra grabbed a knife “you kid what is wrong?” Val-el said to Mosdra. They saw him so scared of everything. “my name is Val-EL and this is my grandson Seq-El” Val said “m-my n-name is M-Mosdra” Mosdra said stammering his words it broke Val’s old heart seeing a kid absolutely terrified of them. They helped Mosdra to learn how to talk and how act around everyone, they were start to leave. “you are not from this planet aren’t you?” Mosdra asked them. They smiled “we are from planet Krypton if you ever leave this planet we will like you to stay with us if you go to krypton the house of El will always be there for you” Val said then they left, Mosdra smiled waved them off.

Two more years Mosdra was went to the academy and he went to the untempered skism and he saw he did no run away instead he moved forward.

Next chapter:

The life of a student

Best speech that fits Mosdra’s soon to be outlook

There was something there, all along...Pushing us right into hell. For most of us, that something is not of our own free will. We're forced to by others, or by our environment. That's why the people who push themselves into hell see a different hell from the rest of us. They also see something beyond that hell. Maybe it's hope. Maybe it's another hell. I don't know which it is. The only people who do know...Are the ones who keep moving forward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the arcs are  
> Gallifrey  
> Atlantis and Krypton  
> corruption  
> Earth  
> power  
> the truth  
> Mosdra's tournament  
> war of the gods  
> peace


	3. Gallifrey part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the end of gallifrey arc  
> begining on Atlantis arc

Galifrey part 2

Mosdra’s friends are Koschei aka the master, Theta aka the doctor, Magnus aka the war chief, Ushas aka the rani  
Before Mosdra was overcome with darkness he was a very nice kid 

After the looking of the untempered schism, Mosdra walked to the class then he met his future best friends Theta Sigma and Koschei.

Mosdra sat down and saw two kids his age, “who are you?” Theta asked Mosdra, “My name is Mosdra, who are you two?” Mosdra asked them, “I am Theta Stigma of Lungbarrow” Theta introduced himself “I am Koschei of Oakdown, nice to meet you Mosdra” Koschei said. Mosdra smiled and talked to his new friends. Then other two gallifreyan’s appeared Ushas and Magnus started to talk to them “my name is Ushas and this is Magnus nice to meet you three” Ushas said to Mosdra and to Koschei and Theta they started to talk to each other again and laughing at stupid jokes/ 

“it is that freak I heard that he is a freak of nature created in a lab why is he for” said a time lord named Torvic said to his friends they nodded, “freak what are you here for?” called out another bully, Mosdra was getting enraged at it he started to focus his ki into a blast to kill them but Theta saw that and stopped him. 

“why did you call Mosdra a freak for?” Koschei asked them “simple he is a freak of nature he should never exist what he is against nature he is the hybrid of the saiyan race and our own the time lords, our race can never mix with any races what my family told me” said Torvic. “so what he is, he shown us nothing but kindness, but you are rotten to the core” Ushas called out.

100 years later

Mosdra started to act out he started to notice the hatred he got from adults about what he is and he is sick of it his eyes started to flicker of all the rage he has to the time lords. 

Mosdra went to meet up with Theta and Koschei at the lake they always go to, he saw Torvic pushed Koschei under the water and kept him there, Mosdra’s anger snapped all the times Torvic bullied them and the time lords attitude towards him his hair flickered between black and yellow with a scream Mosdra transformed into a super saiyan he charged at it he kicked Torvic away from his friends. 

“keep away from me” Torvic called out to Mosdra then they saw regeneration energy leaking out of Mosdra taking form of something similar to a Lovecraftian horror or something from Tokyo ghoul then it grabbed Torvic started to crush him. “I will make you suffer for trying to kill my friends now die weak gallifreyan” Mosdra shouted angrily then Torvic started to glow and he faded into regeneration energy and went inside Mosdra and collapsed at the stamina he used. When he was asleep

“we can’t say anything what happened and we need to help him to learn how to use his power” Theta said and Koschei nodded. Mosdra woke up and he looked at them. 

100 years later

They became even closer to the point you can say they are like brothers, Theta is like the oldest brother caring and someone to talk to, Koschei is the middle one and the one who is a troll and taught them how to them hypnotism and how to manipulate anyone, Mosdra was the kind youngest brother. 

In their final year Anzor another bully and friends with Torvic bullied them and use a device to torture theta and force him to do his homework.

“Mosdra you don’t have to be cruel I won’t do it you” Anzor but Mosdra did not he grabbed him a threw him a cross the room and started treat him like a punching bag “I was told I should train my body it is weak for a saiyan so you can be my punching bag you hurt my friend, grit your teeth, bully” Mosdra commanded.

He punched his gut then he started to do rapid punches to Anzor trying to make him suffer he also used regeneration energy to heal him to make it go way longer. “mercy I won’t do it again show me mercy, look into your hearts if you have any compassion show it I beg of you” Anzor begged Mosdra then he saw the look in Mosdra’s eyes and can tell they created this monster by showing him nothing but hatred and fear they caused a being could kill them any moment into something would soon as he has a chance.

“i see now what we did was unforgivable, Theta and Koschei had the right mindset” Anzor thought to himself. Then he saw Mosdra’s regeneration kagune forming and he was terrified. “oh god, the scientist out did themselves, what have we done” Anzor cried in terror. “this is the power that killed your friend, Torvic hundred years ago I learned how to control it and the super saiyan transformation, but don’t worry I won’t kill you, that will be mercy, next time you bully someone I will end you this is my mercy” Mosdra told Anzor then Mosdra knocked him out and left.

Theta Stigma stole his TARDIS and Koschei was thrown in Shada.

Mosdra created his own TARDIS his own he is a hybrid one like himself it is a battle/war TARDIS and a normal TARDIS like Theta but a type 70 his one is called hybrid TARDIS or type 120 mark 4 it can be become either a full house of a small object a phone box. Mosdra went to where he was created then he saw something made him sick to his stomach a full warehouse of pods of saiyan-time lords 3 trillion. “so many like me” Mosdra said feeling sick.

“that is right Mosdra the first trillion is too much like saiyans the second one too much like time lords then last batch is perfect but as perfect you” a scientist said. “what is my role to them?” Mosdra asked he had a feeling what his role will be. “simply you are the leader of them create your own race with this subjects of them be better than saiyans and time lords I created a planet perfect you all it is a fusion of gallifrey and Vegeta but the gravity is 500x earths gravity” the scientist said, Mosdra saw a giant starship Mosdra had a plan he will use the saiyan main ones to be for training and the time lord ones to give him more regenerations to use.

10 years later 

They arrived to Galligeta and started to create their empire but Mosdra left before he left

“everyone choose your own leader” Mosdra ordered. “Lord Mosdra” they all shouted “ are you sure” Mosdra asked in shock that someone wanted him to be in charge they nodded and did a attack on titan salute. 

Mosdra smirked at it “I guess I can’t argue I will be away for a very long time I am going go on an adventure into the cosmos to gain information when I am gone this one is in charge you will have the human name Jessie” Mosdra said then he went to his TARDIS and went to the pegasus galaxy

“i was asked to try to become allies with them they are a old race not old as the time lords but really old, the alterans 

Mosdra landed on Atlantis 

“My name is Mosdra and I would like to become your allies if not just friends” Mosdra told them  
“I will take you to Moros” Janus told Mosdra.


	4. Atlantis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yes i rush this chapter not much to be done the next chapters will be my own completely

Chapter 3 Atlantis 

A week after Mosdra went to atlantis

Mosdra started to help them a lot and they taught him to read and write ancient (this is set before the wraith were created Mosdra will be there during the entire war and he will be the voice of reasoning), Mosdra is in his quarters creating his own version of a vortex manipulator merged with the time ring, sodan cloaking device and life sign detector. he finished it and put it on his right arm he started to walk around. 

He overheard alterans talking about what the projects “what is up?” Mosdra asked the scientist, “nothing, Mosdra just working on the projects we have I see you finished your device” Janus said to Mosdra they are walking to Janus lab “still working on the attero device or are you working on time travel?” Mosdra asked him and he smiled at it. “time travel now could be fine after all you know all about time travel technology after all, you have half time lord blood inside you” Janus said.

A few years later.

They started to research creating new life, Mosdra started knew where this is going are he is dreading it he started to become friends with Ganos Lal , Moros and Athar. “so Mosdra the scientist introduced humans to a bug see if they can live together” Janus told Mosdra he sighed at it “they are asking for trouble do they know creations rebel on their characters that is what daleks did to Davros” Mosdra called out then the creation of wraith happened because of that threat they had two projects happening at once one is the asurans the other is a hybrid their answer to the warrior hybrid but they choose a mobian hedgehog and a saiyan, Mosdra did not understand it he worked on it but he hated it to no end.

Mosdra also created a super arc of truth that can make anyone believe the ori weren’t gods even a half ori Mosdra knew about Adria so he wanted to see what will change in the timeline his way of sticking it to the time lords.

Becasue of his rebellion because of perverting the hybrid he was forced to go to an planet where Athar lived and she saw him there.

“So Mosdra what are you doing here?” Athar asked him flirting with him (she is his first girlfriend) “I am here because of the three saiyan- hedgehog hybrids they hated I perverted it it is their damn fault for the wraith I know the future they lose the way as in the alterans lose the wraith start to cull humans in this galaxy for generations they are stopped by the humans from the milkyway galaxy the terrans” Mosdra said the Athar kissed him and kissed her back

“Mosdra, I love you” Athar confessed to Mosdra “I love you too” Mosdra confessed back then they started to date then Janus arrived. “Mosdra we are losing the war the asurans started to attack humans to starve the wraith” Janus confessed

The war started to go into the wraith’s favor the asurans and hybrids didn’t work, the attero device worked but stargates blew up, they started to send ancient warships in wraith territory one on one ancients won but 2 on 1 wraith won, Mosdra told them to send them into groups, they started to look for better power source so they found zero point energy (sga trinity) Mosdra figured how to correct it but he kept it to himself, the ancients start to ascend, Athar offered Mosdra but he rejected it because he has things to do so their relationship ended. Then they saw a time travelers. “you are from the 21st century?” Mosdra asked the girl. She nodded then they start to leave to earth, Mosdra and Janus are the last ones to leave the three hybrids were sent to a random planets.

“Weir take this when you wake up when your expedition appears give it to mckay and tell him to follow there instructions when you find a abandonment lab on a planet with a giant weapon with a wraith fleet it is time” Mosdra told Weir and she nodded, Mosdra gave mosdra gave Ganos Lal his super arc of truth to hide it on a certain planet (where sg1 found Merlin) Mosdra started to feel something is wrong as he is slowly losing control of his body and start to become darker. “I need to find something that matters to me” Mosdra said scared of losing what he is then he remembered “contact Val-el at the same time go to year 1967 to krypton” Mosdra ordered his TARDIS. “who is this?” old Val said (he is only a few weeks to his death I am increasing Kara's age to 20 when she left krypton she will be 17 when Mosdra meets her) “It is my old friend I am going take that offer it is someone from gallifrey” Mosdra said happy the first time for years, “Mosdra it has to a long time for you I am looking forward to it and I want introduce you two my family , I should tell Seq” Val said. 

“don’t I want to surprise him” Mosdra told him. Then he turn off talking to Val. “wonder what him and Kara’s introduction will be like I will be so happy if they end up together I don’t trust her parents I think they are up to no good (in smallville Zor-el was working for Zod, and in the comics Allura was evil so I am merging them).

The Galligetan king and the last daughter of krypton will be meeting two warrior like races meeting could this be another answer to the warrior hybrid

Next chapter Krypton


	5. krypton part 1

Chapter 4 Krypton 

Mosdra landed on Krypton then Seq-El saw and hugged him. “nice to see you again Mosdra you grew up” Seg said to Mosdra, Mosdra saw Val and saw how much older he is and how close to death he is. “I guess I have to introduce my family to you” Seq told Mosdra and he nodded

“this is Jor-el and his wife Lara, my other son and his wife Zor-el and his wife Allura and their daughter Kara Zor-el” Seq-el told to Mosdra and he nodded “what I can see the daugher gets the fathers full name like if jor-el has a daughter it will be insert daughter name here Jor-el” Mosdra said and they nodded. “what is your name?” Kara demanded to know “sorry, my name is Mosdra and my race is saiyan-time lord or Galligetan for easier to say” Mosdra introduced himself offering his hand to Kara and she shook it. “so are you a hybrid, Mosdra?” Lara asked him and he nodded Val started to fall down and Mosdra caught him and he sense his life force leaving.

Mosdra’s eyes widen it was his first time seeing some dying from old age and he was never told how to help someone “where is Theta, when you need him he could help what is wrong with him” Mosdra said being scared Kara noticed that. “you don’t know what to when an old man dying?” Kara yelled at Mosdra “old man, must be old age then, on Gallifrey no one dies from old age we regenerate” Mosdra confessed.

“no this can’t be” Mosdra said then he felt darkness in his heart growing. Val-el passed away in Mosdra’s arms. Kara walked towards Mosdra and slapped him “it must be your fault freak” Kara screamed, the words and anger towards Mosdra came back to him

“Freak”  
“Xeno”  
“science freakshow”  
“monster”  
“hybrid freak”  
“freak of nature”  
And the others   
Mosdra went backwards and everyone besides Kara saw the terror in Mosdra’s eyes that someone who nothing about him shown him the same hatred to his own kind as in the time lords. Mosdra went back insides his TARDIS and just went into a corner and went into the fetal position and closed his eyes. 

Outside the TARDIS 

Kara was shocked at Mosdra’s reaction. “Granps why did he went back into his ship for?” Kara asked. “kara what you said must of awakened past memories, Mosdra by all counts should never exist the saiyans and time lord DNA don’t mixed any race with time lords don’t work, so he was created in a lab” Seq-El told them to make them understand Mosdra’s reaction, Kara’s was shocked at it, she was disappointed with herself so she ran to TARDIS asked to see him. 

“what do you?” Mosdra asked coldly “I am sorry Mosdra, I did’nt know about your past, I am grieving grandpa” Kara confessed. Mosdra was shocked at it but he smiled “it is fine” Mosdra said to Kara.

Mosdra walked into the house and saw it has crystals everywhere “if any of these crystals were sent to another planet with either blue or yellow star it have unique powers the black one rips the evil and good from each other” Mosdra told them with his knowledge of the future. They sat down to eat and they saw how much he eats.

“you eat a lot is that common for a gallifreyan?” Lara asked (this versuin of Lara is fusion between smallville one and new 52 and post crisis she is a warrior and a scientist) Mosdra he thought a bit “no no it would be from my saiyan side they eat a lot and they love fighting you can make them daily life really simple fights, eating, sleep and repeat that cycle” Mosdra answered Lara. Lara nodded at the answer. “so Mosdra what did you do after me and Grandfather left.   
“after you left I joined the academy met a bunch of friends but only two I became great friends with, Theta Sigma aka the Doctor and Koschei aka The Master” Mosdra told them “your second friend souns either arrogant or insane but your other friend, the doctor what was he like” Kara asked Mosdra.

“he always wanted to help people, the man who wants to help anyone” Mosdra answered Kara, the kryptonians looked at him strangely “ Doctor means a warrior, Mosdra unless it means differently on gallifrey” Zor-el told Mosdra and he was confused. “what has he been doing since he left Galifrey” Mosdra said to himself they started to eat again after they were finished Jor-el asked to talk to Mosdra.

“so what are going to do here?” Jor-el asked Mosdra. “just here to learn that is all” Mosdra answered it. Mosdra knew something off in the morning he had a feeling that something bad was about to happening.

Kara left for her school someone who hated her so much grabbed her and started to choke her. “hands off at once” Mosdra demanded. “you won’t this kryptonian whore” kig-zo said (his family is family under zod and rivals with El) then he threw kara down into the ground. Mosdra started to have flashes of what happened with Koschei then It happened again Mosdra’s regeneration kagune emerged but even more dangerous it knocked Kig away from Kara and grabbed his arm and legs then wrapped like a cocoon. “show me mercy” said Kig.

“no you hurt someone who I cared about family member, you vermin need to learn your place” Mosdra said dangerously “yes destroy him, destroy and devour. Feast on his flesh, drink his blood dry, devour him whole” said a voice in Mosdra’s mind. Kara saw the look in Mosdras eyes saw the abyss of darkness. Kara got up and she grabbed Mosdra’s hand. 

“Mosdra I am fine stop it” Kara worried about Mosdra she pulled Mosdra into a hug, the regeneration kagune faded away.

A few days after that incident Mosdra and Kara became closer they are looking at the sunset

Mosdra and Kara staring into eachothers eyes then closed the distance and their lips met and they started to kiss each other, “was that your first kiss, Mosdra?” Kara asked Mosdra, “no it was not what about you?” Mosdra asked her. Kara nodded at it then she laid next to Mosdra smiling 

Next chapter   
Krypton part 2


	6. krypton part 2

Chapter 5 Krypton part 2

This arc will be very long it is about Mosdra’s happiness then to even greater despair

Mosdra started to go to Kara’s school to learn, Kara’s friends started to call Mosdra, Kara’s boyfriend and she acted like a tsundere about that. Mosdra taught Kara about gallifrey. With Mosdra’s arrival Kara started to open up a bit more and started to become more open minded but her she kept her stubbornness.

Mosdra is walking Kara to her school, Mosdra is also in Kara’s class it took him a while to understand kryptonian after all he mostly uses old high gallifreyan he still uses it to hide his research. He was focusing in the class. “why are you here for Mosdra?” asked Thara Ak-Var to Mosdra, her best friends crush. He looked at her “to learn information is power, with enough knowledge you can do anything with it, and I need to understand governments and emotions after all I only shown a few emotions” Mosdra confessed. “so what is you intentions to Kara?” Thara asked Mosdra.

He is shocked at the question and he made a joke about it “It that what her parents should be asking me not her best friend” Mosdra said, “it is true but she is my best friend if you break her heart I will break yours as in both I know all about time lord’s have two hearts” Thara threatened Mosdra. “don’t worry I won’t attempt to, but you know the universe has a twisted sense of humor” Mosdra confessed then he focused on his work. Mosdra is just having a nap then his sense went up and blocked who it was and it was a kryptonian that hates Mosdra for no reason other than he don’t care about the council. 

“i am going to kill you for disobeying my father” kaq-ve shouted at Mosdra then he used his sword he created with a gun barrel (gunblade). “I feel like that is a reference to a earthling series” Mosdra mocked dodging all hits from Kag. “let me hit, you” Kag said to Mosdra. Mosdra raised his arm and caught the weapon and pulled it away from Kag and grabbed it “nice weapon you got it is mine now” Mosdra said smirking. “Mosdra what are you doing with that?” Kara demanded Mosdra.  
“He tried to kill me so I removed it from him” Mosdra answered Kara to the outside it looks like husband and wife duo, “show me your hand” Kara ordered Mosdra he tried to say no then she gave him a look and he did, the girls in the school was swooning at how cute it is the doting wife and the stern husband. 

Mosdra noticed the faces reaction “what is that reaction about” Mosdra said losing his temper at them. Thara came to them having an evil smirk “it just looks like you two are husband and wife” Thara said mocking them and they looked at each other and blushed

“what is this feeling, why are my hearts beating faster for I didn’t have the same feeling as Athar, strange” Mosdra though to himself.

They walked back to the house of El “I could just fly us home why do you want to work for, Kara” Mosdra asked her and smiled a bit “I just want to take my time I want to enjoy this walk, soon you have to return back to gallifrey” she said Kara looked sad at Mosdra, he sighed at what she said.

“you see, Kara I ran away from Gallifrey so I am a renegade if they do came here it will be force me back but if I return they will all die I will commit genocide and I won’t regret it either they had it coming” Mosdra confessed to his girlfriend. “so as long as I am here I will protect you and love you, after all I love you with all my heart” Mosdra confessed to Kara and she smiled happily and pulled him into a kiss then they rushed back to the house of El.

A few weeks after that incident Mosdra meet with the general of the military General Dru- Zod

“so this is Mosdra, Jor” Zod said to Mosdra and Jor and he nodded at it “so he is the one that will be your nephew - in law?” Dru asked his old friend “yeah he will be and I can’t wait for that he is smart as me and loves miltary like you so in a way he is a merge of us” Jor confessed 

Dru turned to look at Mosdra “I heard kig-zo and what he did to Kara I am really sorry” Dru apologetic to Mosdra and he looked at him “keep him far away from me and Kara if not he will be dead” Mosdra told him sternly. 

Mosdra Taught Kara to read old high gallifreyan

“so Mosdra what is so important about this version of gallifreyan language?” Kara asked Mosdra “I thought it will be a circular pattern like in your TARDIS?” Kara asked another question he smiled at her “simple Kara my dear the one in the TARDIS is the basic one where every time lord can read it , but this one I am teaching you is the oldest language of the time lords from around the dark ages, only me and Theta Sigma aka the Doctor and now you can read it so it safe for us to send messages okay, my beautiful girlfriend” Mosdra told Kara and she was blushing at Mosdra’s words

“how can you and him read and write it for?” Kara asked Mosdra he was thinking what to say “all gallifreyan languages and the languages of their enemies they defeated was downloaded into my mind and another language that is older than them (Satan pit) and for Theta, let’s say he is older than everyone on gallifrey when the first president of gallifrey took over he had two other friends the other and Omega take a guess what happened” Mosdra told Kara.

She realized the other is the doctor “how is he around now” Kara asked Mosdra “time lords are sterilized so they have looms, the Other jumped in them and was reincarnated into theta only me, you and Theta himself knows that truth and I have the information Gallifrey needs to start reproducing like humans” Mosdra 

Next chapter   
Krypton part 3: the descending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Other and the looms are from Cartmel Masterplan


	7. krypton part 3 final

Chapter 5 Kryton part 3

Warning Lemons as in a lot in this chapter

Mosdra and Kara were having a date, Mosdra started to suspect someone is trying to kill him when is asleep by himself his sensing went off and he got up to prepare for a fight. “what is wrong, Mosdra?” Kara asked her boyfriend. 

“nothing Kara I noticed your parents and Jor and Lara about to go out for this week what is happening?” Mosdra asked kara pulling her closer to him and enjoyed Mosdra’s display of affection, she thought was said “they have a science guild meeting after they are the smartest members of it” Kara answered, Mosdra smiled at he will be with Kara, “so you are still dating him, Kara?” Poel asked Kara. Thara heard what Peol said, Kara was shocked at what her friend said. “do you think the same thing Tali and Thara?” Kara asked her two other friends scared at the answer. Mosdra was just being an observer then he saw someone walking towards them with a gun “that is a small gun it looks like Staser” Mosdra thought to himself then he knew what was happening. “Kara watch out” Mosdra whispered to Kara, then regeneration kagune appeared and grabbed the assasin and absorb him into him and the staser dropped to the ground, Mosdra picked it up and put it away.

“so what do you two think of him” Kara begged her two childhood friends. “well Kara I hate him, he is an alien why not be with a kryptonian you will be perverting the race” Tali said. “Kara I am fine with him as long as you are happy” Thara said, she saw Mosdra’s eyes becoming darker he has brown eyes when it goes black it means the darkness in his heart getting stronger.

Mosdra and Kara walking to the house of El’s fortress. “Mosdra what are you doing?” Kara asked Mosdra “this is a time lord based weapon someone from gallifrey must have been here” Mosdra said to Kara he got up and looked at his girlfriend and kissed her lips

Lemon start 

She sniffled between his lips, creating a chuckle to come out of him with amusement. She smiled delightfully from the sound, the low rumble of his chuckle causing the hair in the back of her neck to pick up.  
"Calm down, I promise…I won't hurt you…not ever…" He whispered against her lips, the tip of his tongue eagerly taking a nip, "Just let me…" He didn't finish his words, finding himself to be too intoxicated with her scent and taste; but those few words was all Kara needed to hear.  
He carefully licked her lips, causing her to gasp lightly, his tongue wet and hot against hers. He pressed his mouth onto hers, taking everything slow as he tried to be patient with her timid form. Kara though was the first to be bold, nervously sticking her tongue out between her lips to touch the tip of his own.   
He spread her legs open, causing the hem to her dress to rise as she began feeling hotter than before. Their eyes became hazy and dilated. The girl writhed and gasped against him, pulling at his shirt, as she didn't know whether to push him away or to pull him in. Mosdra made a decision for her, bringing himself forward between her legs, pressing his erection against her inner thigh. Kara flushed deeply when she felt the stiff arousal beneath his pants,   
Kara's eyes were glossy and obscure under the gold light of the room, her eyes glimmering while admiring the view of the beast that was in front of her. She winced as she felt something wet begin to spread on her satin panties, making her feel uncomfortable and yet intoxicated. Mosdra smirked with pride, noticing the stain beneath the shadow of her pink skirt.  
"I see we're beginning to make a mess out of ourselves." He lightly teased, a dark and crimson blush appearing on the girl's cheeks from his comment, He teased again, licking around his lips with anticipation of an idea.  
Kara's lips quivered, finding Mosdra's words to be like silk and wine,. He was being so devilish that it was impossible to stand, she felt like he was going to suck the life out of her if he kept it up.  
She froze as she felt his hands on her thighs again, his eyes locked on hers as his hands began to travel up her skirt. She braced herself, closing her eyes as his touch burned her skin to the core of her flesh. She had sweat beginning to glisten and pedal across her pale skin, making her feel light-headed and dizzy.  
He gripped the edge of her skirt, slowly bringing it down her body to take it off. Kara compiled with his wish as she unbuttoned her white shirt. She heard the light cloth fall to the ground, Kara felt overwhelmed though, not liking the idea of being so weak in front of him, and so, she took a hold over the buttons on his shirt, unbuttoning them one by one.  
Mosdra was shocked by her sudden courage, chuckling soon afterwards as he noticed the bright shade of red that was on her cheeks. He sat back on his knees, waiting for her to undress him, biting down on his bottom lip as he resisted the urge to pounce on her. As soon as Kara was done unbuttoning his shirt, she shifted his top belongings off his shoulders, exposing his naked chest and torso under the glow of the room. She blushed immensely from the flexing muscles, feeling small and fragile in his presence. Mosdra grinned from this, leading his lips to kiss hers with a passionate touch.  
His tongue grazed over her puffy lips, catching her bottom lip between his teeth before licking them again.  
She saw the doubt in his moss green eyes, slipping her hands out of his as she began to rub and stroke his muscles. She lifted herself up a bit, her flaxen-blonde hair falling pass her shoulders as she claimed his lips, her hands taking the chance to feel his muscles ripple beneath her trembling fingers.  
Mosdra felt how nervous she was, taking a hold of her hands as he couldn't take her strokes anymore, seeing as she was sending him over the edge. He raised her hands to her face, clenching them close between them, "Don't be nervous… …"  
She nodded, her fears washing away from his encouraging words of affection. Mosdra soon looked down at her rising chest, her exquisite breasts causing his mouth to water from the sight of them; now, if only if that blue bra of hers wasn't in the way.  
He smirked from the thought, causing Kara to be nervous when she saw the devious glint in his eyes. He pinned her forcefully on the bed, causing the mattress to bounce slightly. He noticed the pins to her brassiere to be at the front; which was convenient for him in order to take the lacy top off. He looped one finger under the strap, letting one hand to hold Kara's frantic ones. He snapped the thing off, breaking the material as the bra became loose. The blonde female yelped and whimpered from the release, feeling her breasts poke out into the warm air of the atmosphere. Mosdra was in a trance, finding them to be perfectly round and plumped. He let go of Kara's hands, gripping the sheets as he tried to control himself; she was just so damn irresistible, destroying him to wait any longer.  
He began to descend his head down towards her soft breasts. He looked up at her, finding her to be nervous as she held onto the sheets beside her by her head. He gave a soft and lazy lick over her flourishing left nipple. Kara clenched her eyes shut from the i sensation, writhing underneath Mosdra as his tongue made contact with the vulnerable tissue once more. She moaned aloud, She twisted her head to the side, the sheets curling up into a gigantic mess, pulling harder on them.  
Mosdra continued to test the sore skin, licking around the pink button as he covered it with his dribble, the fluid coating the nipple gracefully. He sucked on the tender hub with sensual care, making sure to slurp up the taste of her skin with pure ecstasy. He rubbed his lips and tongue all over the center, making sure to nip at it with the blunt of his teeth; this of course caused Kara to curl up, letting out a silent cry as her breasts rose to his face even more. biting it softly as he made Kara yelp out his name. He soon engulfed the breast into his mouth, sucking on the morsel with tender strokes. He fiddled with the tip with his tongue, swishing it back and forth as he teased her. He took a couple of bites more under the base of her breasts and licked them soon afterwards to settle the swollen skin..  
He soon gave the other breast the same benefit. He pressed his tongue over the aching nipple, placing force on it as he felt the flexible and flawless texture. Kara cried softly, finding the pressure to be too much for her to take, clenching her legs together as she felt the uncomfortable wetness fill her silky underwear.. He growled as if he was being tortured, his knee making contact with the wet cotton; he couldn't believe how much she had spilled already.  
Mosdra pressed his knee upward, rubbing it against Kara's hidden clit through her underwear. Kara screamed lightly, feeling the weight of his knee make connection with her sensitive and erected nub. He stroked her clitoris through the material, adding force on it from time to time to hear her yelp in delight, quietly saying his name out in elation.  
While still rubbing her through the tainted underwear, Mosdra took this time to grasp hold of Kara's open mouth. He plunged his tongue inside, swirling it around her tongue as he sucked it gently. He moved his hands over her breasts, fumbling and squeezing them roughly in his hands, stroking them tenderly. He massaged them around, marveling the feeling of them under his sweaty hands. He brushed his thumb around her pink nipples, causing her to shutter and whimper. Kara had her eyes shut, her face containing a nice hue of red over her round cheeks as she heaved lightly.. They sucked on each other's tongues, moaning from the feeling as he continued to rub her body.  
After taking time in doing this for a long while, Mosdra felt restless to taste more of her. He tested her wet area with his knee,. He smirked at her as she struggled to open her misty eyes, Kara gulped, feeling his hands descend down pass her swollen breasts, and soon, to her shaking waist. She felt his fingers grab hold of the straps of the waistband, stretching them apart roughly with a yank.  
Kara gasped as she heard her underwear get torn, finding them to be shredded, "Mosdra! My…!" He only chuckled lightly, causing her to blush vastly from the sound.  
"Sorry your majesty, I'll just buy you another pair." He replied teasingly.  
Mosdra was excited and yet nervous to take off the final piece of clothing off her, gripping the broken silk in his hands as it barely covered her bottom cleavage. He sighed confidently though, peeling the light cloth off her body. He was amazed of the nude spot underneath the cloth, feeling his length go much harder than before, the veins twitching around it as it pulsed with excitement beneath his pants.  
Kara gazed down, catching the bulge that was poking through his pants, gasping in alarm as she saw the stiffness of it. She closed her eyes, feeling ashamed for staring at it for so long.  
She stumbled her words with a feminine groan, feeling his fingers twirl around the damped strands.. He moaned from the feeling of it, hearing Kara whine out his name in pure pleasure. He gazed at her face, finding it to be completely flushed, He saw her grip hold of the ruined sheets, breaking the cover off the bed as she pulled with all her might.  
She began to stain the sheets with her fluids, overflowing his fingers as he continued to stroke her clitoris. He obtained more of the gooey substance, coating them over her clit as he provided moisture on it, allowing his fingers to pinch the knob. Kara yelled lightly from the squeeze, He rubbed harder on the hypersensitive erectile, tweaking it between his fingers, pulling the juices across it.  
Kara became oblivious from the satisfaction Mosdra was giving her; unaware to the fact that his other hand was traveling down to her opening, the other taking care of her swelling clit.. While distracting her with his kisses and movement, Mosdra carefully entered one finger inside her neither lips. Kara's muscles contracted around the digit immediately, sucking the finger deeper inside her passage. The blonde angel that was being worshipped scrunched forward, bringing her back up as she felt the intrusion shutter and awaken her insides.  
He squirmed his finger inside her, feeling her juices as they squirted out of her, "Kara, calm down. You're being too tense." He offered silently, but he was nervous over the size of her. She was tight! Unbelievably tight! She seemed to be so fragile and delicate, he was afraid he was going to shatter her if he continued on.  
"Sorry…" She apologized to him meekly, lifting her arms over her chest to cover her embarrassment. He smiled softly from her shyness, seeing her expression change to multiple enlightenments as he circled the tip of his finger around her tender pink muscles.  
He soon kissed her again, lifting a hand up to hold her neck back as he made love to her mouth. He entered his finger deeper inside her, thrusting another one in right after. He began to drive in and out of her with his digits, gaining the quality in observing the spots that made her moan, squeal, yell, or scream out his name; whichever one he felt pleased to hear. He examined the wet walls inside her, thrusting in and out as he kept a steady pace with his hand. He moaned in delight, her fluids painting all over his fingers and hand as he continued to drain her out. Kara shook her head back and forth, but Mosdra kept her where she was, never breaking their kiss as he made her moan inside his mouth; it echoed inside, creating heat of air to come out between them as they gasped and panted together.  
Mosdra soon picked up the resistance and pace of his fingers, thrusting faster and deeper. Kara's muscles tightened, giving him difficulty to motion his pumps, but he helped spread her opening with the rest of his fingers for leverage. He brought them in and out, her precious nectar overflowing on his fingers as they glistened in the glowing golden lights that surrounded them in the darkness. He felt her shiver against him, signaling him that she was close.  
"Come on Kara” He ordered silently and lovingly, kissing her cheek and neck as he continued to plunge and savior her insides with his wet fingers.  
"Mosdra…. no…." She was too ashamed to commit such an act, blushing as she tried to hold back her rising scream and orgasm.  
He gave one final thrust with his fingers, one so deep it caused her tremendous pain, but somehow, pleasure at the same time,   
"Mosdra!" She screamed aloud, the pain triggering her nerves to release her climax that was being kept in. Mosdra moaned from the touch of the moist honey that spread on his hand and bed sheets. It made his hardened erection tremble with delight, craving to be embraced by such warm walls of servitude. Kara shuddered on the bed, finding her orgasm to be nerve-racking, and yet splendid and unimaginable. Her hair plastered against her face and shoulders, making it sticky and unruly. She had sweat drape all over her body, her sweet scent overtaking the room as it consumed Mosdra's thoughts to have more of her.  
"Mosdra…" finding her lower region to be already sore. He brushed away her bangs, placing a soft kiss on her forehead, "Shhh, my queen. We're not done yet, let me ease that pain." She gave him a dumbfounded look, freezing as she felt him pick up her legs, giving her a seductive grin as he began to lower his head down her body with kisses, nearing her sacred garden that was throbbing and soaking for him.  
"Mosdra…" She spoke in slight fear, her lips quivering over what he could be thinking; though she had an idea.. She whispered out his name once more before feeling his lips touch her sacred jewel. Kara shouted, her scream soaring to the heavens as she felt Mosdra's lips and mouth engulf her clit.  
Kara gasped silently, trying to catch her breath as she bent her head up. Mosdra flicked the tip of his tongue on the knob, He soon took her clit into his mouth, sucking on it as he moaned cordially against it, sending warmth to it. Kara shivered as she felt his balmy breath brush against her forbidden fruit, enjoying sensual air his breath penetrated. He sucked slowly, letting his tongue take a few licks around the clit with craving lust. His eyes became hazy, the taste of her cum thriving his blood to rush dramatically with desire. He continued to suck and treasure the precious gem, feeding on it and providing it with loving kisses. After adoring her sensitive stone, Mosdra allowed his tongue to travel along her inner thigh, placing soft kisses that pressed and tickled her vanilla colored skin.  
Kara gripped the top of his unmanageable mane, finding his taunt to be heartrending to her body, "Mosdra…!"  
He chuckled huskily upon her skin, causing her to shiver with bliss, "Being impatient; are we Kara?" He took joy over the sounds she made, finding her whimpers and whine to be music to his ears.  
He whispered hotly, his tongue panting out; he felt intoxicated by the scent of her arousing womanhood, causing him to feel faint and his erection searing.  
The girl couldn't find her voice, finding his stare to have cast a trance on her, waiting for the pull he was about to give her that was about to make her melt to oblivion; and soon, it came. He gave a soft and slow lick around her slit,. Kara screamed out a silent moan, pressing her heated and aroused exposure to his face even more. She whimpered, Mosdra smirked from the feeble sound she made, his fluid tongue rolling over the juices that were stuck around her opening crater. The feeling he was giving her mystified Kara, moaning and squirming at the same time as her body burned and sizzled, sweat breaking off her skin.  
Mosdra moaned as he closed his eyes with pure enlightenment, finding her taste to be divine and renovating. He continued to gather the moist on his tongue, using it as lubricant to slide his tongue right into her. He thrust his tongue in and out of her, hoping to pressure her walls to contract and release the nectar he was searching for. Soon Kara did feel that surging energy of heat begin to boil inside her lower region, calling forth and begging to be released. She arched her back up, her blood sparking life into her as she felt her climax rising, coiling her feet with eagerness. She screamed Mosdra's name aloud, her orgasm breaking through her walls.  
He moaned. He looked up at Kara's flushed face, finding her gaze to be locked with his. Her cheeks summoned up a more violent shade of red to appear on her round face. He grinned, finding himself to be pleased with the orgasm he gave her.  
She called out his name meekly, surprising herself to even have strength to talk, "Mosdra…"  
"What…?" She replied, "I…I…want to…" She blushed, not knowing how to word herself, "I…want to…to…please you…" She thought she was going to faint, summoning the courage she needed to perform the meaning of her words.  
Mosdra froze, gulping and wincing in slight pain as he felt the palm of Kara's hands press against the tip of his member that was poking through his pants. He had sweat appear on his face so fast that Kara thought he was going to burst by the redness that appeared on his tan face. She became nervous and intrigued by it all, pressing more pressure on his erection through the security of his clothing. Mosdra yelped and moaned aloud, Kara becoming satisfied with the sound that vibrated out of his throat. His eyes widened and became misty as her hands began to enclose around his hardened staff as best as she could through his pants. When she began to motion her hands up and down, that's when he lost it; he swore if he didn't have his pants on, he probably would have exploded right at that instant, spluttering everything on her hands.  
He screamed, alarming Kara, "Stop!" He grabbed her hands, pinning them against the bed as he shook, trying to calm down his rising excitement. He could feel a slight stain appear on his pants, some dribble of semen escaping out. Kara witnessed the sight, blushing madly as she discovered to be the culprit to have done that.  
She looked up at Mosdra's heaving form, finding his once perfect mane to be disoriented, shadowing his face from her view. He continued to sweat, wincing as he felt a bit more fluids to come out from   
"I'm begging you, Kara…." He pleaded, "You don't have to do me any favors.” He finally lifted his gaze to meet hers, "Let me just do the rest, " She blushed from the endearment he gave her, smiling softly at him as she nodded in agreement; she must admit, she was relieved to hear him say that.  
They shared words of affection for each other before their lips found each other in a loving embrace, their tongues exploring each other slowly with careful strokes. They groped around their upper bodies, squeezing in any spots they had missed to touch. They soon released each other, Kara gazing down at his suffering groin. She licked her lips as she placed her hands over his buckles, releasing the attachments in order to free his confinement.  
Mosdra became nervous for her, "Kara…?"  
She looked up at him, unzipping his pants, "I'm ready…" She murmured softly to him, breathing heavily on his face as their lips captured each other once more.  
He helped her pull down his pants, sliding his boxers along the way, until there was nothing left that was covering the both of them. the both of them gasping in delight as their naked forms melded together perfectly. He grabbed the underside of her breasts, Mosdra's velvety but muscular chest pressuring the top center of her orbs, moaning as he felt the erected knobs tickle seductively under him.  
Kara gulped, feeling Mosdra brush away her messy platinum hair from her face.  
He then laced his hands with hers, placing them beside her head as he gave an intense look, "Kara, its okay if you want me to stop, I'll understand…"  
She shook her head, interrupting his voice, "No, please, we've come so far…I want it to be you, Mosdra…only you…I…I…"  
She began to lose her voice, blushing madly, as she couldn't find the right words to explain; so, she wrapped her legs around him, edging him forward until the hard tip of his erection made contact above her opening slit. She hoped she was able to indicate what she was trying to say, the both of them moaning softly as he rubbed his tip against her pearl.  
Their caged temptation was springing forth between them, the thinning thread getting ready to snap at any moment. Kara nudged Mosdra forward by using her slender legs that were wrapped around his torso and waist, making him moan as he nestled into her forbidden area.  
"Just look at me, don't turn away okay?" She nodded in understanding, gluing her eyes to his as she licked her puffy lips in nervous anticipation. She entwined his hands with hers; preparing herself for the wound she was about to receive from him.  
She quivered and whimpered as she felt the tip of his hardened limb begin to maneuver inside her canal. She winced as the intrusion invaded her inner sanctum, her walls gripping his erection as it rubbed against her interior flesh. Mosdra sucked a breath in, finding her chamber to be warm, wet, and tight; too tight for comfort!  
He gazed down at her, already knowing what was to come as he kissed her face softly; she knew he was warning her, transferring his apologizes with kisses. Mosdra gave a raspy breath, fear overpowering his judgment, as he was frightened to damage her.  
He kissed her lips softly, silencing her breath as he pulled himself back. With all the potency he could gather, and throbbing shaft into her thin tissue, breaking the material right through with one swift thrust. Mosdra had covered her mouth though, hushing her hysteria of agony as he let her scream into his mouth, his tongue massaging hers as he tried to calm her down. He veiled her cries, letting her passage adjust to his size and incursion.  
Mosdra could feel her smoldering walls. It made it difficult for him to motion his body, causing him to grimace as he struggled to fight back Kara's tense hold on him.   
After some time, Kara was able to get her breathing back, her voice rigid and exhausted, "Mosdra…" She moaned, gripping her legs and arms around him as she tried to ready herself, "I'm okay now; you can go on…" He was unsure, feeling her muscles to still be stiff and fragile.  
"Kara…are you sure?" He questioned inwardly, gazing down at her. "Yes…" She whispered huskily to him,  
After a few moments of contemplating, Mosdra began to motion the lower half of his body, taking everything slow as he began to stir inside her. Kara hummed from the shift, her eyes creasing in pain as she closed them, "It hurts…" She could still feel the tenderness between her legs, holding back her pain as he continued to thrust slowly inside her.  
"Kara…" Mosdra begged lightly, not taking her cries to be any pleasure at all for him if she was in pain, "If it's too much…."  
"No…!" She wallowed, embracing his body to her as she pierced him deeper inside her womb, "Mosdra, don't stop…" She pleaded desperately, mimicking the pattern of his thrusts with her body, "I'm begging you…. don't stop!"   
Mosdra accepted her request, beginning to show more energy in his drive, bringing himself back and forth inside her. Kara rode under him, crying out each time as he raided deeper inside her, Mosdra growled in deep gratification, sweat dripping down from his hair as it swaged back and forth from each thrust. they panted heavily, heat transferring through them as Mosdra quickened his pace. He got irritated though as he kept missing the spot he wanted to hit the most, the tip of his member pulsing as it sensed the small gap, feeling the hollow space between them.  
Her cries were sexual and erotic to his ears, giving him the motivation he needed to make her voice break through to the heavens. Kara became startled as she felt Mosdra pick her body up a bit from the bed, pressing one arm to the side of the bed as the other picked up one of her legs. He performed balance between them with his arms, holding her body up as he gave a sharp thrust inside her. Kara moaned and cried out as they finally sought the contact they were looking for, aiming deeper and harder as he brushed and slid aggressively. he panted her name out, keeping their bodies to the same beat of rhythm as they moved against each other in perfect symmetry.  
"Mosdra…Mosdra…please…don't stop!" He was enthralled by the shouts and moans she made, suckling her neck preciously, bruising her skin as he left a mark on her. He soon led his kisses up her jaw.  
Kara squirmed and thrashed under him, feeling herself coming close to her climax; but she refused to let go, not wanting Mosdra to stop as he rewarded her body with ample and otter happiness. He could sense the denial from her body, finding her insides to be indecisive as it gave him the knowledge of Kara not wanting him to stop.  
But, he needed her to release. Mosdra grinded his teeth as he reached her peak, hitting it repeatedly in a junction pattern of their meeting. He released her leg, forcing her to hold tightly to him as she looped her arms under his to grab his shoulders. The bed squeaked and rumbled as they made love on the bed. Mosdra pounded his lower pelvis area roughly onto hers, adding force onto her clit as he continued to pump into her.  
"Mosdra…Mosdra…!" He pulsed inside her, taking enjoyment towards her wailing, finding the sound to be angelic.  
Kara felt the rise of her orgasm, coiling her toes as her legs clenched Mosdra tightly to her. She planted her face between his neck and shoulder, giving out a shouting moan as her body began to burn and quiver. She felt the intimacy of their united bodies intensify, her senses going haywire, her eyes closing shut as her vision saw nothing but green stars that belonged to no other than Mosdra. She brought her body forward, pressing her chest to his as she felt the heat travel throughout her body, all the way down to the lower part of her sacred region.   
Mosdra moaned warmly feeling her load cover his entire member, he gave one last final thrust until her closing walls and fluids triggered his own outbreak. Kara felt faint as her body trembled and dripped.   
While placing a soft kiss to her lips. Mosdra throws his body to the side next to her. He let out a raspy breath, placing an arm over his eyes as he tried to wipe off the sweat from his forehead, his brown mane wet and disoriented as his bangs covered his teal green eyes. Kara tried to turn over to look at him, but she winced in pain as she did so. Mosdra heard her gasp of agony, taking his attention on her right away with guilt written on his face.  
"Kara, are you okay?" He asked softly . The young light-haired blonde nodded, giving him a loving and comforting smile, "I'm fine”  
"I'm sorry…" He mumbled to her, which she replied croakily, "Don't be…" She casually began brushing her hand over his warm cheek, combing his wild hair back with her slim fingers.  
Mosdra, feeling merry and lightheaded from the release. He soon collapsed on top of her, gathering her sweaty body into his arms with a loving embrace .

Lemon ended

Mosdra got up before Kara and checked if his downloading of Kara’s parents computers is done “I am sorry for doing this kara, but I have a bad feeling about the” Mosdra said to himself then kig-zo and his family broke in and attacked Mosdra, kaq-ve came in as with a new gunblade and shot Mosdra with is. “YOU DAMN LITTLE PATHIC KRYPTONIANS” Mosdra said his brown eyes turned and his aura started to become darker. Mosdra started to snap with the attacks, the insults.

Kig saw the darkness “Oh RAO” Kig exclaimed, Mosdra picked him up and Mosdra’s regeneration grabbed the houses of Ve and Zo members and started to kill them, then Dru-Zod came in and saw a sight of a deity killing mortals. Kara got up and stopped him from ending their lifes.

A week later Zod had his rebellion. Lara went to Earth to see the planet that Jor-el choose for Kal-el, Kara joined as well Mosdra went to Earth as well to meet up with Theta 

On Earth

Smallville

“So Kara where is Mosdra?” Lara asked Kara, “he is meeting up with The doctor he wanted to meet up with him” Kara answered

“long time no see, Theta” Mosdra said to the doctor who appeared to be in his mid-forties, chocolate brown jacket, and changed his hatband, handkerchief and necktie to ones in more subdued shades of burgundy (the 7th Doctor his timeline is after the remembrance of the daleks).

“it has been , Mosdra” Theta said to Mosdra, “so what are you doing on earth, Mosdra?” Theta asked Mosdra wondering why he is here for he don’t know about Mosdra left Gallifrey. “I am here because of my girlfriend and her aunt, I left Gallifrey already” Mosdra confessed. Mosdra and Theta caught up to everything.

Mosdra left go to smallville then he saw Zor-el blasted kara with something, he caught her “what did you do to Kara, what type of father are you?” Mosdra asked Zor-el

“she was not listening to me, boy” Zor-el said to Mosdra he tried to hit him, then Mosdra pulled out a blue kryptonite sword. “I took this with you though I was insane making a crystal weapon on krypton, it was made to be used on an evil kryptonian so you failed” Mosdra said then he whacked Zor-el on the head with the hilt.

“Lara let’s go back I will talk to Jor-el about this” Mosdra said enraged. 

Kara went into a sport game and she won Mosdra was talking to her then she pushed him into the counch they were on (it is the scene from the current supergirl comic arc every flashback on krypton that she is an adult or teenage Mosdra will be there) 

Kara got changed into her nightgown

Lemon start 

Mosdra pushed the edge of Kara ’s nightgown up till it was bunched just below her breasts and ran his hands along her sides comforting her and building a warmth to match the one their bodies created as their hearts beat rapidly between them. He laid covering her smaller frame with his much larger one, the sheets pulled to his naked waist as he took in the sight of Kara looking up at him.  
Had he expected them to be in this situation when he took his horse to go see her that night? He wasn’t sure. All he knew was Kara ’s warm hand pressed against his spine and the feeling of her heart thumping wildly against his chest was driving him insane. Not to mention that his erection was seated flush against the lower part of her stomach and it was making it really hard for him to hold back any longer.  
Mosdra moved to push the fabric on Kara ’s gown further up releasing her breasts so he could appreciate the modest mounds that rose and fell with every steady breath she took.  
In turn she watched him as he quietly took a nipple into his mouth, rolling it and sucking gently while Kara sighed in pleasure and her legs squirmed as they wrapped around him pulling his bare hips closer toward hers.  
“Are you ok?” Mosdra whispered in the dark after hearing Kara let out a particularly sharp gasp when his other hand had moved to pull and pluck at the hardened peak of her other breast.  
“Yes.” Kara breathed shakily as she gripped his solid muscled arms that were planted on either side of her. “Keep going...please.” She sighed wistfully.  
Sensing she meant it, he moved to pull the dress over her head and leaned back down, slanting his mouth against Kara ’s open lips. Mosdra kissed her slowly, drowning in the feel and tenderness of her tongue stroking against his before he pulled back suddenly and reached down to grip his erection in hand, pressing it against her moist folds. He slid it up and down in slick motions against her lower lips testing the readiness of her and he watched as Kara pressed her eyes shut at an attempt to silence a moan. Mosdra continued to watch her reactions for a few moments more with a hooded gaze, fascinated by her sensitivity and these new parts of Kara he could only ever imagine before finally moving inside of her.  
The feeling of fullness overcame her senses immediately but she waited for Mosdra to take lead as she tried to steady the rapidly increasing pulse of her breathing. The blonde woman watched intently and urged Mosdra silently with her soft caresses as he sunk all the way till he hit a barrier, pushed past it and kissed the edge of her mouth, all the while whispering apologies into the dark.  
After a moment, Kara slid her hand down beneath the sheet and cupped Mosdra ’s bottom, pulling him in deeper and the wayward soldier’s eyes darkened at her actions his lust overwhelming him as he took that as a sign she was ok and more than willing to continue further.  
In another beat Mosdra began to thrust steadily as he enclosed his arms around the bare woman beneath him. Their pace unhurried as if they had nowhere to be, no one else to worry about, and no responsibilities but the mounting pleasure of each other.  
Their gazes were locked together as he leaned over her thrusting into her at an unhurried pace and he watched intently the subtle changes in Kara ’s face through his own sensations. She was starting to feel it now. Mosdra could tell how flushed her face was despite the moonlight being their only light, the candle having burned out long before. Her soft breaths were slowly quickening now and her eyelids fell as her gaze began to glaze over in pleasure. Mosdra in turn reached down and pushed some golden strands of hair away from her face. They were beginning to stick to the skin on her forehead as a thin sheen of sweat began to build on her brow. Mosdra didn’t notice the same was happening to him until he saw droplets of sweat pool at his chin and fall onto Kara ’s chest.  
They continued this way, letting the air thicken around them until suddenly Mosdra felt Kara reach up and cup his face with her hand, the other clinging to him as he continued to move inside of her.  
He took this as her silent cue that she wanted more so Mosdra pushed Kara ’s knees gently up toward her chest as he leaned all his weight against her sliding in and filling her with more force. Kara gasped at the sheer fullness of it all, the feeling of him sinking into her and sliding back stronger now in an overwhelming heat that had the both of them shaking.  
Kara ’s moans were now turning into short sudden gasps and Mosdra leaned down to kiss her again, sliding his tongue pass her lips as he drank in the sounds of her pleasure. In the next instant his hands moved instinctively beneath her bottom, pulling it up and sliding his knees under, tipping her back and angling himself further deep inside of her till his tip was pounding continuously against her womb. Kara sobbed at the feeling as she released his lips and her head dipped back while she cried out softly in ecstasy.  
“Mosdra ...you’re so deep. I can’t...”Kara turned her head to the side and placed the back of her hand against her mouth as she attempted to hold back her cries and Mosdra pulled it away placing her hand on his neck instead to give her some leverage as he hurled his thrusts against her, the wooden frame of the bed creaking and shaking continuously below them.  
Her mind was going numb and Mosdra was so focused on throwing his entire weight into her that he could barely comprehend her words. All he knew was that this was the best he had ever felt and he wanted her to feel as good as she made him feel.  
“Kara .” Mosdra panted leaning in by her ear. “I love you. I love you so much.” Mosdra whispered to her before he dropped his head to her collar and he hooked an arm under her right knee to spread her further while his thrusts quickened to a sloppy frantic pace. Kara was finding it hard to think and breath and all she could do was drown in the pleasure Mosdra was giving to her body. A few more forceful thrusts and Mosdra felt the sudden unexpected rush of his cock swelling and expanding and his seed spurting out into her in endless streams.  
“Mosdra !” Kara cried out overwhelmed, her walls gripping him immediately.  
Her eyes were shut tight as she felt Mosdra ’s seed soak her womb and she drank in the feeling that washed over her. Tears ran uncontrollably while her hands clutched at the large expanse of Mosdra ’s muscled back as he pressed and held continuously inside of her. Her walls squelched with wetness, fluttered and clutched him through the last few pumps that filled her and Mosdra grunted and roared through the sensations.  
Kara opened her eyes, her body still tingling in shock and euphoria as she pulled Mosdra up to kiss her lazily, his tongue sliding in to mingle with hers while he stayed nestled inside of her with his cock and his sticky seed filling her insides to the brim.   
She was connected to Mosdra in every sense of the word and the aftershock from all these sensations had her body tingling and her mind on overdrive. All Kara could do was lay spent, her body boneless as she caressed Mosdra ’s back and in turn he moved to kiss her neck placing his lips softly against her skin, still slick with the remnants of their love making.  
They stayed like that for a while sinking into the sheets and feeling the heavy air around them, the only sounds in the room their beating hearts and the steady breathing that had eased as their bodies began to cool.  
Kara sighed. She was comforted still by the warmth of Mosdra ’s body and the feeling of him still inside of her so much that she was completely lost in thought thinking of everything that had lead them up to this moment.  
Mosdra didn’t say a word as he lay inside of her, but she could feel his heart beating against hers and his large rough hands graze the soft planes of her body and in a way it felt like he was telling her words with his fingertips.  
In the seconds that followed she was taken by complete surprise when she felt herself being pulled up by Mosdra to a seated position and he moved his hands to pull her bottom against him, sliding her legs around his waist and her thighs still gripping his hips.  
“Mosdra , what are you-“  
“I want you again.” Mosdra whispered hotly into her ear. She felt him begin to harden again inside of her and she stared at him with an expressive gaze her eyes connecting with his as he ran his large warm hand down her back and cupped her butt to pull her closer against his erection now fully hard again.  
Kara gasped taking in the feeling of this position and the gravity that had her smaller body embracing Mosdra as he took her to the hilt.  
“I want to fill your womb with me until there’s nothing else you can think about.” Mosdra stated plainly not caring how crude or honest he was being as Kara shivered in response. Mosdra was past the point of holding back.  
“And if you...” he wasn’t sure if he should say this part though, but the moment Kara caressed his face again with the soft pads of her fingertips, those deep pools of blue staring at him in the darkness as she waited out his words, he wanted to give Kara everything he had. He wanted to share everything with her, including his most deepest desires and thoughts about her.  
“If we make a child...I’ll make sure nothing ever happens to the both of you. I swear it to you, Kara . Nothing else will matter. No one else will matter.”  
Kara ’s eyes searched his. She was at a loss of words. And before long her pulse was slowly quickening again feeling Mosdra begin to move in and out of her as his gaze stayed locked with hers. She was still impossibly wet inside, full of his cock and cum, sensitive from their prior activities and overwhelmed immensely by his words that she couldn’t do anything but grasp at his shoulders, pressing her breasts flush against his hard chest as she leaned on him for support and braced herself for another wave of intense pleasure.  
Mosdra lifted her up with his taut forearms as he pulled her onto him while simultaneously thrusting up into her wet channel that was leaking heavily onto his erection and the sheets below.  
“Ohh, oh Mosdra !” Kara cried already feeling on the edge of another orgasm as her eyes shut again and she clutched his broad shoulders, leaning her forehead against his.  
When it hit Kara ’s whole body shook and her toes curled as her legs spread out further while Mosdra pulled her against him tightly by her rear. Shaking as he held completely inside of her, Mosdra embraced her smaller body, leaning in to kiss her and gasping into her mouth as her pulsating walls triggered his own orgasm and he spilled into her the second time that night.  
Kara hugged Mosdra tightly, her arms enclosed around his neck and shoulders as her body continued to shiver through the sensations, her soft cries of rapture vibrating against his skin.   
“Kara .” Mosdra whispered against her neck, not even sure why he was saying her name but feeling the need to as her inner walls still fluttered lightly around him.  
Mosdra caressed her back as her breathing began to ease and he laid her back down onto the sheets, kissing her forehead and cheek and neck and lips and anywhere he could just to voice silently everything he was feeling that he couldn’t put into words.  
“I love you, too.” Kara whispered into his shoulder her sudden response taking him by surprise as his eyes opened and he peered down at her.

Lemon ended

Seq-el was started to cough blood, Mosdra has more experince with old people passing away, after the grieving Mosdra met with Jor-el

Then he meet Jon’zz and they talked about Zor-el working with Zod, Mosdra gave his information on them, his shame is high.

Mosdra started to see an time lord assassin going after Kara and the entire house of El, Mosdra killed them easily. His presence is endangering Kara accident Mosdra activated a ability that he can see into the future he looked at Kara’s timeline it is like static on a tv. 

At night  
“Kara I wish we could of married like we wanted I guess I have bad luck, curse my rotten luck, one day we can meet again” Mosdra said then his kissed Kara one more time then he went into his TARDIS he started to fly it but he made it silent.

He was crying at it he didn’t want to leave “Yes, I shall come back. Until then, there must be no regrets, no tears, no anxieties. Just go forward in all your beliefs and prove to me that I am not mistaken in mine. Goodbye, Kara” Mosdra said to himself. Mosdra’s face start to stretch (think of what happened with Marik when yami Marik took over).

“WHY IS THE UNIVERSE OUT TO GET ME, I WANT TO MAKE ALL LIFE FORMS SUFFER FOR MY PAIN SO ALL LIFE CAN SUFFER” Mosdra said started to lose control his eye colour fully turned black (think of the saiyan’s eyes) his aura appeared turning pitch black. “I can help you to gain what you seek the power to reduce the universes in to ashes just need to say yes” said a mysterious being with posses a pale caucasian middle-aged male in a dark trench coat, a tie, and a formal hat. With yellow eyes.

“who are you?” Mosdra asked losing control of his body. “I am Azazel and I am a demon what I am is one of the generals” Azazel introduced himself “fine is accept your offer” Mosdra accepted the offer, his eyes became anger expression his aura became black-red type aura the aura of hell his ki colour changed as well.

Mosdra send his TARDIS to galligeta and he went to a distant universe and the being known as Mosdra is forever damaged as Mosdra was overcome by his darker thoughts and replace as the being who will turn the cosmos into a graveyard, the conquer of the multiverse, the conqueror

Next chapter 

The Rise and fall of the conqueror


	8. the rise and the fall of the conqueror

Chapter 6 the rise and the fall of the conqueror  
This is not a dialogue heavy chapter this one is filled with fighting  
Two characters from a certain magical index

When the conqueror emerged he started his rampage, with no beings in that universe are even a match to him a bunch of alien on the level of perfect Cell started to blast Mosdra but he raised his hand to fire a basic ki blast it had the power to use the enemies power against them it is like a leech every ki blast hits it, It is gets larger and. “Split” Mosdra ordered his ki blast split for every enemy and it impaled them and the ki blast went after every life form on the planet and killed them and used the energy to make them stronger. “I guess this is the first planet to die” Mosdra said then his ruthless attack blew up the planet and used the energy the planet has to enhance them then it destroyed the solar system the kai’s hated Mosdra’s destruction.

Mosdra arrived on a random planet and started to slaughter all of them and enjoying it nothing is safe man, woman and child “please show us mercy” begged a woman. Mosdra put his hands together for a few seconds then he pulled apart “no” Mosdra denied then his blast started to kill everything the rest on the planet then killed it and did it to the rest of the solar system the heartless truth of the universe evil should always prevail good.

Mosdra has been his conquest for 10 years now he eroded 4 universes already and he has four massive ki balls flying next to him, hakaishin’s noticed what he was planing so all of them appeared to fight him. “mortal stop this at once” said Pache the hakaishin of u18 he looks like a namekian more like Pikkon’s race

“what is this a weak being going to fight me” Mosdra said then he powered up, they charged at each other Mosdra punched his face but it didn’t do anything to stop him then he flicked a ki blast at him. “how arrogant is this the best you can do not even worth my time” said Pache then he punched Mosdra crashing into the nearest planet. Pache landed down.

Mosdra got up then he started to fire multiple ki blast at the hakaishin to stall for time then he used his regeneration kagune and got it stab the hakaishin. “I can’t get out of this” Pache exclaimed then he faded away and Mosdra gained his experience and knowledge. Mosdra closed his eyes to stop ki from leaking then he turned super saiyan blue 

Mosdra did a giant smirk similar to Alucard’s

“Muahahahahaha... Muahahahahahaha... Muahahahahahaha thank you hakaishin time to make my attacks even stronger prepare the eradication of 6 universes at once but first let’s see if I can make my form even greater” Mosdra said then he powered up then he turned blue evolution then he send his blast across the cosmos. Mosdra hunted the hakaishin’s and the kai’s of the universes he hunted down.

It is 1996 now Mosdra became a being in the entire multiverse of terror to the life of the daleks he set his set on u7 (the hakaishin and angel and kaioshin not the same) 

“Lord Wine, he is arriving he must be hunting for the strongest threat” Vadowa (she looks like a fusion between towa and Vados) said to Wine her student 

“that may be true but we can’t underestimate him if we do we can die” Wine said he looks like Odin with a hakaishin outfit “I am not on the same level as my peers after all you know what I am” Wine said hinting to his true power. “Anat leave at once” Wine ordered. Mosdra arrived and he sense Wine’s power it is equal to his own if not stronger. 

“Mosdra of Gallifrey stand down at once” Wine ordered but Mosdra charged at him with a ki blade. Wine saw how much darkness Mosdra has they had multiple blows, they are equal then Mosdra fused Blue with ss2 to make a form even greater super saiyan blue 2 then Mosdra started to push the fight in his favor then Win tapped into his 120% full powered and gave Mosdra an upperpunch to his stomach and Mosdra went down spitting blood out then Wine picked him up by his hair and started to wail on him. 

“that is for all the life you killed” Wine said then he saw regeneration energy on his arm then it impaled on him then Mosdra threw him aside. 

He teleported to Sol above Earth 

Mosda’s aura appeared and it was generating a massive ki blast bigger than the sun.

Vegetto sensed a massive power “Gohan, Trunks, Goten, Gast fire your strongest attack don’t hold back if we don’t we will die” Vegetto ordered. Goten and Trunks are adults they went in to deep in the time chamber so when they got out they were about gohan’s age they nodded

“big tree cannon”  
“ Electric Kamehameha “  
“god Final Kamehameha”  
“Ultimate Kamehameha”  
“Special blast Cannon”   
They shouted Vegetto in blue, gohan in ultimate super saiyan (potential unleashed and super saiyan) goten and Trunks in super saiyan 3 and Gast is Piccolo merged with king Piccolo and all of the warrior namekians the attacks clashed with Mosdra’s giant ball attack but Mosdra has way more power it started to head towards the earth “goodbye Earth” Mosdra shouted in his mind “don’t let it hit please” the normal Mosdra cried out but then something crashed into the attack and it erased it 

dashingly-handsome, incredibly charming, black-haired with bleached hair man with a model-like face and a muscular body. often sports expensive dark suits. “I guess I have to do my dear old dad’s work” said the new being that appeared Mosdra charged at it him but he grabbed Mosdra’s hand and crushed it at the same time 

“be silent. My name is Samael and I am an archangel” Samael said he grabbed Mosdra’s other arm and crushed it then he placed his hand on Mosdra’s forehead and Mosdra’s eyes started to glow to indicate he is about to be smited then Samael saw Mosdra in his mind scared and so much regret “I should of just stayed on krypton should of just stayed with Kara if I did my hands won’t be filled with so much blood” Mosdra said to himself. 

Samael stopped it he pulled out the flaming sword and cut a hole in the universe and threw Mosdra in and he was teleported to a certain high school where two teenagers talking themselves about what they saw in London about the invisble thing and Kamijou no Touma 

an ordinary high school student except for his most striking feature, his spiky black hair. It's been mentioned that his spiky hair isn't natural, but he made it that way using hair gel after seeing it on a fashion magazine.He also has black eyes. wears his school uniform along with an orange T-shirt underneath.

skinny teen and has pale skin, moppy white hair, and red eyes and wearing black and white-themed clothing

“who are you” the black haired kid said “fucking Hero who cares he appeared randomly it could be a magic god for we know” said the white haired one. “I am Mosdra and who are you two” Mosdra said preparing to fight once again

“I am Touma Kamijou and this is Accelerator” Touma said then Mosdra blasted ki blast at them, Touma started to punch them with his right hand “how can you do that you are way weaker than me this is impossible” Mosdra shouted then Accelerator used his power to relect back to Mosdra and it hurt him “why are you doing this for you don’t look evil if I have to say something happened to make you like this what is it?” Touma asked Mosdra

Mosdra explained his entire backstory to them 

“i understand why you feel in a pain both of us do, you just wanted to have somewhere belong, for me I have bad luck no good luck I had so much suffering I lose my memories, attacked by epsers and magicians all the time, dragged into a war have to suffer phases as in worlds that broke my will and Accelerator had to kill 10,000 clones to stop people fighting if you need help just say it don’t just stay silent I am sure people want to help you” Touma said when he is punching Mosdra

“what I did no one wants to be in my life so who cares anymore” Mosdra said he threw Touma flying and punched his gut with enough force to kill someone, Touma got up. 

Mosdra went back a bit “yeah I know he did the same thing to me when I first met, it is scary that someone got up” Accelerator said 

Touma charged at Mosdra “I am sure someone wants you still have the girl you love go back to her but first I'll destroy that screwed up illusion of yours” Touma said then he punched Mosdra’s face with his right hand, he went flying Mosdra hit a building and collapsed.

A few hours Mosdra got up

“thank you so much for freeing me if I can do anything to pay you back let me know” Mosdra offered them “I saw some type of energy healing your body what can’t he heal?” Touma asked Mosdra.

“it can heal anything from half your body all the way to anything so what is wrong” Mosdra asked him “I have brain damage that is what I have been told” Touma said to Mosdra then Mosdra used his regeneration energy to restore Touma’s brain Mosdra’s eyes glowing then Touma saw flashes in his mind.

“what did you do to me” Touma demanded Mosdra “I restored your brain and gave you your memories to say thank you what about your grumpy friend there” Mosdra asked Touma and he shook his head Mosdra was teleported away back to Galligeta. 

Mosdra called the Doctor for beg for forgiveness 

“what do you want you are worst then the daleks” said the doctor most of them said something similar

“Mosdra you always had the darkness but don’t it control you remember the valeyard is my future” said the 6th Doctor

“just make sure to plenty of good after all you seen what I can do after all you saw the time war I did far worse” said the 12th doctor

“i wish you around during the time war no deaths at all besides the daleks” said the 9th doctor

“i guess we need to have kara around at all times to control you” said the 7th Doctor.

Mosdra just sat on his throne “lord Mosdra we found lady Kara she is on Earth” said a galligetan

“guess I am going to Earth now time for me to repent” Mosdra said he walked to his TARDIS

Next chapter   
Earth part 1: the reunion


	9. Earth part 1

Chapter 7 Earth part time

The supergirl in this fanfiction is a merger of smallville, new 52, rebirth and post crisis

She looks like smallville one and wears the season 11 outfit but the s symbol is the one from new 52, her anger is the same level as new 52, she is smart as her post crisis counterpart (she is way smarter than Bruce and he hates it) and he flirty side from the justice league cartoon she is not a feminist at all 

Before he went to Earth he traveled the come to learn about new things then he heard about a fortune teller that can see anyone’s future but she used her magic to place a curse on Mosdra to stop his growth as in getting older and stronger for revenge Mosdra killed her, then Mosdra went to mini universe what he called dimensions and found a one that has a lot of energy every second he feel is power trying to get stronger so he spat out his regeneration and figured a way to make perfect clones of him created by sheer regeneration energy a near perfect version himself just a bit weaker. He went to other dimensions and learned how to use chakra, spiritual pressure (bleach) and gained his own zanpakuto, and spiritual energy (yu yu hakusho) and Nen or aura flame (hunter x hunter). 

Mosdra started to work on a serum to push any race to their limits so he used it on a frost demon named Heater that is pretty much a hero and the power turned him from a hero to someone like frieza

Mosdra arrived on earth he has a lot of guilt for almost killing all humans that did not nothing to gain his hatred. He sat down he went to Australia far away from the doctor he was minding his own business eating and drinking and group of thugs broke in. “give me all of you money at once” a thug cried out. Mosdra just stared at them “we should leave at once he looks like he lived with darkness” said one of them Mosdra flicked something into him. The ki blast started to spread between all of them and Mosdra started to count down

“Explode” Mosdra said then the thugs exploded “what a waste I am sorry for the mess, bugs go everywhere when they die” Mosdra said no care at all the justice league noticed something off

“John what is wrong?” Clark asked him “that news report about people exploding the language that It had one I know that language” John told him , “what was it?” Diana asked John “ it is gallifreyan language” John said “what is that race?” Diana asked John

“they are known as time lords or gallifreyan” John answered Clark was shocked at it “ I heard about that race from Jor-el” Clark told them. They decided to just watch what was happening 

Mosdra Is walking around after his conflict and having guilt for endangering humanity and mostly Kara. “I am surprised you are here Mosdra?” Samael asked Mosdra (this version of Samael don’t go by Lucifer, him and Samael are not the same angel but different same with first of the fallen) “not much people, know it was me I am here because of Kara and I need to face my demons after Mr Kamijou gave me an monologue” Mosdra answered . he went with Samael to lux then he met Eve (she will be way smarter than she was in Lucifer not a air head) “Who is this Sammy” Eve asked Samael he smiled and kissed his wife.

“This is Mosdra he is from another planet he is recovering from having his body hijacked” Samael answered his wife. “ Samael who is the one controled my I need to know?” Mosdra asked the archangel of god’s will “Mosdra, you are not even close to be ready to learn the truth I will warn you this if you fight who controlled you right now, you will die” Samael told Mosdra coldly. Then he did an invisible ki blast to Mosdra and it hit his right heart. “what the fuck was that, it decimate that heart” Mosdra said in pain and started to spit blood out “that type of attack is the basic attack of the beings you will face, if you continue your line of actions” Samael told Mosdra.

Mosdra regenerated “if I die, I die so what I am something that should never exist” Mosdra said to Samael showing his self- hate, Samael was shocked to hear what Mosdra said, “I guess you became similar to Touma Kamijou he said something similar” Samael said to Mosdra. “Mosdra also you just gave a signal to the justice league when you regenerated I am sure because of John Jones and Kal-el’s fortress they know the signal of your Artron energy that was released when you regenerated” Samael said watching Mosdra’s reaction.

In the watchtower

“what is that signal going off for?” Barbara asked John “it is the energy generated from the time vortex aka when a time lord regenerates that is where, he is at” John said.

Back on Earth 

Mosdra left Lux and started to fly away to keep his distance from the league. Kara, Barbara and Cassie are hanging out “Kara I noticed you don’t try to look for a boyfriend?” Barbara asked Kara and she was shocked at the question she wants to know why Barbara asked that question.

“the last boyfriend of mine just left me on krypton and I want to find him to ask him why and depending on the answer I will decide what will happen between us” Kara confessed then they heard something appearing it is Mongul.

Kara and Cassie got their super hero suits on and started to beat him easily after all it is a demi god and a kryptonian gaining up on more alien then they saw Bright-Purple star bolts hitting Mongul “hello Supergirl and Wonder girl I am sorry I am late I have been settling in after my family and people were killed in front of my eyes by that monster, doomsday” Blackfire said then the three powerful young beautiful woman started to beat Mongul down not even in the same league “this is so easy” Blackfire said then Mongul grabbed a serum and injected himself with and his power quadtriple and he knocked all three girls away with enough force to kill even a saiyan.

“what a waste I think I found three queens for me which should I take first the kryptonian bimbo” Mongul said he is about to grab Kara (she is wearing the outfitt from post crisis aka new earth) then he was knocked flying, Kara’s clothes are badly ruined (https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/5df2845f-c78e-4a26-9b17-5866c1043195/d62tolk-e1123829-13a5-4dc0-a4d0-650ded37effa.jpg/v1/fill/w_689,h_1160,q_70,strp/supergirl_by_indy_riquez_d62tolk-pre.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3siaGVpZ2h0IjoiPD0xMzQ3IiwicGF0aCI6IlwvZlwvNWRmMjg0NWYtYzc4ZS00YTI2LTliMTctNTg2NmMxMDQzMTk1XC9kNjJ0b2xrLWUxMTIzODI5LTEzYTUtNGRjMC1hNGQwLTY1MGRlZDM3ZWZmYS5qcGciLCJ3aWR0aCI6Ijw9ODAwIn1dXSwiYXVkIjpbInVybjpzZXJ2aWNlOmltYWdlLm9wZXJhdGlvbnMiXX0.oxWTB5Pn05ungoQEwCYyEjzGA0yXfKqL9X4dhQrW_iM) “who is the one who did that to me?” mongul demanded to know then he saw who it was, the person was wearing a formal black and white clothes (he choose the colour scheme of someone who saved him from the darkness) he also has a sliver ribbon tie and wore a overcoat like similar tothe 11th doctor’s but sliver 

“who the fuck are you?” Mongul asked Mosdra but he ignored him Mosdra took of his overcoat and covered Kara’s body then he looked at him. “get off this planet or else, ” Mosdra demanded to Mongul. “I guess I am rude and not ginger, the Doctor. I'm a saiyan - time lord hybrid. I'm from the planet Gallifrey in the Constellation of Kasterborous. I'm 24,3203 years old and you heard the woman I love I will make you pay” Mosdra announced. Then he teleport to Mongul and kicked his gut then he started to wail on him he is not letting his foe to recover. Mosdra did a series of punches and kicks then he kicked him away, then he charged right into him with a flying kick to his gut and started hit him everywhere. Then turned around and did invisible hits (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u_Ac4xLG2Pw) to send him flying. “you are not a normal being will you show me mercy” Mongul asked Mosdra because he thinking Mosdra is just as kind as superman and Supergirl.

Mosdra looked at him like he is insane “better luck asking that from the daleks and cybermen” Mosdra said to his new toy. Mosdra kicked him away then broke his back “if I was kinder to you and drop my guard down you could of defeated me easily” Mosdra said to himself, he picked up Kara and took her to his TARDIS and he saw kryptonite on her so he went into his sick bay “TARDIS start purging all kryptonite and prepare tank” Mosdra ordered.

“Lord Mosdra you have to take her clothes off” TARDIS ai said to Mosdra, “if I die it is your fault” Mosdra said sighing at it he placed Kara in the tank and he walked towards his libary “set the teleporter to an new room filled with Kara Zor-el’s super suits for her to get change” Mosdra ordered his ai.

“Yes my lord” it replied


	10. Earth part 2

Chapter 8 Earth part 2

Mosdra fell asleep when he was waiting for Kara, he is also scared of Kara’s reaction. “Lord Mosdra, lady Kara is out” the ai said to Mosdra, Kara walked towards Mosdra, Kara wore a double shades of blue long-sleeved coat with the interior bright red as well as the top of the shoulders, the chest, the hem of the sleeves and the bottom.

Under it she wears a tight suit of which are only visible pants, that are of the same two shades of blue between the groin and outer thighs, she completes her look with a pair of knee-length red boots and a yellow stone as a belt. (symbol look https://img.favpng.com/10/12/11/kara-zor-el-supergirl-superwoman-the-new-52-logo-png-favpng-DBPGn9Er3iuGmsLDEXx6rFt9G.jpg) ( outfit look https://i.pinimg.com/originals/22/ab/36/22ab36039a5c302308f6aee60fb5267b.jpg ), “nice outfit, Kara you choose 31st century look of yours” Mosdra complinted Kara, but she looked at him mad “what are am I doing here?” Kara demanded Mosdra, he looked at her and chuckled a bit. “it is simple, my dear I took you here to heal you, don’t worry I didn’t touch you besides taking your clothes off for the healing tank I placed you in” Mosdra answered her.

Kara heared what he said and she raised her fist to punch Mosdra. She punched in the gut and he crashed into his furniture. “such a violent girl” Mosdra remarked and it pissed off Kara, even further she is about to his him again” generate force field around me and make another one around Kara Zor-el” Mosdra giving a command to his a.

Kara punched the force field. “what was that for Mosdra?” kara askking Mosdra innocently, he looked at her like she is insane “for my protection that hit would almost killed me” Mosdra said to her.

Kara started shake and start to cry “w-Why did you leave me for, didn’t you love me?” Kara asked Mosdra will tears in her eyes and Mosdra looked at her trying to be calm but he is losing it he felt tears coming down his face and he opened his mouth “to answer your questions 1. I love you with all my hearts and 2. you should know about your parents being corrupt and working with Zod, I gave Jor-el and that martian the info I have on your parents after that I had so much shame but you and the entire house of El started to have assassins coming after you all, they were from Gallifrey they though if something happen to you all I would return back to Gallifrey, but instead it made me want them to die even more” Mosdra confessed.

Kara was shocked to find out the truth of Mosdra’s departure, “what about Kara how have you been?” Mosdra asked Kara, he deactivated the force field, Kara walked around and she saw how dark and depressing it is.

It looks like someone descend into the pits of despair, “it has been good besides krypton died, I got new friends they are better than the ones on krypton besides Thara” Kara answered “if we had a daughter on Krypton I was going to name it after her, I told her that and she told me have you told Kara yet” Mosdra admitted and Kara was shocked at it.

“i have not a boyfriend it didn’t feel right, what about you, Mosdra?” Kara asked Mosdra, he is dreading to answer the question “it was horrifying after I left gallifrey I lose my way I did so many things that should deserve the death sentence, I killed so many life forms I became worse the daleks” Mosdra told Kara admitting his shame “why did you do it were you letting your hatred go or oh RAO” Kara trailed of she pieced it all together that Mosdra was being controlled like a puppet.

“you were being used it was not you who did it someone forced you to do it we have to tell the lantern corp about it” Kara said to Mosdra and he laughed at it “they will leave me alone unless they want to me to tell everyone the truth about what the guardians did” Mosdra told her and Kara saw the ruthlessness of Mosdra “what do you have on them?” Kara asked Mosdra “the truth of Krypton’s destruction” Mosdra told Kara and she was shocked “I will tell you this the kryptonians are hated by the universe not much as they hate the saiyans and time lords and the galligetan’s, you will everything in time” Mosdra told Kara they walked out of the TARDIS 

“Mosdra can you help us?” Kara asked Mosdra and he looked at her “ are you sure you want me to be a hero it won’t fit, I am a killer they won’t believe what I said and they will think you are covering me to protect me because you love me” Mosdra told Kara his doubts she huffed at it

“so what prove them wrong you may act like a asshole and issues but you are a nice person, this way you can find out who hijjacked your body” Kara said smiling at Mosdra and he was shocked at her show of compassion “I don’t deserve you, because you are two nice” Mosdra said, Kara looked at him “first wear a super hero suit” Kara told Mosdra and he raised his eyebrow “how about no” Mosdra defied Kara.

Kara use her super speed to change Mosdra’s clothes (it is one of the kryptonian armours in dc online) Mosdra looked at Kara with disbelief “why did you do that for?’ Mosdra asked Kara “you need to wear something like a cape at least can you do it for me” Kara pleaded with Mosdra and huffed at it and he shut the TARDIS and walked with Kara

“one day this race with be like vermin for the rest of the universe” Mosdra said about humanity. They walked to the hall of justice. “this is the hall of justice, the meeting place of the league” Kara introduced Mosdra in the hall.

“take me to the watchtower, how stupid do you think I am?” Mosdra asked Kara “I’m willing to put a number on it” Kara joked (kara put her post crisis clothes back on) Mosdra grumbled at her joke.

They went to the wachtower and walked in.

“so Kara this is where you work?” Mosdra asked Kara.

“yeah” Kara answered, everyone saw Mosdra and they saw the aura Mosdra emits. “who are you?” Diana asked Mosdra, “my name is Mosdra, who are you?” Mosdra asked everyone in the league, 

“what are you doing here, Mosdra” Jon’zz demands Mosdra, “how rude you have no say in where I go, martian” Mosdra said to martian manhunter. “Mosdra stop it” Kara told Mosdra he just smiled at manhunter.

“my name is Diana Prince” Diana said to Mosdra then everyone introduced to him. “the guardians told me if I saw you to arrest you” Green lantern Stewart. “you listen those, bastards” Mosdra said. “they are trust worthy” stewart remarked. “yes the genocide enablers” Mosdra replied back, “what do you mean by that” Stewart asked Mosdra. “they allowed so many races to die and they didn’t care like the kryptonians they let it happen” Mosdra said. “you are lying” Stewart said “then arrest me” Mosdra said smugly “stewart used his ring to create hand cuffs.

His ring created a model of krypton and something crashing into it and destoryed it. “what the fuck was that?” Bruce asked, “what you saw was krypton’s death” Mosdra said. “everything will be said in time” Mosdra said then he sat down on a chair. “you have no right to be here, you are a killer” Barbara said to Mosdra and he looked at her.

“and so what I am who is the killer the puppet or the puppetmaster?” Mosda asked Barbara. “what does that even mean” Babara said. Mosdra teleported in front of her and leaned to her ear “I don’t talk to sluts who cheat on their boyfriend with the father figure” Mosdra whispered to her. “what did you call me you bastard” Babara yelled at Mosdra. “you heard me I won’t tell anyone you are doing if you keep out of mine and Kara’s relationship” Mosdra ordered her then he walked off. Kara was talking to Dick “so Kara that is your boyfriend?” Dick asked Kara.

“yes he is” Kara said smiling lovingly at Mosdra. Mosdra saw them and he started to grow at softly at DIck “so who is he kara?” Mosdra said trying to hide his jealously but anyone can see it and they were shocked how blunt Mosdra was with being jealous “he is so jealous and I have no feelings towards her like that besides friendship” Dick thought to himself. “no need to be jealous” DIck said to Mosdra “my name is DIck Grayson also known as nightwing” Dick said to Mosdra. 

“who said I am jealous” Mosdra pouted, everyone started to laugh at him “I thought he was twisted but seeing his reaction to DIck is funny, he really loves my cousin” Clark said and he walked to Mosdra and he was shocked to see him “Jor-el no Kal-el last time I saw you were just born” Mosdra said to Clark.

“you knew me when I was born?” Clark asked Mosdra, “yeah then I left and regretted it” Mosdra said in shame. “what you said to Babara about the puppet and puppetmaster what do you mean?” asked Bruce.

“who is the killer the one doing it or the one who is pulling the strings for example if someone mind controled you who will be at fault?” Mosdra asked. Everyone saying puppetmaster. Mosdra heard it and he was shocked they saw something fall out Mosdra’s eyes.

“you are crying?” Barry asked Mosdra. “I am” Mosdra said in shock. “you were being controlled” Barry said and Mosdra nodded at it “Mosdra you need a code name” Ray said and Mosdra stared at it him “why can’t I just use my name” Mosdra said hating it to no end “fine hyperman” Cisco said and Mosdra don’t care “whatever can I get out of this suit makes me feels arrogant with a cape and the fashion looks like the doctor will wear it” Mosdra said jabbing at The Doctor’s dress sense. “where will you be staying at?” Clark asked Mosdra. 

“My TARDIS, well I am part of the league I will give you access to my database to all medicine and star systems races and material.” Mosdra said then he went back to the zeta beams 

Recognize Hyperman: D2496 it announced he walked into his TARDIS

“the hands of fate moving forward to the destiny, who knows where I will land curse my future seeing power don’t work on me” Mosdra said to himself. 

Kara appeared in the TARDIS as well  
“Mosdra why did you call Barbara a slut for?” Kara asked Mosdra in anger. “you know your friend Dick?” Mosdra asked her and she nodded “Barbara been cheating on him for three years with Bruce Wayne” Mosdra said to Kara. “I should of knew that” Kara said then she was getting even more enraged then Mosdra pulled her into a kiss and touched her bum coincidentally “your mini skirt is way to short naughty girl” Mosdra said to Kara and she stood on Mosdra’s foot “you like it, Mosdra” Kara said calling Mosdra out on him perving on her

next chapter   
Earth part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next parts of earth arc will be some comic events apolaypse, dark supergirl vs supergirl, Candor, The Lords of Luck, Breaking the Chain, Amazons Attack!, Beyond Good and Evil,H'el on Earth, red daughter of krypton, new krypton (merge of smallville and comics and the clones of Lara and jor-el)


	11. Earth part 3

Chapter 9 earth part 3

Chapter will be have events of supergirl from krypton but not the start with Kara kidnapped by the amazons after all she is already trained by them

In the morning, Mosdra and Kara were going on their date. Kara put on revealing clothes on to get a reaction out of Mosdra and he was to busy staring at kara’s body.

“you can stop staring at my body” Kara told blushing at Mosdra’s actions. They paid for her clothes “Kara we have people following us” Mosdra told Kara and she looked at him then Dick and Conner came out.

“Conner, Dick what are you two doing here?” Kara asked her friend and cousin “to make sure you two are safe” Dick answered her. Cassie appeared and kissed Conner and Babara appeared. They decided have a triple date, they saw Mosdra distrusting Babara and Dick. “babara snapped at Mosdra’s disrespect to her. 

“who gave the right to your treatment of me do you know who I am” Babara said showing her arrogance “no one gave me the right it my opinion of you and why should I care what an human’s family so far you just shown me your arrogance” Mosdra said. “Mosdra, tell us why don’t you trust me and Barbara?” Dick asked Mosdra. “don’t mind you just still bit jealous it is a new emotion, but her on the other hand I can never understand why would you cheat on your boyfriend/girlfriend uf you fell out of love then just break up” Mosdra confessed. Everyone heard that and they look at Barbara and was enraged at it “why did you do that for, I love you Barbara?” Dick asked Barbara to find her side of the story.

“he is lying” Barbara denied “he is not lying his heart beats normal not erratic” Conner said and Kara nodded “fine, I got bored of our relationship and I always love him so we had sex and I enjoy it” Barbara said to Dick coldly and not caring about his feelings, Dick was heartbroken “thank you Mosdra, let’s go Conner I need to talk to Bruce and you can stop me from doing anything to him” Dick said then him and Conner went off. Barbara left and Mosdra and Kara continued their date.

Then they heard something approaching them “doomsday” Kara and Mosdra shouted then Kara punched it in the face and Mosdra kicked it away from him. Then they saw a giant army of doomsdays and Mosdra shocked at it “Kara we need some help here” Mosdra said knowing out numbered then he started to kill all of the doomsdays “Kara where are you?” Mosdra asked her then his vortex manipulator went off “boom tube detected”. “darkseid then” Mosdra said he saw Kara’s clothes they bought he grabbed then teleported to his TARDIS to put them down then teleported to the watchtower. “Kal-el, Diana, Kara has been kidnapped by Darkseid” Mosdra asked them and they nodded they went and they got Barda to help and Maxima wanted to help because of kara is her cousin in law.

They appeared on the planet Barda and Diana and Maxima went to fight the furies, Bruce went someone else. “Kal, if we have to fight Kara I will do it, it is my fault you fight Darkseid or if I fail” Mosdra requested Clark. “ok you can do it after all she is more important to you after all she is the only reason why you are still one earth” Kal said to Mosdra and he was shocked at someone who knows where he is still on earth “the main members of the league knows it, during missions you and Kara are on working as a pair” Kal told Mosdra and he nodded. 

Mosdra and Kal defeating darkseid’s men, Mosdra had flashes “I feel like I was here once” Mosdra said outloud “maybe as the conqueror you were here” Kal said to Mosdra.

“Darkseid! KARA LEAVES WITH ME!” Kal shouted “Kara?” Mosdra asked  
:She’s free to leave, if that is what she desires, Kryptonian, Galligetan still getting use to say that” Darkseid said to Mosdra and Kal.

“you know me” Mosdra asked Darkseid. “Yes I did when you snapped you appeared here and converted you” Darkseid, “that is why it took a while for to wake up” Mosdra thought to himself

Mosdra walked to in front of Kal “Kara I don’t know what he’s done to you, but the nightmare is over you’re safe now” Mosdra said to Kara.  
“yes she is safe now” Darkseid. “You’ll always be safe with me” Mosdra said to kara pulling her in a hug then he looked at her face and kissed her lips “Darkseid after Kara is home you and I have unfinished business, Mosdra take her home” Kal said to Mosdra.

“Kal, Mosdra you didn’t listen to what darkseid said to you two” Kara said to them then she punched Mosdra’s cheek “you never listen to anyone other than your own voice” Kara ranted to them. Then she kicked kal in the ground 

“wrong time lord, that is Theta thank you very much. Kara he’s corrupted you somehow just like with me but this time someone will free you” Mosdra said to Kara. Mosdra got up

“He said I was free to go, if I wanted to” Kara told Mosdra. “I can’t won’t fight you” Kal said. “if it means to save you I would” Mosdra said to Kara.

“you should have listened to me” Kara yelled at them.

“good kill him” Darkseid ordered Kara. “but which one” Kara asked him “kill Kal-el now, but spare Mosdra for you to reproduce with him” Darkseid said to Kara. “why do you want him spared for darkseid?” Kal asked him. “simply man of steel, Mosdra has the blood of the saiyan-time lords you didn’t know but Mosdra was created to the warrior hybrid prophecy and kryptonians were warrior race so it could be galligetan- kryptonian hybrid” Darkseid said to Kal.

Mosdra and Kara had a hard fight, Kara is faster, stronger than Mosdra by far “I am to weak to save her I thought I was strong then I met Samael, Kal told me that you will be stronger to protect what matters to you” Mosdra thought to himself. 

“Kara stop” Kal begged “do not hesitate KILL HIM” Darkseid ordered. Then Mosdra blasted kara flying. “how did you do that?” Kara asked Mosdra. Kara started to attack Mosdra but he is dodging all hits with ease. “those moments it like he is on auto-pilot like he is in Migatte no Goku'I or Secret of selfishness” Darkseid said about the ability Mosdra is using 

Maxima and Diana defeated the furies and they fist bumped. 

“Kal you have to free kara you are stronger” Mosdra confessed to Kal  
“with your death cousin my life begins here on apokolips” Kara said to Kal  
Kal defeated Kara and Mosdra caught to her and carried her. When they were walking back to where darkseid is “from a boyfriend stand her clothes are really slutty if I can find something similar but not darkseid style it will be good to seduce me” Mosdra said.

“Mosdra that is something you should not say with her cousin here” Diana said to Mosdra

Then they teleported back to Earth after they met up with Bruce 

We have arrived to Mosdra’s TARDIS in the sick bay. Mosdra in somewhere else brooding after needed someone to help him save Kara.

“this technology makes krypton technology look like earth’s tech” Bruce said. “what is wrong with Mosdra?” Bruce asked Clark. 

“he failed to save her I had to do it he must be taking it really hard” Clark said then Kara woke up

“Kal It was like a long nightmare and all I was remember trying to get home” Kara said to Kal, “It’s alright now, you’re with me, between the mother box and amazonian science and the TARDIS here you’ve been given a clean bill of health.

“where is Mosdra?” Kara asked Kal then, he arrived when she said it and saw someone with him. I’m sorry for what happened” Kara said hugging Mosdra and kissed his lips. “who is your friend, Mosdra?” Kara asked Mosdra “hello I’m the Doctor it nice to meet you” Theta said. “Doctor ? Doctor who?” Diana asked. 

“just the Doctor and that is the oldest question” Theta told them “I just want to see if Mosdra’s alright, Clara and Romana will be worried about me so goodbye take care of him, Kara” Theta said.

Kara, Mosdra and Clark went to the kent farm

“it didn’t change at all since the time I was here with Kara and your mum” Mosdra said to the kryptonians. Then his kagune appeared and took the blow from the omega beams and darkseid’s punch but it send him into the tractor. “I gave my word I would not come for the girl, your death however is something long overdue, Superman” Darkseid said to superman. Then Kara was hit flying then Kal was hit by the omega effect.

Mosdra started to power up and he transformed into super saiyan blue 2 evolution kaio-ken x10 he charged into him punching him but darkseid punching Mosdra across the kent farm and ruined his clothes .

“i need to go even further beyond time for super saiyan blue 3 evolution kaio-ken x 30” Mosdra said then he transformed. Then Mosdra flew at him at full force not caring about the planet and about to punch him at the last second “predictable” Darkseid said then Mosdra teleported about him with a nen, chakra, ki, spiritual pressure, spiritual energy infused punch above him.

Darkseid was was shoved into the ground “that is for what you did to me and Kara, then he picked him up and threw him and flew towards him and giving a flurry of punches and kicks, then impaled him with his kagune and crashed him back down, Mosdra put his hands together like he had a ball in his hands then he put them to his side like charging the kamehameha. 

“prepare to face my wrath darkseid, obliterate fire” Mosdra said then his signature attack flew into darkseid before he could get out of the way (think of exodia’s) then Darkseid used the omega effect to Mosdra to almost kill him “I am two weak” Mosdra said before he fainted. “you hurt me a bit to figure out who controlled you look at earth’s myths 

Kara got up “darkseid” Kara yelled out then she spun kicked him into the kent farm “there is more then that for revenge for brainwashing me and Mosdra” Kara said, she dart and weaved around the omega effect then gave him an uppercut and send him flying outside before he stopped himself. Then he did his old trick again and blasted Kara flying. Darkseid flew to her and tried to jump on him but Kara used heat vision to burn his foot. Mosdra got up and regenerated and flew in but this time tapped into ultra Instinct and kicked Darkseid flying. Kara flew at Darkseid but dodged each omega effect flying at her. She went behind darkseid and grabbed his head and tripped him to pick him up and him to be hit by his own technique. Then she kicked him in the air and her and Mosdra started to give him flurry punches thanks to the kryptonian enchanted yellow sun and ui’s speed it will like fighting two flash speeds. Then Kara kicked him to the ground and Mosdra kicked him away when he was flying to the ground. Kara started to hit around even further and she jumped on top of him and kicked him into another farm.

Kal appeared and threw him into outer space as in to the source wall.

“we won” Mosdra said. 

They met up with the superhero community

“yes I was the conqueror, but my birth name is Mosdra and I am Kara’s lover my hero name is Hyperman” Mosdra introduced himself then he pulled Kara to him

Next chapter Earth part 4 two Kara’s


	12. Earth part 4

Chapter 10 Earth part 4  
This chapter will be based on dark supergirl vs Supergirl event

After Mosdra started help the league he started to train his undershirt is weighed clothes heavier than what goku and Gast use to have and his arms and feet as the same all together it is the shirt is 300, 500 for boots each, 50 gloves each it equals to 1,400 pounds and Mosdra made a device to change his gravity as in around him 100 x times earth’s gravity for him to get stronger. 

“why is your hero clothes and your casual clothes heavy for, Mosdra” Kara asked Mosdra he looked at her “to make me stronger after my failure to protect you, it shown me how weak I am so I need to be stronger” Mosdra said to Kara. Mosdra started to one finger push ups. “if you want to get stronger faster we can spar?” Kara asked Mosdra.

“fine then, Kara don’t hold back try to kill me if you badly hurt me I can regenerate and my power will quadtriple because of my mutated zenkai boost” Mosdra said to Kara “and by this you can learn how to master your powers” Mosdra said then he they went to Mosdra’s time chamber. His personally one is one second outside equally to 100 years and Mosdra has a yellow sun in there because of Kara. Mosdra set the timer for one week so 60,480,000 years they will have to get stronger when they got out Kara felt like something is about to appear. “you must likely need something to push pass your limits” Mosdra said to Kara. They went out of Mosdra’s TARDIS.

They went some where to eat Mosdra still have his weights. “Mosdra, Kara you are on a date again?” Dick said then they saw Dick with a black haired girl and Conner and Cassie there as well. “what is blackfire doing here?” Kara asked Dick he smiled at the question “my and Blackfire are dating now” Dick confessed.

They started to eat and enjoy their triple date. Then Kara flew off she heard someone need helps so put her hero suit on (it is still the new earth aka the one with a mini skirt). Kara arrived and saw it was Luthor “Luthor should you be in prison?” Kara asked to her cousin’s former best friend. “I have been freed, Kryptonian bitch” Luthor said to Kara

Supergirl flew at luthor and he blasted her with a green kryptonite “I see you got my message, girl of steel, I’m Alexander Luthor, the last man you’ll see before you die” Lex said he grabbed Kara’s throat and picked her up.  
“you came down from the heavens along with the very instrument of your destruction, Kryptonite the likes of which this planet has yet to see, for that grateful. There my gratitude ends, because knowingly or not you were the cause of my downfall. You see your arrival was foretold to me by someone you’re met, someone you’ve been intimate with, Darkseid” Lex said to Kara

“where is Darkseid Supergirl? Where is my ally? I’ve heard the stories, whispers, things that the justice leagues, avengers, x-men for all their high moral values” Lex ranting “Horrible terrible things that they’ve performed on men and women alike in the name of what justice? But no one includes your cousin in that debauchery when he may be the most guilty of them all, don’t get me started on the so called Hyperman or the galligetan he is the worst he killed people for just annoying him” Lex said to Kara.

“how do you know what he is?” Kara asked him “Darkseid told me” Lex said then he pulled Kara to his face.

“Superman took Darkseid deep into space didn’t he? And there where no one could see, HE CALLED A GOD” Lex shouted.

“Liar” Kara said when he kicked him “burn” Kara said then she blasted lex with a heat vision it started to become bigger. Lex generated a barrier. “struck a nerve didn’t I? let’s see if we can’t open that up into something truly painful” Lex said to Kara and send her off

Mosdra senses something is off. “Dick, Blackfire, Conner and Cassie I am going to see what is happening I sense something off” Mosdra said then he flew off to where Kara was.

Lex grabbed Kara’s hair “You maybe probably forgot it, I ruled metropolis, I was the president of the these united states” Lex said. “There was a time I wouldn’t sully my hands with the pedestrian art of these fisticuffs. Before I killed my father and before me and Clark ended our friendship” Lex, Kara’s inner thoughs is thinking about when clark was fighting doomsday. 

Lex punched her gut, “Striking A woman no a slut reduces me to the level of some thug, a hooligan on the street. Then I see that “S” that you so brazenly decided to wear on your less than impressive chest. And I can almost forgive myself” Lex said when beating on Kara.

:it comes down to This Kara Kent no Kara Zor=el or whatever the hell your name really is” Lex said then he pinted his hand at her and charging black K “Every one of us has a blackness within us, We can pretend like your boy scout cousin, that we don’t fall prey to the sins of the flesh and power, but you’re not him are you?” Lex said. Then it fired at her

“honestly? It’s what I like best about you” Lex confessed “please stop” Kara begged. “human stop that at once that one split evil and good from each other” Mosdra said telepathy to Lex. “so that is the voice of the galligetan” Lex said to Mosdra.

“begging from a kryptonian, I could get used to that” Lex said. Mosdra is still far away from the battle “I wish I had the speed of a kryptonian it will be help if I take my weights off” Mosdra said to himself. The evil part of Kara was ripped out and she had an evil smile if not a bit seductive. 

“What are you? And what is that gibberish you’re spouting? I can’t understand a word of it” Lex said. Dark Kara eyes glowed red “I said Lex, YOU JUST MADE THE BIGGEST MISTAKE OF WHAT’S LEFT OF YOUR PITIFUL LIFE” Dark Kara said angrily 

Dark kara sent him flying “impossible you should be dead” Lex said “Ha! You thought you could destroy me with Black K, Luthor ! But instead you’re released me, the real supergirl” DK said when gave him a uppercut.

“Go ahead lex, I’ll let you have the first shot. Make it good because you’ll be dead about two seconds later” DK said arrogantly 

“you realize, that we shouldn’t be fighting of course I did this all for you, I freed you from your false self, Darkseid, you remember him don’t you? He told me that your true nature would emerge when exposed to the black kryptonite and in that moment, you would realize I am not enemy, I am your ally” Lex said “Lex for a very smart human, that’s the stupidest thing I ever heard” DK said mocking him.

“Is it? Think about the last few weeks of your life. Every hero you’re encountered whether it’s the justice Society, justice league, titans, Avengers or the outsiders has wound up battling you, They all know, They can sense it. The darkness within you” Lex said he started to clench his fist. “shut up and make your move” DK said to Lex.

“I will admit, I was led to believe that the split there was metaphorical split the last thing the world needs is yet another supergirl” Lex said hitting DK.

DK got up “then let me explain it so that even you can understand it, Lex. I’m not supergirl, I don’t want to have anything to do with Superman or the house of El” DK said to Lex “what about the galligetan?” Lex asked DK. “he is still important to to me after all I want to start a family, besides him I have nothing I care about” DK confessed.

“Then that forces the question who are you? And wonder if I use the BK on him as well” Lex said to DK, Lex about to punch DK moved away and grabbed Lex’s arm “This thing is annoying” DK said then used heat vision. “Heat vision this armour was forged in the pits of apokolips” Lex said then Kara used artic breath “Nothing can damage it” Lex said to DK “Really” DK said

After DK defeated luthor and the league normal Kara woke up and they started to fight, then Mosdra arrived.

“Mosdra” both Kara’s exclaimed. “that is what Lex split ripped good and evil from each other” Mosdra said to both Kara’s.

“did someone read my Christmas list two karas” Mosdra said to Kara’s. the dark Kara smiled seductively at Mosdra. “don’t you care about I am the evil one” Dark Kara said to Mosdra stopping the fight. “you are still the woman I love, look at me I became a evil monster that reduces universes to ashes” Mosdra said. Dark Kara put her hand on Mosdra’s chest then she about to push something in Mosdra’s chest but he moved out of the way. 

“you were about to use black kryptonite on me, sly Kara really sly” Mosdra called Kara out. “I thought I was being sneaky I should of expected you would see past it after all you grew up the the doctor and the master (they met him during his time on earth so they know how evil he was)” DK said to Mosdra then she crushed the bk stone into nothing. “I know it is myself but I hate you two flirting” Kara said then she flew at DK and started to punch her. Mosdra focused his strengh in his fist and punched DK’s stomach then punched her right check with enough force to break all bones in Mosdra’s hands. DK went flying into the ground and Mosdra followed with a diving kick to her gut. Mosdra healed his arms and grabbed Kara’s hands and raised them above her head.

“Kara stand down merge back with your other self” Mosdra told Kara but she had a naughty reaction “you know Mosdra what you are doing right now makes me think we are about to have sex” DK said smirking at Mosdra’s red face then she leaned up for a kiss when their lips met DK gave him a passionate kiss. “this same thing happened to Theta with River Song she gave him a kiss when she first regenerated and the kiss had the poison of the” Mosdra trailed off realizing what Kara did. Mosdra got up. 

Mosdra collapsed and clenching his heart “what did you do to me?” Mosdra asked DK. “I gave you a kiss don’t worry it is nothing that is bad but I don’t think you expect it to be so powerful so now poison we would I do it to my boyfriend” DK said. Then Superman and Diana appeared and use the lasso of truth on Kara s to re merge them.

“who are you? Who is Kara Zor-el?” Diana asked Kara

“Kara?” Clark asked Kara. Mosdra don’t know either his future seeing power don’t work on himself and anyone that have their timeline connected to him he can see Clark because not fully attached to it, but Kara, Theta and Koschei are like static on television.

“But I prefer Supergirl” Kara said to them Clark hugged her “You’re all right. It’s finally over. You know who you really are, Don’t you?” Clark asked her “I know that my name was Kara Zor-el, and I was born on the planet Krypton. But who I was then doesn’t matter anymore. That all changed when I got here. Just like you Clark Kent maybe I am dangerous maybe I need to be monitored” Kara said to Kara.

“Those be your decisions” Clark said to Mosdra

“you chose to be my mentors to essentially be my foster parents. Whatever becomes of me will be, in large because of you, all three of you, all the good and all the bad” Kara said to them, then Mosdra walked to her and kissed his lips “and I am still the girl you love ok Mosdra” Kara said to Mosdra then her body started to glow yellow then she turned purely yellow think of prime one million “congrats Kara you unlocked at state that Kal won’t get for a very long time you just need to think about transforming and you will get it” Mosdra told Kara, she thought to herself and turned back to normal. 

They flew off. “where to now Kara?” Mosdra asked his girlfriend. “Home” Kara answered “Home?” Mosdra asked again.

“your TARDIS that is our home” Kara answered Mosdra “There are worlds out there where the sky is burning, where the sea’s asleep and the rivers dream, people made of smoke and cities made of song. Somewhere there’s danger, somewhere there’s injustice and somewhere else the tea is getting cold. Come on, Kara, we’ve got work to do” Mosdra said to Kara, without knowing using the same speech as the 7th doctor 

next chapter earth part 5


	13. Earth part 5

Chapter 11 part 5  
This one is the candor arc 

Mosdra, Kara, Vegetto and Karen (in u16 Karren is not earth 2 kara she is from krypton, she is from a rival house of el)   
Kara and Mosdra are laying down kissing each other and Mosdra was touching her boobs “save that for later” Kara told Mosdra. He looked at her face and kissed her lips “true we know need to get out of here, to the looks we are in kandor” Mosdra said he put on his clothes it is vegito’s top in black upper shirt, white undershirt and sliver waistband, black super baby 2 clothes, Beerus wristbands, white, black and sliver broly boots. 

Kara put her top on what she wears is the one from the comic arc. 

Mosdra and Kara started to walk around. “Kara you don’t have powers so I will protect you” Mosdra told Kara and she nodded then a group of thugs appeared and bothered them “You’re out of sector, true child, you’ve got your boytoy here” said an alien “Hey” Kara said at it. “look back before you start something you don’t want to finish, Mosdra here can kill you without trying so can I” Kara said to it “you think I’m scared of you? What, because you’re kryptonian and he is Galligetan (Mosdra went back in time with the other sayan - time lords to sometime after the big bang and created his race and went to the centre of the universe and created his empire, you know I universe that structure that the ancients discovered I am making it Galligetan and that is how the universe knows about galligetan’s existence it is the bootstrap paradox or the what came first chicken or the egg)? cuz you’re one of the saved?” it asked grabbed Kara’s throat “By your own rules, that makes me one of the damned! So you’ll forgive me if I decide to act like this” it said. “And because Kal-el is calling you damned” another one said.

“it’s nightwing” one shouted. “You’re gonna and prove him right? Release her, she’s not the enemy. She’s done nothing to you” Nightwing said. “let go of me.” Kara ordered. Mosdra grabbed one of the aliens and killed it by ripping the heart out then blasting them to nothing. “she exist! That’s good enough for her kind to put you and me and our families into camps, Nightwing why should I treat her any different than they treat us, huh you’re one of us nightwing, you know what she is she’s just another of those stuck-up, holier-than-thou kryptonian bimbo” said the alien. “I said let go of me” Kara yelled then she grabbed it’s arm and crushed it “KARA” nighwing yelled. “by the blood of EL” said another one “run for your lives” said another one. “No I warned you” Kara said.

She ran infront of one of them “Please we’re” It was begging before Kara interpreted “you didn’t listen” Kara said. “Kara, don’t let him go, it is not nice to pick on the weak” Mosdra reasoned with Kara. Kara grabbed one of their throats “sorry we didn’t know” it said “you didn’t know? You should have known It’s like my father always said. Ignorance is an excuse of the weak” Kara said then she threw him away. “damnit it, Kara” Nightwing said.

Mosdra could sense a powerful energy so we he followed it. “who are you?” Mosdra asked the person appeared next to him. “I am Vegetto, nice to meet you” Vegetto answered Mosdra. “you are always with power girl right, why are you here for” Mosdra said to Vegetto. “she is nightwing here” Vegetto answered. Mosdra nodded “your timeline is strange it is like you lived two lives at the same time but you only have one timeline, what is with that?” Mosdra asked Vegetto. “I was Son Goku and prince Vegeta but to defeat majin Buu we had to fuse so you most likely could see both of my fuses lives” Vegetto answered.

“stop it!” Karren ordered to Kara. “they started it” Kara said coldly “RAO, save me please I beg you” it begged, Kara’s eyes started to glow red and her anger is close to what it was when she first arrived on Earth (think of smallville and new 52 Kara) “I’m just finishing it” Kara said with so much anger, Mosdra was a bit worried he started to pull something out of his pocket, Vegetto noticed Mosdra was scared at it “Mosdra, you have kryptonite with you, you have it to protect yourself and to make sure she don’t go to far that is smart” Vegetto said to Mosdra. Kara used her heat vision as a warning shot “please true child, I’m sorry please don’t kill me I’m begging you” it begged again.

“begging? Would begging have saved me? no?then why would should it save you” Kara said getting more angrily. “that’s enough” Karren said moving in the way and tanking the heat vision then she grabbed Kara “more than enough” Karen said then she threw Kara to the ground. “You want to take a swing at me, be my guest c’mon” Karen said “take your shot, we’ll do it now, you’re so hot to burn holes through people who’ve done nothing but hurt your feelings why don’t you try someone who can take it? C’mon let’s go’ Karen said. Kara looked at her then she calmed down “No” Kara said then

“you were going to kill those guys. Kara” Karen stated, “I didn’t Karen I wasn’t I just” Kara said. Mosdra and Vegetto started to head back to where their lovers are. “you went to heat vision, honey. Our powers are limited in here, we have to ration what we use, you know that but you pulled out the big gun for some schmuck from kelleron Vega who couldn’t hurt you with a tactical nuke on his best day: Karen said.

“I just lost my temper, Karen that’s all it was” Kara said. “you’ve been losing your temper a lot lately. I’m getting worried about what happens when you do and I’m not there” Karen said “I just got angry, all right? These people and then they attack me and Mosdra,I lost it I admit it, all right?” Kara said getting snappy “yes Mosdra didn’t react it at all why do you think he don’t?” Karen asked Kara.

“It is because he got use to it and he had to be careful” Kara answered. “he doesn't know who you are, He thinks you’re one of the nutjobs using your cousin’s image to enslave everyone doesn’t look kryptonian. That’s the point of wearing the mask, none of the alien population would trust us if they did” Karen said to Kara. They looked at each others eyes “I know that okay? I just I just lost it for a bit, I’m okay, now” Kara said to Karen.

“I don’t think you are, I think you’ve been in here for too long, Kara” Karen said to Kara. “I think it’s time to go” Karen told Kara. “No” Kara denied.

“No I won’t go, I can’t not yet and you can’t make me” Kara told her. “Kara you’ve been hiding in here for a month you” Karen told her. “I hate it out there, don’t you get it? It’s not my world! It’s not my home” Kara ranted to Karen “Take it easy, Kara” Karen said then Mosdra and Vegetto appeared.

“Kara dear, look at my life I have no home world for me you have krypton but that is gone for me Gallifrey was never my home, Galligeta may be where my people live but not for me I could leave any time I won’t but I will be forced to be their king for me my home is where you will be Kara, but this is ruining your life, rage is like a plauge it will spread then it will cause you to do unspeakable things that is what happened to me when the conqueror was formed but you are stronger than me and you have people who care about you” Mosdra ranted. 

“you don’t understand you can never understand” Kara said to Mosdra. He huffed at it. “I am going to find a way to get out of this, Karen look after her when we get out of this place I will decide what to do” Mosdra said to the kryptonian. Mosdra teleported away. 

“home is where you make it, Kara like he said, what you make of it” Karen told her, “this isn’t krypton. This isn’t even a pale imitation” Karen told Kara. “You don’t understand It’s here I have to find it” Kara said.

“wait What’s here?” Karen asked Kara, “The way home, the way back to argo” Kara told her. “so you are going to risk your relationship for this?” Karen asked Kara. She can’t look in her eyes “no I won’t do that, I love him to much I can see in his eyes that he needs something to keep him from the darkness I saw how dangerous he was it scared me a bit someone who could careless about life, soon as I have a chance I am going to show him what he means to me” Kara said to her. “he can see the timelines remember so he could find a way” Vegetto told them.

“agro what are you talking about?” Karen asked Kara. “it’s where I;m from A piece of krypton, it’s still there” Kara answered. “Krypton is gone” Karen said. “It’s not” Kara denied

“I know what you’re going through I know how you feel. I lost krypton as well so I know how you feel” Karen said to Kara “You have to accept it, you have to make a new place for yourself and this isn’t it. Argo, Krypton are gone, our family and friends are gone you have to move on” Karen ranted “it’s not the same” Kara said to her.

“I’m sorry about what happened I never knew you are from krypton, argo still exist I can’t explain how I know it happened after luthor hit me with the black kryptonite but I know it’s still there I know, I can reach it, Karen. I can find my home” Kara told her. “You really believe that?” Karen asked Kara. “I do, I don’t know why or even how but I know I can do it and I know the place is here, in Kandor” Kara said to Karen smiling “Kara something you need to know, Mosdra had his hands on his head when we were walking here he said something you need to know” Vegetto said to her. “what is it” Kara asked him “he said I will not go insane even if you gave me the drumming in my head” Vegetto said to her.” then I’ll make you a deal we finish what we’re doing here, we finish helping these people and I’ll do everything I can find your way home and you have to help Mosdra what he is going through” Karen said to Kara.

On Mosdra’s way in Kandor the ringing in his head getting louder. “so this what Koschei was hearing in his head” Mosdra said to himself then someone hit him down on the ground. “you are the creep who has been stalking Kara” Mosdra called Power boy out. Then blasted energy blast at Mosdra and he fired his ones in defence. ‘So what do you think the drums in your head?” Power boy asked to Mosdra. “you implanted it to try to drive me and Kara apart then you will you will appear and take my place” Kara said and power boy was scared that Mosdra deduced his plan.

“It is smart idea but you should know I hear voices in my head all the time you just gave me something to drown it thank you” Mosdra said then his kagune appeared and impaled PB and threw him around. “leave us alone you weak life form” Mosdra said to power boys body just lying down then Kara and everyone else arrived. “here is in the portal to return back home” Mosdra said to everyone and Kara hugged him. “I am so sorry, Mosdra I know agro is important but you are more” Kara said to Mosdra crying into him and Mosdra picked her up to look at her face and Mosdra cupped her face and looked into her blue eyes and pulled her into a deep passionate kiss and Mosdra could taste her lips really well after all he knows what she taste.

“that is all right, Kara I know where is agro it will appear when brainiac attacks, Terra” Mosdra told Kara and she pushed him down “Vegetto, Karen go back home now I have unfinished business with Mosdra” Kara said sexily   
Mosdra got up and carried her to their bed on his TARDIS

“What was that?” Mosdra’s voice cut across the living room.   
The edge to his tone tells Kara he knows what she said, but she’ll gladly repeat it to watch the physical effect it has on him.   
See, she and Mosdra had finally moved in together, meaning that there were no longer any barriers to when, where, or how long they’re having sex. Before, things had always felt rushed because of the risk of an Avenger, S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, or god forbid, Fury interrupting. Now that they live together and sleep in the same bed every night, Kara is realizing that their sex life isn't as varied as she’d like it to be. Granted, it’s by no means bad—they know what they are good at and they do what they know. But when you factor in all the things that had gone wrong in the first year of their relationship alone, (like the whole Sokovia Accords fiasco, half their team getting dusted, and them saving the world) they hadn’t exactly had time to experiment. By the time they’d defeated Thanos, their sex life consisted of rushed, borderline voyeuristic bouts, or, in the rare times they had ample alone time, slow love-making.   
Mosdra is the type of guy to make love, and Kara thoroughly appreciates the enthusiasm with which he puts her needs before his own, but she has witnessed too much of his raw power not to want more than that sometimes. Like today, when he’d smirked that boyish smile down at her post-spar with sweat dripping down his body and a delicious darkness swirling in his blue eyes. Too many times had she seen that look on his face to believe there wasn’t a domineering man within him driven by something darker.   
So, when he asks her to repeat what she’s said, she doubles down.   
“I want you to fuck me, Mosdra.”   
Her words hit him like an open hand; his eyes go wide and his eyebrows raise ever so slightly. But he covers it up with feigned causality.   
“We had sex last night, Kara. But I’m hap-” he smiles and inhales and Kara knows a joke is coming if she doesn’t speak up right now-   
“Yeah,” she interrupts, “we made love a few days ago. But I want you to fuck me, Mosdra.”   
Mosdra is almost concerningly still. When he moves again, he’s sweeping across the living room with the usual light in his eyes replaced by something darker.   
He’s on her in an instant; his hands pull her face to his and their lips meet in a hot, open-mouthed kiss. One of his hands leaves her cheek to burn a trail down her back.   
Kara doesn’t even realize they’re moving backwards until she hits the counter. Her senses are on overdrive trying to take it all in: his scent washing over her, his lips battling her own, his hands wandering her body. It’s all too much to allow her the time or capacity to process what the fuck just happened.   
A moan escapes her mouth and Mosdra’s knee shoves her apart in response. His arm wraps around her waist and presses her onto him. Instant relief surges through her as she eagerly grinds on his thigh. Her relief is short-lived, however, as he lifts her off of him and onto the counter.   
Heart pounding and mind racing, Kara takes a moment to take him in. Her gaze zeroes in on his eyes, usually so bright and kind, that now hold a hunger that makes her instinctively spread her legs for him.   
He chuckles at this, and it sounds harsher than anything she’s heard before. His hands slide up her thighs as he settles between them.   
She isn’t sure who initiates the kiss, but it’s clear who’s in control of it. Mosdra’s kiss is no less demanding than the previous one, but Kara finds herself stunned at its deliberate, ruinous slowness. Her position on the counter is now a disadvantageous one, she realizes, as she has less than half the access to his body that he has to hers. His hands travel over her legs, squeeze her ass, and bunch in her shirt and hair, whereas hers are limited to his upper body at best.   
But she barely has the wherewithal to focus on her hands. Her every thought is intent on getting Mosdra to give in to her and increase the pace. Regardless of how attractive this display of confidence is, she wants to drive him as crazy as he’s making her.   
This newfound self-control is absolutely infuriating, she decides as she feels the corner of his lips twitch upwards into a smirk. She isn’t sure how long they stay like this, hands roaming and mouths battling, and quite frankly, she doesn’t care. It’s all she can do to remind herself to breathe right now. She curses his super-soldier lungs as his mouth continually establishes dominance over her own between her breaths.   
Finally, Mosdra breaks the kiss and gives the hem of her shirt a tug. Kara raises his arms for him to pull it off and smiles at the way it’s carelessly tossed over his shoulder. Her snarky comment dies in her throat when his mouth returns to hers.   
He pulls her ponytail free from her hair and tangles his fingers in near her scalp, where he then tightens his grip and pulls. Kara, caught by surprise, gasps as her head follows his hand back, exposing her neck to his eager lips. A surge of pleasure rushes through her as he makes his way down the column of her throat to suck at that spot above her collarbone.   
A hand eagerly slides up to cup her breast and Kara’s head falls back with pleasure. The thin fabric of her bralette only adds to the friction as he rolls a nipple between his fingers and takes the other into his mouth.   
There’s a steady ache building in her core now, though she knows relief is not in the immediate future. She hopes when his hand falls to tease the string of her flannel shorts, but that hope dies when he changes course and unclasps her bralette instead.   
He makes quick work of his own shirt and drags her even closer to him. Their bare chests pressing together makes her nipples tighten with want.   
Mosdra returns to kissing her senseless and teasing the waistband of her loose shorts. Then suddenly—thankfully—his hand slides into them and his fingers ghost over the fabric of her panties.   
“Goddamn, Tasha, I haven’t even touched you yet and you’re soaked through your panties. Is this what you want? My hand in your pants while I get you off with my fingers? Because I can do that, babe, but you might have to beg for it.”   
His voice is dark and full of lust; Kara wants to swallow it.   
She’s in sweet fucking misery as he teases her like he’s got all the time in the fucking world. His fingers circle her clit lazily through her panties, and never where she needs him. He seems to delight in her frustration, moving with her when she attempts to shift her hips to get him in the right spot.   
“Mosdra,” Kara pants, “bedroom. Now.”   
There’s a terrifying moment where she’s sure she was too demanding, that he‘ll refuse and tease her until she begs for it. But even his incredible self-control must be waning. She knows he’s turned on right now—the evidence presses into her thigh through his jeans.   
Relief floods through her as he nods and pulls her off the counter, holding her ass while her legs wrap around his waist. The new angle and pressure of their hips is too tempting for Kara to ignore. As he walks down the hallway to their room, she tightens her grip and uses her leverage to grind on him.   
But then her breath is knocked out of her as Mosdra presses her into the wall. She’s still propped up on his hips, but one of Mosdra’s hands is very suddenly back in her pants and continuing the teasing pattern he’d tortured her with earlier.   
“I can’t believe you,” she manages, her voice coming out far more raspy than she’d like.   
“If you want to go to the bedroom, Tasha, you’re gonna have to listen to me, okay?” After a moment of silence, he presses his thumb directly onto her clit for the first time that night, leaving Kara gasping and squirming against the wall. “Okay?”   
“Okay, Mosdra. Just plea-” and then they’re moving back down the hall just as Kara was about to break and beg. She’s torn between happiness that her pride is spared and irritation that she still hasn’t been able to come.   
Mosdra drops her unceremoniously to the ground and swats away her hands as she reaches for his belt. He continues forward and crowds her back towards the bed until she falls onto it, then follows her there and worships the skin of her collarbones, even testing a few bites. Goosebumps rise across her skin as he kisses a blazing trail down her body, a smile settling on his lips at Kara’s quickened breath.   
A quick tap on her hip signals for her to lift them, and he slides her shorts off, leaving her panties as the only barrier between his mouth and where she desperately wants it to be.   
“Is this what you want, Kara?” His voice is deep and raspy.   
She’s left flustered by his question, because right now the only thing she wants is her mouth on her and his fingers deep inside her. And, god, she wants to resist, to turn the tables and show him exactly what he’s doing to her, but she has no advantage and no game plan, so she opts for the truth.   
“Not quite.” She breathes.   
The delicious vibration of his chuckle travels along her thigh and she works very hard to control herself as he drags her panties down her legs, tantalizingly slow.   
Mosdra hooks his arms under the back of her thighs and pulls her until her ass is off the edge of the bed. “Well then? What do you want?”   
“You,” Kara breathes, hoping he’ll consider this a win. (He doesn’t.)   
“Me?” He says, quirking an eyebrow and straightening slightly, curling his arms from her thighs until his big hands settle on her abdomen. “I’m right here.”   
She would smack that infuriating look off his face if she wasn’t so damn turned on. She’d settle for kissing it off too, but neither are an option right now as he fakes a coy smile up at her.   
“Your hands” she starts, sparks shooting through her as they came alive on her stomach, “on me.” Soon she’s gasping as they find their way to her breasts. “In me.” A hand leaves her chest to tease her entrance.   
He’s still teasing, but he’s listening to her. Though this doesn’t mean she has any sense of control, it’ll get her what she needs, so she gives in.   
“Your mouth. Everywhere.”   
He stills at the absolute want in her voice, and he remains frozen for one, two, three, and then his head dips and—oh   
Oh gods.   
Mosdra has eaten her out before, of course, and he is damn good at it. He’s the type of person who got pleasure from pleasuring his partner. And usually oral from Mosdra is accompanied by all sorts of I love you ’s and other adoring words. He wastes no time on such pleasantries right now.   
He ducks his head to her and moves to place her legs over his shoulders as his mouth attaches to her clit. Kara’s back arches at his touch, but is stopped by the precarious position he’s moved her into. With part of her torso off the bed, she groans and realizes that she’s completely at his mercy.   
She tries to grind herself on his face, but his hands grip her hips with bruising force to stop her. Though she’s upset it didn’t work, a thrill shoots through her at his roughness. Mosdra slows his pace and keeps her on the brink each time she attempts to get more out of him.   
“Hurry up.” Kara almost doesn’t recognize her own voice as she whines at him.   
Mosdra’s mouth pulls back from her abruptly and looks up at her, his chin shining with her wetness. She sucks in a breath at the sight and nearly orgasms on the spot.   
“Tasha,” He begins, voice low and commanding. “given the fact that you’re dripping down your fucking legs, I’d say this is perfectly fine. You aren’t going to cum until I say so.”   
With that he disappears between her legs once more, this time trailing one of his hands from her hip to the curve of her ass, sliding around her leg and teasing a finger at her entrance again.   
And with him so fucking close to where she needs him to be, Kara lets out her first loud moan of the night. The sound has a profound effect on him; his eyes brighten and he rewards her with finally pushing his finger into her. She gasps and throbs around him, so so close but still needing more more—   
And then she thinks she realizes what he wants. She allows herself to make the soft moans he often strives for during sex, but his eyes dart up to hers with a silent message.   
Not enough.   
Kara closes her eyes and delights in this game he’s playing. After all, she’s a trained spy, playing games is her specialty.   
Her fists clench the sheets and she lets out a loud gasp followed by a single breathy “fuck.” Mosdra’s eyes snap up to hers once more, this time with approval shining in them, as he adds a second finger.   
Now she knows what he wants and is all too eager to give it to him. A stream of oh, fuck, and don’t stops tumble from her lips as each one brings a reward that drives her closer to the edge.   
“Oh god—Mosdra,” she gasps.   
At the sound of his name, Mosdra attacks her center with newfound fervor. Kara’s vision goes white as she speeds towards her orgasm at a blinding pace.   
Then, right as the pool of heat in her lower belly is cresting into a wave, he pulls off and away from her, leaving her confused and unsatisfied at the edge of the bed.   
“Mosdra! What the hell?” She pushes herself back and up on her elbows. “What the fuck was that?”   
He follows her, looking all too smug and sure of himself. “I’m sorry, I’m just doing what you asked.”   
That little shit. Kara’s frustration gives way to anger, which gives her the game plan she needs to get the upper hand.   
His hand is nearly at her neck when she bends down and captures the fingers that were inside her in her mouth. An almost comical expression crosses his face as she sucks herself off of them, giving her the distraction she needs to push him sideways into the pillow and pin his hips with her legs bracketing them.   
My turn, she thinks.   
He gazes up at her as she grinds herself onto his still-clothed hips, and despite the sudden role reversal, that same arrogant smile settles back on his lips. This time, however, Kara is at a vantage point to kiss it off properly. She crashes down on him, rolling her hips and feeling his erection straining against his jeans. Despite the overwhelming temptation to tease him as he’d teased her, she still hasn’t had an orgasm yet, so her patience doesn’t allow for much other than pushing off his pants and boxers.   
She doesn’t allow him to unseat her though; she isn’t foolish enough to believe their game is over when he’s looking at her like that. Any other instance of her on top of Mosdra involves him with wide eyes and tentative hands exploring her body as he gives himself over to her. There is nothing about his body language that says tentative tonight. Mosdra Rogers wants to take.   
“So?” He arches an eyebrow at her.   
Kara rolls her eyes and leans over him to reach into the bedside table for a condom. Mosdra uses this newfound access to her body to take a nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the already sensitive bud and slowing her search.   
Her fingers find the foil packet and she uses his chest as leverage to push herself off of him. She wraps her hand around his length and delights in the familiar way his eyes flutter shut. After a few teasing strokes, her eyes dart back to him, and her lips twitch up when she sees the barely contained rise and fall of his chest. Payback.   
But before she can put her mouth on him, Mosdra’s hand is in her fiery red hair, dragging her up his body. She consigns to find a different payback as she opens the packet and slides the condom onto him. The strain of Mosdra’s muscles as he bucks into her hand brings a smile to her face.   
His hands settle on her hips as she places him at her entrance. She sinks down slightly and slowly, only taking in the tip of his dick. Mosdra lets out an exasperated sigh before bucking his hips towards hers, but she rises with him, preventing him from sinking into her any further.   
Triumph surges through Kara and she smirks at him, but he tightens his grip on her hips and slams her onto him. She’s caught by surprise and gasps at the sudden fullness.   
Kara glares down at him as he grins shamelessly back at her. She peels his hands from her hips and laces their fingers together, leaning forward to pin them into the pillow beside his head. With his earlier stunt in mind, Kara stays low on him and keeps him buried deep inside her, opting for shorter thrusts.   
Here she sees a glimpse of the Mosdra she’s used to: there’s a familiarity in the crease between his brows and the way his lips are parted. Hips still rolling, she releases his hands and places her own on his neck for a searing kiss. His hands fly to her neck and trail down her arms until he laces their fingers once more. Before she knows what’s happening, he’s crossed her arms behind her back and locked in his grip on them.   
Kara isn’t sure whether she’s mad or impressed. Once he thrusts into her from below, her mind empties of all debate. The pace he sets is not slow, but she’s sure it’s one he can keep up for a while. His thrusts are deep and rough; each one jolts her forward until her face is buried in his neck. She can feel his chest heaving against hers and hear the breathlessness in his voice when he growls against her ear.   
“ I’m fucking you , remember?”   
Her moan is muffled by his skin, but she’s sure he can still feel it resonate there. His heavy breathing slips back into the dirty talk he had teased her with earlier.   
“What, Romanov? No plan? No comment? C’mon, use your words.”   
“Oh—oh, fuck, Perce—I’msoclose.”   
He adjusts his grip on her wrists to free one of his hands, which buries in the soft hair at the back of her head and leads her lips to his. She weakly twists her arms to test his hold, mostly to say that she tried, but he remains locked on her. She could probably twist out if she wanted to, but that’s the last thing Kara wants right now.   
He kisses her, sloppily and open-mouthed, until the movement of their bodies is too much for them to keep contact. Soon he’s simply holding her head above his own as they gasp and moan into each other’s mouths.   
A particularly deep thrust hits a spot in Kara that draws a whimper out of her, and it’s that sound, she’s sure, that signals to Mosdra that he’s won this battle between them. He’s wrestled control away from Kara and now they both know it. As his pace continues to increase and he breathes obscenities against her lips, Kara doesn’t care about the game she’s already lost or the pride she’s had to shelve. If she has to lose, at least she can be rewarded for conceding. The pool of tension and heat building up in her belly is almost too much for her to bear.   
“Please, please Mosdra. I—okay, I’m practically begging. Please let me come.”   
At fucking last, he listens to her. He releases her wrists and holds her hips steady as he pounds into her from below. She uses her hands to stabilize herself on his shoulders and capture him in a proper kiss, but it’s mostly her whimpering into his mouth while his pace increases and her vision goes white.   
“Okay, it’s okay. You can come, Kara. Come, now.” He nearly growls the last command.   
His words are the final push to send Kara flying over the edge. Her body tenses and falls apart as pleasure rolls over her in devastating waves. Her back arches as much as it can with his arm around her waist; her muscles contract until she doubles over into him, biting his shoulder to withhold a scream. The sound catches in her throat and releases as a mangled moan once he slows, coaxing her back down to earth.   
Mosdra’s hands leave her body and cup her face, bringing their lips together and slowly pushing their bodies upright. Their breath is the heavy breathing that is unavoidable during sex like this, and they take this moment to catch it.   
Kara is regaining her clarity and composure now that her own needs are met, and she plans to repay Mosdra in the round that’s sure to come.   
But as she shifts to put her plan into action, he disappears from under her, leaving her upright on her knees facing their headboard. She feels his weight settle into the bed behind her, his erection press insistently into her backside, and his lips ghost the base of her spine.   
His hands ghost over her body, pausing on her breasts before trailing down her stomach and leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake. He seeks her clit and she gasps as his fingers circle deftly over it.   
Kara’s hand follows suit, and she reaches behind her to grasp his dick, his grip tightening on her magnificently as she does so. His movements go from delicate to rough in a matter of moments. Despite her exhaustion from their last round, Kara’s body has an electric response to him prepping her for the next one.   
An attempt to spin and face him is immediately thwarted by an arm tightening around her hip, while the other presses between her shoulder blades; soon she is bent before him. If Kara thought she was at his mercy before, she certainly is now.   
His hands grip her ass and smooth over her back, thumbs tracing the dimples there. Then, with little warning, they tighten on her hips and hold her steady as he thrusts into her. Kara cries out and lurches forward as his hips slam into hers at a pace neither of them can keep up for long.   
This position isn’t nearly as overwhelming as the previous one, but it allows Kara to focus on the new angle and friction that it brings.   
She grinds back onto Mosdra with equal enthusiasm, then arches her back and hums in satisfaction at the low moan it draws from his lips. The sheets bunch in her fists as her orgasm rapidly approaches.   
There’s a sharp pull to her head as he wraps the ends of her hair around his hand. His other hand finds that bundle of nerves between her legs once more, and Kara drops onto her elbows in weakness.   
The hand from her hair releases and plants over her shoulder as he lowers his torso to press against hers. He continues to thrust into her at a blinding pace, and she knows from his breathing that he won’t last long.   
“Mosdra, Mosdra, I need-”   
His voice is ragged when he pants, “almost there, Kara. Just a little longer.”   
Knowing he needs something to push him past the brink, Kara begins some dirty talk of her own.   
“Fuck, fuck, Mosdra. I’m almost there. I’m gonna come—please.” She arches her back as much as she can and tosses her hair to the side to look back at him. They make eye contact, and she shoots him a look that says last longer, I dare you; his movements stutter and become erratic a moment later.   
Despite crashing into his own orgasm, his fingers are still at her clit and driving her towards hers.   
His voice is hoarse when he whispers in her ear. “Come for me.”   
And gods, she does. Her second orgasm of the night is by far the most intense. Her arms give out entirely and her face presses into their comforter. It’s her orgasm that sends him over the edge as he pounds into her relentlessly, taking from her what he needs to get himself there.   
She cries out his name as stars dance before her eyes and suddenly Mosdra is everywhere; his arms pulling her up and into him; his thrusts shallow and bringing them down from their highs, his voice in her ear reassuringly as she lets him support her.   
When he pulls out and goes to dispose the condom, Kara lets herself fall into the bed and enjoy the view, basking in the post-sex glow. He returns to bed beside her, and she rests her head on his chest, smiling as his hands rub her back soothingly.   
“Wow.” She sighs.   
“Yeah, wow.” Mosdra chuckles. “Is that what you wanted?” His arrogance is gone and his eyes search her face with concern, but there’s a smugness to his voice that makes her roll her eyes and smile.   
She lifts her head to look him in the eye. “Honestly? Yeah. Way more than I was expecting, but definitely in a good way.”   
Mosdra’s eyebrow raises. “Good? Not great? Or a ‘wow Mosdra, that was the best sex of my life’ way?”   
“Shut up.” Kara gently hits his chest.   
His eyes twinkle, relieved that Kara was fine. “But seriously, was that alright? I mean I know it was alright but-”   
Kara rolls her eyes and cuts off his ramble with a kiss. “Hey, that was amazing. And this doesn’t mean I don’t like more intimate stuff, it just means I want to do this with you too.”   
“Best of both worlds.”   
“You did not just quote Hannah Montana after we had sex.”   
He just grins shamelessly up at her before catching her lips in a sweet kiss. Kara smiles into it.   
“Well,” there’s impending laughter in his voice, “I could get used to bossing you around.”   
Kara groans and buries her face in his chest, wondering what kind of monster she’s created. 

“Kara do you want round 2?” Mosdra asked Kara. “I have still have strengh after all we can go forever” Kara answered 

Sensing she meant it, he moved to pull the dress over her head and leaned back down, slanting his mouth against Kara ’s open lips. Mosdra kissed her slowly, drowning in the feel and tenderness of her tongue stroking against his before he pulled back suddenly and reached down to grip his erection in hand, pressing it against her moist folds. He slid it up and down in slick motions against her lower lips testing the readiness of her and he watched as Kara pressed her eyes shut at an attempt to silence a moan. Mosdra continued to watch her reactions for a few moments more with a hooded gaze, fascinated by her sensitivity and these new parts of Kara he could only ever imagine before finally moving inside of her.  
The feeling of fullness overcame her senses immediately but she waited for Mosdra to take lead as she tried to steady the rapidly increasing pulse of her breathing. The blonde woman watched intently and urged Mosdra silently with her soft caresses as he sunk all the way till he hit a barrier, pushed past it and kissed the edge of her mouth, all the while whispering apologies into the dark.  
After a moment, Kara slid her hand down beneath the sheet and cupped Mosdra ’s bottom, pulling him in deeper and the wayward soldier’s eyes darkened at her actions his lust overwhelming him as he took that as a sign she was ok and more than willing to continue further.  
In another beat Mosdra began to thrust steadily as he enclosed his arms around the bare woman beneath him. Their pace unhurried as if they had nowhere to be, no one else to worry about, and no responsibilities but the mounting pleasure of each other.  
Their gazes were locked together as he leaned over her thrusting into her at an unhurried pace and he watched intently the subtle changes in Kara ’s face through his own sensations. She was starting to feel it now. Mosdra could tell how flushed her face was despite the moonlight being their only light, the candle having burned out long before. Her soft breaths were slowly quickening now and her eyelids fell as her gaze began to glaze over in pleasure. Mosdra in turn reached down and pushed some golden strands of hair away from her face. They were beginning to stick to the skin on her forehead as a thin sheen of sweat began to build on her brow. Mosdra didn’t notice the same was happening to him until he saw droplets of sweat pool at his chin and fall onto Kara ’s chest.  
They continued this way, letting the air thicken around them until suddenly Mosdra felt Kara reach up and cup his face with her hand, the other clinging to him as he continued to move inside of her.  
He took this as her silent cue that she wanted more so Mosdra pushed Kara ’s knees gently up toward her chest as he leaned all his weight against her sliding in and filling her with more force. Kara gasped at the sheer fullness of it all, the feeling of him sinking into her and sliding back stronger now in an overwhelming heat that had the both of them shaking.  
Kara ’s moans were now turning into short sudden gasps and Mosdra leaned down to kiss her again, sliding his tongue pass her lips as he drank in the sounds of her pleasure. In the next instant his hands moved instinctively beneath her bottom, pulling it up and sliding his knees under, tipping her back and angling himself further deep inside of her till his tip was pounding continuously against her womb. Kara sobbed at the feeling as she released his lips and her head dipped back while she cried out softly in ecstasy.  
“Mosdra ...you’re so deep. I can’t...”Kara turned her head to the side and placed the back of her hand against her mouth as she attempted to hold back her cries and Mosdra pulled it away placing her hand on his neck instead to give her some leverage as he hurled his thrusts against her, the wooden frame of the bed creaking and shaking continuously below them.  
Her mind was going numb and Mosdra was so focused on throwing his entire weight into her that he could barely comprehend her words. All he knew was that this was the best he had ever felt and he wanted her to feel as good as she made him feel.  
“Kara .” Mosdra panted leaning in by her ear. “I love you. I love you so much.” Mosdra whispered to her before he dropped his head to her collar and he hooked an arm under her right knee to spread her further while his thrusts quickened to a sloppy frantic pace. Kara was finding it hard to think and breath and all she could do was drown in the pleasure Mosdra was giving to her body. A few more forceful thrusts and Mosdra felt the sudden unexpected rush of his cock swelling and expanding and his seed spurting out into her in endless streams.  
“Mosdra !” Kara cried out overwhelmed, her walls gripping him immediately.  
Her eyes were shut tight as she felt Mosdra ’s seed soak her womb and she drank in the feeling that washed over her. Tears ran uncontrollably while her hands clutched at the large expanse of Mosdra ’s muscled back as he pressed and held continuously inside of her. Her walls squelched with wetness, fluttered and clutched him through the last few pumps that filled her and Mosdra grunted and roared through the sensations.  
Kara opened her eyes, her body still tingling in shock and euphoria as she pulled Mosdra up to kiss her lazily, his tongue sliding in to mingle with hers while he stayed nestled inside of her with his cock and his sticky seed filling her insides to the brim.  
She was connected to Mosdra in every sense of the word and the aftershock from all these sensations had her body tingling and her mind on overdrive. All Kara could do was lay spent, her body boneless as she caressed Mosdra ’s back and in turn he moved to kiss her neck placing his lips softly against her skin, still slick with the remnants of their love making.  
They stayed like that for a while sinking into the sheets and feeling the heavy air around them, the only sounds in the room their beating hearts and the steady breathing that had eased as their bodies began to cool.  
Kara sighed. She was comforted still by the warmth of Mosdra ’s body and the feeling of him still inside of her so much that she was completely lost in thought thinking of everything that had lead them up to this moment.  
Mosdra didn’t say a word as he lay inside of her, but she could feel his heart beating against hers and his large rough hands graze the soft planes of her body and in a way it felt like he was telling her words with his fingertips.  
In the seconds that followed she was taken by complete surprise when she felt herself being pulled up by Mosdra to a seated position and he moved his hands to pull her bottom against him, sliding her legs around his waist and her thighs still gripping his hips.  
“Mosdra , what are you-“  
“I want you again.” Mosdra whispered hotly into her ear. She felt him begin to harden again inside of her and she stared at him with an expressive gaze her eyes connecting with his as he ran his large warm hand down her back and cupped her butt to pull her closer against his erection now fully hard again.  
Kara gasped taking in the feeling of this position and the gravity that had her smaller body embracing Mosdra as he took her to the hilt.  
“I want to fill your womb with me until there’s nothing else you can think about.” Mosdra stated plainly not caring how crude or honest he was being as Kara shivered in response. Mosdra was past the point of holding back.  
“And if you...” he wasn’t sure if he should say this part though, but the moment Kara caressed his face again with the soft pads of her fingertips, those deep pools of blue staring at him in the darkness as she waited out his words, he wanted to give Kara everything he had. He wanted to share everything with her, including his most deepest desires and thoughts about her.  
“If we make a child...I’ll make sure nothing ever happens to the both of you. I swear it to you, Kara . Nothing else will matter. No one else will matter.”  
Kara ’s eyes searched his. She was at a loss of words. And before long her pulse was slowly quickening again feeling Mosdra begin to move in and out of her as his gaze stayed locked with hers. She was still impossibly wet inside, full of his cock and cum, sensitive from their prior activities and overwhelmed immensely by his words that she couldn’t do anything but grasp at his shoulders, pressing her breasts flush against his hard chest as she leaned on him for support and braced herself for another wave of intense pleasure.  
Mosdra lifted her up with his taut forearms as he pulled her onto him while simultaneously thrusting up into her wet channel that was leaking heavily onto his erection and the sheets below.  
“Ohh, oh Mosdra !” Kara cried already feeling on the edge of another orgasm as her eyes shut again and she clutched his broad shoulders, leaning her forehead against his.  
When it hit Kara ’s whole body shook and her toes curled as her legs spread out further while Mosdra pulled her against him tightly by her rear. Shaking as he held completely inside of her, Mosdra embraced her smaller body, leaning in to kiss her and gasping into her mouth as her pulsating walls triggered his own orgasm and he spilled into her the second time that night.  
Kara hugged Mosdra tightly, her arms enclosed around his neck and shoulders as her body continued to shiver through the sensations, her soft cries of rapture vibrating against his skin.  
“Kara .” Mosdra whispered against her neck, not even sure why he was saying her name but feeling the need to as her inner walls still fluttered lightly around him.  
Mosdra caressed her back as her breathing began to ease and he laid her back down onto the sheets, kissing her forehead and cheek and neck and lips and anywhere he could just to voice silently everything he was feeling that he couldn’t put into words.  
“I love you, too.” Kara whispered into his shoulder her sudden response taking him by surprise as his eyes opened and he peered down at her.

“No third round for you, if we have anymore you would be wanting to do it every day, my lovely girlfriend” Mosdra said to Kara then he pulled her in to him and touching every part of her body. “Kara I think your boobs have grown since the last time we did it, the nice time we fuck it will be as long as the entire week” Mosdra to sleeping Kara and he kissed her lips. “that is mine” Mosdra said to Kara then he pulled an ring out. “soon Kara” Mosdra said then he fell asleep with Kara


	14. Earth part 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after i complete Earth arc i will work on my yugioh one shots and my digimon fanfiction rewrite of cyber sleuth ending

Chapter 13 earth part 6  
This is is h’el on earth even

Kara, Kal and Conner also Karren met the kryptonian known as H’el. The earth loving kryptonians didn’t trust him that much besides kara. After H’el tried kara thinking kal, conner and karren were enemies Kara woke up in the fortress.

“You’re awake. I brought you here from metropolis because I knew you would feel safe. I am sure your cousin’s betrayal has left you shaken, the son of Jor-el has lived among the humans for most of his life. I fear he may gone native” H’el said to Kara. I promise to protect from his madness kara. You always be safe with me. I will return shortly so we can continue our plans to resurrect Krypton” H’el said touching kara’s chin and about to kiss her until kara kneed his nuts. “I have a boyfriend you know I will never cheat on him” Kara told him enraged at him. “you mean that galligetan freak” H’el said about Mosdra.

Kal-el contacted Mosdra after he was ejected from the fortress. “Mosdra, we have a kryptonian here one Earth his name is H’el” Kal talked to Mosdra. “Is that his name it better not be” Mosdra said to Clark, they are walking to the fortress, everyone is in front of the fortress.

“What is so bad about him?” Kal asked Mosdra. “he is going to comit genocide and temporal crime he is going to kill the earth to go back in time to stop krypton from dying but by doing that it will be a paradox and if time wants something it will happen it is a fixed point in time. I will tell Kara he is a monster” Mosdra said he used the vortex manipulator to go in and he saw H’el trying to kiss Kara. “Mosdra you arrived.”Kara shouted out in shock then she ran to him. Barry and Jesse came in. “Barry, Jesse deal with Kara, I will deal with H’el” Mosdra said. “Kara play along he is not to be trusted and that is not becacause he tried to kiss you, he was in the TARDIS records of attempt time meddling he wants to go back in time and save krypton, but to do that earth has to die” Mosdra told Kara.

“i want to help him for my own goals I want krypton to live but if I do this I can stop your corruption I hate that you torment yourself” Kara confessed he looked at her in shock “Kara, I love you more way more now for wanting my pain to go but it must happen Kara it has to be happen it is a fixed point in time” Mosdra told her. “time can be rewritten” Kara remarked “don’t you dare, not one line” Mosdra said then he kissed her lips. “pretend you are on his side, I will teach you later how to change events without breaking time like he is going to do” Mosdra told Kara. Then he charged at H’EL and kicked him far as possible. 

“there, I’m never vibrating through anything don’t think I can” Barry said and Jesse smiled at him “tell me about it it is hard with the fortress” Jesse said to Barry. “we proved that I am faster with dark supergirl” Kara said then she did a chokehold to barry and prepare to punch him “I know why you’re here your plan won’t work” Kara said Barry got out “stop” Barry said to Kara.

He ran off “It’s right, Kara?, Kara, Clark gave me two instructions get you out of the fortress as fast I can and don’t let you beat me to a pulp, please just listen to me for a second. Believe me I’m not here to fight you, I’m here to fight you, I’m here to help” Barry said then Kara and Barry pretended to fight but Barry acted defeated. “Kara, you should hurry to help Mosdra he will die to H’EL” Barry said.

“you tricked Kara you cared about krypton but we know the truth you want to take over krypton” Mosdra called out the insane kryptonian. H’EL just stared at Mosdra. “what proof do you have” he stated. “I guess I will force you to confess for your crimes” Mosdra stated then he closed his eyes and his aura and hair became sliver (UI sliver haired) H’El tried to punch Mosdra but he dodged it and he hit him back.

At the same time Kara was pretending fighting Diana but she decided to test her power to see if she is better than Diana they saw a pillar energy shooting out “That is Mosdra, Diana let’s do this some other time I want to save my boyfriend” Kara said then she flew of where it was. 

“you damn freak” H’EL cursed Mosdra, “name calling so mature because you can’t hit me or because I called you out about what you are planning” Mosdra said moving out of the way. Then H’EL grabbed Mosdra’s face and threw him to the ground and he used his super speed to move fast enough to stop Mosdra’s ui speed from getting out of the way and gave him a hard punch to his gut and made him spit out blood. 

He started to pound Mosdra into the ground he was falling and Mosdra’s screams of pain was loud enough for even non kryptonians can hear it. “this is for trying to dirty the kryptonian bloodline” H’EL yelled at Mosdra then he pick him up and threw him to used an hyper breath (a super charged super breath) Mosdra was send into a wall and made a giant crater. Then H’el used heat vision of Mosdra and blasted him even further in the new crater and he started to burn Mosdra’s face. “what brutality” Mosdra said before he lost consciousness. Kara and the kryptonians and Diana appeared and they saw Mosdra there.

Kara flew to where Mosdra was check his heartbeats and she saw how badly burnt his body, it is all burnt. “why did you do this?” Kara asked H’EL. “simple I stop you from perverting the bloodline with a freak blood” H’EL.

“Kara praise RAO. You’re all right” H’EL said acting glad to seeing Kara “H’EL what. What is that symbol on your chest it looks like the house of El” Kara said. “Kara, there is much I have to explain but we don’t have time now” H’EL said “no tell me what’s happening to the sun” Kara demanded to know

Mosdra woke up. “Kara it is becoming a black hole it is how omega and rassailon created the eye of harmony” Mosdra said to Kara “what does that mean?” Diana asked him “by doing that he has perfect time travel” Mosdra said trying to get up. “the sun it’s taking us home just as the yellow light fuels your powers, so it now fuels our journey back to save krypton. It must be sacrificed… But it is a necessary sacrifice” H’EL said to Kara.

“Kara stand aside!” Diana ordered Kara. “Diana, someone is coming to help us he can kill him easily after all he almost smite me” Mosdra confessed “No” Kara yelled at Diana “H’EL you never said anything about sacrifice! About threatening this planet! About killing innocent people” Kara said then she realized what Mosdra said about genocide.

“Killing? I’m not killing anyone” H’EL denied “When we go back in time this planet and it’s people will still exist, only thrust back to it’s own past. What happens to them today will be no more real than a bad dream! Surely you see that beloved” H’EL try to convince Kara” H’EL said trying to convince Kara. “he is lying if he does that he will be tearing the timeline apart, krypton’s death has to happen it is a fix point in time it must happen if not the universe’s greatest heroes will never happen” Mosdra said out loud.

“What does that mean?” H’EL asked Mosdra. “either every point in time as in past, present and future happens at once or even worst a certain creatures will appear and devour everything in sight” Mosdra told them he used telepathy powers to show them what will happen. “also would Jor’el be happy to find out that an entire race was murdered to save krypton” Mosdra reminded Kara.

“don’t call me that the only person who can call me that is the one badly burnt, you used me, told me everything I wanted, everything I needed to hear and now people might be dying because I helped you” Kara said upset. “Samael it is time when you get the signal about the choice appear” Mosdra said in his pray.

“Kara, no you have to understand I did this for us, for you, you can’t abandon me now” H’EL said

“what happens to this primitive world today is nothing compared to the tragedy that befell our home world. I’m going back to prevent that tragedy. Whatever it takes whatever the sacrifice. Don’t make me go back alone! It’s time Kara, Earth or Krypton” H’EL said to Kara. Mosdra got up fully healed. “how you should be burnt?” H’EL said in shock.

“regeneration time lords power to cheat death” Mosdra answered. “you know H’EL that powerful beings grew to love earth the last of the time lords, an immortal time agent, angels, demons and primordial beings, even the creator of the stars, the archangel, Samael my name for him is my parole officer” Mosdra said. “Samael that was the siginal” Mosdra said pulling Kara away from H’el. Then they heard wings and they saw Samael is a 6' 4" dashingly-handsome, incredibly charming, dark-haired man with blonde bleach hair with a model-like face and a muscular body. Lucifer often sports expensive dark suits. With golden wings, “Mosdra is this the being who threatened, my home. “yes he did” Mosdra said respectfully.

“who are not that scary” H’EL said not thinking that Samael is a threat. “Mosdra what do you mean he is your parole officer?” Kara asked Mosdra “he is the one who stopped my attack before then he beat me up” Mosdra told Kara and she was shocked at.

They saw Samael just toying with H’EL and he can’t do anything to stop him “I had enough toying with you” Samael said then he put his hand on H’EL’s head and his eyes glowed and H’EL’s eyes was glowing then he died. “So that is what you were about to do to me” Mosdra stated and Samael nodded and he vanished Bruce turned around and saw Samael was gone. “that was rude just doing a vanishing act” Bruce said about Samael vanishing “that is rich coming from you after all you always vanish to everyone” Clark said to Bruce.

Everyone went back home. Mosdra picked up H’EL’s body so he can research a supercharged kryptonian.

Mosdra and Kara went to the TARDIS. “so Kara do you want me to teach you all about time travel now?” Mosdra asked Kara “yes please let me change first” Kara said she went to her wardrobe (Mosdra created an entire wardrobe filled with her super suits and clothes Kara Zor-el wears in smallville and comics) she put on a more skimpy version of her current look (https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/ec04a09c-7650-4cec-addc-f54e167d7acb/d4x2sts-19363200-7e1d-453e-881c-b9441ae1fd40.jpg/v1/fill/w_900,h_1273,q_75,strp/ame_comi_supergirl_by_hendryzero_d4x2sts-fullview.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOjdlMGQxODg5ODIyNjQzNzNhNWYwZDQxNWVhMGQyNmUwIiwiaXNzIjoidXJuOmFwcDo3ZTBkMTg4OTgyMjY0MzczYTVmMGQ0MTVlYTBkMjZlMCIsIm9iaiI6W1t7ImhlaWdodCI6Ijw9MTI3MyIsInBhdGgiOiJcL2ZcL2VjMDRhMDljLTc2NTAtNGNlYy1hZGRjLWY1NGUxNjdkN2FjYlwvZDR4MnN0cy0xOTM2MzIwMC03ZTFkLTQ1M2UtODgxYy1iOTQ0MWFlMWZkNDAuanBnIiwid2lkdGgiOiI8PTkwMCJ9XV0sImF1ZCI6WyJ1cm46c2VydmljZTppbWFnZS5vcGVyYXRpb25zIl19.jWRKM5jRs5k90kHsbpxLEnD9e-hu3RqSliJSuv6y0XU just remove gloves).

Mosdra saw that and he blushed seeing how slutty it is “nice outfit, Kara” Mosdra complimented Kara’s look and she smiled at it. “thanks dear” Kara said to Mosdra. “It better not be your new outfit” Mosdra said showing his overprotective boyfriend side “nope, just for you” Kara said to Mosdra then they started to talk about time travel, gallifrey, gallifreyan and time lord society, saiyan, kryptonian, Mosdra’s actions as the conqueror, galligetan and what would their kids be like when they get married.

Mosdra got up he pulled something out of his pocket

“Kara Zor-el or Kara Kent will you marry me?” Mosdra proposes to Kara and she had a beaming smile “Yes, I will marry you, it took a while I expected you to propose during our training” Kara said yes to the proposal.

Next chapter  
Earth part 7 Mosdra’s two favors  
Earth part 8 the females of the league had their lust go overdrive (that is filler it is just one big smut chapter all the dc couples in it will have lemons)  
Earth part 9 new krypton  
Earth part 10 wedding  
Earth part 11 epilogue


	15. Earth part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> most of it was from my old version it is mine

Chapter 14 Earth part 7 Mosdra’s favors and Heater’s attack  
This is about Mosdra paying back his favors to Samael the first one is to free him from the conqueror and the second is killing H’EL  
The first favor is babysitting his son  
The second is baby sitting all the celestial children  
Jack and Jane the nephlims (mortal/angel) ( Lucifer Samael Morningstar and Eve)  
Cassandra Masters- Novak Nephalem (demon/angel) (parents Castiel and Meg)  
Ava Winchester Demiurge (primordial beings/mortal hybrid) (parents Dean Winchester and Amara)  
Dove Winchester cambion (human/demon) (parents Sam winchester and Ruby)  
Ellane the daughter of Michael  
Charlie Martin (nephlims) (parents Linda and amenadiel)

The nephlim power scale is  
Cherubs are strong as a angel (think of whis) basic angel are strong as a seraph, seraph strong as an archangel, archangel strong as primordial beings 

After Mosdra’s proposal to Kara Zor-El he wanted to say thank you. “Mosdra what are you doing here?” Samael asked Mosdra “I want to say thank you for helping me and the league dealing with an rogue kryptonian” Mosdra answered “for my favors you have to babysit the children it will be practice for when you and your fiance has kids” Samael said to Mosdra and he huffed at it.

Mosdra is babysitting the children and he is sick of how much stronger they are to him

Then he saw someone appearing it is the angel Remiel (she looks like the one from Lucifer tv series) 

“who are you?” Mosdra asked her. “shut up, mortal” she yelled at Mosdra “I am Remiel I am here to kill the freaks as in half celestials” Remiel said and Mosdra just stared at her “you are the most of them aunt and the one is your cousin” Mosdra said enraged “so what they are my family they are freaks” Remiel said. Then Mosdra charged at her turning into super saiyan 3 and he teleport behind her and kicked her in the back. “I guess I should finish what my weak older brother’s mistake (she thinks she is stronger)” Remiel said 

Then they flew at each other Mosdra started to cycle through his saiyan forms until he got to ssb2. when he punched Remiel’s face she caught it. “I am way stronger than the hakaishin that beat you up” Remiel said then she punched Mosdra’s gut and send him flying. “no more playing around” Remiel said and she released her wings then something shot out of the ground and ripped her wings off. 

“what the fuck was that?” Remiel said then she saw Mosdra’s regeneration energy holding her wings. “how dare you touch divinity” Remiel said to Mosdra then she saw Mosdra smiling “any being in the cosmos are weak when their guard is down so I aloud for you to hit me and weakened my power to keep it look like I was weaker” Mosdra said then he powered up and his regeneration energy kagune absorbed Remiel’s wings and Mosdra felt his power increased centuple of his current power level. Then Remiel’s wings regrew and Mosdra cut the wing off. “what is that for” Remiel demanded, “to anaylase your race” Mosdra said then he blasted Remiel flying. Mosdra grabbed a giant container for the wing and put it away by reverting it back to it’s capsule. “incredible power I wonder if I hunt down your kind I will be strong enough to fight the being who used me as a puppet” Mosdra said (Remiel is a normal class angel on the same level as the grand priest thanks to Mosdra’s training with Kara his power level went from jiren level all the way to low-level seraph level or high angel class) Mosdra’s energy level rising it caused Samael to appear.

“Mosdra what is happening?” Samael asked Mosdra then he saw Remiel “sister what did you do?” Samael asked her. “oh it is you brother I came here to check on the little ones and he attacked me and them” Remiel lied “she attacked them to kill them and I protected them, I cut two wings and a third one” Mosdra answered then Samael summoned his wings and he was about to blast Remiel to dust but she left.

“Mosdra your debt is paid I will warn you if you are going to hunt my siblings down, only go after a cherub and normal class angels like her and the angels who teach hakaishins, if you go after Seraph and archangels like me and Cas you will die easily” Samael told Mosdra. Then the parents of the kids appeared and was told about what happened Michael, Amara were enraged about the angel attacked. Mosdra returned back to his TARDIS and started to analyse the wing and he saw how powerful it is. Mosdra was impressed the power it can give you then he saw some DNA still there. “the best way to figure out to kill or hurt them is by testing it on a living specimen, cloning it is. An entire week in the TARDIS, Mosdra managed to clone an angel and he started to use all weapons he has to kill it in the end he found out his Zanpakuto, Mangestu can kill it.

This is the power of his zanpakuto can do  
Mangestu’s shikai powers are shikai look is the same look as the z-sword but bigger and the orbs on the sides are yin-yang symbol the same with the center of the hilt  
1.Can use any shikai powers at half of its true power and can use two powers to close the gap in power like using senbonzakura and haineko  
2\. Material assimilation it can use any material just putting a material in front the middle yin-yang symbol and it takes its attributes like kryptonite  
3.Celestial slayer it can kill gods, demons, reapers, angels  
4.Material assimilation and shikai powers replications at the same time  
5.Blessing of any weapons aka with a kunai can be used to give it any power you want so a kunai can be a celestial killer

Mosdra and Kara decided to go on a date and she is still so happy it will hurt anyones eyes then Mosdra knew something was off

then had a really had feeling.  
“Kara be carefully I sense something approaching” Mosdra to kara then she jumped off and Mosdra got up then they saw portal opening and someone walked through is a middle aged man with dark, graying hair and dark eyes. His beard is the same color. He wears an all-white suit much like Lucifer from the alternate timeline. Asmodeus has two connected scars in the shape of a giant V around his left eye that he states Lucifer gave him. He speaks with a Southern accent.  
“Long time no see Mosdra Kazuma or should I say the Conquerer” Asmodeus said to Mosdra.

“Who are you?” Mosdra asked Asmodeus wondering who will know his bad past. “simply my name is Asmodeus and I am from hell I am a general and I decided to kill you for my father” Asmodeus said to Mosdra. “I don’t who you are you are interfering with mine and Kara’s personal time” Mosdra said to the demonic genera. “I see you want to know what used your body as a puppet” Asmodeus said to Mosdra. Mosdra looked at the demon “tell me who controlled me now?” Mosdra demanded to know. “I will tell you if you can break me” Asmodeus gloated Mosdra.

Mosdra charged at the demon and started gathering ki into a powerful punch when he got close enough he aimed his fist at asmodeus’s gut then Mosdra kicked him to the ground then started firing a endless barrage of ki blast then Mosdra put his hands the way someone fires piccolo’s light grenade then he put his nads the way to the charge the kamehameha. “time for you to talk obliterate fire” Mosdra shouted then he fired a yellow energy wave at his foe. Then he heard laughing to where Asmodeus is located. “hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha that attack was good but my old comrade you are just a mere mortal and mortals should just die” Asmodeus said to Mosdra then he fired a invisable ki blast at Mosdra (think of hit and goku uses) Mosdra went on his knees grabbing his heart. “how can humans, saiyans and kryptonian’s handle one heart” Mosdra said in pain then Asmodeus started punching Mosdra and laughing at the same time Mosdra managed to block a few hits then he started to counter. “why can’t I give a deciding blow to knock him away, how is he so much more powerful I must win to find out the truth I can’t tho he to strong” Mosdra thought to himself.

Then Asmodeus grabbed Mosdra’s face and threw him across the planet then he kicked him flying when he returned back and doing it again. “Just give up you have no hope the kryptonian slut will abandon you when finds out what you did” Asmodeus said to Mosdra. “what did you call Kara, you demon scum” Mosdra said to Asmodeus then he turned into super saiyan 4. then Mosdra punched Asmodeus gut and that time it made him go down. “What how did you overpower me you are far to weak you have no godly ki you never had any?” Asmodeus asked in a bit worried. “Simply if you need help to figure it out I will fire a ki blast again and you will see how” Mosdra said mocking the demon. Mosdra put his hands the way someone fires piccolo’s light grenade then he put his hands the way to the charge the kamehameha. Mosdra’s aura changed from red and yellow to azure blue. “kao-ken x 40 now obliterate fire” Mosdra shouted then a crimsion red aura went with his blue then Mosdra’s signature attack blasted into Asmodeus and blasted him into a mountain. “I am not done yet” Mosdra said then he fired more ki into the blast to make it stronger and Asmodeus started to blast right throught the mountain. Mosdra put his fingers to his head and using instant transmission. “time for the end God Hand Crusher” Mosdra said with his right hand glowing and gave the demon a uppercut. “It is over demon what do you know” Mosdra said to the fallen general. “I see that is how you overpowered me you infused godly ki to turn super saiyan 4 into super saiyan god super saiyan 4 and to make it even more powerful to the realms of the lowest class angels (like whis and vados) you in fused the kai’s kaio-ken technique mostly the times 40 so it is super saiyan god super saiyan 4 kaio-ken times forty” Asmodeus said to Mosdra. “I rather it be called super saiyan blue it is to long” Mosdra said. 

Then Asmodeus got up and his red-black aura returned even stronger and he started to chock Mosdra’s neck.”off me at once” Mosdra demanded then Barry charged at the demon and Asmodeus grabbed his leg and broke all of his bones and threw in away then Kara charged at the demon and superman and powergirl.

“I am impressed at this Mosdra has people who want to protect him I never knew the most twisted murderer actually have this” Asmodeus said. “What do you mean what happened, what did he do?” Bruce asked. “I guess you never figured it out Mosdra is the conquerer” Asmodeus said. “so what did he do?” Barbara asked the demon general. “well Mosdra here when he was born or created it depends who look at it he had a a bit touch much darkness I guess that is what happens if you are treated like a experiment well when he left krypton and the alterans Mosdra became something even the daleks will be disgusted at the level of destruction entire universes were reduced to ruins and his tolls my father was impressed with the destruction so let’s say we kinda meddled with his life and controlled him it was funny watching a mortal destroying everything insight” Asmodeus confessed. Kara had the look of terror “you are saying you are the one who turned Mosdra into the conqueror?” Kara asked Asmodeus taken over by rage. “Yes and we will do it again if we can” Asmodeus then he noticed regeneration energy surrounding him. “I see you are still alive so what are you going to do now eh Mosdra” Asmodeus said to Mosdra. “I realised that I am to weak to defeat you the way I can is by surprise to you but one thing you don’t about my regeneration enegry” Mosdra said. “and what is that?” Asmodeus asked Mosdra. “easy I can absorb all kinds of power that includes celestals (that is angels, demons, gods, reapers)” Mosdra said smirking. “No that is impossible” Asmodeus said to Mosdra. “I have a limit but wonder how much I can absorb out of you a quarter, half, three quarters or take all of your power we will find out” Mosdra said.

Then everyone saw the regeneration kagune impaled and started to drain Asmodeus power. “you get off me mortal now” Asmodeus demanded then he sense he was getting weaker.then Mosdra’s regeneration kagune just let him go but Asmodeus lost more than half of his power. (demonic essence with be far weaker than angelic grace) “ You mortal bastard I will make you pay for this father will get you for this” Asmodeus yelled at Mosdra. “I am not sure what I gained from your memories you came here without permission wonder which demon will come to capture you” Mosdra said in pain at what he did. Then they saw someone walking to them. “oh my what did you do Asmodeus look what you did you helped Mosdra to gain what we want him to have” another demon said. “Mephisto what are you doing here” Asmodeus said to his fellow demon. “who are you” Mosdra demanded.

“i guess you didn’t learn from this battle you are so arrogant is that the time lord DNA or the Saiyan DNA talking I am wondering to answer your question I am Mephisto the right hand of Lord Satan and I want to see what you can do with the weakest demon out of the generals” Mephisto said then he waved his hand at Mosdra and blasted him and Mosdra was on the ground lost conscious. “It is over saiyan-time lord king” Mepisto said to Mosdra. Then Mepisto formed a spirit blade to pierce Mosdra but he dodged it and kneed Mephisto’s gut then kicked him away.

“Mosdra are you alright?” Kara asked Mosdra. “yes don’t worry I am fine” Mosdra said to Kara. “this is fascinating Mosdra Kazuma” Mepisto said to Mosdra then he charged at him and keep on trying to punch Mosdra but Mosdra keep on dodging all the hits easily, Mosdra started pound into Mepisto and when was about to a heavy hit he stopped and grabbed his head and heart because of the pain. “ It is either the demonic power you stole or the side effects of ultra instinct no matter you die” Mepisto said getting ready to kill Mosdra but he sense someone coming to their current location and it is beyond his power.

Samael has appeared. “I think it is the time for you to return back to hell after all it is breaching the contract” Samael said to Mephisto. “how about no angel I gave some of my power Asmodeus lets team up to end this weak angel” Mepisto said then the two demons attacked samael together and he fired a blast that is like the sun and killed them both. “what happened to them?” Kara asked Samael.

“Nothing they will be res pawned in hell and I think uncle will kill them” Samael said to Kara. “is Mosdra alright?” Samael asked Kara. Kara shook her head “no he is in pain for some reason do you know why?” Kara asked Samael.

“It is because he try to absorb something that is beyond his power, when absorbed my sister’s wings it was fine, but anything like seraphs (Castiel and amenadiel), archangels (Samael, Michael, Gabriel, Lucifer, Raphael and Anaiel or greater demons (crowley) or archdemons (Lilith, abaddon, Mephisto, Asmodeus and Azazel or the primordial gods (Yaweh. Amara and the shadow) will give him pain and if he forces himself it will kill him or put him in a coma” Samael said


	16. Earth part 8

Across the galaxy on a ship

“what happened to my family” a ice demon said. “dead my lord, cooler, freeza and king Cold” said another ice demon. “who killed them” the leader of the ship said. “It was kakarot and vegeta, lord Heater” the underling said. “take the ship to Earth for revenge on my weak family, Ice” Heater said.

“your descendants, my dear little brother chilled” Heater thought to himself. “I did some digging my lord, the saiyans known as kakarotto or known on earth as Son goku and the crown prince Vegeta had vanished but what I gathered a new saiyan appeared his name is Vegetto” said Fire. “interesting it sounds like a combination between Vegeta and kakarot, take Vegeta away from vegeta and take to from Kakarotto and add it together it makes Vegetto” Heater said.

“my Lord we sensed a extremely powerful ki source beyond god of Destruction’s power” Ice said. “I only know one person and that is Mosdra Kazuma and he hates the earth” Heater said worried.

Back on the earth

Mosdra went to the watchtower with Kara. “look at this primitive technology I keep on forgetting that humans are still stuck in the dark ages and to busy caring about everyones feelings (yes it is a jab at the current age, everyone bashes something they dislike like trump, christianity I will try to keep poltics out of the fanfiction as much as I can if I do anything it will be for character development)”Mosdra said outloud.

“You see she is my girlfriend and I want to marry her but how she acts to Bruce sometimes I am worried” Dick confessed to Mosdra and Kara. “I don’t how to say this but I will be blunt she has been cheating on you” Mosdra said to Dick, “How dare you say that you have not known any of this besides Kara for longer than a day how do you know that?” Dick shouted and demanded Mosdra to tell him. “I told you all before I can” Mosdra was saying until Dick interrupted.  
did I would of never left krypton” Mosdra said then he sensed a familiar ki. “who are you?” Mosdra asked a saiyan. “my name is Kail” Kail said. “I see you are the being I created in the pegasus galaxy by orders of Moros” Mosdra said to Kail. “so you are like my dad?” Kail asked Mosdra.

“no I am not, you have no time lord DNA so can’t be anything with me” Mosdra said coldly he started to walk out. “Kara let’s go I got a plan to make you stronger” Mosdra to Kara. “ok, Mosdra (she is still wearing the new earth clothes)” Kara said. “first thing first new clothes I like that super suit because it is revealing but time for you to change I know the best one it is from the future” Mosdra said “Clothes beam” Mosdra said then kara was hit by a beam and her clothes changed into double shades of blue long-sleeved coat with the interior bright red as well as the top of the shoulders, the chest, the hem of the sleeves and the bottom. Under it she wears a tight suit of which are only visible pants, that are of the same two shades of blue between the groin and outer thighs, she completes her look with a pair of knee-length red boots and a yellow stone as a belt. (smallville season 11 clothes)”what do you think of it Kara?” Mosdra asked Kara.

“so what are we going to do? Kara asked Mosdra. “take you to Galligeta” Mosdra to Kara.

They both left to Galligeta

Heater’s ship is in earth’s orbit . “we have arrived my lord are we going to land on earth to start our attack?” Ice asked his lord. “No we will leave the ship and start to barrage but what about the other ships have they got position?” Heater asked. “Yes my lord I will give the order” Ice said.

“now start the seige on the earth send the low level warriors first then go up the ladder after that is done me and Fire will attack as well” Ice said. “Mosdra and Vegetto not on Earth wonder where they are” Heater said.

On Iwen’s planet

“Lord Wine and master Anat and Master Vadowa Earth is getting attacked I am hoping Gohan can defend it, soon as it get’s worse I am going to Earth to defend my home” Vegetto said. “Very well, Vegetto” Anat said.

Back where Mosdra and Kara is

Mosdra was mediating then he sense Heater above Earth. “he has return I thought I killed him he was in millions of pieces” Mosdra said. “wait in was friends with the nameks he could of used the eternal dragon there” Mosdra said to himself. “Kara is still gathering solar power I will leave him a clone of myself my using the mufti form technique so I can go to earth and clear my mistake” Mosdra thought to himself.

He was getting up to head to Earth then he felt something move past him and he was sent flying into a mountain and he saw Kara in front of him fully golden. “I see you tapped into prime one million what do you think of it Kara?” Mosdra asked Kara. “It is good Mosdra” Kara asked Mosdra. “Where were you going Mosdra?” Kara asked Mosdra. “there is a attack on Earth by someone from my past and I was going to clear it up and you were to busy in gaining your new state” Mosdra said to Kara.

Mosdra had a realization. “can you go back to normal?” Mosdra asked Kara he wants to see if it is really a transformation. “no how do I go back to normal?” Kara asked Mosdra. “do you the same thing when you go back to normal from your super form, just let it go and relax” Mosdra instructed Kara.

Kara did what Mosdra told her to doa nd she returned back to base. “Yes I did it thank you” Kara said to Mosdra. “think about prime one million and try to transform this is the final test to see if it is really a transformation if you can turn it at will we can start training with it” Mosdra said to Kara, she nodded at it and started to power up and a golden aura that Is like the sun when it vanished Kara has turned back into prime one million. “good work Kara use heat vision on that mountain” Mosdra said to Kara. She nodded a used heat vision and it turned into blue heat vision. “impressive turn back to normal and we can go back to earth” Mosdra said to Kara. She went back to normal and they went into his ship (the look of his ship is https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/light-darkness-war-the-end-of-all-creation/images/7/78/86478_1.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20140731095817 ).

“set course to Terra” Mosdra demanded his men. “Yes, my lord” Said the helmsman. “So, Mosdra who is the one attacking Earth?” Kara asked Mosdra. “It is ice demon named Heater he is related to freeza and king cold he is the big brother of chilled, Colds grandfather” Mosdra said. “then why is he going to Earth for, what did humans do to him?” Kara asked Mosdra. Mosdra is thinking of the answer of that question “It must be revenge on the saiyans for his family, he may hate his family but they are still his family you do the same thing for your parents, Kara?” Mosdra asked Kara. “Not anymore but if I see them again I will give them a chance” Kara said to Mosdra.

Earth

“that ki reminds of Freeza and Cooler and their father” Gohan said he is wearing what he wore in buu saga Goku’s clothes but with piccolo’s purple and Orange like Goku and with Piccolo’s cape. “Goten, Trunks let’s go Dad or Vegetto still don’t know what to call him is not here we can’t have the league do everything get Tien as well (I forgot to say this Gohan did not stop training after buu saga and some of the training time skips are increased so saiyan saga 1 year = 2 year, androids 3 years = 5.6 years and months, cell gap 10 days = 20 days)” Gohan said. “Gohan what about master roshi, krillen and Yamcha?” Trunks asked his new big brother they all getting to use to the new changes. “they will be to weak maybe Master Roshi and don’t forget about getting Piccolo he should be strong after all he did use shenron to revive his dad to fuse with so he is as strong as super buu (it is from a ds game I heard about)then the saiyan hybrids arrived and saw Yamcha, roshi, krillin and Piccolo and the most powerful members of the league. “Yamcha you are here” Gohan said in shock. “this is my home and Goku and Vegeta are dead” Yamcha said. “Yamcha you know, Dad and Vegeta fused to become Vegetto” Gohan said. “but if that was the case they should of separated 30 minutes is the limit” Yamcha said in denial. “it is the fusion of the kaioshin’s it is forever” Gohan said. Yamcha accepted it.

“this time don’t drop your guard down” Tien said to Yamcha. “that is uncalled for Tien that saibaman surprised me” Yamcha said. “have you kept your training everyone?” Roshi said. Everyone nodded besides Yamcha. Then they saw an entire army of 1000 soilders. “they equal to perfect cell we can take him easily” Gohan said then then saw tiny ki blast around them and killed them. And they saw Piccolo hovering above them. “Yamcha and tien and Roshi take out all of the small fries, me and the saiyans and superman here and Power girl and Wonder woman as well as the martian will attack the heads of the invasion if they fall then the army will retreat” Piccolo ordered. “I can’t fight underlings girl don’t like the men that can barely hold his own” Yamcha complained and he started to look at power girl’s boob window (that is what it called) (I am changing Karren’s relation to the house of El she is not part of the house of El she is another survivor from krypton from a random house).

“My eyes are up here and we are about to fight” Karren said. “Father I will fight first I will fight the son of Son Goku” Frozen said to Heater. He nodded at it, “Nice to meet you earthling my name is Frozen you may call me Lord Frozen if you want” Frozen said. Goten and Trunks started to laugh at his name Forzen started to get pissed off “you two what is so funny” Frozen demanded the saiyan brats. “your name on Earth we have a Disney move called Frozen do you have ice powers as well” Trunks said. Frozen attacked Trunks. “Change of my mind father I am after this brat have one of my siblings go after the second one” Frozen said.

“What do you think Nadia” Heater asked a tuffle by his side. “what do you mean lord Heater?” Nadia asked Heater. “this thing they can do by the reports they have something called fusion what should we do about that?” Heater asked Nadia. “simple make sure they can’t do it keep both of distracted like send Arctic after the second saiyan” Nadia advised.

“You heard the lady attack the second saiyan kid make sure you don’t kill him” Heater said. “Ok old man” Arctic said. “I will deal this one my brother” Arctic said to Frozen.

Arctic punched Goten and poisoned him. “why can’t I move” Goten asked in pain. “simple saiyan monkey I paralyses you so I can have my fun” Arctic said then he started firing death beams at him. “He reminds of freeza, I will kill him” Gohan said charging at Arctic in his ultimate form. Gohan put his hands on hs fingers on his forehead and started to charge special beam cannon. “Special beam cannon” Gohan said he fired ki blast at Arctic (hellzone grenade) then SPC hit Arctic’s shoulder and hellzone blasted into him.

“So who attacked me this time” Arctic said and he saw Gohan transforming into super saiyan 2. “ this is powerful make sure no interferes if he can kill my foolish brat I will test his power I am getting bored waiting for Mosdra’s arrival” Heater said. Arctic turned into his golden form and started to fight with Gohan. “G-Gohan w-watch out for his fist he has poison hands” Goten said in pain. Then Gohan punched Arctic’s gut and started to pound into him like he was nothing. “YOU TOTURED MY LITTLE BROTHER I WILL MAKE YOU PAY” Gohan said getting more angry worse than the cell games then Gohan turned into super saiyan 3.

Iwen’s planet

“i am leaving it is ready for me to go to earth I will come back soon as I can bye everyone” Vegetto said doing instantous movement

Back to Earth

Arctic is getting destroyed. “Brother I need help” Arctic begged. Frozen went to help Arctic let’s go” Frozen said. “ I think you need help brothers” Chill said approching with Fridge. “More of you” Gohan said in disbelief Goten ate a sensu bean. “Lets do it Trunks” Goten said to Trunks and they both nodded “Fusion-HA” the kids said and they became Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks. “Let’s go Gohan” Gotenks said to his brother. Then Gotenks started to fight Frozen and Arctic and started to push them back. “I can’t lose to couple of brats let’s end this with a supernova, brother” Arctic said to Frozen then they both put their ki into a big supernova.

“Big tree Kamekameha” Gotenks cried out then the attack blasted into the supernova and destroyed it and blasted into the ice Demons and killed. “see I won time to help out Gohan” Gotenks said and he saw Gohan in pain. “I was defeated so easily” Gohan said in defeat then he saw Gotenks crashed down. “It is over we are the strongest fighters on the earth besides superman and power girl” Gohan said. Gohan closed his eyes and he saw his dad during cell games and fight before buu. “dad where are you” Gohan shouted at the heavens then Fridge saw something appearing with a ki blade and cutting Fridge in half and being destroyed. “Who are you?” Chill asked worried. You mean me I was once Son Goku or Kakarot and Vegeta my name is Vegetto” Vegetto said with a duet of Goku and Vegeta’s voice. “You are the ones attacking my family and planet time for you to die” Vegetto said with a new voice

Vegetto possesses a fair mixture of traits from both warriors. His hair is inclined more towards Vegeta's style, down to the widow's peak, and two bangs directly over his forehead — a trait from Gokū. Vegetto possesses Gokū's general physical build, a muscular but slender frame, as well as his height. His facial expressions, however, are more in line with Vegeta's stern face, but when he relaxes, his face leans towards Gokū's casual look.

His attire is a mixture of Gokū and Vegeta's standards garb. Vegetto wears gi, like Gokū, but the colors are inverted; blue gi with an orange undershirt, and a blue obi. He also wears white gloves and white armor tipped boots, Vegeta's signature footwear. His accessories are the Potara that were used to create him.

Chill is senseing is power and he is terrified. Vegetto teleported in front of him and kneed him so hard in the gut he spat out and vegetto grabbed his tail and started fire big bang attacks to hurt him badly. “show me mercy” Chilled begged. “why should I” Vegetto said then he spun him around fired a final shine Kamehameha at him to kill him. “he killed Fire Chilled and Fridge one after the other” Heater said. “Fire and Ice fight him I want to see his power” Heater said. Vegetto looked at him. “you look like a taller and more powerful Cooler” Vegetto said Fire attacked Vegetto head on but Vegetto teleported out of the way and kicked him and grabbed his tail and threw him on the ground a formed a ki blade to hack and slashing Fire’s body. “get out of my sight big bang attack” Vegetto said.

Ice landed on the ground then something punched right through Ice and he exploded. “I gathered enough speed to do that” Barry said. “Good work Barry I will handle this myself Mosdra is almost here I can sense him right now I want to test his power what I can sense he is not in the same league as the other ice demons” Vegetto said and now he started to power up “this is super Vegetto 2 prepare yourself Heater” Vegetto said. Vegetto and Heated clashed and they are rivaling each other. “you are strong Heater really strong even stronger than buu” Vegetto stated. “you are impressive but I will tell you this I am using only 1% of my power and you see my armour they are weighted it is 30,000,000 g” Heater said and Vegetto was shocked then he smirked at it.

“I will enjoy it show me your full power and I will show you mine” Vegetto said to Heater and he laughed at it. “very well let me take off my armour then” Heater said then he took of his armour then he started to power up he is getting bigger and more muscles and his power level went through the roof. “This is 50% of my full power show me your full power and I will you mine” Heater said Vegetto punched his gut but Heater did not flinch. “did that meant to hurt me Saiyan then he flicked him away and he fired a death beam at Gohan and it spilt to make dozens of death beams and shredded Gohan into pieces. “I believe that happened to Freeza right, Vegetto I will do it to your other kids as well and make you watch you filthy saiyan” Heater said arrogantly. Vegetto is getting angrier and his aura is getting stronger. “I will look for your wife as well my men already started to hunt your family down when they find them they will take them here and kill them as well, so don’t do anything rush ok, Vegetto this is for the sake of your transgressions to my family” Heater said coldly to Vegetto.

Heater did the same thing to Goten then Trunks. Vegetto skipped to Blue. “what power you have” Heater said then Vegetto teleported and punched Heater’s gut and started to crush Heater like a bug and he use a spirit sword on one hand each and slice Heater in half and vegetto starged to charge Final Kamehameha a he fired it to kill Heater.

“that was dangerous if I was not immortal I will be dead the namekian dragon balls are impressive, right Vegetto they have arrived” Heater said his about his henchman holding holding chichi and bulma not Bra Jesse grabbed in before they got her. Heater did the same thing to them. “How dare you hur my Trunks, Bulma, Chi-chi, Gohan and Goten I will make you pay for this Heater” Vegetto said “I can’t believe I became like Goku and Vegeta I will become better, I swear to myself I will kill my enemy before they can overpower me I will become the hakaishin of this universe” Vegetto said to himself.

Vegetto’s aura just increase unbelievable. Vegetto started to pound into Heater. I will help as well, Vegetto” Kail said in super saiyan 3. the two saiyans are teaming up but Heater is keeping up with them. “Impressive you are forcing me to use 100 of my power time for me to use my golden form I was planning to use to on Mosdra after he is tired so I can kill him easily” Heater confessed then he turned into his golden form and he started to push back the saiyans. Then a red-blue blur went past him and punched his face. “You leave my planet now” Superman said in anger. “this is not your planet kryptonian that’s right it blew up” Heater said. “So what it was natural” Superman said. “that is what you believe, Nadia now give me the weapon” Heater said then Nadia gave him a kryptonite cannon and he fired it at superman and he started to beat into him ruthlessly. Vegetto got up and punched him with savage strike.

“you are getting slow, Vegetto?” Heater dodged it and slammed into the ground. Kail flew at him in super saiyan but it was different the aura was more golden and yellow and his eyes were yellow as well and he hit Heater and it hurt him a bit but Heater grabbed his face and planted him to the ground and started to fire a death beam at them one each for all of them.

Mosdra and Kara arrived at the battlefield and they see the torture and Kara is getting angry at it “Kara you can’t help that cannon is kryptonite based and we don’t know if prime one million can weaken you” Mosdra advised Kara, “what are we going to do then Mosdra?” Kara asked that would lose her last family member. “No I will save them” Mosdra said pissed at Heater torture of his comrades.

Heater felt a fist hit him and knocked him flying into a few mountains. “Kal, Vegetto and Kail here have a sensu bean” Mosdra offered them. “Mosdra watch out he is immortal” Kal-el warned Mosdra. “I figured it, if he was not he would have been dead eons ago he use to be friends with the namekians” Mosdra confessed. “How do you about him?” Vegetto asked Mosdra. “I will tell you who died?” Mosdra asked them.

“Mosdra the ones died is Chi-chi, bulma, yamcha, roshi, piccolo, Gohan, Tien, goten, Trunks” Vegetto confessed “It was my fault I was too arrogant” Vegetto said shameful. “don’t worry about it it was my fault of his power I gave him divine vial, years ago I will be cleaning up my mistakes” Mosdra said. Heater returned. “Who are you?” Heater asked. “that’s right you don’t remember this body, but it is Mosdra you damn Ice demon” Mosdra said to Heater hatefully. “finally I can kill you I gain so much more power last time we met” Heater said to Mosdra. “and what you based it on?” Mosdras asked. “the battle power from before” Heater said to Mosdra and Mosdra had stupefied face and he smirked. “in that case bring it” Mosdra said with confidence. “any last words Mosdra” Heater said to Mosdra. “I am hoping I don’t lost to a weakling” Mosdra mocking. Heater flew at Mosdra and aimed a punch’s face, he swung his hit but Mosdra caught “I thought you said you got stronger than me I am only use my power at our last meeting, I guess you are wrong the same as me” Mosdra said bored. Heater saw Mosdra’s face bored. Heater was terrified at the face of Mosdra

“what the fuck are you?, you are not normal it can’t be possible that you are this strong” Heater said.

On another planet someone is watching. “This interest the most powerful non kryptonian around” said Darkseid.

Back on Earth.

Mosdra is still holding Heater’s fist. “I guess you are far two weak for my plans for you” Mosdra said then he punched his gut and Heater screamed in bloody murder. And he grabbed his gut in pain then Mosdra kicked him flying then teleported where he was going to land and kicked him away or punched him he was treating Heater like pinball machine. “we were struggling with him and Mosdra turning him into sport” Kail said. “to make things worse he is not in super saiyan at all he is in base, I guess this is why he was bored on his planet” Vegetto said.

Mosdra grabbed Heaters tail, Mosdra took him to the ground and turned into goku, Ganto and he was Kale, Broly and Kicks (Lilo and stitch series) then Mosdra slammed him into the ground. Mosdra preparing a powerful punch then Heater turned around and fired a powerful ki blast at Mosdra’s head and destroyed it more like what happened between alucard and father Alexander Anderson their final battle. Heater started to laugh at his suppose victory “I killed him at last, he is not invincable?” Heater said enjoying himself. Kara getting ready to attack Heater but then she saw it Mosdra’s face restoring itself. “of course regeneration energy he told me as long as some of his regeneration energy is around he can come back from anything’. “Trash” Mosdra said to Heater. “no it can’t no,no,no” Heater said to Mosdra. He kicked Heater away like he was just garbage then he pushed him back into the ground. Mosdra eyes start to glow golden because he is staring Heater’s time line and saw what Heater did to everyone on earth. Mosdra look sick at what he saw even on his level he won’t do that. Then Mosdra punched his gut and planted something and Mosdra smirked at it

“Why did you do that for?” Mosdra asked him. “because of you my lord Conqueror” Heater said to Mosdra. “well you want live much longer and even if you survive I will show you something so terrifying that makes you wish that someone can kill you I do love immortality” Mosdra said. “what do you mean by love immortality explain” Heater asked Mosdra. “I learned that if you are immortal and can heal any wounds someone can put a bomb inside a immortal” Mosdra said. Heater realized what Mosdra did. “that is what you mean by love but what you mean by show me something” Heater is scared. “You idolized me when I became the conquerer but what you don’t realise about that it is my dark impulses push to the surface the truth is he is my darkness in my heart so will give you all my dark memories, Kara and superman here seen only a few but you will see all of them for the rest of eternity until your immortality runs out” Mosdra said. “But why are you doing that for?” Heater said. “you hurt my friends and my cousin- inlaw so you pissed me off” Mosdra said to Heater out loud.

“this is a secret will no one will believe you but this is “ Mosdra said and Heater was terrified.

Then they called out shenron to revive everything and shenron was killed to stop them using him every again.

“Mosdra you want to tell us something” Superman asked Mosdra in the watchtower where everyone can see. Mosdra nodded and he bowed and went on his knees. “Mosdra get up” Kara told Mosdra. “I can’t believe I am going to say this I need to have cards for this. I am so sorry for what Heater did it was my fault, my stupidly I caused this back then I didn’t care who I hurt I turned a noble being like Heater and turned him into a monster” Mosdra confessed. “What do you mean Mosdra?” Bruce asked Mosdra.

“He was ice demon nice to everyone and it was not a lie I was testing a something to unlock someones full potential and unlock their godly power like saiyans is blue but Heater became a tyrant so it is my fault” Mosdra said. “the sercum I created appeared on Earth as well, Mongul’s increase of power it was because of that, he must of found it so I have to live with my mistakes” Mosdra said then Kara kissed Mosdra’s lips.

“we all make our mistakes” Kara said to Mosdra and everyone in the league nodded

next chapter Earth: lemon galore (pretty much bunch of lemons of all the dc/marvel/dragonball couples in it just look at the tags)


	17. Earth part 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you can skip this chapter it is just a filler

This chapter is inspired by when kal infected with red k and from a chapter from a old digimon-code lyoko crossover CODE: DIGIMON and a episode of stargate sg1

Karen Starr/Vegito (Dragon Ball) (Kegetto)  
Kara Zor-El/Original Male Character(s) (Moara)  
Clark Kent/Maxima/Diana (Wonder Woman) (clarma/clara)  
Dick Grayson/Komand'r (Domand’r)  
Son Bra/Uub (Brub)  
Son Goten/Emma Frost (Gotea)  
Trunks Briefs/ Donna Troy (Tronna)  
Kail/Jean/starfire (jeanail/koril)  
This chapter is filler so you skip it

Karen, Kara, Diana, Maxima, Blackfire, Bra, Emma and Donna, Starfire and Jean were having lunch together then they saw gas leaking in and when they woke up they noticed their body was acting strangely only when they are with their boyfriend. Kara left first

“Kara are you alright?” Mosdra asked Kara then she went to him and pulled him into a kiss he saw her eyes was a filled with lust “I want you now Mosdra” Kara said to Mosdra.

Lemon (Moara

Mosdra and Kara snaked their tongues out and began a love-lust fuelled battle for dominance. Kara forcefully pushed his tongue back in an attempt to dominate the kiss, but Mosdra wasn't about to let her win that easily. Mosdra pushed back with his tongue and eventually, his higher stamina allowed him to dominate the kiss.

Mosdra ran his hands through Kara's orange brown hair affectionately and looked lovingly into her Brown eyes as two continued their passionate make out session. emerald eyes looked lovingly into bright brown hues as the two lovers held onto each other dearly and kissed each other so passionately.

Finally after what seemed like ages, they broke the kiss and Mosdra took in her figure and admired her sexy curvaceous body like never before. Everything about her was perfect from her long flowing blonde and blue eyes that had stolen his heart and put him under her spell. To her slender, size 22 waist and wide, curvaceous size 34 hips leading to a deliciously plump ass. And to top it off her luscious size 33 breasts that he was just dying to touch.

Kara had similar feelings about him as she took in his perfectly sculpted body from his big broad shoulders to his strong, muscular chest and his chiselled six-pack abs. From his toned' muscular arms to his long powerfully built legs. But the thing that caught her attention as she looked down into the water was his long nine inch member that looked absolutely delicious to her.

"Well hello big boy. Who would have guessed you were so well endowed Mosdra." Kara said while gripping Mosdra's cock and he gasped at her soft touch.

"I guess I could say the same about you Kara." Mosdra huskily said as he reached up to cup and begin groping her large breasts. Kara let out a low moan of pleasure before Mosdra kissed her again as the two lovers began to pleasure each other with Kara sensuously stroking his cock and Mosdra groping and squeezing her breasts.

The next moment Kara sat outside of the tub and spread her legs to show her womanhood. Mosdra licked his lips before moving forward and gripping her folds and spreading them apart to see walls of pure wetness that looked absolutely tasty to him. Mosdra smirked at how aroused she had become before he began to prod away at her folds and she began to lowly moan at his touch.

Mosdra licked his lips before spreading her folds apart and practically burying his mouth into her pussy and beginning to savagely and hungrily lick away at her folds. This caused Kara to lose all self-control as she began screaming and writhing in ecstasy from the intense pleasure she was receiving from her teal haired lover.

Mosdra savoured the sweet and addicting taste of her delicious inner fluids and Kara, out of pure arousal gripped her large breasts and began to grope them. This worked perfectly for Mosdra as it only served to make her insides even wetter and that gave Mosdra even more wetness to taste and he loved every drop of it.

Mosdra's tongue savoured the exquisite flavour of her rising arousal and kept on licking deeply into her body. Kara uttered tiny whimpers of pleasure and her long slender legs began to quake with lust as Mosdra's tongue surfed against her walls and tasted her wetness vigorously. All the while Kara continued to fondle and tease her breasts while screaming loudly and thrashing in ecstasy.

Mosdra then used his arms to hold her legs to prevent her from squirming away from him while continuing to greedily lick up her delicious inner fluids. With her legs pinned down and with the intense pleasure her womanhood felt, Kara felt herself mentally melt into blissful oblivion as she arched her back and moved her hands from her breasts to entangle themselves in his blonde spiky, yet flexible hair.

Kara felt herself getting closer to her climax with each lick of her womanhood and she moaned loudly to alert Mosdra. He got the message loud and clear before going back to lick Kara's pussy. His tongue soon met a success and Kara's let out a loud scream as her fluids came streaming out onto his tongue. Kara came down from her pleasurable high and happily smiled as Mosdra licked her fluids clean.

"Well aren't you the tasty one Kara." Mosdra said while smacking his lips and Kara giggled before pushing hip up against a wall of the bathhouse and gripping his cock causing him to let out a hiss of pleasure.

"Now it's time for me to say the same thing about you Mosdra." Kara said with a smirk as she lowered herself until her face was directly in front of his cock. She smiled at the sheer size of it before she began to jerk him off. Mosdra lowly moaned from the pleasure he was beginning to receive as his brown haired lover pumped his shaft while toying with his balls.

Kara then snaked out her tongue and trailed her tongue from the underside of his testicles all the way to the tip of his cock. The blonde male didn't expect that, but welcomed it nonetheless. She then blew on his cock and both of his testicles with her cool breath making him shiver in giddy delight.

Kara then surprised him by opening her mouth and taking his cock as far down her throat as possible, fighting back her annoying gag reflex. Mosdra had to do everything in his power to keep from falling over onto Kara as he had never felt pleasure like this before as Kara deep throated him while swirling her hot tongue onto his cock and moaning every few seconds to keep him stimulated with her vocal chords.

Just when Mosdra didn't think that Kara couldn't surprise him anymore than she already had, she proved him wrong once again as she cupped her large breasts and sandwiched his strong member between them. Mosdra's eyes went white with ecstasy and he felt as though he would pass out from the intense waves of pleasure rippling through his body.

Kara almost laughed herself silly at how comical he looked before beginning to rub her soft, yet pliable tits onto his cock while taking extra care to rub her erect nipples on the veins of his cock. Meanwhile she placed her mouth back over whatever of his cock wasn't trapped within her breasts and once again began to swirl her hot tongue on his manhood.

Mosdra sighed out of pleasurable bliss and instinctively began to do slow, steady thrusts into Kara's cleavage and mouth. The warmth of Kara's mouth and the feeling of the soft breasts on his manhood drove Mosdra crazy with lust as he helped Kara hold the large mounds together as he pounded his throbbing cock through the mounds of flesh that held his member captive.

Kara's tongue twirled around Mosdra's length until he groaned as her entire mouth took in as much of his cock as possible while he released his semen inside her mouth. Mosdra's cum splattered all over the inside of Kara's mouth and she savoured the taste of it as she swallowed some of the semen before taking her mouth off of it and some cum trailed down his cock and into the deep cleavage that held it.

"Salty, yet sweet, I like it Mosdra." Kara said while wiping the semen off her breasts and sucking it off with her fingers.

"I'm glad you like it Kara, but now that we've got the preliminaries out of the way, what do you say we move on to something a little more "action packed" if you know what I mean." Mosdra said and Kara smirked knowing exactly what the crystal beast user meant.

The next moment Kara lay on her side on the floor of the bathhouse and motioned for Mosdra to come closer. Not needing to be told twice, Mosdra laid behind Kara on his side setting the two of them up in a spoons position and she arched her leg into the air. He moved closer until his crotch was near hers and he slid himself into her, taking away her virginity.

Mosdra moaned at the pleasant feeling of her warm and tight innards enveloping his cock while she moaned from how big he was inside of her and from the temporary pain of losing her virginity. Mosdra waited for a few moments to allow her to get adjusted to the feeling of being filled for the first time before he began to pound into her.

Kara moaned loudly and her body rocked back and forth as Mosdra started pummelling his erect member into her warm core and his hand snaked underneath her side to palm her breasts and began to toy with the large mounds. The blonde kryptonian kept her long, slender leg arched high in the air and Mosdra held in up with his right arm as his cock crashed into her walls and Kara felt it slamming deeply into her pussy.

Mosdra huskily growled as he mercilessly thrust his manhood into Kara's pussy and her moist walls grinded him in return for his thrusts. He rubbed Kara's jiggling breasts as they heaved from the power of his thrusts and his fingers massaged the sizeable orbs. Kara had to admit, he really knew how to pleasure a lady. Even though he was inexperienced, his raw instincts were enough to drive her insane with lust.

Kara loudly moaned and her eyes turned white with ecstasy as Mosdra's cock jetted inside of her warmth and she whimpered as Mosdra toyed with her breasts and every time he did so, she became tighter around him. She looked back as Mosdra's crotch collided against hers and she looked into his eyes that were darkened with lust as he crushed his lips to hers in a lust-fuelled kiss.

Their eyes contacted as they kissed and wildly rubbed their tongues in a lust-fuelled battle for dominance. Kara's right hand reached back and began to lovingly trail her fingers underneath Mosdra's chin. Her warmth grew tighter on Mosdra's cock while grinding it as Mosdra's hardness shot into Kara's warm innards and he squeezed her breast lustfully causing her to moan into the kiss.

Sweat dripped down both lovers' bodies and the lewd sound of flesh smacking against flesh filled the room as Mosdra continued to drive his vein-covered cock into his redheaded lover's warmth. With her free left hand, Kara placed her hand on Mosdra's hand to help him toy with her breast as her other mound jiggled freely about.

Finally, Mosdra and Kara separated lips as they came to moan together as her innards coiled on his cock and his vein-covered cock spasmed and filled her up with his essence. Her face lit up in a lewd expression of absolute pleasure as Mosdra filled her up to the brim and the lustful smile remained on her face as their fluids oozed out of her warmth.

"That was the most amazing thing I have ever felt in my life Mosdra." Kara said breathlessly.

"Well I said it was going to be action packed and that sure was some knock-out action huh Kara." Mosdra said and that made Kara burst out laughing before a smirk appeared on her beautiful face.

"Well would you care for some more action big boy?" Kara seductively asked and Mosdra smirked at this as Kara got on her hands and knees and looked back at Mosdra and slowly and seductively licked her lips at him to entice him. It worked as Mosdra licked his lips and got behind her and held onto her plump ass and he gave Kara a playful swat on the ass before sliding himself back inside of her and restarting his thrusts.

Kara moaned loudly and her entire face became covered in a deep crimson blush as her body rocked back and forth and her large breasts heaved from the power and force of his thrusts as Mosdra vigorously pounded into her. Kara began rutting her hips back to meet his thrusts and her ass repeatedly tapped against his crotch.

Kara blush remained strong on her face as she continued working her hips backwards to meet his overpowering thrusts as he continued to send his cock flying into her core. Mosdra reached forward and once again cupped and began playing with Kara's swaying breasts while pinching her hardened nipples.

Mosdra was having the time of his life with Kara's breasts in his hands while his continued to send his cock raging into her pussy. Eventually Kara gave up on the battle of duelling hips due to her lover's unbelievable stamina and just decided to let him do the work before she reared back to have her back touch his chest.

Kara turned her head and planted her lips on his again as their tongues rubbed against each other in a sacred dance of love. Kara let out a muffled mewl of pleasure as Mosdra squeezed her breasts and twisted her nipples in an upward motion and this only served to make her even wetter and tighter around his raging length.

Mosdra squeezed the breasts that were in his hands and bounced them in his palms as he drove his manhood into her pussy and he let out a husky growl at how hot and tight she was around him. Kara whimpered into the kiss as she received his pummelling length while continuing to help him toy with her breasts.

Mosdra kept pounding into Kara until her walls wrapped around him once again and pulled on his member, causing him to fire another burst of semen deep into her pussy. Kara and Mosdra shut their eyes tightly and moaned into their kiss before Mosdra released Kara breasts allowing her to fall forward.

Mosdra sat next to Kara and lovingly began to run his fingers through her beautiful red hair. Kara looked up at her blonde lover and smiled at him while running her fingers underneath his chin.

Not even a second after that a sweat-drenched Kara was riding on Mosdra's erection for the third time while facing him and she had her hands on his chest for good balance. Her face carried a truly lustful smile as Mosdra thrust into her inner tunnels and she moaned in total ecstasy. This along with her whitened eyes giving her a possessed look demonstrated how high her lust for Mosdra was.

Mosdra pummelled his length upright into Kara's pussy and she began working her hips to grind it inside of her. Her breasts jiggled erratically as Mosdra reached up and cupped them. They jiggled in his palm as he fondled them and caressed them gently. He bounced them in his hold and rubbed the pliable orbs together before bringing his face to her mounds and began to suckle them.

By now Kara's lust was driving her completely insane as Mosdra circled his tongue around her jiggling orbs and licked and tasted the delicious mounds while continuing to send his cock crashing into her pussy. Kara held his head to her chest and stroked his hair as a mother nursing a newborn would do.

Mosdra continued to knead together and suckle Kara's delicious tits while repeatedly sending his manhood thundering into her pussy. Kara had completely lost all control of herself as something inside of her snapped and she was now screaming Mosdra's name over and over again begging him not to stop, and her screams of ecstasy were like music to his ears.

Mosdra moaned with Kara and her ass kept landing on his lap as he rammed his cock into her inner tunnels. The beautiful woman rode Mosdra's length as it pummelled into her walls and she cupped his face and lustfully pressed her lips on his and their tongues violently clashed once again. Mosdra still groped and teased Kara's breasts and sank his fingers into them as they jiggled in his hold.

Kara's thumbs stroked Mosdra's cheek affectionately and tenderly touched his whiskers as they kissed and made out. Kara rolled her hips forward as Mosdra's own hips shot upright and sent his cock pistonning into her fiery core. Mosdra's vein-covered length soared into Kara's womanhood and after a few more hip movements and thrusts, Mosdra came into Kara again and flooded her warmth.

The sweating couple moaned into each other's mouths as their release streamed out of Kara and trailed down Mosdra's cock before separating lips and Kara lifted herself off Mosdra. Their release drained out of her pussy before she lay next to Mosdra and cuddled him.

"Kara, I think you've finished me." Mosdra said sweaty and exhausted.

"Aw, and here I was hoping we could go another round." Kara said in that same sweet, yet seductive voice and Mosdra smirked before he surprised Kara by pinning her down in a missionary position.

"Well I guess I have one more round left in me." Mosdra huskily said and Kara smiled at him as he entered her once more. Kara wrapped her arms around his neck and locked her long legs around his waist as he began to thrust once more.

Kara let out a loud moan from the pleasure she felt as her blonde-haired lover pounded his erection deeply into her pussy. Kara kept her slender legs wrapped around Mosdra's waist and her breasts jiggled as she began to buck her hips to meet his thrusts and to grind his hardened member inside of her body.

Mosdra's manhood deeply pummelled into Kara's fiery core and Kara mewled in pleasure and continued bucking her hips as her body rocked and her breasts jiggled with each powerful thrust. Mosdra watched with mezmirized eyes as Kara's breasts heaved back and forth from the power and force of his unrelenting thrusts.

Kara arched her back to pull Mosdra deeper into her core as he continued to pound his cock into her inner caverns that felt so tight and milked and grinded his cock with each thrust. The brown headed woman whimpered in carnal pleasure as Mosdra savagely pounded into her warmth and she continued bucking her hips to meet his thrusts.

Mosdra then reached forward and cupped her jiggling breasts and once again began to caress and fondle them in an attempt to raise her already high levels of lust for him. The perky orbs of flesh jiggled in his hands and he bounced them in his palms as he groped them causing Kara to scream loudly in ecstasy as her walls became tighter and tighter on his raging member.

Kara gathered what little bit of her senses she had left to crush her lips to Mosdra's once again. Kara's tongue practically flew into Mosdra's mouth and bright brown eyes gazed lovingly into cerulean milk-chocolatey brown hues as their tongues wrestled for dominance in each other's mouths while Mosdra continued to send his hips flying into her crotch and she kept bucking her hips.

Mosdra and Kara pleasurably moaned into the kiss as Mosdra continued to feverishly pound into Kara's pussy with her walls grinding him and tightening around his member with each thrust. Mosdra and Kara continued working their hips in perfect fuse with each other's movements until her walls clamped down on his cock one final time causing him to fire another heavy burst of semen into her womb.

A lewd expression of pleasure lit up on Kara's face as Mosdra filled her to the brim with his essence. Mosdra panted with Kara as sweat poured down their heated bodies. Mosdra pulled out of Kara and some of their release came pouring out of her as Mosdra picked her up bridal style and carried her back to her bed where the two lovers cuddled up close to each other.

"Thank you Mosdra." Kara said.

"For what Kara." Mosdra asked.

"For loving me Mosdra." Kara said with a smile and Mosdra smiled back

“hey Kara do you want to go for a second round? ” asked Mosdra

“let’s do it Jay” said Kara seductively

Mosdra reached up and framed Kara's beautiful face and deepened the kiss by sliding his tongue into her mouth. Mosdra inwardly groaned as the first sweet taste of Kara's warm mouth sent a shock down his spine that settled in his groin. Never in his life had he imagined anything could taste as heavenly as Kara did. He vaguely wondered if she tasted this sweet everywhere else.

He wouldn't have to wait long to find out as Kara rolled over onto her back before looking into his eyes with an inviting look that clearly said, "I'm all yours." Not needing any further invitation, Mosdra began attacking Kara's smooth tender neck leaving a trail of lustful kisses and licks on her neck.

Mosdra kissed his way down Kara's smooth neck before reaching her full and perky breasts. Mosdra licked his lips before he began kissing them as he pressed them together. He continued to use his thumbs to circle her tits until they were fully erect. Mosdra then placed his mouth over her erect tits and began to lick and taste them.

Kara moaned in pleasure as Mosdra suckled and tasted her delicious tits and aroused her in the process (not to say that she wasn't already heavily aroused). Kara held Mosdra's face to her bosom and she whimpered before he began to gently bite into the softness of the orbs. Mosdra worked his sharp canines on her breasts while fondling the giant orbs of flesh.

Next Mosdra kissed his way down Kara's slender toned belly down to her womanhood. Mosdra hungrily eyed her folds before using his thumbs to spread them apart to reveal walls of pure arousal. Mosdra licked his lips before he teasingly began tracing her folds and Kara blushed as she gripped her bed tightly. His tongue brushed on her entrance and her legs cringed in pleasure. Mosdra began licking her clit and she whimpered as his fingers wiggled on her folds.

He wiggled his fingers on her womanhood and flicked her clit with his tongue. The Milk-chocolatey brown princess of obelisk gripped the sheets and bit her lip to suppress a whimper. Mosdra found the look on her face too cute and he spread her folds further apart before his tongue slithered into her warmth. Kara let out a loud moan as she felt Mosdra's hot tongue ravage her insides.

Mosdra wildly rubbed his tongue against her walls and tasted her wetness. Kara moaned as Mosdra licked the inside of her warmth and he rubbed her clit. Kara moaned as Mosdra's tongue rubbed against her heavily aroused innards and wiggled inside of her. He swayed his tongue inside of Kara and gathered her wetness.

Kara, in a moment of pure arousal, gripped her breasts and began to grope them and lick her toughened and aroused nipples. The sight of it was quite a show for Mosdra and it also served to give Mosdra more wetness to taste as Mosdra continued to sway his tongue inside of her wetness while simultaneously fingering her clit to arouse her further.

The two Milk-chocolatey brown s continued their groping, licking, and fingering until Kara let out as loud a moan as her lungs would allow before releasing her fluids onto his tongue and he licked her womanhood clean. She panted as he licked up her fluids and she barely had time to collect her thought before he was on top of her kissing her and allowing her to taste her sweet juices on his tongue.

The next moment Mosdra was standing in front of the bed with Kara on her knees in front of him, her face directly in front of his erection. Kara smiled in satisfaction at his size before she gripped his cock and began to pump him up and down. Mosdra moaned from her soft touch as she continued to stroke his cock while trickling her fingers though his ballsac.

She moved closer and teasingly licked his balls. He shivered in pleasure as Kara brushed her tongue on his testicles while bouncing them and she stroked his hardened cock. Mosdra moaned as Kara's hot tongue licked at his testes before she took them into her mouth and sucked on them relishing the taste of salty, yet sweet skin. Kara continued this action before slowly licking her way to the head of his member and beginning to tap her tongue on the center.

She then opened her mouth and Mosdra watched as she placed it on his member before taking him as far down her throat as he would go. The warmth of her mouth pleasured his length as he began to thrust forward and Kara sucked it off while stroking it. Kara bopped her head on his erection as he jetted it forward into her mouth while using her vocal chords to keep him stimulated.

She then took it a step further by cupping her breasts and pressing them on the half of Mosdra's cock that wasn't in her mouth. Mosdra moaned in absolute joy as Kara's soft, yet pliable mounds smothered his manhood as she kneaded the orbs of flesh together on his member as he thrust into her ample cleavage and she stirred her tongue around his hardness.

Mosdra pounded his erection into Kara's jiggling breasts and she brushed her tongue on him. The young Hokage moaned as his Milk-chocolatey brown lover rubbed her mounds together on his hilt paying close attention to rub her erect nipples on the veins of his cock. Her mouth drenched Mosdra's cock and the warmth of her mouth motivated him to keep thrusting into her warm oral cavern.

Eventually Mosdra let out a loud groan signifying he was coming close to his release. That being known, Kara carried on with swirling her heated tongue onto his cock while massaging it with her generous assets. This continued until Mosdra finally released his thick creamy semen into her mouth where is was happily drank up by Kara, who loved the taste.

"Mosdra, you taste absolutely delicious." Kara said smacking her lips and Mosdra chuckled at his Milk-chocolatey brown lover.

"Thanks Kara-Chan, so shall we get the real fun started?" Mosdra asked

The next moment Kara was on her hands and knees in the middle of the bed before she looked back at Mosdra with the most seductive look she had ever done in her life. "Come and get me big boy." Kara said in that sweet yet tempting voice as she seductively licked her lips at him and Mosdra approached her with a predatory gleam in his eyes.

Mosdra got behind her and grabbed hold of her plump ass as he began to tease the Milk-chocolatey brown temptress by rubbing his length on her folds. Kara moaned at the pleasurable sensation and Mosdra smirked at her before giving the naughty Blonde Kryptonian a sharp spank before he plunged himself into her, claiming her virginity that so many other's had desired to claim.

Kara let out a loud scream as Mosdra's cock stretched her pussy to its absolute limits and Mosdra's moaned loudly and his eyes rolled into the far back of his skull as the warmth of her pussy surrounded his cock. Mosdra waited to allow Kara to get adjusted to his size before he drew back and began to mercilessly pound into her.

Kara's eyes went white with pleasure and she moaned loudly as Mosdra's member shot into her pussy. Kara's large breasts heaved back and forth and her body followed the friction between their bodies whilst her ass hit his crotch repeatedly. Kara was completely lost in ecstasy as she began moaning and screaming like a lewd whore.

Mosdra smirked at Kara's pleasured face and her cries of ecstasy were like music to his ears as he plunged his length deeply into her pussy and a hot blush covered her face as he did. Her ass smacked against his crotch so much that the sounds of flesh smacking against flesh sounded throughout the entire room.

Mosdra then leaned forth and cupped what he could of her enormous breasts and began to squeeze the mounds together and rub them. He held the large bouncing orbs in his hands and she looked back at him and he crushed his lips to hers. Light brown eyes stared longingly into light brown eyes ones as Mosdra pounded his erection into Kara's warmth and pleasured the Blonde Kryptonian

Kara reached back to run her finger under his chin as he relentlessly thrust forward into her. Mosdra slammed his length into Kara's womanhood and the two Milk-chocolatey brown 's tongues explored each other's mouth as they made love and Mosdra circled his finger on Kara's cheek while endlessly groping her heaving mounds.

Kara moaned with Mosdra into the kiss as he slammed his cock inside her core while he drove his hips forward into the female Milk-chocolatey brown and her ass repeatedly smacked his crotch. Kara closed her eyes out of bliss and began to help her lover grope her heaving tits in order to make her innards grinding his length wetter than before.

Kara whimpered as she felt herself getting ready to come at any second and she continued to fondle and tease her breasts to increase her chances of having an orgasm by making her pussy wetter and tighter around Mosdra's raging length. Mosdra moaned at this and jiggled and caressed the mounds in his hands while Kara's pussy continued to receive his pounding erection and he growled at how tight his lover felt as he pounded into her slender form.

The black haired saiyan-time lord pummelled his cock into Kara's walls and she whimpered in pleasure from the combined feeling of his groping of her breasts and his pounding into her warmth. Mosdra groaned when Kara's walls finally pulled and twisted on his member and he flooded her womanhood with a tidal wave of semen.

Mosdra removed his length from Kara's warmth and released her breasts allowing her to fall forward. Mosdra turned Kara around and stroked her cheek affectionately. She panted and looked into Mosdra's eyes and lovingly began stroking his whisker marks.

Kara soon got a naughty smirk on her face before she pulled Mosdra on top of her in a missionary position and began lustfully kissing him once again. Mosdra grinned perversely at this as he positioned his member at her entrance and he slid himself inside of her and began pounding into her once more.

Mosdra thrust his length into Kara's inner tunnels as she writhed and moaned in pleasure while beginning to buck her hips. The young couple moaned while Mosdra palmed Kara's breasts and caressed and kneaded them as they jiggled, while she carried on with bucking her hips and dug her nails into the bed. Mosdra slammed his manhood into Kara's heated core while massaging her breasts simultaneously and she whimpered at the intense pleasure she felt.

Kara let go of the bed and wrapped her arms around Mosdra's strong back as he pounded his cock into her pussy that felt so warm and grinded him with each thrust. The curvaceous Milk-chocolatey brown whimpered as her lover pounded into her warmth and the two pressed their lips together while Kara held onto Mosdra's back while he plunged his length into her wetness.

Mosdra and Kara licked each other's tongues as they kissed and gazed lovingly into each other's eyes as they kept their lips pressed together. Kara bucked her hips in perfect fuse with Mosdra's thrusts as he rammed his member into her warmth, and Kara held Mosdra to her as dearly as she could, as if she'd go insane if she didn't make contact with him.

Kara rubbed Mosdra's back as he jetted his hips forward in order to slam his length forward, and the young lovers moaned while the former blushed and writhed and screamed in ecstasy from her lover's series of thrusts that flew into her pussy and rubbed her moist walls, driving her senses into absolute insanity with lust.

Mosdra and Kara's tongues did battle as they both wildly and violently clashed together, while Mosdra kneaded Kara's tumultuous breasts and smoothly rubbed his palms on them as they heaved and jiggled with his constant pounding. Kara moaned into the kiss and her eyes once again turned white with lust as her Milk-chocolatey brown lover continued to pleasure her.

Mosdra broke the kiss and lustfully growled as his hips flew forward and he plunged his member into Kara's tightening womanhood; her walls grinding the member that flew into them. Kara planted her lips on Mosdra's neck and started tenderly licking and nibbling his neck in order to give him a hickey.

The Milk-chocolatey brown princess of obelisk moved her arms from Mosdra's back to his torso, and held onto him in a better fashion while he molded the full and perky breasts in his palms. Kara moaned between nibbles on Mosdra's neck as her canines brushed on him and Mosdra shivered in pleasure as she gnawed on his neck.

Kara nibbled on Mosdra's neck as he pounded his length into her warming core and caressed her jiggling breasts. Mosdra pounded his length deeply into her tight walls as she bucked her hips in correspondence with her lover's movements, and she screamed out of total lust at her lover's throbbing erection pounding into her core while she still bucked her hips.

Kara moaned as Mosdra's cock jetted forward into her warmth that worked around his member and warmed his cock as it started swelling up inside of her. Mosdra moaned at how good Kara lips felt on his neck and he nuzzled her face affectionately, while rutting his hips forward into her womanhood.

Mosdra sent his hips jetting forth into Kara's warmth just before the latter's inner core squeezed his length, making it unleash another burst of semen into the Milk-chocolatey brown princess of obelisk 's core. The young couple moaned as they held onto each other and pressed their lips together while gazing into each other's eyes once again. Sweat ran down both their temples as they climaxed and Mosdra fell forward, but managed to keep from landing on his beloved Kara.

The black male took his cum-covered member out of Kara and rubbed the sweat of his head as he sat next to her. The pair smiled at each while Kara trailed her finger underneath Mosdra's chin while he did a similar thing by rubbing his finger against her cheek.

Not even a second after that, a sweat drenched Kara was straddling Mosdra backwards in a reverse cowgirl position with Mosdra thrusting upright into her heavily aroused warmth. Kara's face carried a truly lust-filled expression as Mosdra mercilessly slammed his cock into her pussy.

Mosdra moaned as he thrust into the warms walls that his cock rubbed against and Kara moaned while resting her ass on his lap and she began to once again work her hips to grind his cock inside her thoroughly as it was sent thundering into her tight pussy.

Kara whimpered and her lust soared to new heights as Mosdra slammed his powerful manhood into her moist womanhood. Mosdra moaned as Kara grinded his cock and she moaned while her large breasts heaved as she rode his slamming length. Suddenly Mosdra hit a certain spot deep inside her pussy and Kara completely lost it.

"That's it Mosdra, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!" she cried out as she felt him going harder and deeper than before. Kara's naughty vocabulary only served to arouse him even further as he pounded into her harder than before.

"Wow Kara, who would have guessed that such a sweet, innocent little lady like you, could be such a naughty little freak huh." Mosdra said in a teasing way to the lust-driven Blonde Kryptonian

"Yes Mosdra, I'm a naughty little Milk-chocolatey brown slut. Punish my horny body Mosdra. Fuck me until I can't walk straight. Make me yours Mosdra." Kara screamed and her lustful pleas only served to spur Mosdra on and motivate him to fuck her into a coma.

Kara's shimmering brown eyes were darkened with lust as Mosdra pounded into the warm walls of flesh that smothered his member warmly. Kara's plump ass smacked against Mosdra's lap as his cock jetted into her core and she continued working her hips to grind the member that was repeatedly pummelling into her hot walls.

Mosdra growled huskily as he reached up and cupped her breasts and once again began to caress and bounce them in his palms while Kara continued screaming like a lewd slut all while continuing to ride her Milk-chocolatey brown lover's length while still working her hips in complete tandem with his movements with his thrusts deeply penetrating her womanhood as it was slammed into vigorously.

Mosdra rubbed Kara's tits together and he loved how warm and tender they felt in his palms while the brown-eyed woman continued to buck her hips in response to all of this. Kara gripped the sheets of the bed and held onto them tightly as Mosdra's cock crashed into her tightening womanhood that grinded it with each movement of her hips.

Kara's level of arousal soared higher than ever as Mosdra's length rocketed straight into her pussy and he continuously slammed his cock into the warmth that kept him both stimulated and motivated as he rubbed the large orbs together since he realized that the Milk-chocolatey brown female grew tighter on his length each time he fondled her breasts.

Mosdra and Kara screamed loudly as he pounded into her one last time before her walls clamped down onto him one final time and pulled on his length causing it to fire one last impregnating burst of semen into her hungry womb.

Kara's face erupted into a lustful smile as their release poured out of her and trailed down Mosdra's cock. Kara lifted herself off his cock and collapsed backwards onto Mosdra, sweaty and panting. Mosdra took a moment to catch his breath as Kara cuddled up close to him.

"Fuck that was awesome." Mosdra said and Kara simply nodded in agreement before that same naughty smile lit up on her face.

"I guess you want to do this again Kara-Chan?" Mosdra asked.

"You bet Mosdra." Kara answered and the next moment Mosdra was once again on his back with Kara straddling him, her hands on his toned chest and her rear over his still-erect cock. Kara womanhood was right over his cock and Mosdra placed his hands on her plump ass to help lower her pussy onto his erect cock and she didn't have to wait long before he began to thrust into her heated core.

Kara screamed in pure ecstasy as Mosdra sent his manhood pistonning into her fiery core. A hot blush covered her entire face as she began to roll her hips in perfect fuse with his thrusts to grind his cock inside of her as it continued to go deep into her and her breasts began to jiggle in response.

Mosdra then sat up to plant his lips onto her hardened tits and began to lick and fondle her perky breasts. Kara moaned at her sensitive tits being teased by her Milk-chocolatey brown -haired lover and wrapped her arms around his head as Mosdra twirled his tongue onto the delicious orbs of flesh as he continued to send his throbbing cock crashing into her inner walls and the Blonde kryptonian stopped working her hips and just rode it.

Kara moaned loudly as the bouncing orbs jiggled in his palms as he rubbed them together while suckling them teasingly and pressing his thumbs into the spaces underneath her nipples to tease her even further. Mosdra then took his hands off Kara's breasts and gripped her plump ass and held onto it for support as he thrust into her tight womanhood.

The sound of Kara's ass repeatedly smacking against his crotch filled the entire bedroom as Mosdra pumped his cock into her wetness. Waves of ecstasy spread throughout Kara's body like wildfire as Mosdra sharply pounded into Kara's womanhood and Mosdra held onto Kara's ass as it repeatedly clapped on his lap.

He released her ass momentarily to reprise his role of groping her bouncing breasts and he held them together to press his lips on her nipples to once again begin to suckle them. Kara's weak spot was pummelled by Mosdra's length and this motivated her to once again begin working her hips as her hot walls warmed his cock.

Mosdra twirled his tongue around the nipples that jiggled in front of his face as he carefully caressed both of them and rubbed them together constantly as he made them jiggle with his merciless thrusts that jetted in the curvaceous woman's warmth at an almost inhuman pace. Mosdra kept pounding into Kara's pussy until her walls tightened around it, flooding her womb with his seed in the process.

Almost two minutes after that, Kara had her back against the wall and her long slender legs wrapped around Mosdra's waist as Mosdra pounded into her. Kara's seemingly immortal blush never left her face as Mosdra pummelled into her wet folds and her tight innards grinded his erection. The two moaned together as Kara worked her hips in perfect sync with his powerful thrusts into her heated core.

Mosdra then reached up and cupped what he could hold of Kara's large breasts that jiggled and heaved with each thrust. Mosdra once again began kneading the large orbs of flesh and pressed them together before pressing his lips to them and once again beginning to suckle them.

Kara whimpered in pleasure as Mosdra circled his tongue around her delicious mounds while continuing to send his cock jetting into her pussy with her crotch smacking against his crotch. Kara then began nibbling away at Mosdra's neck as she concentrated on trying to give him a hickey.

Mosdra moaned at the feeling of Kara's lustful gnawing on his neck as he continued to grope and suckle her breasts while continuing to drive his vein-covered cock into her fiery core. Kara nibbled Mosdra's neck and licked it between bites, making him shiver in pleasure.

Kara finally met a success as she left a bright red hickey on his neck. Mosdra released Kara's breasts and she pressed her breasts against his muscular chest as he continued to relentlessly slam his manhood into her pussy.

The two lovers looked into each other's eyes as they pressed their lips against each other's in a passionate kiss. Their tongues immediately met and rubbed against each other and blue eyes gazed lovingly into brown ones as Mosdra sharply sent his cock ramming into her inner walls.

Eventually Mosdra and Kara let out a loud moan as her walls coiled around him causing him to release a powerful blast of semen into her womb. Mosdra and Kara closed their eyes in bliss as their release poured out of their bodies.

With her legs still locked around him, Mosdra carried Kara back to the bed before carefully setting her down onto the bed. Mosdra then sat down next to her and affectionately nuzzled her as she did the same to him.

"Oh Mosdra," Kara said before teasingly running her index finger along her thigh before motioning Mosdra over to her while licking her lips enticingly at him. Mosdra just shook his head at how lustful she was before lying beside her in a spoons position and sliding himself inside of her and beginning to thrust.

Kara's body rocked back and forth and her ample breasts jiggled with each thrust as Mosdra began to relentlessly pound into her womanhood. Mosdra's eyes rolled back into his head at how hot and tight she was even after all the times they had gone at it as he pounded into her curvaceous form while he held onto Kara's leg while wrapping his left arm around her waist to hold her close.

Mosdra moaned with Kara as he continued to send his manhood flying into her core and she moaned from the feeling of his throbbing cock pounding deeply into her pussy. Waves of pleasure washed over Kara's body once again and drove her to the brink of insanity. Kara gathered what little senses she had left to turn her head and slam her lips to his in a passionate kiss.

The lewd sound of flesh smacking against flesh continued to echo throughout the bedroom as Mosdra and Kara's tongues fought madly inside one another's mouths. Cerulean eyes glazed lovingly into brown ones as Mosdra continued ramming his cock into her tight pussy. He then used his left hand to squeeze and pinching her perky tits.

Kara whimpered into the kiss as her lust continued to skyrocket from the combined feeling of Mosdra's teasing of her ample breasts and the indescribable feeling of having her lower crevice pummelled into by the handsome black haired and eye colour . She then decided to help raise her arousal further by using her left hand to finger her dripping wet pussy.

Kara could feel her orgasm building thrust by delicious thrust and judging from the way he was moaning into the kiss she could tell he was getting close as well. Knowing this she gripped her breasts with her right hand and began to help her black haired lover fondle them, making her insides tighten around his cock, all while continuing to use her left hand to finger her folds.

The combined efforts of the two lovers eventually paid off as Kara's walls clenched around his cock one final time causing his member to spasm and paint her insides with his white seed. Kara collapsed onto her back and Mosdra collapsed on top of her absolutely exhausted and sweating profusely. Kara and Mosdra gazed lovingly into each other's eyes one final time before passing out and drifting off into the best sleep of their lives with lust-filled smiles on their faces.

Lemon ended

Mosdra knew something was off so he got up and generated a force fiel stopping from going to the console room or front door to prevent Kara from leaving and he went out to find out what is wrong with Kara

"Then, the night is yours, Lady Maxima." He offered and she closed the distance between then and pressed her lips to his. Clark felt a rush of passion and desire course through him as he opened his lips and tilted his head to allow her tongue to snake into his mouth and wrestle with his. He felt her capture his other hand and with the fingers of both their hands now linked draw his arms up over his head and pressed them to the wall. He returned her kiss hungrily, fencing with her tongue and even getting it to retreat to her mouth as the nipped and sucked at each other's lips. He was surprised that she was the first one to groan and break their kiss. He could see a rosy flush growing on her pale, porcelain skin. She licked her kiss-swollen lips and then grinned at him. "You have no idea how long I have waited for this." She told him. "Then what are we waiting for?" he countered in a near-growl as desire burned through his blood as her enflaming nature of her kiss aroused his more animal nature and for the first time he made no effort to subvert it.

Clark suddenly pushed away from the wall, driving her back until she hit one of the thick support beams. It barely held, cracking, but not breaking as dust showered down on them. She'd grunted with the impact, but then had laughed wildly. "Yesssss!" she cried jubilantly as he captured her wrists, dragging them above her head and pinning them there before capturing her lips as well. She struggled, more out of habit than any real desire to escape and he increased the strength of his grip to keep her in place. She groaned into his mouth, her lips vibrating against his as he ground against her and she undulated back, the smooth material of her costume felt good against the skin of his chest and did little to stop the heat that radiated off her and seeped into him.

He didn't quite know why he kept her restrained, but felt that she wanted to be dominated, to be conquered and he was all to happy to oblige as his desire flared with her taste on his lips, her scent in his nose and her body against his. He managed to transfer his grip on her wrist to a single hand as they continued to kiss hungrily and hump against each other. He drew his hand down the smooth, ivory column of her neck and onto her chest, creating a little separation between them at least from the waist up. He cupped her breast and felt her nipple stir and perk-up even further into his palm as he fondled the firm, ample globe. The material of her costume seemed to fit her like a second skin as he could even feel the slightly raised disk of her areola through it. It had taken all his will to resist the animal attraction she brought out in him in that alley where she had made him the most tempting offer, but now he unleashed it, giving it full scope to run its course. He wanted to tear her costume from her, to feel her skin against his, under his hands and against his lips, but he could find on edge or purchase on the skintight material. He growled in frustration.

"Release me, Kal-El and I will give you what you desire." She offered with sultry suggestion, her tone half command and half negotiation. "My name is Clark." He told her coldly, dragging in air through his nose and slowly exhaling through his mouth as he tried to deal with the welter of emotions rushing through him. "As you wish, Clark, but the nano-fibres will only un-bond at my touch and command. "Nano-fibres?" he questioned, loosening his grip, but not releasing it as he tried to make his lust-hazed mind grasp what she was taking about. "Release me, Clark I wish to feel your skin against mine, please." She requested and this time her tone of command was replaced by one of achingly clear desire. He let go of her wrist and she touched something on her shoulder and said something he hardly caught in a language he didn't know. He felt a tingling charge where his body was pressed to hers and saw a glowing shimmer and then she was naked.

His belt, his jeans and then his boxers suffered the same fate as his t-shirt as she literally ripped them off him, leaving him in his work boots and his dick, hard, throbbing and bobbing against his stomach. She reached for him, wrapping a strong fist around his cock and slowly sliding it up his length. "So thick, and long, and hard, but yet smooth. " she commented as she explore his length. His cock lurched in her hand, his hips thrusting into the tight channel of her fist. His eyes found her proud emerald ones and for the first time he saw a moment of hesitation in their green depths. "Lady Maxima, Queen of Almarac has never kneeled before any being in her life, Clark Kent, so know the depth of my regard for you." She proclaimed and then slowly sank to her knees.

He felt her breath, hot on his shaft and then he had to lock his knees to hold himself upright as she drew him into her warm, wet mouth. He groaned as she sucked him into her mouth and with a slight pause into the tight confines of her throat. She swallowed and sucked and bobbed her head and soon her nose was buried in his pubes. Clark blinked as his world went a little blurry with the intense sensation of her sucking lips and rippling throat. The only other blowjobs he had received had been from Lana and he had thought that to be amazing and she had only been able to take a third of him into her mouth and although she had tried none into her throat. What Maxima was doing was almost literally mind-blowing as she drew back to suckle at his head before once again engulfing him. He reached for the support beam he'd had her pinned up against and his fingers bit into the wood, splintering it as his grip tensed with the pleasurable friction of her lips and throat sliding along the skin of his cock. His hips bucked, beyond his conscious control and he felt her grip on his thigh tighten momentarily and then she adjusted to accommodate him.

Clark let his head loll back dragging his gaze away from Maxima's mass of rising and falling flame colored tresses and looking up at the dark rafters of the barn with gritted teeth and a clenched jaw as he struggled to control his need for release as his balls churned and she seemed intent on sucking him dry. He felt dollops of his pre-cum well out of his slit, only to be swept away into her hungry mouth. His butt cheeks clenched in rapid succession and he felt his balls tighten with the immanent need for release and it took all his will to reach down, grab her shoulders and drag her mouth off his tingling, throbbing member and back onto her feet. He panted heavily as he held her at arms length, sucking in air as he fought to regain his composure. He watched her wipe her full lips with the back of her hand, but they still glistened in the soft light of the barn. "No man has lasted as long or found the will to stop me before." She told him with surprised awe and his cock twitched as her saliva cooled on it. "I can believe that. What you did was... Amazing!" He admitted sincerely and his simple admission seemed to please her because her smile broadened.

"Allow me to show my regard for you, Lady Maxima." He offered and swept her into his arms and with a rush of speed deposited her in a pile of un-baled hay. "What is this stuff? It is soft and smells... good." she queried, letting some of the yellow stalks sift thought her fingers. "It's hay." He supplied as he kicked off his work boots and socks and knelt between her legs. "Hay." She repeated softly and then groaned as he bent forward and ran his tongue up along the length of her slit and sucked lightly at the pearl of her exposed clit. He had to pry her thighs apart as they closed on his head and her hips bucked, pressing her to his mouth.

He maintained his grip on her thighs. Holding them apart and feeling them vibrate with tension and strength as he ran his tongue through her swollen lips and delved in between her moist silken folds. He had thought her mouth tasted of delight, but it was just a prelude, a pale echo of the sweetness of the creamy dew he now collected from her sex. He lapped faster and harder, going deeper in search of its source and lightly probing her entrance. He felt her clench and shudder and was rewarded by another sweet flood that coated his tongue, ran into his mouth and spilled onto his chin and cheeks. "Yes! Right there. Faster... Just like that. Gods of Almarac that feels great. Don't stop." She moaned instructions and praises at him as he ate her out. He followed the former as best he could and thrilled at the latter. Her snatch radiated heat like a furnace and her taste and scent enveloped him like steam from a sauna.

He started paying more attention to her un-hooded clit, feeling it pulse against his tongue as he rolled and diddle it while applying pressure with his sucking lips on and around it. She tried to say something, but it came out unintelligible as she panted rapidly. He felt her start to tremble and he had to increase his grip to hold her thigh apart as she suddenly bucked and writhed wildly. Her head rose and he could see an unfocused wildness blazing in her jade eyes before she threw her head back and cried out her climax. He felt a surge of power and a crackling pulse of energy ripple from her and her short, sharp cry shook the walls of the barn with its power and intensity and he felt her shudder as her body tensed, arching into a smooth bow, her hands crushing handfuls of hay in their powerful grip as she balanced on her shoulders. She remained locked like that for sometime before she began to relax. Clark tired to be patient, but he couldn't resist the flow of sweet nectar that poured from her and her back tensed once more as he lapped at her sensitive folds to gather it up. He slowed the movement of his tongue to a fraction of a crawl, but the simple stimulation was still enough to rack her body with aftershocks of climactic energy and he stopped all together, allowing her to relax and her body to soften.

Her pale skin seemed to glow, pulsing softly and her hair seemed to blaze with an inner life, as she slowly stretched out, flexing her fingers and curling her toes as if she were reacquainting herself with her body. "That was... Splendid! Magnificent!" she stated exuberantly and laughed deep and throaty, a sound of pure pleasure and joy. He found her smiling broadly and bright-eyed as he crawled up her body and came to rest on his side next to her, his thigh draped over hers and his throbbing erection resting on her hip. "I'm glad you enjoyed it." Clark noted as he collected the last of her sweet cream from his cheeks and chin, with his fingers and then licked them clean with relish. He took her breast into his hand and began to explore it, hefting its weight and feeling its hot resilience as he tested its firmness in his grip. He noted her large areola and the hard tube of her nipple, about the diameter and length of the first joint of his thumb, how it gave under the pressure of his thumb and then sprang back, their dusky pink hue that seemed darker in contrast to her pale, porcelain skin. Her body was lithe and toned, but at the same time all lush, inviting, feminine curves.

Clark lowered his head and ran his tongue up along the length of her ample cleavage and then latched onto the peak of her left breast, suckling lightly as he swirled his tongue around the turgid peak. He felt her fingers slide through his hair and cup his head and she sighed as she pressed him more firmly to her breast. He shifted from one nipple to the other, sucking, nipping, licking, swirling, tweaking, stretching, rolling them, feeling then grow even harder and more resistant to the pressure he put on them, seeing them grow darker as they became more engorged. She murmured her approval and pressed her breasts into his mouth with the pressure of her hand on his head and rolling shoulders as he let his hand lightly skim over her smooth skin building a sensual, tactile map of her body in his mind.

Maxima's other hand cupped his cheek and pulled his lips from her breast to meet hers. They shared a hungry kiss and he shifted between her legs, which she spread further to accommodate him. He hovering over her, his weight resting on his forearm that he had placed between her arm and her body, burrowing his fingers under her shoulder. She snaked her hand in between them and gently grasped him and guided his head through her folds and to her entrance. His eyes met hers and he was surprised to find apprehension warring with desire in the depths of her deep green pools. "Are you okay? We can slow down if you like." he asked and suggested with genuine concern. His concern seemed to surprise her and her eyes and features softened for a moment. "I am Lady Maxima, that is all." She stated with resolute pride and then firmly urged him to enter her.

He pressed forward slowly, sinking into her slick, hot tightness, Her flesh resisted his penetration, making him add more pressure to forge ahead as she surround him in her flexing grip and he stretched and filled her. He saw her blink and felt and heard her breath hitch as he continued to invade her. Her flesh dragged along his with pleasurable friction that made his butt clench and the small of his back tighten as he thrust forward Until he felt something block his way. His eyes widened in stunned shock as her hands on his buttocks clenched, urging him to continue and he resisted, stopping. "Maxima, you're a virgin? He queried in surprise. "Virgin?" she wondered. "You've never..." he started to clarify. "No... No man has ever proven worthy, until now." She explained, understanding his question. "It is part of why I would settle for this one night, Clark Kent, for I fear I will never find another that is your equal or mine." She continued quietly.

"Maxima, I... This is something you should share with someone who loves you and you know I don't. I..." he tried to convince her to stop while fighting the growing need to continued moving inside her. "Hush." She told him, placing a finger over his lips. "Your concern for me belies your adamant insistence that you have no feelings towards me, but I you are a good man as well as a strong one, empathy being part of your nature. Who knows what the future might bring, Last Son of Krypton? Your heart may change, I might find another to match me, but that is all speculation. I have need of the certainty of this night, this experience to carry me into that future. Would you deny me that as you have the future I had dreamed of for so long?" she argued with soft, eloquence. "No, Lady Maxima, I would not. Just know that I wish things were different." He replied with equal sincerity. She gave him a wan smile. "More's the pity." She stated as he started to slowly rock inside her, pulling back in preparation to take her maidenhead and her virtue.

He drew back and then thrust forward, once again meeting the resistance of her maidenhead, but this time he did not stop his forward movement. He felt pressure building as her virtue continued to bar his path. He saw her grimace and nearly lost his resolve, but he felt her fingernails bite into his buttocks, urging him to continue. Her sex clenched around him, clutching at him as he continued to bear down and forward. He was waiting for her hymen to break, anticipating it, but yet it still caught him by surprise and he was unable to stop his forward momentum. She cried out, sharp and pained as he tore through her flesh, ploughing into her tight, unexplored depths before he could restrain the power he had been using. Shocked and appalled by his unintentional brutality, he called her name in concern. "Maxima, are you okay? I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to b so rough." he apologized brushing away the fiery curls that had fallen across her face. Her hair was soft and silky against his fingers and he continued to rub it lightly between them as he looked down at her. Her eyes were half-lidded and he saw her swallow hard as she took deep breaths and slowly let them out.

"It is done. Don't... Don't stop now, Clark." She told him and her voice was not that of a queen or a warrior, but simply a woman. He began to move slowly inside her, being as gentle as he could, pausing when she winced and continuing when she urged him on until he was completely inside her. Her sex fit around him like a tight velvet glove and he could feel her pulse as he throbbed in counterpoint. He gave her a chance to adjust to his intrusion and lowered his head, planting soft, quick kisses on her lips until he felt her hand at his neck and she locked their lips into a deep searching kiss. He started to move, slowly with short rocking strokes and she moved with him, groaning softly. Their movements became more pronounced as his strokes grew in length and she undulated beneath him. Her snatch was a heavenly, snug caress that drove heat and pressure into his shaft as it slid through its slippery grasp.

Their lips parted, tongues fencing one last time before moving onto skin. Their bodies parted and met with rhythmic regularity. She no longer grimaced or winced, but panted heavily, her head shifting slightly from side to side as her hips rolled and circled to meet his. He drew abstract patterns on her smooth skin with his tongue as he felt her strong fingers flex and relax on his buttocks while its twin left s trail of sensation along his back. She made breathy sounds of pleasure and he echoed them as they sped up and found a pounding, thrusting, rolling, rocking, groaning, moaning, gasping, grinding, writhing, sliding, flexing, clenching, nipping, sucking, licking, kissing symphony of sensation. She matched him stroke for stroke, strength for strength. Her power matched his and he found that he could let himself go. Their bodies slammed together and then ground in tense vibration only to part and repeat the process. They strained against each other, occasionally almost violent enemies and then other co-operative allies.

His balls were growing heavy and his need desperate, but he grit his teeth and concentrated even as pleasure snaked up his spine and her clutching sex tempted him to his release. She told him of her pleasure, enjoyment and appreciation, her words switching back and forth between English and a language he assumed was her native tongue. He told her of her beauty and how amazing and wonderful she was and made him feel. The words flowed from him as they did from her, without censor and complete honesty. His hand found hers beside her head and their fingers intertwined and locked, gripping palm to palm as he felt her start to tremble and quiver against his body and energy started to crackle between them. They panted, heavy and fast, their breathing matching the racing tattoo of their hearts and pulses. He could feel her tensing, her head now thrashing from side to side, her sex squeezing him hard, her fingers flexing with his. He could feel power and energy pulsing from her and then he saw her eyes go wide and flare with emerald fire before her back arched and she screamed his name as she climaxed.

The force of her orgasm and the ripples of power that ran through her and into him drew a stuttered cry and his seed from him as his release joined hers. The barn rattled with the release of energy from both of them and dust rained down on them. His butt clenched tight as his muscles misfired, tensing and relaxing in rapid succession, making him tremble and his hips thrust in short hard stabs, grinding into her clutching, rippling channel as he pumped his essence into her in heavy spurts. They tensed and relax, bows curved in opposite directions, linked at sex and hard, quivering torsos as their climaxes ran their course. His head dropped to lightly rest on her heaving chest as he tried to drag air into his burning lungs. Her tight sex milked him in its furnace like grasp, flexing and twisting around him on a fresh, slippery film of her sex grease. He groaned as his balls emptied and with it the last of his strength and he collapsed on top of her. He tried to rise, at least roll off her, but she held him close. She asked simply and he obliged.

He laid his cheek on the pillow of her breast, listening to her heartbeat slowly return to normal along with his, her hand stroking his hair, his fingers lightly stroking the skin of her shoulder. He watched her play with his fingers, twining and untwining them, measuring them against her own in a strangely intimate moment where he simply could not see her as the proud, warrior queen who'd had him pinned to the wall by the throat only hours before. For, just a moment he wondered if he had made the right decision. Maxima was a remarkable woman and to be with her would have many possibilities. She could give him so many things he had dreamed of, but he's resolution stiffened once more as he realized there was no way to give her what she wanted and remain on earth, where he had finally accepted his destiny lie. He felt himself shrink and slip out of her and they both groaned at that final bit of tingling friction. He turned his head and pressed his lips to her skin finding it sweaty and tasting salt. She didn't stop him when he rolled off her and onto his back next to her. They lay silently for a few moments, staring up at the rafter. " She stated and he could hear wistfulness and resignation in her voice and Clark was surprised to see the horizon was starting to lighten outside the stable door window of the loft. " he asked curiously, shifting onto his side and picking stray stalks of hay out of her tumbled mass of ruby tresses." She replied after a moment's consideration. "She assured him.

He told her and drawing her into his arms they shared a long, languid kiss and he held her as night moved slowly into morning. "I find I shall remember this part with the greatest of fondness despite all the wonderful experiences you have given me this night, but our time is at an end. I would draw it out with all the might at my disposal, but end it will and I would rather it end with what little dignity I still have. "She told him and freed herself from his light embrace and got to her feet. She touched her shoulder and once again muttered something and when the shimmer faded she was once again dressed in her skin-tight costume. She offered him her hand and he took it, letting her pull him to his feet.  
Maxima fel asleep and Clark saw Diana walking towards him

He’s on her in an instant; his hands pull her face to his and their lips meet in a hot, open-mouthed kiss. One of his hands leaves her cheek to burn a trail down her back.   
Diana doesn’t even realize they’re moving backwards until she hits the counter. Her senses are on overdrive trying to take it all in: his scent washing over her, his lips battling her own, his hands wandering her body. It’s all too much to allow her the time or capacity to process what the fuck just happened.   
A moan escapes her mouth and Kal’s knee shoves her apart in response. His arm wraps around her waist and presses her onto him. Instant relief surges through her as she eagerly grinds on his thigh. Her relief is short-lived, however, as he lifts her off of him and onto the counter.   
Heart pounding and mind racing, Diana takes a moment to take him in. Her gaze zeroes in on his eyes, usually so bright and kind, that now hold a hunger that makes her instinctively spread her legs for him.   
He chuckles at this, and it sounds harsher than anything she’s heard before. His hands slide up her thighs as he settles between them.   
She isn’t sure who initiates the kiss, but it’s clear who’s in control of it. Kal’s kiss is no less demanding than the previous one, but Diana finds herself stunned at its deliberate, ruinous slowness. Her position on the counter is now a disadvantageous one, she realizes, as she has less than half the access to his body that he has to hers. His hands travel over her legs, squeeze her ass, and bunch in her shirt and hair, whereas hers are limited to his upper body at best.   
But she barely has the wherewithal to focus on her hands. Her every thought is intent on getting Kal to give in to her and increase the pace. Regardless of how attractive this display of confidence is, she wants to drive him as crazy as he’s making her.   
This newfound self-control is absolutely infuriating, she decides as she feels the corner of his lips twitch upwards into a smirk. She isn’t sure how long they stay like this, hands roaming and mouths battling, and quite frankly, she doesn’t care. It’s all she can do to remind herself to breathe right now. She curses his super-soldier lungs as his mouth continually establishes dominance over her own between her breaths.   
Finally, Kal breaks the kiss and gives the hem of her shirt a tug. Diana raises his arms for him to pull it off and smiles at the way it’s carelessly tossed over his shoulder. Her snarky comment dies in her throat when his mouth returns to hers.   
He pulls her ponytail free from her hair and tangles his fingers in near her scalp, where he then tightens his grip and pulls. Diana, caught by surprise, gasps as her head follows his hand back, exposing her neck to his eager lips. A surge of pleasure rushes through her as he makes his way down the column of her throat to suck at that spot above her collarbone.   
A hand eagerly slides up to cup her breast and Diana’s head falls back with pleasure. The thin fabric of her bralette only adds to the friction as he rolls a nipple between his fingers and takes the other into his mouth.   
There’s a steady ache building in her core now, though she knows relief is not in the immediate future. She hopes when his hand falls to tease the string of her flannel shorts, but that hope dies when he changes course and unclasps her bralette instead.   
He makes quick work of his own shirt and drags her even closer to him. Their bare chests pressing together makes her nipples tighten with want.   
Kal returns to kissing her senseless and teasing the waistband of her loose shorts. Then suddenly—thankfully—his hand slides into them and his fingers ghost over the fabric of her panties.   
“Goddamn, Tasha, I haven’t even touched you yet and you’re soaked through your panties. Is this what you want? My hand in your pants while I get you off with my fingers? Because I can do that, babe, but you might have to beg for it.”   
His voice is dark and full of lust; Diana wants to swallow it.   
She’s in sweet fucking misery as he teases her like he’s got all the time in the fucking world. His fingers circle her clit lazily through her panties, and never where she needs him. He seems to delight in her frustration, moving with her when she attempts to shift her hips to get him in the right spot.   
“Kal,” Diana pants, “bedroom. Now.”   
There’s a terrifying moment where she’s sure she was too demanding, that he‘ll refuse and tease her until she begs for it. But even his incredible self-control must be waning. She knows he’s turned on right now—the evidence presses into her thigh through his jeans.   
Relief floods through her as he nods and pulls her off the counter, holding her ass while her legs wrap around his waist. The new angle and pressure of their hips is too tempting for Diana to ignore. As he walks down the hallway to their room, she tightens her grip and uses her leverage to grind on him.   
But then her breath is knocked out of her as Kal presses her into the wall. She’s still propped up on his hips, but one of Kal’s hands is very suddenly back in her pants and continuing the teasing pattern he’d tortured her with earlier.   
“I can’t believe you,” she manages, her voice coming out far more raspy than she’d like.   
“If you want to go to the bedroom, Tasha, you’re gonna have to listen to me, okay?” After a moment of silence, he presses his thumb directly onto her clit for the first time that night, leaving Diana gasping and squirming against the wall. “Okay?”   
“Okay, Kal. Just plea-” and then they’re moving back down the hall just as Diana was about to break and beg. She’s torn between happiness that her pride is spared and irritation that she still hasn’t been able to come.   
Kal drops her unceremoniously to the ground and swats away her hands as she reaches for his belt. He continues forward and crowds her back towards the bed until she falls onto it, then follows her there and worships the skin of her collarbones, even testing a few bites. Goosebumps rise across her skin as he kisses a blazing trail down her body, a smile settling on his lips at Diana’s quickened breath.   
A quick tap on her hip signals for her to lift them, and he slides her shorts off, leaving her panties as the only barrier between his mouth and where she desperately wants it to be.   
“Is this what you want, Diana?” His voice is deep and raspy.   
She’s left flustered by his question, because right now the only thing she wants is her mouth on her and his fingers deep inside her. And, god, she wants to resist, to turn the tables and show him exactly what he’s doing to her, but she has no advantage and no game plan, so she opts for the truth.   
“Not quite.” She breathes.   
The delicious vibration of his chuckle travels along her thigh and she works very hard to control herself as he drags her panties down her legs, tantalizingly slow.   
Kal hooks his arms under the back of her thighs and pulls her until her ass is off the edge of the bed. “Well then? What do you want?”   
“You,” Diana breathes, hoping he’ll consider this a win. (He doesn’t.)   
“Me?” He says, quirking an eyebrow and straightening slightly, curling his arms from her thighs until his big hands settle on her abdomen. “I’m right here.”   
She would smack that infuriating look off his face if she wasn’t so damn turned on. She’d settle for kissing it off too, but neither are an option right now as he fakes a coy smile up at her.   
“Your hands” she starts, sparks shooting through her as they came alive on her stomach, “on me.” Soon she’s gasping as they find their way to her breasts. “In me.” A hand leaves her chest to tease her entrance.   
He’s still teasing, but he’s listening to her. Though this doesn’t mean she has any sense of control, it’ll get her what she needs, so she gives in.   
“Your mouth. Everywhere.”   
He stills at the absolute want in her voice, and he remains frozen for one, two, three, and then his head dips and—oh   
Oh gods.   
Kal has eaten her out before, of course, and he is damn good at it. He’s the type of person who got pleasure from pleasuring his partner. And usually oral from Kal is accompanied by all sorts of I love you ’s and other adoring words. He wastes no time on such pleasantries right now.   
He ducks his head to her and moves to place her legs over his shoulders as his mouth attaches to her clit. Diana’s back arches at his touch, but is stopped by the precarious position he’s moved her into. With part of her torso off the bed, she groans and realizes that she’s completely at his mercy.   
She tries to grind herself on his face, but his hands grip her hips with bruising force to stop her. Though she’s upset it didn’t work, a thrill shoots through her at his roughness. Kal slows his pace and keeps her on the brink each time she attempts to get more out of him.   
“Hurry up.” Diana almost doesn’t recognize her own voice as she whines at him.   
Kal’s mouth pulls back from her abruptly and looks up at her, his chin shining with her wetness. She sucks in a breath at the sight and nearly orgasms on the spot.   
“Tasha,” He begins, voice low and commanding. “given the fact that you’re dripping down your fucking legs, I’d say this is perfectly fine. You aren’t going to cum until I say so.”   
With that he disappears between her legs once more, this time trailing one of his hands from her hip to the curve of her ass, sliding around her leg and teasing a finger at her entrance again.   
And with him so fucking close to where she needs him to be, Diana lets out her first loud moan of the night. The sound has a profound effect on him; his eyes brighten and he rewards her with finally pushing his finger into her. She gasps and throbs around him, so so close but still needing more more—   
And then she thinks she realizes what he wants. She allows herself to make the soft moans he often strives for during sex, but his eyes dart up to hers with a silent message.   
Not enough.   
Diana closes her eyes and delights in this game he’s playing. After all, she’s a trained spy, playing games is her specialty.   
Her fists clench the sheets and she lets out a loud gasp followed by a single breathy “fuck.” Kal’s eyes snap up to hers once more, this time with approval shining in them, as he adds a second finger.   
Now she knows what he wants and is all too eager to give it to him. A stream of oh, fuck, and don’t stops tumble from her lips as each one brings a reward that drives her closer to the edge.   
“Oh god—Kal,” she gasps.   
At the sound of his name, Kal attacks her center with newfound fervor. Diana’s vision goes white as she speeds towards her orgasm at a blinding pace.   
Then, right as the pool of heat in her lower belly is cresting into a wave, he pulls off and away from her, leaving her confused and unsatisfied at the edge of the bed.   
“Kal! What the hell?” She pushes herself back and up on her elbows. “What the fuck was that?”   
He follows her, looking all too smug and sure of himself. “I’m sorry, I’m just doing what you asked.”   
That little shit. Diana’s frustration gives way to anger, which gives her the game plan she needs to get the upper hand.   
His hand is nearly at her neck when she bends down and captures the fingers that were inside her in her mouth. An almost comical expression crosses his face as she sucks herself off of them, giving her the distraction she needs to push him sideways into the pillow and pin his hips with her legs bracketing them.   
My turn, she thinks.   
He gazes up at her as she grinds herself onto his still-clothed hips, and despite the sudden role reversal, that same arrogant smile settles back on his lips. This time, however, Diana is at a vantage point to kiss it off properly. She crashes down on him, rolling her hips and feeling his erection straining against his jeans. Despite the overwhelming temptation to tease him as he’d teased her, she still hasn’t had an orgasm yet, so her patience doesn’t allow for much other than pushing off his pants and boxers.   
She doesn’t allow him to unseat her though; she isn’t foolish enough to believe their game is over when he’s looking at her like that. Any other instance of her on top of Kal involves him with wide eyes and tentative hands exploring her body as he gives himself over to her. There is nothing about his body language that says tentative tonight. Kal Rogers wants to take.   
“So?” He arches an eyebrow at her.   
Diana rolls her eyes and leans over him to reach into the bedside table for a condom. Kal uses this newfound access to her body to take a nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the already sensitive bud and slowing her search.   
Her fingers find the foil packet and she uses his chest as leverage to push herself off of him. She wraps her hand around his length and delights in the familiar way his eyes flutter shut. After a few teasing strokes, her eyes dart back to him, and her lips twitch up when she sees the barely contained rise and fall of his chest. Payback.   
But before she can put her mouth on him, Kal’s hand is in her fiery red hair, dragging her up his body. She consigns to find a different payback as she opens the packet and slides the condom onto him. The strain of Kal’s muscles as he bucks into her hand brings a smile to her face.   
His hands settle on her hips as she places him at her entrance. She sinks down slightly and slowly, only taking in the tip of his dick. Kal lets out an exasperated sigh before bucking his hips towards hers, but she rises with him, preventing him from sinking into her any further.   
Triumph surges through Diana and she smirks at him, but he tightens his grip on her hips and slams her onto him. She’s caught by surprise and gasps at the sudden fullness.   
Diana glares down at him as he grins shamelessly back at her. She peels his hands from her hips and laces their fingers together, leaning forward to pin them into the pillow beside his head. With his earlier stunt in mind, Diana stays low on him and keeps him buried deep inside her, opting for shorter thrusts.   
Here she sees a glimpse of the Kal she’s used to: there’s a familiarity in the crease between his brows and the way his lips are parted. Hips still rolling, she releases his hands and places her own on his neck for a searing kiss. His hands fly to her neck and trail down her arms until he laces their fingers once more. Before she knows what’s happening, he’s crossed her arms behind her back and locked in his grip on them.   
Diana isn’t sure whether she’s mad or impressed. Once he thrusts into her from below, her mind empties of all debate. The pace he sets is not slow, but she’s sure it’s one he can keep up for a while. His thrusts are deep and rough; each one jolts her forward until her face is buried in his neck. She can feel his chest heaving against hers and hear the breathlessness in his voice when he growls against her ear.   
“ I’m fucking you , remember?”   
Her moan is muffled by his skin, but she’s sure he can still feel it resonate there. His heavy breathing slips back into the dirty talk he had teased her with earlier.   
“What, Romanov? No plan? No comment? C’mon, use your words.”   
“Oh—oh, fuck, Perce—I’msoclose.”   
He adjusts his grip on her wrists to free one of his hands, which buries in the soft hair at the back of her head and leads her lips to his. She weakly twists her arms to test his hold, mostly to say that she tried, but he remains locked on her. She could probably twist out if she wanted to, but that’s the last thing Diana wants right now.   
He kisses her, sloppily and open-mouthed, until the movement of their bodies is too much for them to keep contact. Soon he’s simply holding her head above his own as they gasp and moan into each other’s mouths.   
A particularly deep thrust hits a spot in Diana that draws a whimper out of her, and it’s that sound, she’s sure, that signals to Kal that he’s won this battle between them. He’s wrestled control away from Diana and now they both know it. As his pace continues to increase and he breathes obscenities against her lips, Diana doesn’t care about the game she’s already lost or the pride she’s had to shelve. If she has to lose, at least she can be rewarded for conceding. The pool of tension and heat building up in her belly is almost too much for her to bear.   
“Please, please Kal. I—okay, I’m practically begging. Please let me come.”   
At fucking last, he listens to her. He releases her wrists and holds her hips steady as he pounds into her from below. She uses her hands to stabilize herself on his shoulders and capture him in a proper kiss, but it’s mostly her whimpering into his mouth while his pace increases and her vision goes white.   
“Okay, it’s okay. You can come, Diana. Come, now.” He nearly growls the last command.   
His words are the final push to send Diana flying over the edge. Her body tenses and falls apart as pleasure rolls over her in devastating waves. Her back arches as much as it can with his arm around her waist; her muscles contract until she doubles over into him, biting his shoulder to withhold a scream. The sound catches in her throat and releases as a mangled moan once he slows, coaxing her back down to earth.   
Kal’s hands leave her body and cup her face, bringing their lips together and slowly pushing their bodies upright. Their breath is the heavy breathing that is unavoidable during sex like this, and they take this moment to catch it.   
Diana is regaining her clarity and composure now that her own needs are met, and she plans to repay Kal in the round that’s sure to come.   
But as she shifts to put her plan into action, he disappears from under her, leaving her upright on her knees facing their headboard. She feels his weight settle into the bed behind her, his erection press insistently into her backside, and his lips ghost the base of her spine.   
His hands ghost over her body, pausing on her breasts before trailing down her stomach and leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake. He seeks her clit and she gasps as his fingers circle deftly over it.   
Diana’s hand follows suit, and she reaches behind her to grasp his dick, his grip tightening on her magnificently as she does so. His movements go from delicate to rough in a matter of moments. Despite her exhaustion from their last round, Diana’s body has an electric response to him prepping her for the next one.   
An attempt to spin and face him is immediately thwarted by an arm tightening around her hip, while the other presses between her shoulder blades; soon she is bent before him. If Diana thought she was at his mercy before, she certainly is now.   
His hands grip her ass and smooth over her back, thumbs tracing the dimples there. Then, with little warning, they tighten on her hips and hold her steady as he thrusts into her. Diana cries out and lurches forward as his hips slam into hers at a pace neither of them can keep up for long.   
This position isn’t nearly as overwhelming as the previous one, but it allows Diana to focus on the new angle and friction that it brings.   
She grinds back onto Kal with equal enthusiasm, then arches her back and hums in satisfaction at the low moan it draws from his lips. The sheets bunch in her fists as her orgasm rapidly approaches.   
There’s a sharp pull to her head as he wraps the ends of her hair around his hand. His other hand finds that bundle of nerves between her legs once more, and Diana drops onto her elbows in weakness.   
The hand from her hair releases and plants over her shoulder as he lowers his torso to press against hers. He continues to thrust into her at a blinding pace, and she knows from his breathing that he won’t last long.   
“Kal, Kal, I need-”   
His voice is ragged when he pants, “almost there, Diana. Just a little longer.”   
Knowing he needs something to push him past the brink, Diana begins some dirty talk of her own.   
“Fuck, fuck, Kal. I’m almost there. I’m gonna come—please.” She arches her back as much as she can and tosses her hair to the side to look back at him. They make eye contact, and she shoots him a look that says last longer, I dare you; his movements stutter and become erratic a moment later.   
Despite crashing into his own orgasm, his fingers are still at her clit and driving her towards hers.   
His voice is hoarse when he whispers in her ear. “Come for me.”   
And gods, she does. Her second orgasm of the night is by far the most intense. Her arms give out entirely and her face presses into their comforter. It’s her orgasm that sends him over the edge as he pounds into her relentlessly, taking from her what he needs to get himself there.   
She cries out his name as stars dance before her eyes and suddenly Kal is everywhere; his arms pulling her up and into him; his thrusts shallow and bringing them down from their highs, his voice in her ear reassuringly as she lets him support her.   
When he pulls out and goes to dispose the condom, Diana lets herself fall into the bed and enjoy the view, basking in the post-sex glow. He returns to bed beside her, and she rests her head on his chest, smiling as his hands rub her back soothingly.   
“Wow.” She sighs.   
“Yeah, wow.” Kal chuckles. “Is that what you wanted?” His arrogance is gone and his eyes search her face with concern, but there’s a smugness to his voice that makes her roll her eyes and smile.   
She lifts her head to look him in the eye. “Honestly? Yeah. Way more than I was expecting, but definitely in a good way.”   
Kal’s eyebrow raises. “Good? Not great? Or a ‘wow Kal, that was the best sex of my life’ way?”   
“Shut up.” Diana gently hits his chest.   
His eyes twinkle, relieved that Diana was fine. “But seriously, was that alright? I mean I know it was alright but-”   
Diana rolls her eyes and cuts off his ramble with a kiss. “Hey, that was amazing. And this doesn’t mean I don’t like more intimate stuff, it just means I want to do this with you too.”   
“Best of both worlds.”   
“You did not just quote Hannah Montana after we had sex.”   
He just grins shamelessly up at her before catching her lips in a sweet kiss. Diana smiles into it.   
“Well,” there’s impending laughter in his voice, “I could get used to bossing you around.”   
Diana groans and buries her face in his chest, wondering what kind of monster she’s created. leaned back down, slanting his mouth against Diana ’s open lips. Kal kissed her slowly, drowning in the feel and tenderness of her tongue stroking against his before he pulled back suddenly and reached down to grip his erection in hand, pressing it against her moist folds. He slid it up and down in slick motions against her lower lips testing the readiness of her and he watched as Diana pressed her eyes shut at an attempt to silence a moan. Kal continued to watch her reactions for a few moments more with a hooded gaze, fascinated by her sensitivity and these new parts of Diana he could only ever imagine before finally moving inside of her.  
The feeling of fullness overcame her senses immediately but she waited for Kal to take lead as she tried to steady the rapidly increasing pulse of her breathing. The blonde woman watched intently and urged Kal silently with her soft caresses as he sunk all the way till he hit a barrier, pushed past it and kissed the edge of her mouth, all the while whispering apologies into the dark.  
After a moment, Diana slid her hand down beneath the sheet and cupped Kal ’s bottom, pulling him in deeper and the wayward soldier’s eyes darkened at her actions his lust overwhelming him as he took that as a sign she was ok and more than willing to continue further.  
In another beat Kal began to thrust steadily as he enclosed his arms around the bare woman beneath him. Their pace unhurried as if they had nowhere to be, no one else to worry about, and no responsibilities but the mounting pleasure of each other.  
Their gazes were locked together as he leaned over her thrusting into her at an unhurried pace and he watched intently the subtle changes in Diana ’s face through his own sensations. She was starting to feel it now. Kal could tell how flushed her face was despite the moonlight being their only light, the candle having burned out long before. Her soft breaths were slowly quickening now and her eyelids fell as her gaze began to glaze over in pleasure. Kal in turn reached down and pushed some golden strands of hair away from her face. They were beginning to stick to the skin on her forehead as a thin sheen of sweat began to build on her brow. Kal didn’t notice the same was happening to him until he saw droplets of sweat pool at his chin and fall onto Diana ’s chest.  
They continued this way, letting the air thicken around them until suddenly Kal felt Diana reach up and cup his face with her hand, the other clinging to him as he continued to move inside of her.  
He took this as her silent cue that she wanted more so Kal pushed Diana ’s knees gently up toward her chest as he leaned all his weight against her sliding in and filling her with more force. Diana gasped at the sheer fullness of it all, the feeling of him sinking into her and sliding back stronger now in an overwhelming heat that had the both of them shaking.  
Diana ’s moans were now turning into short sudden gasps and Kal leaned down to kiss her again, sliding his tongue pass her lips as he drank in the sounds of her pleasure. In the next instant his hands moved instinctively beneath her bottom, pulling it up and sliding his knees under, tipping her back and angling himself further deep inside of her till his tip was pounding continuously against her womb. Diana sobbed at the feeling as she released his lips and her head dipped back while she cried out softly in ecstasy.  
“Kal ...you’re so deep. I can’t...”Diana turned her head to the side and placed the back of her hand against her mouth as she attempted to hold back her cries and Kal pulled it away placing her hand on his neck instead to give her some leverage as he hurled his thrusts against her, the wooden frame of the bed creaking and shaking continuously below them.  
Her mind was going numb and Kal was so focused on throwing his entire weight into her that he could barely comprehend her words. All he knew was that this was the best he had ever felt and he wanted her to feel as good as she made him feel.  
“Diana .” Kal panted leaning in by her ear. “I love you. I love you so much.” Kal whispered to her before he dropped his head to her collar and he hooked an arm under her right knee to spread her further while his thrusts quickened to a sloppy frantic pace. Diana was finding it hard to think and breath and all she could do was drown in the pleasure Kal was giving to her body. A few more forceful thrusts and Kal felt the sudden unexpected rush of his cock swelling and expanding and his seed spurting out into her in endless streams.  
“Kal !” Diana cried out overwhelmed, her walls gripping him immediately.  
Her eyes were shut tight as she felt Kal ’s seed soak her womb and she drank in the feeling that washed over her. Tears ran uncontrollably while her hands clutched at the large expanse of Kal ’s muscled back as he pressed and held continuously inside of her. Her walls squelched with wetness, fluttered and clutched him through the last few pumps that filled her and Kal grunted and roared through the sensations.  
Diana opened her eyes, her body still tingling in shock and euphoria as she pulled Kal up to kiss her lazily, his tongue sliding in to mingle with hers while he stayed nestled inside of her with his cock and his sticky seed filling her insides to the brim.  
She was connected to Kal in every sense of the word and the aftershock from all these sensations had her body tingling and her mind on overdrive. All Diana could do was lay spent, her body boneless as she caressed Kal ’s back and in turn he moved to kiss her neck placing his lips softly against her skin, still slick with the remnants of their love making.  
They stayed like that for a while sinking into the sheets and feeling the heavy air around them, the only sounds in the room their beating hearts and the steady breathing that had eased as their bodies began to cool.  
Diana sighed. She was comforted still by the warmth of Kal ’s body and the feeling of him still inside of her so much that she was completely lost in thought thinking of everything that had lead them up to this moment.  
Kal didn’t say a word as he lay inside of her, but she could feel his heart beating against hers and his large rough hands graze the soft planes of her body and in a way it felt like he was telling her words with his fingertips.  
In the seconds that followed she was taken by complete surprise when she felt herself being pulled up by Kal to a seated position and he moved his hands to pull her bottom against him, sliding her legs around his waist and her thighs still gripping his hips.  
“Kal , what are you-“  
“I want you again.” Kal whispered hotly into her ear. She felt him begin to harden again inside of her and she stared at him with an expressive gaze her eyes connecting with his as he ran his large warm hand down her back and cupped her butt to pull her closer against his erection now fully hard again.  
Diana gasped taking in the feeling of this position and the gravity that had her smaller body embracing Kal as he took her to the hilt.  
“I want to fill your womb with me until there’s nothing else you can think about.” Kal stated plainly not caring how crude or honest he was being as Diana shivered in response. Kal was past the point of holding back.  
“And if you...” he wasn’t sure if he should say this part though, but the moment Diana caressed his face again with the soft pads of her fingertips, those deep pools of blue staring at him in the darkness as she waited out his words, he wanted to give Diana everything he had. He wanted to share everything with her, including his most deepest desires and thoughts about her.  
“If we make a child...I’ll make sure nothing ever happens to the both of you. I swear it to you, Diana . Nothing else will matter. No one else will matter.”  
Diana ’s eyes searched his. She was at a loss of words. And before long her pulse was slowly quickening again feeling Kal begin to move in and out of her as his gaze stayed locked with hers. She was still impossibly wet inside, full of his cock and cum, sensitive from their prior activities and overwhelmed immensely by his words that she couldn’t do anything but grasp at his shoulders, pressing her breasts flush against his hard chest as she leaned on him for support and braced herself for another wave of intense pleasure.  
Kal lifted her up with his taut forearms as he pulled her onto him while simultaneously thrusting up into her wet channel that was leaking heavily onto his erection and the sheets below.  
“Ohh, oh Kal !” Diana cried already feeling on the edge of another orgasm as her eyes shut again and she clutched his broad shoulders, leaning her forehead against his.  
When it hit Diana ’s whole body shook and her toes curled as her legs spread out further while Kal pulled her against him tightly by her rear. Shaking as he held completely inside of her, Kal embraced her smaller body, leaning in to kiss her and gasping into her mouth as her pulsating walls triggered his own orgasm and he spilled into her the second time that night.  
Diana hugged Kal tightly, her arms enclosed around his neck and shoulders as her body continued to shiver through the sensations, her soft cries of rapture vibrating against his skin.  
“Diana .” Kal whispered against her neck, not even sure why he was saying her name but feeling the need to as her inner walls still fluttered lightly around him.  
Kal caressed her back as her breathing began to ease and he laid her back down onto the sheets, kissing her forehead and cheek and neck and lips and anywhere he could just to voice silently everything he was feeling that he couldn’t put into words.  
“I love you, too.” Diana whispered into his shoulder her sudden response taking him by surprise as his eyes opened and he peered down at her.  
Lemon ended

When his wifes fell asleep he ordered jor-el not let any one to leave that is not kryptonian the he left to see if to figure out what is wrong.

At the grayson mansion

Dick and blackfire moved to Bludhaven he became a ceo and a poilice officer and he is not the commissior of bludhaven PD Blackfire pushed Dick on their bed

Domand’r Lemon 

When she draws back again, it’s to look at him with almost singular focus. She runs her hand through his hair, down his cheeks, traces his mouth with the pad of her thumb. He parts his lips, draws her thumb between them, eyelids fluttering as he sucks ever-so-gently, and he feels a rush of triumph when he hears her breath hitch.

It’s as if it breaks something in her, a river bursting its banks, and the fire is back. She dives at him, her mouth crushing his, tongues meeting, and he arches up into her, rolling against her body, and the way she presses back with a soft whimper makes him gasp.

Dick doesn’t want to take it slow. They’ll have all the time they need for slow later, but right now he wants what he’s missed, what he didn’t know he needed so badly for so long, and he lets her know that. Her answering smile is predatory perfection, and Dick loves the thrill it sends up his spine.

“Suit off,” she demands, and he doesn’t need telling twice. He scrambles off the bed, unzipping as he goes, gloves torn off and boots kicked aside, eyes never leaving hers. She sits on the side of the bed, legs crossed, biting her full bottom lip as she watches him slip off his suit and step out of it, now only in his cup and jock and week-old stitches on the left side of his chest. She raises her hand, runs it down his torso from his collarbone to the waistband of his jock, leaving warmth in her wake. Her touch runs hot, but it makes him shiver. She leans forward, pressing her mouth to his abs, making him gasp because, fuck, he’d missed her mouth on his skin, and drags his jock down, his cock finally free.

“Shouldn’t you be naked too?” he asks softly, eyes half-lidded, his grin lopsided.

“Very well, if I must,” she says with a sigh, and he laughs again, watches her rise from the bed with a furious hunger. He knows her, knows every inch of her body, he committed it to memory years ago with gaze and touch, but he wants to see again, to know again. It’s his turn to sit on the bed and watch, awestruck, as she reveals glowing skin to him, pure fire in his dim bedroom. His cock twitches at the sight of her heavy breasts falling free, the revelation of the planes of her belly and the curls of her pubic hair. There are new scars, though, like there must be on him, tell-tale signs of years apart, but they don’t matter. They can add them to each other’s cartography, fresh details.

He’s the one to reach out now, to pull her closer and press his mouth to her. He reaches his fingers up, between her legs, and runs them along her folds, feeling the wetness, loving how she shudders under his touch. He licks a trail between her breasts, mouthing at her hot skin until he finds her nipple, nipping, circling with his tongue, drawing it between his lips, grinning at how she whimpers, how it hardens under his mouth.

Her long fingers card through his hair, and he looks up, gaze heavy, and he’s sure his pupils are blown. He wants her. God, in any way imaginable – his cock aches, his fingers twitch, his mouth waters. He wants anything she’ll give him, it’s always been like this, and he’s glad to welcome the feeling of drowning in desire again.

“What do you want?” she murmurs. Dick bites his lip. He knows how to make split-second decisions, it’s a leadership thing, it’s a Bat-thing, but right now, he’s never felt more at a loss. It’s like being asked to choose a single dish at a banquet. His hands on her falter, tighten with indecision. He wants everything, all at once, but what he always needs most of all…

“I want to taste you,” he breathes, pressing his mouth to her belly. Koma smiles, straddles him, and lets him roll them over until her back is against the mattress, propped on his few pillows and somehow still managing to look like some decadent fire goddess. She spreads her legs, and he groans, throwing himself between them, like he’s starving.

He dips his tongue in her navel, licking down to her mound, and he allows himself a moment to breath in, to let his head spin with her scent, before he presses his mouth to her. He flattens his tongue against her, laps up, circles her clit, over and over until she’s gasping, fingers tight in the bedsheets he knows are going to rip. He draws her clit between his teeth, a gentle tug, before sucking, hard, hungry, getting her to arch into his mouth. He brings his fingers up, parts her folds, slips one into her slick heat as his mouth continues to tease the hard bud of nerves, her gasps turning to moans.

He knows what she likes, he’s known for years. He knows she likes it hard and fast, hating to be teased, and he alternates between flickers of his tongue and the deep sucking of his lips. He knows how much she likes to be filled, and so he gives her another finger, pumping in and out in time with his mouth. She tastes beyond amazing, the familiarity of the coppery-sweetness making him almost drunk with it, and the noises she makes… The loud moans – she’s never been quiet – and the way she breathlessly whimpers his name… his cock drips on the bedsheets, and he fights to keep his own hips still, focusing on her with single-minded resolve. Her fingers are now on his head, keeping him there even when he had no intention of leaving, and her gorgeous, thick thighs on either side of him tremble, the muscles jumping.

He draws her clit into his mouth and hums, and she arches, head tossed back, crying out as she ripples around his fingers and spills, her juices running down his hand as she comes. He laps at her folds, at his hand, groaning, sucking on his fingers when he pulls them gently from her.

“You still taste amazing,” he mumbles, eyes meeting hers, blue to burning purple, and she smirks.

“Can I take what I want, now?” she asks. He surges up the bed, pressing his lips to hers, sharing her taste with her. She winds her arms around him, rolling them over, pulling back.

His hands run up her sides, folding her breasts in his palms, soft and spilling through his fingers, too much to hold. He slides down, ignoring the ache in his jaw as he tugs on one of her nipples with his lips, sucking hard again. She gasps, rubbing against him, and he chases her breast with his mouth as she pulls away, sits up, glowing above him.

She reaches back, between his legs, takes his cock in hand and he groans, deep and desperate. He twitches, jumps, pre-come dripping down his length and over her fingers.

“Please… God, please, Koma…” He’s never been ashamed of begging for it from her, and the anticipation is almost killing him. He wants to be in her, to fill her, to feel her around him again.

She rises, holding him still, and sinks down with a drawn-out moan. He meets her half-way, arching his hips, sinking deep inside her with a matching groan. She settles, flush against him, as breathless as he is, and he takes a moment to fight the urge to move and just… savours it. The heat of her around him, the slick intensity, the familiarity, the moment is drawn-out, long, a blissful forever. It’s like coming home, being inside her again, where he belongs.

Then she rises, to the tip, and plunges back down again, and time starts moving once more.

The pace she sets is almost brutal, but he matches it. They part and meet again, a continuous, steady, rough counterpoint. She tightens on every downward rush, making him groan, his hands tightening on her hips. She plants her hands on his chest and holds herself up, and he rolls his hips, up into her, gasping. Dick’s head spins, running his hands up her body, squeezing her breasts, and finally she meets him again, grinding them together, merging seamlessly back into their perfect rhythm.

He’s almost shocked at himself, for almost forgetting how gorgeous she looked above him, how breath-taking she is when she’s like this, riding him into the mattress, calling out his name like it’s the only word she knows. She glows, star-bright and blinding, and her touch is searing, leaving no wounds but burning his skin, an invisible brand. He’s certain, beyond any doubt, that were he a lesser man he’d be over in a moment, and he’s so glad he’s not, that he can savour this, give her what she needs.

She tightens erratically now, her moans almost slurred, and he knows she’s close. He’s close too, balls tight, movements rough and fast and sloppy, and his hand leaves her breast, moves down her. He finds her clit, flicks it with his thumb, presses, he just wants to see her…

“Come on, Koma, babe… come for me…” he pleads, and he breaks into a triumphant grin when she stills, her body a graceful arc, nails raking welts in his chest. Her cunt clenches around his cock, quakes, so tight it leaves him breathless.

“Dick!” she cries, shuddering as he thrusts, once, twice more, and spills, deep inside her, deep as he can go.

She slumps, head lolling forward, licking her lips. He goes limp, softening inside her, but he can still reach a hand up even as he feels his bones turn to mush. She knows what he wants, and she folds herself over him, the kiss messy, all half-smiles and panted laughter.

Lemon ended  
Dick left to investigate what is happening 

(Tronna lemon

"Trunks!" Donna moaned as he wildly moved his fingers inside her pussy and teased her tight insides. He licked Donna's chest and moved himself downward until his face was in front of her folds.

Not wasting a second, Trunks began licking his way through the wet folds and into Donna's body. She moaned loudly at this as she looked down to see Trunks already hungrily licking her insides and watched him work his tongue.

Trunks wagged his tongue inside Donna's pussy and simultaneously rubbed his fingers on her clit. Donna moaned as she felt Trunks's tongue work its way through her inner tunnels and licked her wetness.

Trunks wagged his tongue inside Donna and she gripped the bed as her breasts slowly bobbed from the lust. He reached up and palmed one of Donna's breasts.

She enjoyed the feeling as Trunks sank his fingers into her mound and fondled it as he vigorously tasted her warmth. He swirled his tongue on the moist walls of flesh and licked the inner walls.

Trunks swayed his tongue inside Donna's body and she frequently moved her legs. She placed her other hand on her free mound to fondle it and doing only served to increase her wetness.

The possessed man's tongue licked her moist caverns and squeezed the breast he held. Donna bit her lower lip to suppress a loud moan as Trunks's animalistic tongue worked its way inside of her and she placed her other hand on top of Trunks's.

The pair both fondled her breast as Trunks's tongue wildly swirled in her womanhood while he rubbed his fingers on her folds simultaneously. Donna's ample breasts slowly bobbed as her pussy was tasted and Trunks's tongue wriggled inside of her.

Donna moaned pleasurably as Trunks licked her wet inner tunnels and they worked together to caress her breast. Trunks pinched Donna's nipple and she moaned loudly for a moment at her sensitive bud being pinched.

Trunks placed his other hand on Donna's free breast and kneaded it as well. Donna whimpered while both her breasts were squeezed and toyed with by Trunks.

He slid his hands underneath her ass and lifted her lower body off the bed; bringing her pussy closer to his mouth. Donna moaned as her breasts fell back and she began bucking her hips out of excitement.

Trunks began squeezing Donna's ass cheeks as he buried his tongue in her wetness and she began toying with her breasts out of lust. The Lavender man's tongue ravaged Donna's warmth and groped her ass simultaneously.

The blush on Donna's face remained constant as Trunks tasted her innards and her head began rolling around as she moaned. Donna's face turned into a lust-filled smile while her eyes remained closed and she whimpered as she felt herself about to come.

Trunks wildly shook his head like a dog and made his tongue lick Donna's folds; making her eyes snap open in the process. This was the last straw for Donna as she instantly came a moment later and her fluids oozed out of her pussy.

Donna panted as Trunks licked her fluids clean and set her rear down on the bed. He stood up and flexed himself as Donna caught her breath.

After catching her breath, Donna got onto her knees and pressed her breasts on his erection; catching his attention. She smiled up at him as she began kneading her breasts together on his length and she looked at it in amazement; admiring it strong it felt inside her cleavage.

She placed her mouth on the erection and Trunks placed his hand on top of her head to hold her steady as he began to pump his cock into her mouth. Even with Trunks's speed, Donna did what she could to suck off Trunks's member and keep it enclosed inside of her ample bust.

He moaned as he rammed his erection into her mouth and she swirled her tongue around the head of it. She smothered her breasts on his stiff length and used them to jerk it off.

Trunks held onto Donna's head as she moved it back and forth on his cock. Her saliva covered it as she squeezed her breasts on it and rubbed her erect tits on the shaft of it.

She moaned as the erection pumped itself into her mouth and her tongue slowly brushed it. She held her breasts together as Trunks's pounded his cock through her deep cleavage and the jiggling breasts bounced on his manhood.

The soft mounds pressed together on Trunks's stiffness and he plunged it through them. Donna's hot tongue stirred around Trunks's length and kept him satisfied.

Trunks thrust into the orbs that bounced on his member and watched as Donna pleasured his powerful member. Donna's head followed Trunks's wild thrusts as did her breasts and she kneaded them together on his shaft.

Trunks pounded into the deep cleavage and moaned in ecstasy. Donna tapped her tongue on Trunks's length and flicked her tongue on it.

Donna moaned as she felt Trunks's member twitch inside her mouth and she realized he was about to come. She squeezed her breasts together on his erection and just then; Trunks unleashed a torrent of semen in her mouth.

Donna did her best not to take her mouth off Trunks's length as he came heavily and removed his cock. She swallowed the semen and noticed Trunks crouching down behind her.

He gripped her forearms and pulled her back. She didn't struggle as she figured he wasn't trying to hurt her and pulled her onto his lap; taking his cock into her warmth and having her hymen broken through.

Donna moaned loudly at this before Trunks started to thrust his length into her core. She began to buck her hips to grind Trunks's powerfully erection and her breasts heaved in the process.

Trunks moaned with Donna as he cupped her breasts and caressed them. She moaned loudly at how good Trunks's hands felt on her jiggling breasts and he did likewise with the feeling of her warmth.

Trunks caressed Donna's breasts as they heaved and sank his fingers into them. He rubbed them together and pounded his hardness into her warm innards that housed it.

"Donna-sama…" Tokiwa thought to herself as she watched her mistress ride Trunks's powerful manhood and grind it. Trunks's fingers massaged the heaving mounds and he caressed them out of excitement.

Trunks pounded his throbbing erection into Donna bucked her hips and gripped the bed sheets. The Lavender moaned as the warmth was pummeled into by his erection and the moist walls rubbed it at it flew into them.

Donna worked her hips in total tandem with Trunks's movements and moaned at how big he felt inside her inner tunnels. Her plump ass smacked onto Trunks's lap as he pummeled his cock into her core and she fell back onto him.

She moaned and worked her hips on his length. Trunks fondled Donna's jiggling bosom as he jetted his manhood into her warmth and her walls rumbled due to the heavy impact of the Lavender's member.

Donna planted her hands onto the bed and dug her nails into the sheets. The black-haired woman whimpered as Trunks's erection slammed its way into her core and rubbed against her walls.

Trunks growled lustfully at the warmth of Donna's innards as he pummeled his hardness into her tight crevice.

"He's hitting so deep!" Donna thought to herself as Trunks rammed his manhood into her warmth. He circled his fingers around her tits and gripped them.

Trunks began twisting them and pulling them downward; teasing Donna and making her core wetter. This was fine to Trunks as his length plummeted into Donna's pussy and hit her innards.

Donna worked her walls on Trunks's cock and moaned with him. Trunks began brushing his tongue on her cheek and Donna's blush took up most of her face at that point.

Her moist womanhood was rocketed into by Trunks's cock and she moaned as her mounds jiggled endlessly. Donna wiggled her hips and had her insides milk Trunks's erection.

She eventually opened her mouth and allowed Trunks's tongue to enter it. Their tongues met and instantly began to do battle.

The tongues wildly licked each other as Trunks caressed Donna's' heaving breasts and groped them. Their bright eyes might one another and covered each other's tongues with their respective saliva.

Trunks growled huskily and signified he was about to release. Donna bucked her hips and watched the possessed Lavender man pump his length into her body.

Shortly afterwards, Trunks thrust into Donna a final time and buried his member in her warmth as her walls wrapped around him; squeezing his seed out of his cock and allowing it to enter her womb.

Both Trunks and Donna moaned loudly at this as the former squeezed the large mounds a final time. Donna got off Trunks and panted as sweat ran down her forehead.

"I figured he'd be amazing at something like this." Donna thought before she noticed Trunks, who was still on his back, reaching for her and she placed herself on his lap. She lowered her head down to kiss Trunks and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Gotta keep him aroused." Donna thought to herself before positioning her womanhood over Trunks's erection and sinking herself onto it. She moaned into Trunks's mouth and fell slightly forth.

Her breasts began heaving over Trunks and her ass began to tap on his crotch. Trunks thrust into the young woman and held onto her ass as he did so.

He moaned with Donna as her ass repeatedly hit his lap and he watched her breasts jiggle over him. Donna rolled her hips forth and brought her womanhood onto Trunks's length as he plunged it into her.

Trunks's fingers massaged the flesh of Donna's ass and she placed her hands on his shoulders. She watched as Trunks drove his member into her inner tunnels and rode him.

She sat upright and looked to see Trunks reach up to cup whatever he could hold of her breasts. Trunks sank his fingers into the jiggling mounds and caressed them.

His fingers pinched her tits and pulled them forward. Donna bit her lower lip and her blush was reborn on her face.

Donna moaned loudly and kept her hands on Trunks's shoulders. He thrust his manhood into her walls and Donna moved her hips forth on his length.

Her tight walls grinded Trunks's cock and he sat upright to bring his face to her bosom. He squeezed the breasts together and kept them like so to put his lips on the erect buds.

Trunks suckled the jiggling mounds and massaged the warm flesh with his fingers. Donna moaned loudly at this and wrapped her arms around the back of his head; smothering his face into her deep cleavage.

This didn't bother Trunks in the least as he licked the inside of her cleavage and jetted his cock into her walls. Her breasts jiggled and Trunks nuzzled the ample orbs while licking them.

He then sank his teeth into the mound as he came into Donna and a torrent of cum filled her core. Donna moaned and threw her upper body back as she did so.

Their cum poured out of Donna before Trunks's length entered into her once again and didn't waste one moment in ramming himself into her. Donna moaned before beginning to buck her hips and looked into Trunks's face.

Serene green eyes faced animalistic as Trunks began licking her lips and her mouth opened. Her tongue lashed out of her mouth and met Trunks's tongue.

Her breasts bobbed up and down as she wrapped her arms around Trunks's back. She held him close to her and her mounds pressed against his chest.

Trunks pummeled his erection into Donna's wetness and moaned from his cock inside the tight crevices. She stopped licking Trunks's tongue as he kissed her and she ran her hand through his hair.

Trunks's member slammed into Donna's innards that grinded his length and his waves of thrusts made the sounds of flesh smacking sound throughout the room. Donna moaned into Trunks's mouth and held onto his torso tightly.

He moaned at how good her breasts felt and slightly lifted his upper body to plant his hands on the jiggling orbs of flesh. Trunks groped the mounds and kneaded them together.

Trunks rutted his hips and sent his member into Donna's warmth. Donna still kissed Trunks and trickled her fingers through his hair.

Donna's blush was still on her face and she whimpered as the impact of Trunks's cock ramming itself into her womanhood. The busty kuniochi held onto Trunks's tightly as he pumped himself into her core and rumbled them as well.

Trunks thrust into Donna's entrance so much that her eyes closed and a pleasure-filled smile appeared on her face. She bucked her hips and moaned into Trunks's mouth as they came for the third time.

Donna's pleasured smile hadn't left her face as Trunks smiled down at the young woman before proceeding to grope her all over.

Lemon ended

Trunks flew out of capsule corp to the watchtower

(Gotea)

Emma and Goten were making out

She also made no qualms about her sexuality and her former life as a sex worker. If Goten wanted to be with this woman, he had to be able to satisfy her. That meant having to sexually mature faster than most men his age and subjecting himself to this woman’s so called conditioning. Even at a time when her trust was still tentative, it was a chance he was willing to take. He made this willingness clear by capturing Emma’s lips in a soft kiss. In the process, he allowed his usually robust mind to open to the whims of this powerful telepath.

“Do what you need to do, Emma,” he told her as their lip, “Help me become your lover.”

Emma grinned as she playfully trailed a finger down his face to show her approval. This man just kept finding ways to impress her.

“You’re a bold man, Goten Summers,” she said with renewed energy, “I’ll see to it that such bravado is handsomely rewarded, provided of course you’re a good boy.”

“Good being relative?” quipped Goten.

“That part was implied.”

Armed with his trust and his open mind, Emma went to work molding this man in the upstanding stud she needed. She kept him pinned on his back as she rose up slightly, hovering over him like the domineering sex goddess that once made her such a skilled stripper. She let him admire her nude upper body for a moment before sensually slithering down his torso, playfully trailing her hands and tongue down his well-toned upper body. It definitely helped perk up his softened manhood, which was still in a refractory period. While under normal circumstances she would have to wait for that period to pass, the purpose of this conditioning was to do a way with such circumstances.

Once she made her way down the upper portion of his body, she carefully took his reddened prick in both hands. She also shifted her body so she was on her knees, resting perpendicular to his pelvis. She gave the head of his member a light kiss and began lightly stroking it, evoking some light gasps from the X-leader.

‘Keep your mind open to me, Goten. I’m going to mix the first round of conditioning with your first blowjob.’

‘I don’t mind multiple objectives.’

‘I thought you wouldn’t.’

Goten closed his eyes to better focus his mind so Emma could enter. As she continued stroking his dick with one hand, she placed the other on her temple and went to work with her telepathy.

Emma quickly discovered that Goten’s mind was very well-organized even when he wasn’t blocking someone out. It made it easy to location the necessary regions of his mind. Having done this with plenty of clients back at the Hellfire Club, she was usually pretty forceful so that the men would cooperate. She was much gentler this time, utilizing more care than Selene ever taught as she started making a few tweaks to his psyche. As expected, Goten reacted with an initial show of discomfort.

“Hnn...is it supposed to make my head throb?” groaned Goten.

“Among other things,” quipped Emma.

Despite the discomfort, Goten could already sense some changes. His penis was starting to swell again. It felt as though something inside his body was forcing the blood back into it. The feeling was a bit disorienting, but it felt good on some levels as well. Emma made it even easier by engulfing his newly erect manhood with her lips and tongue. He was still a bit sensitive, but that feeling quickly faded and was replaced by new feelings of pleasure.

‘I’m now forging some new connections in a part of your brain that influences blood flow. Think of it as good dose of Viagra without the annoying commercials featuring Bob Dole. You’ll find that these connections decrease your refractory period and allows you to sustain an erection for much longer.’

‘Will my head still throb?’

‘Only if you resist, darling. Don’t worry. As with all conditioning, the first part is the hardest...in this case literally.’

Emma continued her psychic tweaking while stepping up her oral efforts. She started squeezing the base of Goten’s dick harder and slurping along his shaft with greater vigor. The heated sensations intensified along with the throbbing in his head. At one point, Goten rose up so that he was in a sitting position, leaning back on his arms while Emma continued teasing him. He also opened his eyes so he could admire the sight of watching her head bob up and down his shaft. The discomfort continued to linger, but as it started to fade it left him consumed with renewed desire.

This conditioning of sorts lasted nearly seven minutes, which was longer than their initial sex had been. Emma’s efforts did not make her forget that she was still aroused and in need of her own sexual release. Once she was certain that her efforts were sufficient, she was ready to give this man another chance at satisfying her.

“Not bad, darling,” said Emma after giving his cock one final lick, “You’re already hard as a rock and I didn’t have to get too forceful.”

“I don’t want to know what that entails. I just want to know what I have to do next,” said Goten, sounding both aroused and determined.

“You wanted another chance. You’re getting it now, darling,” she said as she rose up and pulled him into another embrace, “We’ll try a different position this time. This time, I’ll let you share the work. But keep your mind open so I can continue the conditioning.”

Goten did as she asked, keeping his mind open as they lingered in the center of the bed for a moment. Now both on their knees, Goten snaked his arms around her waist as they shared another kiss. Emma also placed both hands on his temples so that she could add a few more major tweaks. Goten let out more grunts as these caused some extra twinges of discomfort, but they were nothing he couldn’t endure. Along with those tweaks, he felt a sudden influx of energy. That usual tired feeling a man got after an orgasm quickly faded, allowing him more energy to give Emma the fulfillment she deserved.

Armed with this new energy, Goten and Emma repositioned their bodies. Emma turned around so that she was on all fours while Goten got behind her, getting his first good view of the former stripper’s heart-shaped ass. He gave it a nice squeeze while Emma directed him with her telepathy to get in just the right position. She also reached behind with her hand to lightly part the folds of her pussy.

“Do it, Goten. Put it back inside me,” she said in a domineering tone, “Allow my mind to guide your body.”

“Guide away, Emma,” he said strongly.

With one hand still on her butt, Goten carefully guided his penis back into her vagina. She was still moist, but clearly craved more. Once he was all the way inside her, he grabbed a firm hold of her hips followed her telepathic whims. He started moving his pelvis back and forth, sliding his dick in and out of her pussy. He could still feel a light throbbing in his head. It was still somewhat uncomfortable, but it helped guide him as if his body was on autopilot. Before long, both their bodies were rocking in a heated sexual rhythm.

Determined grunts gave way to blissful moans as new sensations of pleasure filled their bodies. Goten took to his conditioning quite nicely, allowing Emma to settle into the rhythm and enjoy this. She firmly gripped the sheets of his bed as her body moved in response to each powerful thrust. Goten’s physical endowment definitely showed with the level of force and focus in each motion. It drove his length into Emma’s depths and stretched her inner in all the right ways.

They managed to easily surpass the length of their first romp. They soon doubled it as Goten showed an increased stamina that would impress any former sex worker. As he demonstrated this stamina, Emma telepathically urged him to increase the pace. This caused the bed to rock harder as their bodies moved with more vigor. The sounds of his pelvis smacking against her ass soon mixed with their moans. It was so heated at times that Goten came close to climaxing again. This time, however, he managed to hold off. Emma had to use her telepathy at times to ensure his own male biology didn’t get the better of him.

‘Careful darling...don’t jump the gun again. I actually want to cum this time.’

After having to hold back Goten’s climax twice, Emma started focusing on her own. His powerful thrusting helped fill her with sensations that quickly escalated. Her arms started to falter under these growing sensations and she allowed herself to hunch down a bit so her breasts were pressed up against the bed. This also allowed her to reach back with her hand and fondle her swollen clitoris as Goten continued his thrusting. This drew her closer to her climax and she could have easily reached it on her own. However, she wanted Goten to give it to her. If this man was going to be her lover, he needed to know how to stimulate the right areas.

“Ooh Goten! I-I’m getting close!” Emma moaned through labored breaths, “Here...I want you to make me cum!”

While Goten was still thrusting into her, she sent a telepathic signal to his mind that led him to shift his right hand from her butt to her pussy. Emma quickly grasped it and placed it over the upper part of her folds so that his fingers were right on her clit. She sent another series of telepathic orders that instructed him how to rub her in just the right way. He was a little clumsy at first, but he quickly got the hang of it.

‘Yes...that’s it, Goten! Rub my clit! No...not like that! A bit to the left! No your other left! Oh yes! Just like that! Ooh, that’s it! That’s it!’

Goten eagerly went with her psychic encouragement, using his middle and index finger to work her swollen clit in a circular motion. It resulted in more throbbing in his head. Emma was a bit more forceful this time, as if to make sure he touched her in just the right way. It threw off his thrusting for a moment, but he quickly recovered and kept up with the pace. As he kept plowing into her, he leaned over a bit so he could get just the right leverage while he fondled her clit. He could already sense Emma’s inner muscles tensing with more vigor. When it finally hit, her body arched and she threw her head back as she let out a cry of ecstasy.

As her pussy throbbed with orgasmic bliss, Goten stopped his thrusting so she could enjoy it. Having already had his share, it was only fair Emma got to enjoy hers as well. The sights and sounds of her climax were beautiful. As her body contorted with the feeling, he pulled out of her and drew her up into his arms so that she was in a sitting position still facing away. She continued to pant heavily while accepting his gesture. With a dazed yet satisfied look in her eyes, she turned her head and captured his lips in another kiss.

“Mmm...you have no idea how much I needed that,” said Emma breathlessly.

“I think you made that quite clear,” said Goten coyly as he lightly felt up her womanly curves.

“I can be quite vocal...especially when a man puts my conditioning to such good use.”

“Is it enough to make up for my premature celebration earlier?” he asked her.

Emma pretended to think about it as she reached behind and fondled his face. A seductive grin never left her face, indicating that she was far from spent.

“You’re well on your way,” she told him, “But if you really want to prove your manly worth, you’ll stay in the ring for some extra conditioning.”

“My head is still pounding, but I’m ready to show I’m more than worthy,” said Goten as he kissed down her neck.

“You’re giving me fewer and fewer reasons to doubt that, darling.”

They came together in another heated kiss, this time with more tongue. It wasn’t lost on Emma that his dick was still hard and he was still more than capable of another release. Most men usually didn’t stick around to give her a second orgasm, but Goten Summers wasn’t most men. Now confident in his manly resolve, Emma led him on an extended period of sexual indulgence.

After making out for a while and allowing Goten to fondle her breasts, they got into a new position. This time Emma laid on her side with a leg arched up over Goten’s shoulder. With a few more telepathic instructions from Emma, Goten remained propped up on his knees as he thrust back into her. He quickly re-established a similar rhythm as earlier, but went a bit slower this time since her pussy was still a bit sensitive from her climax. Emma also made sure he didn’t climax too quickly by using more telepathic tricks. It continued to cause discomfort, but it kept their sex going. They remained in this position for a while, allowing Goten to further test his stamina. As he started getting winded, he laid down next to her so that he was behind her. This allowed him to thrust in from behind while holding up her leg. It also allowed Emma to fondle her clit again, filling her with more sensations that added more pleasure to this feeling that was becoming increasingly meaningful.

Goten and Emma continued to roll around on the bed, experimenting with a few positions as determined by Emma. They had to slow down at time so she could give him some extra conditioning. While Goten was clearly man enough to handle it, this was still his first time and he needed his share of guidance. As such, it took Emma a little longer to build up another orgasm than she expected and she had to stop Goten from climaxing again at one point. But eventually, she was close again and ready to finish this moment.

For their final peak, Emma chose to go back to basics. She laid on her back while Goten was on top of her in a standard missionary position. At this point their bodies were covered in a thin layer of sweat, allowing his manly flesh to glide effortlessly against hers. Emma hooked her legs around his waist and dug her nails into his shoulders, locking Goten in as he laterally worked his body up and down against hers. Every time he drove his dick into her pussy, she tensed her inner muscles. She knew this would strengthen his urge to climax. Under normal circumstances, he would have already done so. But Emma used her telepathy to hold him back until she was close enough as well.

“Emma! Oh-oh Emma! Ohhh I need to...I need to cum!” Goten grunted in between thrusts, sounding like he was fighting increasing discomfort.

“Just a little bit longer, darling! I-I’m so close!” she urged, locking her gaze with his, “Just hold on...a bit longer! Let’s share this together!”

Despite the increasing discomfort, Goten kept going. He even intensified his thrusts, squeezing Emma’s hips as he drove his cock deeper into her pussy. Emma closed her eyes again and sent a few more telepathic waves into his mind. They helped him make the necessary adjustments so that he hit just the right areas within her womanly depths. After a few more of these thrusts, he finally sent her over the edge. As her inner muscles clamped down over his member, she finally allowed him to release his climax as well.

In a powerful moment, both Goten and Emma clung to one another as they each embraced their respective orgasm. It wasn’t simultaneous, but it was pretty close. Emma got hers first. It was even more intense than before. She closed her eyes and curled her toes as waves of pleasure coursed through her body. Goten’s was intense as well, having had it pent up for so long. He didn’t release as many fluids as the first time and the throbbing in his head was still tough to ignore, but it was still an wonderfully blissful feeling. As they indulged in the pleasure, they shared gazes of affection through labored pants.

“Emma, you’re...astonishing,” said Goten breathlessly.

“And don’t you forget it,” she said with playful boast.

While still clinging to one another in a passionate embrace, they shared a deep kiss. It had been an eventful night to say the least. Goten and Emma each had their expectations for how this date would play out. It ended up being more than either of them expected. This new relationship of theirs was still evolving, but it already felt special in so many ways.

After the lingering glow of orgasm passed, Goten rolled to his side while Emma pulled the covers up over their naked bodies. They each continued to catch their breath as they settled in after such an exhausting round of intimacy. Goten kept an affectionate arm around Emma, holding her close in a way that no one in the Hellfire Club ever had before.

“So...have I convinced you, Emma? Do I have what it takes to be your lover?” asked Goten in a dazed tone.

“Do you want me to soothe your fragile male ego or give you the honest truth?” Emma quipped.

“I let you in my head. I think I deserve the truth.”

Emma paused for a moment while she settled into the bed. For once, she was not inclined to make an overly critical assessment of a man’s sexual performance.

“A man’s first sexual experience is bound to be awkward and embarrassing on some levels. And you’re no exception,” she told him.

“So much for my dignity,” Goten sighed.

“I wasn’t finished,” said Emma dryly, “You also more than compensated. You showed to your lover that you’re not all talk. You’re willing to go the extra distance for a woman. The end results are two orgasms and a very impressed partner.”

Goten turned and smiled at the naked woman in his arms. Emma Frost had some exceedingly high standards. It was nice to know he measured up. It showed he was more than smitten with this woman. She was already starting to carve a place in his heart.

“I’ll take that to mean you’re at least partially convinced,” he said.

“I still can’t get used to that humility of yours,” said Emma with playful laugh.

“I’m willing to give you more chances if you’re willing to give me more as well.”

“Oh you’ll have more than your share of chances, darling. This first round of conditioning was only the beginning. You’re well on your way to becoming a world class stud. Whenever you reach that level, I’ll be proud to have you as my lover every step of the way.”

“Looking forward to it, Emma,” said Goten with a warm smile, “Like I said before we went on our date, you’re worth loving.”

Emma smiled back as they shared a few more affectionate gestures before settling in for the night. Goten nodded off fairly quickly, keeping his arm around her in the process. Emma continued to linger for a bit, reluctant at first to cuddle up to this man. She had never been one for cuddling, but she was willing to make an exception for this man.

Goten had proven in more than one way that he was different from other men. He wasn’t just disciplined and sincere. He had strength without having too much ego. He was honest without being crass. She entertained his infatuation with her because she was in need of a good man. Now it seemed she may be getting much more than that.

Lemon ended

Goten flew away to the watchtower  
(Brub)

Uub and Son Bra were just making out in their home they made.

Lemon start

He then sprang off the bed and Bra's furious emotions got the best of her as she turned around. uub just placed his hands on Bra's breasts from behind and started groping them.

Bra moaned loudly as uub sank his hands into the mounds and caressed them. 

uub made Bra sit on his lap while he bounced her large breasts and kneaded them together. Bra's trademark blush appeared on her face as uub squeezed her breasts and toyed with them.

He pinched her nipples and began tweaking them. Bra moaned at this as while her nipples turned hard from the teasing and uub's tongue lashed out against her neck.

It wildly started rubbing on her neck and she closed her eyes out of embarrassment. Soon, Bra had her back against the headboard while uub was on top of her holding her breasts together.

uub's tongue roughly licked Bra's tits as he held them together and endlessly groped them. Bra's hands held uub's face to her breasts as he brushed his tongue on her nipples and feverishly suckled them.

uub smothered his face on Bra's chest and began to brush his canines on the soft orbs of flesh. He gently bit into the mound and started to gnaw on it.

Bra slightly opened her eyes and watched as uub worked his jaw on the mounds. He circled his fingers around her tits before pressing his fingers down on the spaces next to them.

The lavender-eyed woman moaned as uub's tongue flicked the orbs of flesh and made them slowly bob. uub's hands sank themselves into the mounds and squeezed them together.

He planted his lips on Bra's neck and began to rub his mouth on it. Bra moaned as uub nibbled on her neck and he rubbed the ample breasts together.

Bra felt her innards turning wet from uub's lustful groping and he nibbled on her neck; intent on leaving a hickey as his personal mark.

The possessed Black male sank his fingers into Bra's breasts and listened as her moans continued to motivate him. He looked down at her womanhood and noticed her arousal flowing out of her.

uub took one of his hands off Bra's breast and guided it down to her pussy. He began to trace her folds and her legs cringed as she moaned louder.

He buried his face in her cleavage and she held his face to her bosom with his hand still fingering her wetness. uub licked the inside of the mounds and kissed Bra's heart.

His spiky hair touched her tits and he still moved his fingers on her folds. His fingers roughly rubbed on her folds as he lifted his head and his lips met Bra's.

Bra didn't hesitate in returning the kiss as uub caressed her breasts and kneaded it; his index finger dancing on her nipple. uub and Bra's tongues rubbed off on each as she moaned into his mouth.

uub's fingers began wriggling themselves on Bra's folds and teased them. His fingers eventually entered her warmth and rubbed her wet innards.

Bra's legs cringed a second as uub's fingers worked their way into her crevice and made her wetter. uub removed his lips from Bra's, licked her cheek, and lowered his face to her pussy.

He licked his lips at the sight before he brought his tongue to Bra's clit to lick it. Bra moaned as uub smoothly rubbed his tongue on her clit while fingering her and he reached back up to palm her breast; knowing that fondling her would just make her wetter for him to taste.

uub re-sank his fingers back into the large mound and fondled it as he licked her clit. He smoothly brushed his tongue on her clit before beginning to trace her folds with his tongue.

He fingered Bra's walls and he watched her blushing face moan as she closed her eyes. uub teasingly dragged his tongue across Bra's womanhood and then used his other thumb to spread her folds apart.

uub began licking his way into Bra's warmth as he placed his lips on her pussy and tasted her. The possessed Black male's tongue drove itself into Bra's walls and brushed them.

Bra whimpered as uub's tongue worked itself inside of her and tasted her arousal. He caressed her breast and this only gave uub more wetness to taste.

He began rubbing his fingers on her clit and simultaneously pinched her nipple. uub began tweaking the erect bud as he trailed his tongue inside the Purple-haired woman's entrance.

uub's tongue ravenously swayed inside Bra's wetness and he vigorously moved his tongue on her walls. Bra's long creamy legs cringed as her orgasm started building itself with each lick and uub could easily tell.

He hungrily licked her moist innards and savored the taste by eventually making his tongue move slower on her walls. Bra loudly as she felt uub's tongue wildly move about inside of her core and she palmed her other breast.

She began kneading her other mound to increase her arousal and this worked perfectly for uub; who was still groping her breast. Soon enough, Bra moaned a final time as she released her fluids onto uub's tongue and he licked her fluids clean.

Bra panted as her release streamed out of her womanhood and uub instantly crawled over her. He placed his manhood between her breasts and squeezed them on it.

uub moaned as he began to thrust forth and send his member through her ample cleavage. Bra followed uub's lead by keeping her breasts together and massaging his manhood with them.

Bra opened her mouth and he entered the head of his erection. uub pounded his erection through Bra's ample mounds as they jiggled on his cock and helped the woman knead them on him.

The Purple-haired woman sucked off uub while he pounded his manhood through her cleavage and into her mouth. Her tongue swirled around the top of uub's vein-covered member and drenched it in her warm saliva.

uub's cock pummeled into Bra's ample valley of mounds and they bounced on his member. Bra marveled at the taste of uub's erection as it thrust into her mouth and the head of it was met with her tongue.

Bra let out muffled moans as uub's member crashed into her mouth and her breasts smothered his length well enough to keep him stimulated. uub squeezed her orbs of flesh on his length and enjoyed the warm feeling Bra's mouth gave his erection.

uub began to tweak Bra's heaving nipples and she released a muffled moan at this. Despite the heavy amount of jiggling her breasts were doing, Bra held her breasts on the Black's hilt and rubbed them together.

uub played with Bra's hard tits and began to pull them upward. He held them up for a while before finally releasing them and adding to the jiggling her breasts were doing.

The Black's length was jerked off by Bra's bosom and she continued to work her mouth on it. uub groaned as he felt his orgasm coming and Bra was also aware of this from the vibrations the Black's cock was emitting.

He let go of Bra's nipples and smothered what he could fit in his hands of her breasts. uub massaged his throbbing manhood with Bra's mounds and her nipples rubbed the veins of it.

uub growled as he unleashed his come into Bra's mouth and she let the cum fill her mouth. After a while, Bra gulped it down her throat and she opened her mouth for uub to remove his length.

He got off Bra before gripping her rear to place her on all fours and his cock loomed near her pussy. Bra looked back in time to see uub's erection enter her womanhood and snap her inner barrier apart.

She moaned loudly at this and her blush became deeper as uub began to thrust into her tightness. He held onto her ass as he pounded his cock into her womanhood and pounded her inner walls.

"He's so big!" Bra thought in regards to the size of uub's swollen manhood inside and her breasts began to sway along her body. She gripped the sheets and held onto them as uub plowed her.

Her plump ass smacked against his crotch as he drew his hips forward and slammed his member into her pussy. The Purple-haired woman moaned in pleasure but nonetheless was able to keep her balance; despite the inhuman speed uub's thrusts carried.

He ran his cock into her entrance and she dug her nails into the mattress. uub held onto Bra's ass and moaned at her warmth.

Despite Bra being the third girl for uub to engage in sex with, something told Kurama that out of all the women in the room (save for Tsunade, of course) Bra was going to have the highest amount of lust for him. uub put himself on Bra and his chest touched her back.

He began licking her neck in the exact location where he had licked her earlier in an attempt to give her a hickey. Bra whimpered at uub's powerful thrusts as he slid his hands onto her breasts and began squeezing them.

uub kneading the orbs of flesh together and sank his fingers into them. Her eyes looked back at him as his cock pounded straight into her core and caressed her breasts.

uub's eyes connected with Bra's and wild cerulean ones met with loving lavender ones. He continued to lick Bra's neck and he held onto her heaving breasts.

Bra moaned as uub's erection rumbled into her core and slammed into her. uub lustfully growled as his hips reared with each new thrust and the sounds of his heavy impacts could be heard throughout the room by the other kuniochi present; though the sound was now nothing new to them.

uub gripped Bra's tits and began twisting them as he was well aware of the fact that she would grow tighter on his cock. He buried his length deep inside her body and he soon made a success on Bra's neck by leaving a vermillion hickey on her neck.

He then pressed his lips against Bra's and their tongues began to do battle inside their mouths. With each thrust and twist of her nipples, Bra's warmth grew tighter on his manhood and at the rate he was going, it wouldn't be very long before he came.

Bra closed her eyes dreamily as she and uub's tongues slobbered each other wildly. uub's hand pulled Bra's nipples downward for a while before releasing them and returned to sink his fingers into her breasts.

The Purple-haired woman let go of the mattress and placed her hands on top of uub's to begin helping him knead her breasts. The pair kissed passionately and fondled Bra's bouncing mounds together to make her wetter.

Bra took one hand off her breasts and used it to caress uub's cheek lovingly. While still kissing the Purple-haired woman, uub's head tilted in an animalistic fashion at the endearing gesture as if he most likely understood her emotions.

His fingers massaged the space of Bra's breasts that he held and she moaned into their kiss. Shortly afterwards, uub felt his member about release inside Bra and he broke the kiss to lick Bra's earlobe.

She continued to moan with him as she herself was nearing another orgasm and received uub's powerful thrusts. With a final charge of his hips, uub completely buried his cock inside Bra's pussy and her innards coiled around it immediately.

uub's seed erupted into Bra's womb and completely filled it up. Bra moaned loudly and uub gritted his teeth as he did so.

The possessed man released Bra's rear and she fell onto her side. She panted with a happy expression on her face and she looked to see uub rub sweat off his head.

His semen and her juices drained out of her womanhood as she lay on the bed. After a few moments, uub placed Bra's rear into his lap and entered her pussy once again.

Bra moaned at this while uub began to pump his length into her core. Understanding that she and uub were far from done with business, she began to buck her hips and uub reprised his role of squeezing her bouncing breasts.

uub pounded his length into Bra's body and his erection rocketed into her warmth. Bra shook her waist on uub's manhood and grinded it.

The Purple-haired woman wiggled her hips and uub rubbed her breasts together. uub's swollen erection crashed sharply into Bra's womanhood and she moaned at this.

Her blush still remained strong on her face as uub's manhood slammed into her body and he caressed her breasts. He sank his fingers into the tumultuous mounds of flesh and rubbed them together.

Bra's tongue hung out her mouth lustfully and uub simply smiled at the expression before licking her cheek. Her ass tapped on his lap and he moaned with the Purple-haired saiyan warrior.

uub smothered his hands on Bra's breasts and groped them non-stop. The Purple-haired saiyan warrior moaned loudly at this and uub began kissing her cheek.

Bra closed her eyes and continued to work her hips on uub's cock. Soon, uub released Bra's breasts and slid his hands underneath her legs.

He held onto the undersides of her legs and spread them out as far as they could go. The result was Bra's pussy taking him in deeper and while still holding onto her legs, he stood up on the floor.

He held Bra by her legs in the air as he pounded into her and she folded her arms behind her head. She then noticed that she wasn't fully exposed to the other kuniochi and her emotions went to embarrassment at the position she was in.

"uub-kun, please don't show this to everyone!" Bra pleaded to uub in a moaning voice and he continued to hold her up high as her breasts jiggled; as if displaying a prize.

"Ride-em cowboy style. Interesting position, uub-kun." Anko thought to herself.

"Whoa!" The other kuniochi thought aloud as uub came into Bra and their release sprayed out of her. Bra panted as uub finished coming and set down gently on the bed.

He sat next to her before she got up and straddled his lap. She sank herself onto his cock and he began to roll her hips forward.

uub complied with her movements by gripping her ass and starting to pound his immortal length into her body. Bra's womanhood grinded uub's erection and he pumped it into her walls with vast speed.

Bra moaned as she held onto uub and worked her hips on his length. Her breasts jiggled and he instantly smothered his face into them.

He rubbed his spiky hair on her mounds and gently bit into them. Bra wrapped her arms around uub's head and buried his face in her ample bosom.

Her ass hit his crotch once again and she moaned with him as their parts kept meeting with vigorous lust. uub sank his fingers into Bra's ass and he began to suckle her breasts hungrily; as if expecting her to lactate.

uub's length rumbled into Bra's pussy and she wiggled her hips on his cock. Her moistness was slammed into by his cock and she moaned from the impact it carried.

He shot his hips in an upright direction and pressed his lips against Bra. He groped her ass as they kissed and she trickled her fingers through his hair.

uub and Bra's tongues dueled in a battle of saliva-soaked speed and looked like neither one of them was ready to give. The Black's erection thundered into Bra's innards and she just rode the possessed guy.

His cock rammed in her central orifice and she moaned into uub's mouth. Black eyes met Purple ones and uub placed his hands on Bra's bouncing bosom.

This succeeded in raising her arousal levels and she whimpered from this. uub caressed Bra's breasts and his hands bounced them lustfully.

Finally, uub and Bra came together with the latter falling back onto the bed. During the fall, uub's length hadn't left Bra's womanhood nor had their kiss been broken.

Soon, uub began fresh waves of thrusts into Bra's warmth and she continued to buck her hips.

Lemon ended

Uub flew to the watchtower.

Vegetto returned back to earth from his hakaishin training he can now tap into ui at will as in the sliver haired and he returned to planet yardrat (he did what vegeta did in super and what Goku did in super). he saw his wife Karen wearing something slutty.

Lemon

He stopped thrashing about as Karen blushed and pressed her breasts onto his face; the softness of them making him completely freeze. Karen then began to undo the restrained while still keeping her bosom on Vegetto's face.

"Vegetto, once I have finished undoing the restraints, you may do whatever you please with me." Karen said and once she was done, she removed her bust from Vegetto's face and it slightly swayed over him with her body on all fours over him.

The lust filled-Vegetto smiled and planted his palms on Karen's breasts. Though he couldn't even fit the mounds in his hands, he began caressing them and rubbed his thumbs on her sensitive nipples.

Karen still blushed at her breasts being groped and maintained her balance. Vegetto pressed the mounds together and held them together, allowing him to flicker his tongue on her tits.

She moaned at this as he tasted both her nipples and sank his fingers into the softness of her breasts. Vegetto listened to the small moans escaping Karen's breath and suckled her hardening nipples.

Karen watched as her breasts were bounced by Vegetto and licked her erect tits. She looked back to see Vegetto's erect length just underneath her entrance and noticed it didn't appear to be getting closer to her womanhood.

She let small moans escape from her lips at how hard he felt and found herself getting wet at this. Vegetto smiled and continued to rub his manhood on her entrance.

Karen closed her eyes at how hard Vegetto felt and he growled in satisfaction since his length slightly felt the heat through her folds. Then, he closed her legs to enclose her thighs on his manhood and he moaned at his cock being surrounded by warm flesh.

He began to pound his erection through Karen's inner thighs with the underside of it still brushing against her folds and she bucked her hips with his assistance. Karen gripped the sheets and moaned as Vegetto pounded his length through her inner thighs.

She kept her inner thighs together and Vegetto wrapped his arms around her legs, keeping them on his member tightly. He enjoyed the feeling of how tight they felt closed together on him and slammed his manhood through her inner thighs.

Karen's breasts began to bob about and she moaned at how the underside of Vegetto's growth rubbed against her folds. Vegetto's thrusts were so much powerful as Karen could just hear their flesh hitting and while she tried bucking her hips on her own, she discovered his speed outmatched her own.

Vegetto held Karen's thighs tightly on his cock and he moaned while beginning to lick her calves. Karen gripped the bed sheets tightly and moaned with Vegetto.

Her breasts jiggled and the hypnotic sight made Vegetto lick his lips hungrily. He rammed his erection through Karen's thighs and it rubbing against both her clit and womanhood was helping her form an orgasm.

Vegetto growled as he plunged his hardness through Karen's closed thighs and she helped pleasure him by bucking her hips. She watched as his member twitched and she figured it meant he was nearing a release of his own.

The fused saiyan smoothly licked the older woman's calves and she thought his tongue felt good. Karen held onto the bed sheets tightly as her body rocked in accordance with Vegetto's thrusts and her breasts also followed the same rhythm of movement.

The underside of Vegetto's hardness brushed itself on Karen's entrance and made the wetness inside her increase with each thrust. While Vegetto licked Karen's calves, he noticed her heaving breasts and licked his lips hungrily for a moment at the sight.

Vegetto's length pounded through Karen's thighs and her nipples grew hard from the strong impacts. She bit her lower lip at her sensitive tits turning hard and Vegetto stopped licking the woman's calf to moan again at how good his member felt.

She dug her nails into the bed tightly and moaned with her breasts bouncing quickly. Vegetto slammed his member's way through Karen's thighs as he gritted his teeth tightly and listened as she moaned just before reaching a climax; though not before Vegetto's member twitched once more and came onto the underside of her breasts.

Karen panted while Vegetto released her thighs and allowed them to be separated; her inner fluids trailing out of her aroused warmth. He placed his face over her breasts and began to brush his tongue on the mounds vigorously.

She placed one hand on the back of Vegetto's head and smothered his face on her bosom. He cupped the breasts and held them together as he made her tits meet.

The possessed blonde man planted his lips into the mounds and suckled on both her erect buds. She whimpered at this as Vegetto sank his fingers into the tender flesh and groped the orbs.

He then bit softly into Karen's breast and she let moans escape her lips before Vegetto suddenly made his lower body hover over her ample chest. She understood and opened her mouth to allow Vegetto's length inside it.

Vegetto moaned at the warmth of Karen's mouth and before she could do anything else, he cupped her breasts and squeezed them together on his cock. Both moaned though Karen's was muffled and the sensation fueled Vegetto as he began to thrust into the older woman's mouth.

She sucked on his length and began assisting Vegetto massaging her ample breasts on it. Karen's mounds began jiggling together with Vegetto's manhood between them and he kept pounding it through them to please himself.

Karen's tongue swirled on the head of Vegetto's member and moaned at how well it she thought it tasted. Vegetto's animalistic eyes gained a pleasured look in them as Karen's breasts smothered his length and she rubbed her hard nipples on the vein areas as well.

Vegetto plunged his erection through Karen's bosom and she sucked it off the best she could with his high speed movements. The blondes both kneaded and caressed the large orbs of flesh that encased Vegetto's manhood.

He pummeled his erection through the ample valley of flesh and rubbed his thumbs on the erect buds. Karen let out a muffled moan as her tongue soaked the head of Vegetto's length and she felt herself getting wet again.

The kryptonian's tongue swirled around the top of the stiff member that thrust into her mouth and she covered the top of it in saliva. While both Vegetto and Karen worked her breasts on the cock, the former mainly played with them by sinking his fingers into them to grope them.

He doing so only built Karen's arousal to higher levels and her muffled moans were music to his ears. She blushed at this and continued to massage her large bust on Vegetto's length.

Her mouth engulfed the head of Vegetto's stiffness and her tongue succeeded in covering it in saliva. Suddenly before Karen could even predict anything, Vegetto moaned as he unleashed his semen into her mouth and her eyes widened in surprise at how strong the impact of it hitting her tongue felt.

"It's so hot!" Karen thought in regards to the semen as Vegetto slowly pulled his still-harden manhood out of her mouth and she managed to swallow most of it. Just after she was done, Vegetto placed himself on top of Karen and entered his length into her body.

Karen moaned loudly at her hymen being broken and Vegetto began pounding himself into her pussy; either to get the sex started or take the female blonde's mind off the temporary pain of losing her virginity. A smile spread on Vegetto's lips as Kurama could tell Karen was a virgin since her womanhood was quite tight and she whimpered at his strength.

Vegetto's wild speed sent his length pummeling into Karen's inner walls and she began to buck her hips. The other women in the room only watch with amazement at Vegetto's speed and couldn't even blink.

"Whoa." The women watching the event all thought in unison as Vegetto rammed his manhood into Karen's warmth and she moaned with each movement he did. Karen folded her arms behind her head and moaned as her breasts started heaving repeatedly.

Vegetto growled lustfully as his hips charged forward and crashed his cock into her pussy. He planted his palms on her breasts and squeezed the areas his hands were on.

Karen bucked her hips and Vegetto drove his erection into her inner caverns. She moaned at her sensitive breasts being squeezed and the blush she carried remained constant.

"Amazing, Vegetto!" Karen moaned to Vegetto about his inhumane speed and the only response she got from him was a lustful lick to the neck. Vegetto's hips flew forth and rammed his manhood into Karen's innards.

Karen kept her arms folded and moaned while Vegetto groped her breasts. He did something unexpected by sending his lips crashing into Karen's and she moaned as he kissed her.

Thanks to the heavy amount of lust she felt, Karen's tongue instantly met Vegetto's and both respectively did battle. Wild cerulean eyes met peaceful blue ones as the pair kissed lustfully and Vegetto started pressing his thumbs on her tits.

Vegetto and Karen moved their hips together so well that the sounds of their flesh smacking against each other was heard. The pair moaned together and Karen's breasts heaved about in Vegetto's hold.

He kept his palms on the kuniochi's bouncing mounds and made his fingers massage the large orbs of flesh. Karen bucked her hips and Vegetto separated their lips; only for their tongues to slide out of their mouths.

Their tongues started licking each other's tongues and Karen closed her eyes in a pleasured bliss. Vegetto licked Karen's tongue as he rutted his hips forth and pressed the mounds together.

He held them like so and made them jiggle together in the process. His thumbs circled the aroused buds and buried his fingers in the large bosom.

Thanks to the movement of Karen's hips, her warmth grinded Vegetto's member that pounded into her core and he kneaded the mounds. Vegetto and Karen covered each other's respective tongues with saliva and panted with lust in their breath.

Karen's walls began to wrap around Vegetto's charging length and it was made clear that one of them was about to release; with the male blonde having the most potential to do so first thanks to his inhuman speed.

The curvaceous blonde unfolded her arms and wrapped them around Vegetto's back in order to hold him close while they separated tongues. She kept her eyes closed as she bucked her hips and Vegetto rammed his cock into her innards with his superior hip movement.

Vegetto lowered his head and started licking Karen's throat as he thrust his hips forward. The young man moaned as his member spasmed inside of her womanhood and his cum filled the inner tunnels of flesh.

A lust-filled smile appeared on Karen's face as Vegetto unleashed himself inside her and the others all looked in awe at what just happened before them. Vegetto pulled his length out of Karen and she looked to see his cock was still hard.

This was not surprising at all to her due to the fact that with combined stamina from both Vegetto and Kurama, his energy was close to the definition of immortal.

Wasting no time, Vegetto lie on his back and gripped Karen's wrists as he pulled her onto his member. She moaned as Vegetto began pummeling into her warmth and she rode him while placing her hands on his chest to balance.

Her breasts began to bounce as Vegetto pounded his cock into her pussy and he moaned at how good Karen felt on the inside. Though she couldn't keep up with Vegetto's movement, the older blonde did her best to roll her hips and make her womanhood grind the erection inside her walls.

This made her plump ass hit Vegetto's crotch and he released her wrists to cup what he could of her breasts. He pressed his hands into them and caressed them; his fingers saving the feeling of the soft mounds as they jiggled in his hold.

Karen's face grew redder with lust as Vegetto did vast thrusts into her core and squeezed her breasts. He sank his fingers into the mounds and the pupils of his animalistic eyes watched intently as the orbs of flesh bounced.

As hypnotic as the sight was, Vegetto did not let up on making his erection collide into Karen and she moaned at his hard cock pounding into her core. He thrust deeply into her womanhood and she blushed at how swollen his manhood was inside of her.

Vegetto released Karen's breasts and he placed his hand on her back. He then made Karen fall on all fours and gripped her ass.

He held onto her ass as he rammed his length into her warm and tight innards and she balanced her body on fours. She noticed Vegetto watching her large breasts jiggle over his face and he moved his head closer to her bosom.

The blue-eyed young man took one hand off Karen's rear and pressed it into her left breast. He then pressed his lips on the other mound and began suckling her nipple.

Karen whimpered as Vegetto suckled her aroused, sensitive bud and he sank his fingers into her ass. He brushed his tongue on the orb of flesh and flickered her teat with his teeth before softly biting into it.

Even with his canines that were somewhat sharper thanks to Kurama's influence, Vegetto's bite didn't hurt Karen and he gently gnawed the orb of flesh. The blushing kuniochi gripped the bed sheets tightly and moaned as her womanhood wrapped around Vegetto's length in just a second before he came as well; his seed going into her womb.

The impact of Vegetto's cum made Karen's face form into true pleasure as her eyes closed and her mouth opened to emphasize how pleased she was. Karen lifted herself off Vegetto and trickled her finger underneath his chin seductively.

"Well, Vegetto, you want more, right?" Karen asked and he tilted his head to the side in an animal-like-fashion; seemingly understanding her. Knowing he understood her, she turned around in a direction that faced the other women on all fours and Vegetto licked his lips at the sight of her ass.

He immediately gripped her waist and slid his erection back into her moist pussy. A pleasured look appeared on both lovers' faces as Vegetto reprised his role of heavy thrusts that rumbled Karen's inner walls and she kept that pleasured smile on her face.

Her breasts swayed with each thrust he did and she felt Vegetto lean forward. His chest touched her back and Karen turned her head only to have the possessed blonde male made their lips meet.

Their tongues instantly entered each other's mouth and Vegetto sank his fingers into her bouncing assets to play with them once again. Vegetto and Karen's tongue clashed wildly about in each other's mouths as he rubbed the globes of flesh together.

He began to twist Karen's nipples and his crotch smacked into her rear. Vegetto kissed Karen and she moaned into his mouth while she marveled at how he groped her so well.

Vegetto rutted his hips forth and Karen stared into his eyes longingly; there was something about the inhuman look that attracted her attention. The pair reared up together and were on their knees.

Lemon ended

Vegetto went to the watchtower

“Everyone what is happening?” Vegetto asked everyone there. “don’t tell me, Karen was filled with lust and fucked you?” Dick said and he nodded “Blackfire as well” Vegetto said to him as well. “same as Maxima and Diana” Clark said to them. “Same with Jean and Kory” Kail said and everyone felt sorry for him. “same with Emma” Goten said and everyone laughed at him because Emma would know how to please someone because how many times she would of fucked someone after all she is seductive and she was a sex worker. 

“Same with Donna” Trunks said. 

“same with Bra, Vegetto” Uub said scared of the reaction will be.

“Mosdra is not there he must of escaped from Kara” Clark said, then they sensed Mosdra arriving. “what is happening, Kara’s lust went through the roof not like I disliked it” Mosdra said to them.

They started to work how to reverse it.

“this is a rule no telling them what happened to today” Mosdra said to them. All of them nodded.

After they worked it out and gave their lovers the antidote.

Kara, Karen are the only two who remember and they were so embarrassed at what happened,

Next chapters Earth part 9 final part  
The invasion of the jokerz (it is the batman who laughs only the end of it I hate the arc so much it will be mostly skipped) 

Next arc  
New Krypton 1-4


	18. Earth part 10

Earth part 9   
This one will one will have stuff from supergirl infected  
This chapter will be really short hate the arc

A few weeks after the lust incident. Mosdra came in contact with someone not from this reality “who are you?” Mosdra asked the batman who laughs. “I am Bruce wayne from earth -22 and I am going to take over this reality” laughs said. Mosdra’s face widened in terror he heard from samael about the dark multiverse.

“so you know where I am from” laughs said to Mosdra, “I heard about it makes sense, do you know who I am?” Mosdra asked him. “bets me I killed everyone on my earth” laughs said to Mosdra, and Mosdra just gave him a death stare. “did you kill Kara?” Mosdra asked him losing his temper. “Yes I did I gave her black kryptonite and got her to kill herself” Laughs said laughing Mosdra though about the Joker.

Mosdra fired a ki blast at him to kill him he got out of the way. “I can see the your darkness in your heart you will make a good servant” laughs said then he threw his batarang at Mosdra. And it cut him.

Mosdra realized it is trying to corrupt him he smirked at him and his regeneration energy appeared and he forced a regeneration. “what a waste of that life but I am staying free” Mosdra said he started to walk toward him “but how are you free? And what was that about?” Laughs asked Mosdra in shock that it failed “regeneration it was time lords have a trick to cheat death, near death or danger of dying or even will it it rewrites every cell in the body and mine is modified after I regenerate the thing infected me I am immune to it” Mosdra answered him then the tried to fire a ki blast to kill the batman who laughs but he missed and he got away. 

Batman who laughs has infected most of the league, during the fight with batman who laughs 

“Kara Zor-el awaken how do you feel now that your powers are fully realized?” king shazam asked her.  
“how do I feel? Is it too on the nose to say super hahahaha” Kara said “what is this” Kara said “it seems I have some visitors” Kara said.

“now I remember no one hurts me, ever give me a minute I have unresolved issue to snip” Kara said “i comand you stop, obey brainiac-1 and you will feel no more pain” Brainiac 1 ordered supergirl “I cannot guarantee the same for you” she said to brainiac 1. “You must listen I am in control” it said back. “I am continually underestimated, constricted by my own fears and insecurities, those times are over” Kara said. 

“whats the matter scared?” Supergirl asked him “Yes” Brainiac 01 answered “Good” Kara said then she blasted him with Heat vision. Kara flew away to a city.

She had a fight with bruce, Diana and Superman. “are you the normal bruce or the crazy one?” Mosdra asked him, “I am the normal one so did you run into him” Bruce stated.

“Yes I did he tried to infect me but I stopped him” stated Mosdra

Then they found Kara and all the members of the league infected with batman who laughs toxin. Apex Lex fighting them he used his cure on batman who laughs and freed all the characters who were corrupted. “Lex thank you for restoring Kara but let me handle that Bruce” Mosdra told Lex and he looked at Mosdra and nodded. Mosdra’s eyes changed to the demongan (made it up before we saw the rinne-sharingan) red sclerae and irides, with a ripple pattern spreading over the eyeball and nine tomoe. In both eyes then they became mangekyou demongan(https://a.wattpad.com/cover/65730487-352-k810580.jpg but it is red)

Mosdra ripped of the visor that batman who laughs activated izanami then injected him with a serum it has the same drug as what mayuri used on the 8th espada.

“Mosdra your right eye is blinded?” Kara asked Mosdra and he smiled “in the first 15 hours of a regeneration I can heal anything that includes blindness so I can used my regeneration energy to restore my eyes” Mosdra answered Kara. Then his eye sight in his right eye is back to normal “Mosdra what about that bruce?” Kara asked Mosdra. “he is trapped in his own body, his mind in a forever loop until he changes his path and the drug will keep him a very long hell that is the sin he got for harming you and me” Mosdra told Kara.

They walked off. 

A few hours later   
They found Kandor on brainiac’s ship and they enlarged it next to the fortress (this Kandor is just like the one from smallville but every one from the city of kandor besides Lara but that is the crystal for the Zor-el in the crystal is the darkness he has) because of Kal-el finding Agro on the collector of world’s ship and Mosdra finding Kryptonpolis they can restore Krypton to its former glory. “Kal you should of made a planet for new Krypton” Mosdra told Kara. 

next arc New Krypton


	19. New Krypton part 1

New krypton part 1

Kal flew to Kandor to where his family was located catching up. “Kal!” Jor-el called out to his son. “mem, dad, uncle Jor and auntie Alura” Kal hugged his family “thank you kal for everything you’re grown into an incredible man” Allura said to her nephew “It was easy I learned from my dad” Kal said “the ai Jor made” Zor-el said. “I am proud of you my beautiful son” Lara said to Kal. “I hope my AI was not to harsh on you?” Jor-el asked his son. “it was cold to me” Kal answered coldly 

“the city looks just like I imagined. It’s almost too much to take in” Kal said about Kandor. “Allura and I were elected to head the new council but” Zor said. “uncle I met a version of you he was heartless he didn’t care about Kara at all and he wanted to sleep with my mum” Kal stated.”I know I am sorry he was the darkness I used black kryptonite on earth to rip the darkness out of me” Zor said to his nephew.   
“You’ll find every kryptonian who surived Brainiac and the death of our homeworld has an equal stake in our future here and now, in new krypton” Allura said. “Earth Allura, they call it earth”Allura they call it earth” Zor-el smiled at Kal “DO you feel the cold?” Kal asked Zor “not really” Zor said. “why?” Lara asked her son “the son” Kal answered “our bodies are processing the yellow sunlight. Light yours” Jor said “you have power, I take it?” Kal “yes” Allura answered “flight?” Kal asked and she shook her head.

“heat vision, cold breath?” Kal asked them “does it matter Kal will cold breath make kandor any better” Jor asked his son.

“I don’t know how much better this can get. This can get, the diversity in architecture” Kal said. “It reflects the different guilds of krypton, Kal. Our house of EL,is one of among the science guild.” Zor-el said. “The soldier’s guild is represented by those bunker-like formations. The house of Zod belongs to them” Allura. “ZOD?” Kal asked them.

“General Zod is still considered a hero by many for his valiant battle against Brainiac. Many of the soldiers he led against the colluan invader were abducted along with the rest of us” Allua said “ It’s tragic to learn of Zod’s fate and worse yet, now” Zor. “Non was a wonderful mentor to your me and to us” Jor said.

“but I want to show them what they can I want to bring them here” Kal said, “the people on earth are good for the most part” Kal said, “yeah I know I choose you to be sent here” Jor said, “but perhaps it is best we keep to ourselves for now. From what we know, this part of the world is seldom visited by anyone” Allura said. “there’s so much you can learn from these people about earth- it’s culture and customs” Kal said. “why would we want people to teach us to be less kryptonian” Zor-el said. “That’s not what I mean” Kal said.

“We can discuss this more later” Kal said noticing something heading to them. “but, why would we” Zor said “later, uncle and auntie” Kal said. “why?” Allua asked. “because she’s here” Kal claimed. Kara appeared. “Kandor’s amazing, Kal it’s Kara said then she saw her family. “Zor it’s really her” Allura whispered to Zor. “D-DAD?” Kara said then she slapped her dad. “that is for what you did to me how you treated me” Kara yelled at him. “Kara they survived like us the Zor we met before is black kryptonite effected him” Kal clarified , “welcome home, Kara” Zor said smiled then they hugged. “so kara how is your life here on earth?” Lara asked her.

“i am engaged to the man I love” Kara answered. “can’t wait to met him” Lara said then they saw something heading towards them. “Kara you could of waiting and I would of used instant transmission” Mosdra said then the rest of the house el saw Mosdra again. “Mosdra you are the one who Kara is dating?” Allura asked Mosdra. “I won’t hear it from you. You are the one who alerted the high council of Gallifrey and worked with Zod” Mosdra said to Allura. “and you Zor-el you treated Kara like trash and erased her memories” Mosdra said. “kara if you want to be with your family I will help you” Mosdra told Kara then he kissed her lips. “It’s starting” Kal said. “their powers, true Kal I need to make sure I have kryptonite with me” Mosdra said. Everyone was shocked at what Mosdra said.

“if only we had them when Brainiac came for us” Zor said. “but, we’ll never be in harm’s way again” Jor said.

“Jor-el and Zor-el I found this out in the water it tried to eat me, I punch it,It stopped trying to eat me” kryptonian said. “you killed it” Kal stated. “it threatened me” he said. “Kal give them a list what they are called and what they look like” Mosdra told Kal he nodded at it

“It’s a blue whale, dad they’re endangered on Earth close to extinction” Kara told her dad. “I understand Kara, Kal and Mosdra. I do we’ll be more careful in the future” Zor said Kara noticed Mosdra pulling out something. “this is why I want you to met the people of earth so that they can teach you the rules here. I’ve had a lifetime to learn them, Kara’s had me” Kal said.

“I haven't learnt the rules yet” Mosdra remarked and Kara stepped on his foot. “We need to teach those rules to the people of krypton” Kal said, “I see your point, Kal but Alura and I may be in charge of the city, but we don’t control them” Zor said.

“the old council silenced me and we lost krypton forever because of it. Here everyone is free to do as they please and judging from where I’m standing they please to go instead of waiting for people of earth to come” Jor-el said. “they must be supervised” Kal said. “They’ll be careful” said Lara

“they have to be the universe hates kryptonians, they hate time lords, saiyans and they want Galligetan’s dead” Mosdra told them.

“like you and you are right Mosdra, come children and Mosdra we can have our first EL family dinner in years” Zor-el said. “Kal, don’t worry. You heard my father” Kara told Kal. She kissed Mosdra’s lips and pulled him in to the house.

Lara and Alura cooking dinner for them and Kara wants to help. “so Mosdra what happened since you left Krypton?” Jor-el asked Mosdra and his eyes looked to the ground “let’s just say I lost my way for a very long time but I found my path” Mosdra said avoiding what he did. 

“what were you about to pull out before, Mosdra?” Zor’el asked his future son -inlaw “It was a kryptonite sword just in case have to defend myself” Mosdra “dad I got something to ask you?” Kal asked Jor-el. “What is it son” Jor said. “do you know about the kryptonian named H’El?” Kal asked.  
“him I was going to arange a wedding between him and Kara” Alura said. “but on Krypton I was with Mosdra” Kara said moving away from her mum. “I never liked you with him” Alura said.

“why what is your reason for hating the relationship?” Kara asked her mum losing her temper “my reasons why you stupid girl are 1. he is an alien, 2. he is science creation, 3. I had my mind who you be with and nothing will change my mind” Alura said showing everyone her true opinon. Kara’s heart shattered and she went into Mosdra crying. “Mosdra, Kara I am sorry for my wife’s actions” Zor-el said then they saw the aura of darkness around Mosdra. “I got some things to say to you it was your actions who caused my departure for alerting the high council of gallfirey where my location was they were going to remove all of you from the timelines, you worked with Zod and are only alive because of Kara but you are forced my hands” Mosdra said. “you won’t kill me you don’t want to have bloods on your hand” Alura said thinking Mosdra is still a good man.

“Alura stop talking at once if you don’t he will kill you” Zor said noticing the evil in Mosdra. “what did we do to make you like that?” Zor asked Mosdra. “your wife by alerting the time lords it endangered your lifes and by protecting Kara and Jor-el and Lara to give birth to Kal here I left Krypton and I killed so many races I hear more screams than anyone can count and it is your fault if for not for that I would have been on krypton starting a family with Kara and my darkness would be gone by now” Mosdra said then he looked at Kara and comforted her. “H’EL was going to commit genocide and commit time crimes and he tricked your beautiful daughter” Mosdra said when Kara heard what Mosdra said she blushed at it what her fiance said about her.

They started to eat their food. Mosdra watching Alura like a hawk for what she said about him and Kara, “nice cooking who made it?” Mosdra asked the ladies “it was Kara who made yours, she wanted to make something for you ever since you came into her life she wanted to please you and when she heard about saiyans love food and I told her about the best way to a man's hearts is through his stomach” Lara answered Mosdra and they saw Kara’s face a bit red. “how good was it?” Kara asked Mosdra.

He got up and walked to Kara leaned to her ear “I love it, after all you made it you can cook for me for the rest of our lifes” Mosdra told Kara then he kissed her lips. “Mosdra save that for later” Kara said smiling at her boyfriends show of affection, Mosdra sat back down. “how long do you think some humans and kryptonian’s will cause war?” Lara asked Mosdra.

“not much long it is humanity I think you should find a planet to live on it will be safe for you all” Mosdra answered. “it is up to the council” Alura said. “sounds like the council back on Gallifrey and Atlantis.


	20. New Krypton part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> most of this chapter is from my old fanfiction

Mosdra and Kara are walking round in Metropolis holding hands on a date. “So Mosdra when are we getting married?” Kara asked Mosdra, and he smiled at his fiance “We will soon just need to finalise everything on Galligeta. Kara was called Im by superman help with something and Mosdra decided to return back to Galligeta for a bit he gave Kara a communication device to get in contact with him.

On Galligeta

Mosdra was walking with Kara in his cidatel with his royal clothes he added a cape with the house of El symbol. “I have returned for a bit how is the plans for the wedding?” Mosdra asked his subject. Then his most trusted advisor went to him. “Yes, my leige everything is ready but I have news for you” Victor said to Mosdra. “Speak” Mosdra ordered. "everyone loves your queen,my lord" Aaron said to Mosdra. 

At Kandor.

“father, uncle Zor-el” Kal called out to his dad and uncle. “”Kal hello” Zor-el said “are you ready? I’m sorry to rush you, but the eyes of the world are upon us” Jor-el said. “Where is Mosdra?” Zor-el asked Kal. “he said he had business on Galligeta” Kal answered “Galligeta?” Alura asked Kal.

“Galligeta is the planet for saiyan- time lords and he is their king” Kal answered. “yes, yes I am just waiting for there she is” Zor said then Kara appeared “i made it father, mother, uncle and auntie” Kara said. “Kara I wasn’t expecting you I thought you were going to be with Mosdra on Galligeta?” Kal asked her.

“i was I just got back I kinda got sick of being called lady Kara I see why Mosdra left, perhaps because you didn’t ask me” Kara stated. “anyone else I should meet before we go” Kal asked them. “this is our chief of security” Zor said. “thara Ak-VAR” Zor said “THara? Thara finally” Kara said “I’ve been asking everyone where you were” Kara said. “they’re old friends, Kal” Zor said to Kal. Kara and Thara are hugging

“i was busy organizing training your parents’ guards I didn’t mean to stay away” Thara said “well you’re here now now” Kara said. “and you chief of security. I can’t believe you were given such an important role.” Kara said to her best friend. “no one gave me anything I earned it” Thara said to Kara then she saw the engagement ring. “so who is the lucky guy, Kara?” Thara asked Kara. “you will see him soon” Kara teased. 

“you can catch up later girls” Kal said. “time doesn’t wait for no man or superman we have to fly” Kal said. “then lead on Kal” Zor said. “show us your world” Jor-el said. Then the kryptonians flew to where they are meeting the presidential security. 

The Kryptonians and humans looking at each other. Then they saw a flash like what is used by a vortex manipulator. Mosdra arrived. “I am so sorry I am late but you have no idea it is like to lead an entire race” Mosdra said smirking at them. “I was not expecting you to be here, Mosdra?” Kara asked Mosdra. “I had nothing better to do my subjects can wait for my next return I rather they choice another king” Mosdra answered Kara. “who are you?” agent liberty asked Mosdra and he smiled at it “my name is Mosdra Kazuma I am Galligetan, I am also the king of Galligeta I am also Supergirl’s fiance” Mosdra answered him. “I have to say this is quite a gathering” Kal said. 

“Zor-el, Jor-el, Lara-el, Alura-El, Mr president please permit me the honor of introducing” Kal said “no superman the honor is mine” the us president said “I disagree we are your guests. Your most grateful guests, I might add as representatives of the kryptonians on earth the honor is that of my wife, brother, and sister in-law and me” Zor said “well fine and dandy let’s shake on it. Just don’t squeeze too hard” he said to Zor-el then Mosdra felt something made him want to run. “Mosdra what is wrong?” Kara asked him. “I have a feeling to run it smells like fixed point in time” Mosdra answered then he smiled “hello harkness” Mosdra said. “Kara watch out he will flirt with anyone here” Mosdra adviced Kara “long time no see Mosdra” Jack said.   
“it feels strange doesn’t it?” mr president asked “and what would that be, mister president?” alura asked him. “knowing you’ve just made history” he said

Then they saw something crashed. Mosdra and jack went to inspect it and they saw doomsday and it killed jack . “Kal-el be careful it is a old friend of your” Mosdra said then he was punched in the gut and he slid right back. “that piss me off” Mosdra said then he blasted doomsday away. “what are you doing everyone, I am not like you all I can be killed so much easier” Mosdra said then he kicked Doomsday away. Then Doomsday grabbed Mosdra’s face and started to beat him like cyber draicel. “that could kill Mosdra you know we need to help him” Kara said them she flew in and punched Doomsday flying Mosdra getting back up and he spat blood out.

“that hurts badly ya know now watch this” Mosdra said to Kara. Mosdra called out his regeneration kagune and impaled Doomsday. “kryptonian’s beat into him as much as you can but doing this I can absorb his power to easily kill him” Mosdra said. “we need your help to kill it you seen enough how it fights” Zor-el said to Mosdra and he nodded at it Mosdra teleported behind Doomsday and send him into the ground. Mosdra telelported in front of him and blasted him with a giant big bang attack to kill Doomsday but doomsday survived and he tried to Punch Mosdra but Mosdra jumped out of the way and superman and supergirl punched the monster at the same time and it sent flying and Mosdra flew in to beat into Doomsday and send him into the moon and the kryptonians followed Mosdra Beating into Doomsday. They crashed into the moon. And the kryptonians fired heat vision at Doomsday to kill it. Then they wiped off the mess. “we killed it” Allura said to everyone. “No we have not to the time lines doomsday comes back all the time I think the only remedy is to send it to the time vortex or back into the phantom zone where it can’t do any damage” Mosdra said then he touched Doomsday’s remains. “Jor-el and Zor-el look at this is like a cocoon” Mosdra said. “what do you mean?” Allura asked Mosdra. “It is still evouling and it is about to come back to life any moment I will tell you this heat vision and brute force is now worthless to it” Kal-el said then he was knocked back when he saw regeneration energy around doomsday. “I will absorb doomsday he will never get out I won’t allow any more people die on my watch I will go down as not as a villian but as a hero” Mosdra said Kara stopped him. “But you will be fighting it in your mind for eternity” Kara told Mosdra. “then what do you suggest Kara” Mosdra said to her then Kara had the phantom zone projector. And Send doomsday away (you will see him again when I do killers of krypton arc that will happen much later when Jon is born and Jordan is born and Jessica) . Mosdra and Kara retired for the night

Lemon

"How are you feeling Mosdra?" Kara asked noticing the relaxed look on Mosdra's face

"With you here, I'm feeling just fine Kara." Mosdra replied.

"Good to hear Mosdra." Kara said with a smirk just before she placed herself in Mosdra's lap and laid the most passionate kiss he had ever had in his life on him. Mosdra's mind went exicted . He couldn't believe that such an attractive woman was currently sitting on his lap kissing him.

"Kara what are you doing." Mosdra said when Kara finally broke the kiss only for Kara to giggle at his shyness.

"Well I want to fuck you we have not had sex at all since we started dating again." Kara said with a smirk.

"Well I don't hear you complaining, besides I love you Mosdra and I really want this, and I know you want it too." Kara said and Mosdra looked at Kara with a longing, hungry look in his eyes before he wrapped his arms around Kara's slender waist and kissed her.

"Of course, I want it, it's just a little new to me that's all." Mosdra said in a husky voice as the two lovers smiled at each other before kissing each other once more, this time with more passion and fever than the previous kisses.

Mosdra and Kara snaked their tongues out and began a love-lust fuelled battle for dominance. Kara forcefully pushed his tongue back in an attempt to dominate the kiss, but Mosdra wasn't about to let her win that easily. Mosdra pushed back with his tongue and eventually, his higher stamina allowed him to dominate the kiss.

Mosdra ran his hands through Kara's orange brown hair affectionately and looked lovingly into her Brown eyes as two continued their passionate make out session. emerald eyes looked lovingly into bright brown hues as the two lovers held onto each other dearly and kissed each other so passionately.

Finally after what seemed like ages, they broke the kiss and Mosdra took in her figure and admired her sexy curvaceous body like never before. Everything about her was perfect from her long flowing orange brown hair and chocolate brown eyes that had stolen his heart and put him under her spell. To her slender, size 22 waist and wide, curvaceous size 34 hips leading to a deliciously plump ass. And to top it off her luscious size 33 breasts that he was just dying to touch.

Kara had similar feelings about him as she took in his perfectly sculpted body from his big broad shoulders to his strong, muscular chest and his chiselled six-pack abs. From his toned' muscular arms to his long powerfully built legs. But the thing that caught her attention as she looked down into the water was his long nine inch member that looked absolutely delicious to her.

"Well hello big boy. Who would have guessed you were so well endowed Mosdra." Kara said while gripping Mosdra's cock and he gasped at her soft touch.

"I guess I could say the same about you Kara." Mosdra huskily said as he reached up to cup and begin groping her large breasts. Kara let out a low moan of pleasure before Mosdra kissed her again as the two lovers began to pleasure each other with Kara sensuously stroking his cock and Mosdra groping and squeezing her breasts.

The next moment Kara sat outside of the tub and spread her legs to show her womanhood. Mosdra licked his lips before moving forward and gripping her folds and spreading them apart to see walls of pure wetness that looked absolutely tasty to him. Mosdra smirked at how aroused she had become before he began to prod away at her folds and she began to lowly moan at his touch.

Mosdra licked his lips before spreading her folds apart and practically burying his mouth into her pussy and beginning to savagely and hungrily lick away at her folds. This caused Kara to lose all self-control as she began screaming and writhing in ecstasy from the intense pleasure she was receiving from her teal haired lover.

Mosdra savoured the sweet and addicting taste of her delicious inner fluids and Kara, out of pure arousal gripped her large breasts and began to grope them. This worked perfectly for Mosdra as it only served to make her insides even wetter and that gave Mosdra even more wetness to taste and he loved every drop of it.

Mosdra's tongue savoured the exquisite flavour of her rising arousal and kept on licking deeply into her body. Kara uttered tiny whimpers of pleasure and her long slender legs began to quake with lust as Mosdra's tongue surfed against her walls and tasted her wetness vigorously. All the while Kara continued to fondle and tease her breasts while screaming loudly and thrashing in ecstasy.

Mosdra then used his arms to hold her legs to prevent her from squirming away from him while continuing to greedily lick up her delicious inner fluids. With her legs pinned down and with the intense pleasure her womanhood felt, Kara felt herself mentally melt into blissful oblivion as she arched her back and moved her hands from her breasts to entangle themselves in his blonde spiky, yet flexible hair.

Kara felt herself getting closer to her climax with each lick of her womanhood and she moaned loudly to alert Mosdra. He got the message loud and clear before going back to lick Kara's pussy. His tongue soon met a success and Kara's let out a loud scream as her fluids came streaming out onto his tongue. Kara came down from her pleasurable high and happily smiled as Mosdra licked her fluids clean.

"Well aren't you the tasty one Kara." Mosdra said while smacking his lips and Kara giggled before pushing hip up against a wall of the bathhouse and gripping his cock causing him to let out a hiss of pleasure.

"Now it's time for me to say the same thing about you Mosdra." Kara said with a smirk as she lowered herself until her face was directly in front of his cock. She smiled at the sheer size of it before she began to jerk him off. Mosdra lowly moaned from the pleasure he was beginning to receive as his brown haired lover pumped his shaft while toying with his balls.

Kara then snaked out her tongue and trailed her tongue from the underside of his testicles all the way to the tip of his cock. The blonde male didn't expect that, but welcomed it nonetheless. She then blew on his cock and both of his testicles with her cool breath making him shiver in giddy delight.

Kara then surprised him by opening her mouth and taking his cock as far down her throat as possible, fighting back her annoying gag reflex. Mosdra had to do everything in his power to keep from falling over onto Kara as he had never felt pleasure like this before as Kara deep throated him while swirling her hot tongue onto his cock and moaning every few seconds to keep him stimulated with her vocal chords.

Just when Mosdra didn't think that Kara couldn't surprise him anymore than she already had, she proved him wrong once again as she cupped her large breasts and sandwiched his strong member between them. Mosdra's eyes went white with ecstasy and he felt as though he would pass out from the intense waves of pleasure rippling through his body.

Kara almost laughed herself silly at how comical he looked before beginning to rub her soft, yet pliable tits onto his cock while taking extra care to rub her erect nipples on the veins of his cock. Meanwhile she placed her mouth back over whatever of his cock wasn't trapped within her breasts and once again began to swirl her hot tongue on his manhood.

Mosdra sighed out of pleasurable bliss and instinctively began to do slow, steady thrusts into Kara's cleavage and mouth. The warmth of Kara's mouth and the feeling of the soft breasts on his manhood drove Mosdra crazy with lust as he helped Kara hold the large mounds together as he pounded his throbbing cock through the mounds of flesh that held his member captive.

Kara's tongue twirled around Mosdra's length until he groaned as her entire mouth took in as much of his cock as possible while he released his semen inside her mouth. Mosdra's cum splattered all over the inside of Kara's mouth and she savoured the taste of it as she swallowed some of the semen before taking her mouth off of it and some cum trailed down his cock and into the deep cleavage that held it.

"Salty, yet sweet, I like it Mosdra." Kara said while wiping the semen off her breasts and sucking it off with her fingers.

"I'm glad you like it Kara, but now that we've got the preliminaries out of the way, what do you say we move on to something a little more "action packed" if you know what I mean." Mosdra said and Kara smirked knowing exactly what the crystal beast user meant.

The next moment Kara lay on her side on the floor of the bathhouse and motioned for Mosdra to come closer. Not needing to be told twice, Mosdra laid behind Kara on his side setting the two of them up in a spoons position and she arched her leg into the air. He moved closer until his crotch was near hers and he slid himself into her, taking away her virginity.

Mosdra moaned at the pleasant feeling of her warm and tight innards enveloping his cock while she moaned from how big he was inside of her and from the temporary pain of losing her virginity. Mosdra waited for a few moments to allow her to get adjusted to the feeling of being filled for the first time before he began to pound into her.

Kara moaned loudly and her body rocked back and forth as Mosdra started pummelling his erect member into her warm core and his hand snaked underneath her side to palm her breasts and began to toy with the large mounds. The blonde kryptonian kept her long, slender leg arched high in the air and Mosdra held in up with his right arm as his cock crashed into her walls and Kara felt it slamming deeply into her pussy.

Mosdra huskily growled as he mercilessly thrust his manhood into Kara's pussy and her moist walls grinded him in return for his thrusts. He rubbed Kara's jiggling breasts as they heaved from the power of his thrusts and his fingers massaged the sizeable orbs. Kara had to admit, he really knew how to pleasure a lady. Even though he was inexperienced, his raw instincts were enough to drive her insane with lust.

Kara loudly moaned and her eyes turned white with ecstasy as Mosdra's cock jetted inside of her warmth and she whimpered as Mosdra toyed with her breasts and every time he did so, she became tighter around him. She looked back as Mosdra's crotch collided against hers and she looked into his eyes that were darkened with lust as he crushed his lips to hers in a lust-fuelled kiss.

Their eyes contacted as they kissed and wildly rubbed their tongues in a lust-fuelled battle for dominance. Kara's right hand reached back and began to lovingly trail her fingers underneath Mosdra's chin. Her warmth grew tighter on Mosdra's cock while grinding it as Mosdra's hardness shot into Kara's warm innards and he squeezed her breast lustfully causing her to moan into the kiss.

Sweat dripped down both lovers' bodies and the lewd sound of flesh smacking against flesh filled the room as Mosdra continued to drive his vein-covered cock into his redheaded lover's warmth. With her free left hand, Kara placed her hand on Mosdra's hand to help him toy with her breast as her other mound jiggled freely about.

Finally, Mosdra and Kara separated lips as they came to moan together as her innards coiled on his cock and his vein-covered cock spasmed and filled her up with his essence. Her face lit up in a lewd expression of absolute pleasure as Mosdra filled her up to the brim and the lustful smile remained on her face as their fluids oozed out of her warmth.

"That was the most amazing thing I have ever felt in my life Mosdra." Kara said breathlessly.

"Well I said it was going to be action packed and that sure was some knock-out action huh Kara." Mosdra said and that made Kara burst out laughing before a smirk appeared on her beautiful face.

"Well would you care for some more action big boy?" Kara seductively asked and Mosdra smirked at this as Kara got on her hands and knees and looked back at Mosdra and slowly and seductively licked her lips at him to entice him. It worked as Mosdra licked his lips and got behind her and held onto her plump ass and he gave Kara a playful swat on the ass before sliding himself back inside of her and restarting his thrusts.

Kara moaned loudly and her entire face became covered in a deep crimson blush as her body rocked back and forth and her large breasts heaved from the power and force of his thrusts as Mosdra vigorously pounded into her. Kara began rutting her hips back to meet his thrusts and her ass repeatedly tapped against his crotch.

Kara blush remained strong on her face as she continued working her hips backwards to meet his overpowering thrusts as he continued to send his cock flying into her core. Mosdra reached forward and once again cupped and began playing with Kara's swaying breasts while pinching her hardened nipples.

Mosdra was having the time of his life with Kara's breasts in his hands while his continued to send his cock raging into her pussy. Eventually Kara gave up on the battle of duelling hips due to her lover's unbelievable stamina and just decided to let him do the work before she reared back to have her back touch his chest.

Kara turned her head and planted her lips on his again as their tongues rubbed against each other in a sacred dance of love. Kara let out a muffled mewl of pleasure as Mosdra squeezed her breasts and twisted her nipples in an upward motion and this only served to make her even wetter and tighter around his raging length.

Mosdra squeezed the breasts that were in his hands and bounced them in his palms as he drove his manhood into her pussy and he let out a husky growl at how hot and tight she was around him. Kara whimpered into the kiss as she received his pummelling length while continuing to help him toy with her breasts.

Mosdra kept pounding into Kara until her walls wrapped around him once again and pulled on his member, causing him to fire another burst of semen deep into her pussy. Kara and Mosdra shut their eyes tightly and moaned into their kiss before Mosdra released Kara breasts allowing her to fall forward.

Mosdra sat next to Kara and lovingly began to run his fingers through her beautiful red hair. Kara looked up at her blonde lover and smiled at him while running her fingers underneath his chin.

Not even a second after that a sweat-drenched Kara was riding on Mosdra's erection for the third time while facing him and she had her hands on his chest for good balance. Her face carried a truly lustful smile as Mosdra thrust into her inner tunnels and she moaned in total ecstasy. This along with her whitened eyes giving her a possessed look demonstrated how high her lust for Mosdra was.

Mosdra pummelled his length upright into Kara's pussy and she began working her hips to grind it inside of her. Her breasts jiggled erratically as Mosdra reached up and cupped them. They jiggled in his palm as he fondled them and caressed them gently. He bounced them in his hold and rubbed the pliable orbs together before bringing his face to her mounds and began to suckle them.

By now Kara's lust was driving her completely insane as Mosdra circled his tongue around her jiggling orbs and licked and tasted the delicious mounds while continuing to send his cock crashing into her pussy. Kara held his head to her chest and stroked his hair as a mother nursing a newborn would do.

Mosdra continued to knead together and suckle Kara's delicious tits while repeatedly sending his manhood thundering into her pussy. Kara had completely lost all control of herself as something inside of her snapped and she was now screaming Mosdra's name over and over again begging him not to stop, and her screams of ecstasy were like music to his ears.

Mosdra moaned with Kara and her ass kept landing on his lap as he rammed his cock into her inner tunnels. The beautiful woman rode Mosdra's length as it pummelled into her walls and she cupped his face and lustfully pressed her lips on his and their tongues violently clashed once again. Mosdra still groped and teased Kara's breasts and sank his fingers into them as they jiggled in his hold.

Kara's thumbs stroked Mosdra's cheek affectionately and tenderly touched his whiskers as they kissed and made out. Kara rolled her hips forward as Mosdra's own hips shot upright and sent his cock pistonning into her fiery core. Mosdra's vein-covered length soared into Kara's womanhood and after a few more hip movements and thrusts, Mosdra came into Kara again and flooded her warmth.

The sweating couple moaned into each other's mouths as their release streamed out of Kara and trailed down Mosdra's cock before separating lips and Kara lifted herself off Mosdra. Their release drained out of her pussy before she lay next to Mosdra and cuddled him.

"Kara, I think you've finished me." Mosdra said sweaty and exhausted.

"Aw, and here I was hoping we could go another round." Kara said in that same sweet, yet seductive voice and Mosdra smirked before he surprised Kara by pinning her down in a missionary position.

"Well I guess I have one more round left in me." Mosdra huskily said and Kara smiled at him as he entered her once more. Kara wrapped her arms around his neck and locked her long legs around his waist as he began to thrust once more.

Kara let out a loud moan from the pleasure she felt as her blonde-haired lover pounded his erection deeply into her pussy. Kara kept her slender legs wrapped around Mosdra's waist and her breasts jiggled as she began to buck her hips to meet his thrusts and to grind his hardened member inside of her body.

Mosdra's manhood deeply pummelled into Kara's fiery core and Kara mewled in pleasure and continued bucking her hips as her body rocked and her breasts jiggled with each powerful thrust. Mosdra watched with mezmirized eyes as Kara's breasts heaved back and forth from the power and force of his unrelenting thrusts.

Kara arched her back to pull Mosdra deeper into her core as he continued to pound his cock into her inner caverns that felt so tight and milked and grinded his cock with each thrust. The brown headed woman whimpered in carnal pleasure as Mosdra savagely pounded into her warmth and she continued bucking her hips to meet his thrusts.

Mosdra then reached forward and cupped her jiggling breasts and once again began to caress and fondle them in an attempt to raise her already high levels of lust for him. The perky orbs of flesh jiggled in his hands and he bounced them in his palms as he groped them causing Kara to scream loudly in ecstasy as her walls became tighter and tighter on his raging member.

Kara gathered what little bit of her senses she had left to crush her lips to Mosdra's once again. Kara's tongue practically flew into Mosdra's mouth and bright brown eyes gazed lovingly into cerulean milk-chocolatey brown hues as their tongues wrestled for dominance in each other's mouths while Mosdra continued to send his hips flying into her crotch and she kept bucking her hips.

Mosdra and Kara pleasurably moaned into the kiss as Mosdra continued to feverishly pound into Kara's pussy with her walls grinding him and tightening around his member with each thrust. Mosdra and Kara continued working their hips in perfect fuse with each other's movements until her walls clamped down on his cock one final time causing him to fire another heavy burst of semen into her womb.

A lewd expression of pleasure lit up on Kara's face as Mosdra filled her to the brim with his essence. Mosdra panted with Kara as sweat poured down their heated bodies. Mosdra pulled out of Kara and some of their release came pouring out of her as Mosdra picked her up bridal style and carried her back to her bed where the two lovers cuddled up close to each other.

"Thank you Mosdra." Kara said.

"For what Kara." Mosdra asked.

"For loving me Mosdra." Kara said with a smile and Mosdra smiled back  
“hey Kara do you want to go for a second round? ” asked Mosdra  
“let’s do it Jay” said Kara seductively  
Mosdra reached up and framed Kara's beautiful face and deepened the kiss by sliding his tongue into her mouth. Mosdra inwardly groaned as the first sweet taste of Kara's warm mouth sent a shock down his spine that settled in his groin. Never in his life had he imagined anything could taste as heavenly as Kara did. He vaguely wondered if she tasted this sweet everywhere else.

He wouldn't have to wait long to find out as Kara rolled over onto her back before looking into his eyes with an inviting look that clearly said, "I'm all yours." Not needing any further invitation, Mosdra began attacking Kara's smooth tender neck leaving a trail of lustful kisses and licks on her neck.

Mosdra kissed his way down Kara's smooth neck before reaching her full and perky breasts. Mosdra licked his lips before he began kissing them as he pressed them together. He continued to use his thumbs to circle her tits until they were fully erect. Mosdra then placed his mouth over her erect tits and began to lick and taste them.

Kara moaned in pleasure as Mosdra suckled and tasted her delicious tits and aroused her in the process (not to say that she wasn't already heavily aroused). Kara held Mosdra's face to her bosom and she whimpered before he began to gently bite into the softness of the orbs. Mosdra worked his sharp canines on her breasts while fondling the giant orbs of flesh.

Next Mosdra kissed his way down Kara's slender toned belly down to her womanhood. Mosdra hungrily eyed her folds before using his thumbs to spread them apart to reveal walls of pure arousal. Mosdra licked his lips before he teasingly began tracing her folds and Kara blushed as she gripped her bed tightly. His tongue brushed on her entrance and her legs cringed in pleasure. Mosdra began licking her clit and she whimpered as his fingers wiggled on her folds.

He wiggled his fingers on her womanhood and flicked her clit with his tongue. The Milk-chocolatey brown princess of obelisk gripped the sheets and bit her lip to suppress a whimper. Mosdra found the look on her face too cute and he spread her folds further apart before his tongue slithered into her warmth. Kara let out a loud moan as she felt Mosdra's hot tongue ravage her insides.

Mosdra wildly rubbed his tongue against her walls and tasted her wetness. Kara moaned as Mosdra licked the inside of her warmth and he rubbed her clit. Kara moaned as Mosdra's tongue rubbed against her heavily aroused innards and wiggled inside of her. He swayed his tongue inside of Kara and gathered her wetness.

Kara, in a moment of pure arousal, gripped her breasts and began to grope them and lick her toughened and aroused nipples. The sight of it was quite a show for Mosdra and it also served to give Mosdra more wetness to taste as Mosdra continued to sway his tongue inside of her wetness while simultaneously fingering her clit to arouse her further.

The two Milk-chocolatey brown s continued their groping, licking, and fingering until Kara let out as loud a moan as her lungs would allow before releasing her fluids onto his tongue and he licked her womanhood clean. She panted as he licked up her fluids and she barely had time to collect her thought before he was on top of her kissing her and allowing her to taste her sweet juices on his tongue.

The next moment Mosdra was standing in front of the bed with Kara on her knees in front of him, her face directly in front of his erection. Kara smiled in satisfaction at his size before she gripped his cock and began to pump him up and down. Mosdra moaned from her soft touch as she continued to stroke his cock while trickling her fingers though his ballsac.

She moved closer and teasingly licked his balls. He shivered in pleasure as Kara brushed her tongue on his testicles while bouncing them and she stroked his hardened cock. Mosdra moaned as Kara's hot tongue licked at his testes before she took them into her mouth and sucked on them relishing the taste of salty, yet sweet skin. Kara continued this action before slowly licking her way to the head of his member and beginning to tap her tongue on the center.

She then opened her mouth and Mosdra watched as she placed it on his member before taking him as far down her throat as he would go. The warmth of her mouth pleasured his length as he began to thrust forward and Kara sucked it off while stroking it. Kara bopped her head on his erection as he jetted it forward into her mouth while using her vocal chords to keep him stimulated.

She then took it a step further by cupping her breasts and pressing them on the half of Mosdra's cock that wasn't in her mouth. Mosdra moaned in absolute joy as Kara's soft, yet pliable mounds smothered his manhood as she kneaded the orbs of flesh together on his member as he thrust into her ample cleavage and she stirred her tongue around his hardness.

Mosdra pounded his erection into Kara's jiggling breasts and she brushed her tongue on him. The young Hokage moaned as his Milk-chocolatey brown lover rubbed her mounds together on his hilt paying close attention to rub her erect nipples on the veins of his cock. Her mouth drenched Mosdra's cock and the warmth of her mouth motivated him to keep thrusting into her warm oral cavern.

Eventually Mosdra let out a loud groan signifying he was coming close to his release. That being known, Kara carried on with swirling her heated tongue onto his cock while massaging it with her generous assets. This continued until Mosdra finally released his thick creamy semen into her mouth where is was happily drank up by Kara, who loved the taste.

"Mosdra, you taste absolutely delicious." Kara said smacking her lips and Mosdra chuckled at his Milk-chocolatey brown lover.

"Thanks Kara-Chan, so shall we get the real fun started?" Mosdra asked

The next moment Kara was on her hands and knees in the middle of the bed before she looked back at Mosdra with the most seductive look she had ever done in her life. "Come and get me big boy." Kara said in that sweet yet tempting voice as she seductively licked her lips at him and Mosdra approached her with a predatory gleam in his eyes.

Mosdra got behind her and grabbed hold of her plump ass as he began to tease the Milk-chocolatey brown temptress by rubbing his length on her folds. Kara moaned at the pleasurable sensation and Mosdra smirked at her before giving the naughty Blonde Kryptonian a sharp spank before he plunged himself into her, claiming her virginity that so many other's had desired to claim.

Kara let out a loud scream as Mosdra's cock stretched her pussy to its absolute limits and Mosdra's moaned loudly and his eyes rolled into the far back of his skull as the warmth of her pussy surrounded his cock. Mosdra waited to allow Kara to get adjusted to his size before he drew back and began to mercilessly pound into her.

Kara's eyes went white with pleasure and she moaned loudly as Mosdra's member shot into her pussy. Kara's large breasts heaved back and forth and her body followed the friction between their bodies whilst her ass hit his crotch repeatedly. Kara was completely lost in ecstasy as she began moaning and screaming like a lewd whore.

Mosdra smirked at Kara's pleasured face and her cries of ecstasy were like music to his ears as he plunged his length deeply into her pussy and a hot blush covered her face as he did. Her ass smacked against his crotch so much that the sounds of flesh smacking against flesh sounded throughout the entire room.

Mosdra then leaned forth and cupped what he could of her enormous breasts and began to squeeze the mounds together and rub them. He held the large bouncing orbs in his hands and she looked back at him and he crushed his lips to hers. Light brown eyes stared longingly into light brown eyes ones as Mosdra pounded his erection into Kara's warmth and pleasured the Blonde Kryptonian

Kara reached back to run her finger under his chin as he relentlessly thrust forward into her. Mosdra slammed his length into Kara's womanhood and the two Milk-chocolatey brown 's tongues explored each other's mouth as they made love and Mosdra circled his finger on Kara's cheek while endlessly groping her heaving mounds.

Kara moaned with Mosdra into the kiss as he slammed his cock inside her core while he drove his hips forward into the female Milk-chocolatey brown and her ass repeatedly smacked his crotch. Kara closed her eyes out of bliss and began to help her lover grope her heaving tits in order to make her innards grinding his length wetter than before.

Kara whimpered as she felt herself getting ready to come at any second and she continued to fondle and tease her breasts to increase her chances of having an orgasm by making her pussy wetter and tighter around Mosdra's raging length. Mosdra moaned at this and jiggled and caressed the mounds in his hands while Kara's pussy continued to receive his pounding erection and he growled at how tight his lover felt as he pounded into her slender form.

The black haired saiyan-time lord pummelled his cock into Kara's walls and she whimpered in pleasure from the combined feeling of his groping of her breasts and his pounding into her warmth. Mosdra groaned when Kara's walls finally pulled and twisted on his member and he flooded her womanhood with a tidal wave of semen.

Mosdra removed his length from Kara's warmth and released her breasts allowing her to fall forward. Mosdra turned Kara around and stroked her cheek affectionately. She panted and looked into Mosdra's eyes and lovingly began stroking his whisker marks.

Kara soon got a naughty smirk on her face before she pulled Mosdra on top of her in a missionary position and began lustfully kissing him once again. Mosdra grinned perversely at this as he positioned his member at her entrance and he slid himself inside of her and began pounding into her once more.

Mosdra thrust his length into Kara's inner tunnels as she writhed and moaned in pleasure while beginning to buck her hips. The young couple moaned while Mosdra palmed Kara's breasts and caressed and kneaded them as they jiggled, while she carried on with bucking her hips and dug her nails into the bed. Mosdra slammed his manhood into Kara's heated core while massaging her breasts simultaneously and she whimpered at the intense pleasure she felt.

Kara let go of the bed and wrapped her arms around Mosdra's strong back as he pounded his cock into her pussy that felt so warm and grinded him with each thrust. The curvaceous Milk-chocolatey brown whimpered as her lover pounded into her warmth and the two pressed their lips together while Kara held onto Mosdra's back while he plunged his length into her wetness.

Mosdra and Kara licked each other's tongues as they kissed and gazed lovingly into each other's eyes as they kept their lips pressed together. Kara bucked her hips in perfect fuse with Mosdra's thrusts as he rammed his member into her warmth, and Kara held Mosdra to her as dearly as she could, as if she'd go insane if she didn't make contact with him.

Kara rubbed Mosdra's back as he jetted his hips forward in order to slam his length forward, and the young lovers moaned while the former blushed and writhed and screamed in ecstasy from her lover's series of thrusts that flew into her pussy and rubbed her moist walls, driving her senses into absolute insanity with lust.

Mosdra and Kara's tongues did battle as they both wildly and violently clashed together, while Mosdra kneaded Kara's tumultuous breasts and smoothly rubbed his palms on them as they heaved and jiggled with his constant pounding. Kara moaned into the kiss and her eyes once again turned white with lust as her Milk-chocolatey brown lover continued to pleasure her.

Mosdra broke the kiss and lustfully growled as his hips flew forward and he plunged his member into Kara's tightening womanhood; her walls grinding the member that flew into them. Kara planted her lips on Mosdra's neck and started tenderly licking and nibbling his neck in order to give him a hickey.

The Milk-chocolatey brown princess of obelisk moved her arms from Mosdra's back to his torso, and held onto him in a better fashion while he molded the full and perky breasts in his palms. Kara moaned between nibbles on Mosdra's neck as her canines brushed on him and Mosdra shivered in pleasure as she gnawed on his neck.

Kara nibbled on Mosdra's neck as he pounded his length into her warming core and caressed her jiggling breasts. Mosdra pounded his length deeply into her tight walls as she bucked her hips in correspondence with her lover's movements, and she screamed out of total lust at her lover's throbbing erection pounding into her core while she still bucked her hips.

Kara moaned as Mosdra's cock jetted forward into her warmth that worked around his member and warmed his cock as it started swelling up inside of her. Mosdra moaned at how good Kara lips felt on his neck and he nuzzled her face affectionately, while rutting his hips forward into her womanhood.

Mosdra sent his hips jetting forth into Kara's warmth just before the latter's inner core squeezed his length, making it unleash another burst of semen into the Milk-chocolatey brown princess of obelisk 's core. The young couple moaned as they held onto each other and pressed their lips together while gazing into each other's eyes once again. Sweat ran down both their temples as they climaxed and Mosdra fell forward, but managed to keep from landing on his beloved Kara.

The black male took his cum-covered member out of Kara and rubbed the sweat of his head as he sat next to her. The pair smiled at each while Kara trailed her finger underneath Mosdra's chin while he did a similar thing by rubbing his finger against her cheek.

Not even a second after that, a sweat drenched Kara was straddling Mosdra backwards in a reverse cowgirl position with Mosdra thrusting upright into her heavily aroused warmth. Kara's face carried a truly lust-filled expression as Mosdra mercilessly slammed his cock into her pussy.

Mosdra moaned as he thrust into the warms walls that his cock rubbed against and Kara moaned while resting her ass on his lap and she began to once again work her hips to grind his cock inside her thoroughly as it was sent thundering into her tight pussy.

Kara whimpered and her lust soared to new heights as Mosdra slammed his powerful manhood into her moist womanhood. Mosdra moaned as Kara grinded his cock and she moaned while her large breasts heaved as she rode his slamming length. Suddenly Mosdra hit a certain spot deep inside her pussy and Kara completely lost it.

"That's it Mosdra, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!" she cried out as she felt him going harder and deeper than before. Kara's naughty vocabulary only served to arouse him even further as he pounded into her harder than before.

"Wow Kara, who would have guessed that such a sweet, innocent little lady like you, could be such a naughty little freak huh." Mosdra said in a teasing way to the lust-driven Blonde Kryptonian

"Yes Mosdra, I'm a naughty little blonde slut. Punish my horny body Mosdra. Fuck me until I can't walk straight. Make me yours Mosdra." Kara screamed and her lustful pleas only served to spur Mosdra on and motivate him to fuck her into a coma.

Kara's shimmering brown eyes were darkened with lust as Mosdra pounded into the warm walls of flesh that smothered his member warmly. Kara's plump ass smacked against Mosdra's lap as his cock jetted into her core and she continued working her hips to grind the member that was repeatedly pummelling into her hot walls.

Mosdra growled huskily as he reached up and cupped her breasts and once again began to caress and bounce them in his palms while Kara continued screaming like a lewd slut all while continuing to ride her Milk-chocolatey brown lover's length while still working her hips in complete tandem with his movements with his thrusts deeply penetrating her womanhood as it was slammed into vigorously.

Mosdra rubbed Kara's tits together and he loved how warm and tender they felt in his palms while the brown-eyed woman continued to buck her hips in response to all of this. Kara gripped the sheets of the bed and held onto them tightly as Mosdra's cock crashed into her tightening womanhood that grinded it with each movement of her hips.

Kara's level of arousal soared higher than ever as Mosdra's length rocketed straight into her pussy and he continuously slammed his cock into the warmth that kept him both stimulated and motivated as he rubbed the large orbs together since he realized that the Milk-chocolatey brown female grew tighter on his length each time he fondled her breasts.

Mosdra and Kara screamed loudly as he pounded into her one last time before her walls clamped down onto him one final time and pulled on his length causing it to fire one last impregnating burst of semen into her hungry womb.

Kara's face erupted into a lustful smile as their release poured out of her and trailed down Mosdra's cock. Kara lifted herself off his cock and collapsed backwards onto Mosdra, sweaty and panting. Mosdra took a moment to catch his breath as Kara cuddled up close to him.

"Fuck that was awesome." Mosdra said and Kara simply nodded in agreement before that same naughty smile lit up on her face.

"I guess you want to do this again Kara-Chan?" Mosdra asked.

"You bet Mosdra." Kara answered and the next moment Mosdra was once again on his back with Kara straddling him, her hands on his toned chest and her rear over his still-erect cock. Kara womanhood was right over his cock and Mosdra placed his hands on her plump ass to help lower her pussy onto his erect cock and she didn't have to wait long before he began to thrust into her heated core.

Kara screamed in pure ecstasy as Mosdra sent his manhood pistonning into her fiery core. A hot blush covered her entire face as she began to roll her hips in perfect fuse with his thrusts to grind his cock inside of her as it continued to go deep into her and her breasts began to jiggle in response.

Mosdra then sat up to plant his lips onto her hardened tits and began to lick and fondle her perky breasts. Kara moaned at her sensitive tits being teased by her Milk-chocolatey brown -haired lover and wrapped her arms around his head as Mosdra twirled his tongue onto the delicious orbs of flesh as he continued to send his throbbing cock crashing into her inner walls and the Blonde kryptonian stopped working her hips and just rode it.

Kara moaned loudly as the bouncing orbs jiggled in his palms as he rubbed them together while suckling them teasingly and pressing his thumbs into the spaces underneath her nipples to tease her even further. Mosdra then took his hands off Kara's breasts and gripped her plump ass and held onto it for support as he thrust into her tight womanhood.

The sound of Kara's ass repeatedly smacking against his crotch filled the entire bedroom as Mosdra pumped his cock into her wetness. Waves of ecstasy spread throughout Kara's body like wildfire as Mosdra sharply pounded into Kara's womanhood and Mosdra held onto Kara's ass as it repeatedly clapped on his lap.

He released her ass momentarily to reprise his role of groping her bouncing breasts and he held them together to press his lips on her nipples to once again begin to suckle them. Kara's weak spot was pummelled by Mosdra's length and this motivated her to once again begin working her hips as her hot walls warmed his cock.

Mosdra twirled his tongue around the nipples that jiggled in front of his face as he carefully caressed both of them and rubbed them together constantly as he made them jiggle with his merciless thrusts that jetted in the curvaceous woman's warmth at an almost inhuman pace. Mosdra kept pounding into Kara's pussy until her walls tightened around it, flooding her womb with his seed in the process.

Almost two minutes after that, Kara had her back against the wall and her long slender legs wrapped around Mosdra's waist as Mosdra pounded into her. Kara's seemingly immortal blush never left her face as Mosdra pummelled into her wet folds and her tight innards grinded his erection. The two moaned together as Kara worked her hips in perfect sync with his powerful thrusts into her heated core.

Mosdra then reached up and cupped what he could hold of Kara's large breasts that jiggled and heaved with each thrust. Mosdra once again began kneading the large orbs of flesh and pressed them together before pressing his lips to them and once again beginning to suckle them.

Kara whimpered in pleasure as Mosdra circled his tongue around her delicious mounds while continuing to send his cock jetting into her pussy with her crotch smacking against his crotch. Kara then began nibbling away at Mosdra's neck as she concentrated on trying to give him a hickey.

Mosdra moaned at the feeling of Kara's lustful gnawing on his neck as he continued to grope and suckle her breasts while continuing to drive his vein-covered cock into her fiery core. Kara nibbled Mosdra's neck and licked it between bites, making him shiver in pleasure.

Kara finally met a success as she left a bright red hickey on his neck. Mosdra released Kara's breasts and she pressed her breasts against his muscular chest as he continued to relentlessly slam his manhood into her pussy.

The two lovers looked into each other's eyes as they pressed their lips against each other's in a passionate kiss. Their tongues immediately met and rubbed against each other and blue eyes gazed lovingly into brown ones as Mosdra sharply sent his cock ramming into her inner walls.

Eventually Mosdra and Kara let out a loud moan as her walls coiled around him causing him to release a powerful blast of semen into her womb. Mosdra and Kara closed their eyes in bliss as their release poured out of their bodies.

With her legs still locked around him, Mosdra carried Kara back to the bed before carefully setting her down onto the bed. Mosdra then sat down next to her and affectionately nuzzled her as she did the same to him.

"Oh Mosdra," Kara said before teasingly running her index finger along her thigh before motioning Mosdra over to her while licking her lips enticingly at him. Mosdra just shook his head at how lustful she was before lying beside her in a spoons position and sliding himself inside of her and beginning to thrust.

Kara's body rocked back and forth and her ample breasts jiggled with each thrust as Mosdra began to relentlessly pound into her womanhood. Mosdra's eyes rolled back into his head at how hot and tight she was even after all the times they had gone at it as he pounded into her curvaceous form while he held onto Kara's leg while wrapping his left arm around her waist to hold her close.

Mosdra moaned with Kara as he continued to send his manhood flying into her core and she moaned from the feeling of his throbbing cock pounding deeply into her pussy. Waves of pleasure washed over Kara's body once again and drove her to the brink of insanity. Kara gathered what little senses she had left to turn her head and slam her lips to his in a passionate kiss.

The lewd sound of flesh smacking against flesh continued to echo throughout the bedroom as Mosdra and Kara's tongues fought madly inside one another's mouths. Cerulean eyes glazed lovingly into brown ones as Mosdra continued ramming his cock into her tight pussy. He then used his left hand to squeeze and pinching her perky tits.

Kara whimpered into the kiss as her lust continued to skyrocket from the combined feeling of Mosdra's teasing of her ample breasts and the indescribable feeling of having her lower crevice pummelled into by the handsome black haired and eye colour . She then decided to help raise her arousal further by using her left hand to finger her dripping wet pussy.

Kara could feel her orgasm building thrust by delicious thrust and judging from the way he was moaning into the kiss she could tell he was getting close as well. Knowing this she gripped her breasts with her right hand and began to help her black haired lover fondle them, making her insides tighten around his cock, all while continuing to use her left hand to finger her folds.

The combined efforts of the two lovers eventually paid off as Kara's walls clenched around his cock one final time causing his member to spasm and paint her insides with his white seed. Kara collapsed onto her back and Mosdra collapsed on top of her absolutely exhausted and sweating profusely. Kara and Mosdra gazed lovingly into each other's eyes one final time before passing out and drifting off into the best sleep of their lives with lust-filled smiles on their faces.

Lemon end

Tiny lemon

In the morning Kara got to where Mosdra’s cock was and started to give Mosdra a blowjob. Mosdra put his hand on Kara’s head helping her. “good morning Kara that is a good wake up call” Mosdra said to his fiancee smiling at her. “I want to surpise you, Mosdra” Kara said to Mosdra, then Mosdra kissed her forehead. “Kara time to get up” Mosdra said to Kara. They got up and went in the shower together. “So Mosdra what do you think of it where you?” Kara asked Mosdra. “I was checking on Galligeta that is how I found about Kandor and Argo returned and I want to help to protect your race I am thinking about turning my region of space a haven for races on the edge of extinction not including the time lords “Mosdra said to Kara.

Kara was packing her stuff, she is fighting where she wants to go either to Galligeta or back to krypton. Allura and Zor-el came in. “I am ordering you to return back to Kandor at once” Allura said to Kara. “I am not mother I am going to go to Galligeta because I want to be with my soon to be husband” Kara defied her mum. “your time with that xeno freak and on Earth is over you will safe with us on, Kandor” Allura said to Kara. Zor went back a bit when he saw Kara’s face. “Allura, dear we should let her have her own life she is happy” Zor-el asked his wife. “Kara listen to me. The longer you’re outside the walls of Kandor. The longer you’re vulnerable. So far as I am concerned it is over” Allura said when she about to take off the ring off Kara’s finger then she saw kryptonite kunai almost hit her. “ keep your hands to yourself, Allura, I was fine with you insulting me but trying to take over Kara’s life is when I say no she is old enough if you still act like this then I will settle it” Mosdra ordered Allura.

Allura smirked at it. “You have no hope against us, you are a mere time lord” Allura said to Mosdra and he smirked “ I am far more than a mere time lord after all I am a saiyan time lord and to how I will deal with it is simple either I will use a blue kryptonite weapon or I will make the star here a red star temporary” Mosdra challenged Allura. “Allura stand down” Zor-el said. “And that is enough meet me at home” Zor-el said to Allura. “I am sorry for Allura’s attitude” Zor-el said to Mosdra and Kara.

“It is alright I am at least trying to have a good relation with you both, but what you did to me and Kara also what you did Lara it may take a while” Mosdra said to Zor. And he smiled at it “I am trying to redeem it but I was against how Allura treated you like it was not right” Zor-el said. “Before I leave to let both of you to have a father and daughter talk I am a king of an entire empire and I will am going to give you a chance for you to restore your race their will be a summit in a few days” Mosdra said then he flew away.

Then Kara and Zor-el had their personal talk and she told him about the kryptonite poisoning and how she had memory issues and her dad fixed her completely and Kara had flashes of her memories coming in here mind. “Thanks, dad” Kara said to Zor-el then she walked out and started walk out. Kara was asked for help by her dad and Mosdra was to busy finishing off the summit changes and in the final stages of the wedding preparations. “My lord everything is ready, you advice make sure everything is fine on Earth” Terry advice his king. “That is good idea it was good idea to save the perfect versions of the saiyan-time lord project besides myself you have did so much work, you may take over a planet in one of the galaxies we control” Mosdra said to Terry promoting him. “Are you sure, Lord Mosdra?” Terry asked Mosdra and he nodded. “No matter what, my lord I will be loyal to the man that saved me” Terry said teleport away and Mosdra left as well. Mosdra arrived in metropolis and he noticed kryptonians were doing something. “You better not be stupid to attack humans after all they are guests on this planet” Mosdra said to himself. Then he saw Kal-el flying past and Mosdra used the sodan cloaking device he impanted into his vortex manipulator to he can watch what is happening. WHAT IN RAO’s NAME WERE YOU DOING?” Kal-el shouted at his family.

“Kal, are you insane?” Zor-el asked his nephew, “Me, after everything you’re done and Mosdra is giving you a chance” Kal-el said to Zor-el. “I must say, Kal this is a surprise we were expecting something more in the way of thanks” Allura said to Kal smugly. “Kal calm down you don’t understand” Kara said to Kal trying to calm her cousin. “You’re right, Kara. I’m bewildered” Kal replied to Kara. “After our brush with doomsday we wanted to know we were safe from others who might attack us to get to you. Your foes are no longer something you have you have to deal with” Zor-el defended. “What he is saying is true everyone wants to be safe even me after all I am hunter not just for what I did but my DNA saiyans and the time lords” Mosdra said to himself.

“No, no do tell me you’re murdered them like you did those poor cops” Kal-el said worried. “Cops?” Zorel asked Kal. “Policemen, good men of my city killed by some of you in the course of this insanity and to make it worse someone is watching us” Kal-el said to Zor-el looking at the corner of his eye. “Oh no Kal” Zor-el said then he saw who was there. “no,no father this is terrible I never wanted” Kara said. “neither did I” Zor-el said. “Maybe he did change if he can get redeeming I can as well” Mosdra said with his hand hovering to undo the cloak. “They fought back. Yhese “cops” that was their mistake” Allura said and Zor-el looked at her. “Allura? You speak as if you already” Zor said. “Knew? I did I learned of events upon returning here” Allura said then Zor-el interrupted her “And you choose to keep this from me?” Zor-el said. “I didn’t see it as important enough to bother you with” Allura said.

Mosdra walked by Kal’s side and decloaked. “Allura the way you act is alarming I don’t understand but I don’t try to understand most people” Mosdra said to Allura. “then don’t try, science project or experiment (can’t choose which one is worse). There’s an earth term of late-- collateral damage. These Policemen were unlucky” Allura said speaking down on Mosdra unaware to her Mosdra’s eyes started to become dark. “MOTHER, that is uncalled for Mosdra don’t deserve that language” Kara told her mum off. “Don’t worry about that Kara I am use to it but the next time I won’t be so merciful I am done showing mercy ok” Mosdra said.

“Haven’t you listened to anything I’ve told you? There are rules on Earth- international laws. You can’t just do as you please” Kal-el said. “I’ll need the names of those involved in the killings. They'll have to answer for this” Kal said to Allura. “Do you think we’ll hand our people over” Allura said to Kal. “Mother, Kal’s right you’ve got to listen” Kara said to her mum. “Kara hold your tongue and far as for the villians, Kal don’t worry. They’re alive and safe and how will you get me to tell you who they are?” Allura asked Kal. “I won’t Mosdra here he can see the time lines and manipulate it” Kal said to Allura. “You mean he can find anything out” Allura said to Kal. She had a evil plan. “Mosdra I am sorry we can try to be nice to each other” Allura said trying to suck up to Mosdra and he looked at Kal. “So Kal-el, what way should I find the info you require the easy way by looking at the time line or the hard way” Mosdra asked Kal-el. “What is the hard way?” Kal-el asked Mosdra he never knew Mosdra had two ways. “Simple by force by ripping it out of her by force” Mosdra said to Kal with a twisted face.

The house of El and Mosdra flew to brainiac’s ship. Then they got out and went to Kandor and the kryptonians are being attacked and Reactron was about to grab Zor-el but Mosdra pushed Zor-el away. “I missed my target but I will kill you supergirl’s boyfriend” Reactron said to Mosdra and he smiled. “then hurry up if you want to kill me becasue soon all of the kryptonian’s will get a big power up that will make them imune to kryptonite” Mosdra said then Reactron blasted a hole in Mosdra’s chest and all kryptonians fighting just glowed yellow and transformed into prime one million. “Mosdra get up” Kara said to Mosdra. “You can’t die Kara needs you” Allura said then she looked at Reactron and the house of El stared at him with heat vision ready to fire. “I I am up gotta love regeneration I will kill him Kara and Kal you can’t dirty your hands” MOsdra said then his eyes glowed and Reactron started to to be erased (Think about when rose used the time vortex to kill the daleks at the end of series 1). “thank you for saving Zor-el” Allura said hugging Mosdra. “thanks Mosdra I am happy who is going to be my son-on law” Zor-el said Kara kissed Mosdra’s lips. “It is a new beginning" Mosdra said to Kara "the council think they are fine here" Zor said

Mosdra smiled at it. “Figures it is councils for you” Mosdra said to them. “You should you know how annoying they are after all you are a king of an entire empire?” Jor-el asked Mosdra. “I guess I will tell you this every solar sytem has a Representative they choose for the council and we have a high council that is how it work but I am the leader of galligeta home system and I can overide any orders in the other systems when it needed like if you about to start a war I will stop them and take over until someone I trust takes over” Mosdra confessed. “So if New Krypton does go to your region of space what will happen?” Allura asked Mosdra. “simple I will be helping and when you are ready you will become part of the council but the house of el can’t choose someone because it will be favouritism” Mosdra told them. “We are no done yet we still have a army of brainiac” Mosdra said to them.

Mosdra went back to his TARDIS. “This is Mosdra speaking I want you to send my flagship to krypton solar system and gathering piece’s of it I am going restore it during the process I want some men go on on krypton and remove all kryptonite and put it in a vault” Mosdra ordered his men. “ye sir we will do it now, Where do you want krypton’s remains to be?” Liam asked his king. “Take out to the edge of the sol system in avalon (It is the milky way galaxy)” Mosdra ordered. Mosdra had to leave Earth for a bit because of the guardians of the universe request to talk to Mosdra. “You called for me?” Mosdra asked the guardians. “Yes we did we did some digging and you are not the first person became a tyrant but it was not bad as you” a guardian said. Mosdra was shocked. “a long time ago something happened to the first red lantern he had a bit of rage but suddenly he just exploded with rage and became what was known to day all he said was beware of the beast” a guardian said. Mosdra sensed something is wrong on earth. “Is that all?” Mosda asked them. “We decided to free you from your crimes so you have a blank slate but know this if you kill anyone who didn’t attack first or do anything to your people and people you care about you will be hunted again but remember this you have the blood of the saiyans and time lords running in your veins so you will hunted and if you and your wife as a kid it will be worse because it will have saiyan, time lord and kryptonians” guardian said and Mosdra bowed and left to return back to Earth and he saw Kara and Clark fighting and he saw the elders of the house of El fighting.

“THAT IS ENOUGH” Mosdra shouted with pulling out a kryptonite sword encoated with magic that he ask Zatanna and Dr Fate to enchant just in case. “stand down at once what is this bickering, why is everyone in the league attacking for?” Mosdra asked Kara and Kal. “you see Mosdra, they want to find out who killed those, men before” Kal said to Mosdra. “come with me I want to show you something go to the edge of this solar system you will see remains of a planet” Mosdra advised. “Mum, dad, allura and Zor-el we should follow what Mosdra is showing us” Kal said to his family, Kara already followed Mosdra to where he is going. “Kara, and the adults of the house El does it look similar, Kal you should recognize it” Mosdra asked them. “It is krypton” Kara said shocked. “You saw my time manipulating power let’s see if it can’t be used on a entire planet my men are getting ready to remove all kryptonite from the planet” Mosdra said and his eyes started to glow and he put his right hand out.

The pieces of krypton started to reform the planet but Mosdra is sweating heavily. “my right hand is tired so let’s try to switch to my left hand” Mosdra said as he changed hands for his power. “Mosdra I know it is your power but how about you use two hands it is better using two hands that what vegetto said once” Kal said to Mosdra and he smiled. “I was going to do that anyway” Mosdra said embarrassed at it. Then Mosdra raised both hands and krypton started to come back before it was destoryed and before the core became unstable (Let’s say rogool zar was the main reason but the core and brainiac helped it). “fire the beam that targets any kryptonite replace it with random materials found on Earth and other planets in this galaxy make sure you leave room for the cities” Mosdra ordered to his men. “Krypton lives again” Mosdra said to the house of El. “Kara, Kal we will be uniting the house of El again we will still live in different cities but we will be talking again” Jor-el said. “Kara, Kal I have to tell you General Zod is free from the zone” Zor-el said and Kara and Kal are shocked at Zod freed. “Who will do that?” Kal asked in rage. “Simple Kal, It is Allura you should join the miltary guild to watch over him, I would but I am from krypton” Mosdra said and Jor-el smiled. “that was old krypton you can join a guild you will be part of the house of El” Jor-el said to Mosdra. And he looked at Kara “So Kara do you want to have the wedding on Krypton or Terra or Galligeta” Mosdra asked Kara. “on all free one on earth, one on new Krypton and one on Galligeta” Kara answered. “Ok, dear just get the invite list just add The doctor get all his incarantions besides the 14th doctor and the valeyard” Mosdra said to Kara. “So when are we getting married Mosdra?” Kara asked Mosdra.

“tomorrow Kara” Mosdra answered smiling at Kara and she went all really happy. “I will meet you on Galligeta my personal ship will take your family and friends to Galligeta for me just need to get in contact with the TARDIS” Mosdra said smiling for the first time in a long time. “see you on Galligeta” Mosdra said to Kara then he kissed her llips and he teleported to his ship. “You better make sure Kara is safe or it is on your heads” Mosdra said to his men. “Yes, my lord” said his men completely scared of Mosdra.

Mosdra send a message to Theta’s TARDIS about his and Kara’s wedding he wants some versions of the doctor at his wedding. Kara is on krypton writing down who she is inviting to the wedding. While she is doing that Poel and Thara decided to pay a visit to Kara”Hey kara how is it going” Poel asked her friend. “I have been good sorry I have been busy” Kara said. “So Kara do you want to look for a yu for you?” Poel asked Kara (she always hates Mosdra and she don’t knoe they are back together) Thara was shocked. “Poel I told you already Kara has a boyfriend not just boyfriend they are getting married” Thara scolded her friend. “Poel we are friends but you always trying to ruin mine and Mosdra’s relationship look what he did he restored krypton, why do you hate him for?” Kara asked Poel. “Easy, Kara he is a alien that the reason he shouldn’t be on krypton and you are stupid to be in a relationship with one, Thara what do you think” Poel said to Thara. “Well I think Kara is right he did not have to help us at all he could let the race die and look he protected Zor-el” Thara said to Poel. “Poel get out” Kara said to her ex friend now. “And keep away from the house of El” Kara said crying. “So thara do you want go to my wedding?” Kara asked Thara. “Sure is it fine with, Mosdra” Thara answered.


	21. New Krypton part 3

This one will have the rest of new krypton besides it don’t die and will have three weddings of Mosdra and Kara  
Kara went to earth to find out this superwoman.

“superwoman what the hell are you doing?” Kara asked her “i can’t let you go any farther kara.. you can’t be on earth” she answered “what why not?” Kara asked her “it is too dangerous for you to be here” she answered. :I’ll leave when I’m ready to superwoman” Kara stated. “Kara please” Lucy begged “quit” Kara said to her. “Now get out of my way and go back to new krypton, I’m going to metropolis” Kara told her. “remember that I tried” Lucy said then she punched kara.

Kara and Lucy are having a fight, Mosdra made a device to a portable transduction barrier (that is what gallifrey has) at the same time Kal was pissed at Zods return.

“so mosdra what guild are you going to be with?” Zor asked his future son -inlaw, “most likely science because Kal can look after Zod while I will be with Kara and it will fit me better” Mosdra confessed. He smiled at the answer during the time Kara was on earth, Mosdra walked off and he saw a like a festival so he went down to see what is happening.

“Mosdra, Kal” Kara shouted. “Kara I’ve missed you where have you been?” Kal asked his cousin. “away I had an errand for you my mother. You look handsome in your uniform lucky Diana or Maxima was not here” Kara said. “well that makes it worth working for zod” Kal said.

“sorry kal I had a choice but I wanted to be with Kara here but you can watch him better than me” Mosdra said. “come on, Kal look on the bright side at least we’re together again, a family” Kara said.  
“and one day Kara you will be a mum” Kal said

Allura was held captive.

Kara was terrifed she may hate her mum but it is her mum. “Kal they’ll kill mum” Kara said, Mosdra is captive as well. “Kal what’d you just do?” Kara asked him “to free Alura, Mosdra and the other hostages” Kal said. After they saved the hostages Alura started to see Mosdra as the only choice for Kara’s future and she thought about how powerful the offspring will be.

They having a celebration. “Kal” Kara called out. “Mosdra, Kara and aunt Alura” Kal said. “Mother told me you were safe, I’m so happy” Kara said. “Look out there kara. The whole city is happy” Can you believe this?” Kara said.

“Mosdra and Kara when are you two going have your wedding on new Krypton?” Zod asked them. “how about right now” Mosdra said.

Mosdra and Kara had their first wedding.

“I will meet you on Galligeta my personal ship will take your family and friends to Galligeta for me just need to get in contact with the TARDIS” Mosdra said smiling for the first time in a long time. “see you on Galligeta” Mosdra said to Kara then he kissed her llips and he teleported to his ship. “You better make sure Kara is safe or it is on your heads” Mosdra said to his men. “Yes, my lord” said his men completely scared of Mosdra.

Mosdra send a message to Theta’s TARDIS about his and Kara’s wedding he wants some versions of the doctor at his wedding. Kara is on krypton writing down who she is inviting to the wedding. While she is doing that Poel and Thara decided to pay a visit to Kara”Hey kara how is it going” Poel asked her friend. “I have been good sorry I have been busy” Kara said. “So Kara do you want to look for a yu for you?” Poel asked Kara (she always hates Mosdra and she don’t knoe they are back together) Thara was shocked. “Poel I told you already Kara has a boyfriend not just boyfriend they are getting married” Thara scolded her friend. “Poel we are friends but you always trying to ruin mine and Mosdra’s relationship look what he did he restored krypton, why do you hate him for?” Kara asked Poel. “Easy, Kara he is a alien that the reason he shouldn’t be on krypton and you are stupid to be in a relationship with one, Thara what do you think” Poel said to Thara. “Well I think Kara is right he did not have to help us at all he could let the race die and look he protected Zor-el” Thara said to Poel. “Poel get out” Kara said to her ex friend now. “And keep away from the house of El” Kara said crying. “So thara do you want go to my wedding?” Kara asked Thara. “Sure is it fine with, Mosdra” Thara answered.

Kara finished working on the list and she went around the league and asked the ones she is friends with and she went and asked Samael on the behalf of Mosdra.

“Is everyone here?” Kara asked. Then she saw thirteen of the same phone box arrived. “I think so” Barbara said. “why is there 13 phone boxes for?” Bruce asked. “Simple Bruce it is the doctor’s TARDIS all his incantation of it” Kara said. “SO where is Mosdra” tenth Doctor said. “I see I became rude much later in my life” 4th Doctor said to the 10th Doctor, “yes he did and that one is the playboy” 12th Doctor said.

“I don’t understand why you would trust him after what he did?” 11th Doctor asked Kara and his other versions of himself.

“The reason why is because he changed you had helped him after he left krypton or when he was freed from the conqueror he would be back to the way he use to be but you caused him to want revenge to much” Kara told them trying to make them have guilt. “But still he killed trillions of lives for what?” 11th doctor asked Kara and she was getting pissed. “because of his hatred to everything something interfered with it and made it worse we got a confession from someone who knows about it he said he is a demon and they caused and it was fun” Kara said and everyone in the league agreed with her about it. Samael went to them. “Everyone quit it now, It is meant to be a happy day for Kara and Mosdra you know if he finds out what you treat Kara like what do you think he would do” Samael said to them and the Doctors shut up. Terry noticed something is following them. “Should I warn Lord Mosdra about something is following us?” Terry asked Ryan. “Lord Mosdra will be angry you know we are almost to Galligetan’s space the barrier around the universe’s core that he created will shut down the ship” Ryan said.

They are arriving Galligeta. “We have arrived everyone will be teleported to Galligeta when you get there following men there they will take you where to get dress and the 11th doctor, Lord Mosdra told us make sure you are not to get any fez's” Ryan said. “Lady Kara you will be taken somewhere safe for you to get dressed for the wedding, Lord” Terry said. “Where is Mosdra right now” Kal asked them. “lord Mosdra is in the captiol we had issues” Aaron said to Kal.

“do you use money?” Bruce asked them. “not really we have money but barely uses, the strongest and the smartest are the powerful ones Lord Mosdra made sure if any one damage the peace and do anything wrong he will decide the punishment” Terry said to them. Then they were teleported down. “ Romana it feels like back on Gallifrey?” 13th Doctor said to his wife.

“i know it to much like Gallifrey, Mosdra must of based it on Gallifrey and changed the sky to be like planet Vegeta” Romana answered Theta. “You are right Romana I did that” Mosdra said to Romana. “Long time no see Theta Where is the other versions of you?” Mosdra asked Theta.

“They are around Mosdra then 10th and 11th versions hate you for what you did” The doctor said to Mosdra. “I need to get ready I will see at the wedding” Mosdra left to get dressed. “My lord I am surprised that you are getting dress normally. You normally just use clothes beam on yourself and it is done?” Tynan asked his king.

“It is really easy to understand it is a good day for me going to be married to the woman I love and the dark chapters of my past is over and the start of a new chapter make sure the transduction barrier is working and make sure the improvements are working” Mosdra instructed Tynan.

Kara is putting her dress on and she is smiling that she will be finally be married to Mosdra. “Aunt Lara I am so excited that I will be married to Mosdra” Kara told her aunt. “You know Kara that is what you should tell your mum” Allura told her niece.

“I know but I don’t really trust her much anymore I always saw you as a surrogate mother” Kara confessed. “I know Kara I wish I saw Kal and Maxima’s wedding by the way you and Mosdra had sex do you think you could be pregnant” Lara asked Kara.

“I have not checked yet I am hoping not yet because I just joined the science guild like dad and uncle Jor and mum and you of course” Kara said. “By the way Kara did Mosdra told you which guild he is in?” Lara asked Kara.

“the last thing I hear about it is either science guild or military guild” Kara answered. Lara started to think. “But why military guild for?” Lara asked Kara. “What he told me for two reasons 1. to watch Zod with Kal to make sure he don’t do anything and 2. because of his Saiyan side and the reason why he wants to be in science guild the reasons are 1. to be with me. 2. to watch mum and 3. is because of his time lord side” Kara said.

“Lady Kara you are done now” Steph said to Kara. “Thanks for it what is your name?” Kara asked the galligetan. “Sorry for not telling you,mylady my name is Steph thanks for making Mosdra happy and good luck in married life” Steph answered. “you are the first galligetan called Mosdra by his name why is that? Are you a rebel Mosdra told me about a group of galligetans turning against him?” Kara asked Steph. “No I am not a rebel I am one of the saiyan-time lords created on Gallifrey, Mosdra found me in a lab and so many more you seen most of the ones who talk to you and your friends and family they are ones he saved. Just to warn you one of his men he trusted backstabbed him and created the rebels they call themselfs the anti-Mosdra regime” Steph said. Kara smiled and left.

At the capitol

“Hello Mr Wayne and Ms Gordon” Dick said coldly to Bruce and Barbara. “We will talk later” Dick said sitting down.

Time skip to the end of the wedding.

“You may kiss the bride” said Brad. Mosdra and Kara kissed each other Mosdra let his tail out and let it touch Kara. “finally we are married it took a long time” Kara said to Mosdra putting her head on him “I came the long way around” Mosdra said to Kara with his eyes looking at the 11th and 12th doctor. “Good one Mosdra” Kara said to Mosdra getting his joke. “sir something is about to hit the barrier” Brad said. “Then let it we will see the improvement in action” Mosdra said. “What is the improvement?” the Doctor asked Mosdra. “What was gallifrey’s barrier flaw?” Mosdra asked the doctor. “It was it didn’t do anything” The doctor said. “Exactly when any weapon or object hits the barrier it get attacked by the same force so if a kryptonian flew into it, it will be reflected with the same force but 10,000 times greater then before” Mosdra watching the shock waves hitting the target.

“Would it get though the barrier?” Zor-e asked Mosdra. “I am not sure honestly it needs way more force than what is is using try to overpower zero point energy and the eye of harmony” Mosdra said

The kryptonian trying to get in flew away and keep on spining around a yellow and blue star to get faster and stronger to see if she can get into Galligeta. She flew in maximum force and tuned into prime one million and crashed into the barrier around Galligeta and it almost caused a earthquake. “That is a bit concerning” Mosdra said. Then he saw a ripple because of the impact.

In a farway ciy on Galligeta the rebels are noticing someone who break in Galligeta. “I think we have a comrade for our war on the fake king” Jesse said. “Who is it, brother?” Matt said. “A kryptonian I will be sitting a ship to get it and we will team up” Jesse told his little brother. Then they send a ship. “Kryptonian if you want to go on in will we let you go in a our ship and we want to talk to you” Peter said. Poel noded and went in.

“Nmy name is Poel and I am a kryptonian I am here to kill Mosdra to save my friend from that alien freak” Poel confessed. “Nice to meet you my Name is Jesse and this is my little brother Matt and our sister Renee and her boyfriend Pilcher and their friends Pisa and Peter” Jesse said. “who are you, you are saiyan-time lords as well?” Poel asked the Rebels. “we are called the AMR” Jesse said to her. “What does that mean?” Poel asked.

“it stands for Anti Mosdra Regime we are rebels and we won’t the fake king gone and you want him dead so we will help you to kill him you have to distract Kara and his friends and Pilcher here will fight Mosdra” Jesse said. “can he defeat him?” Poel asked. “He is a fifth generation saiyan-time lord so he can win easily and by our last reading of Mosdra before he went to Earth and it was only a few weeks he can easily kill Mosdra” Jesse said. “Then let’s go” Poel said then the anti Mosdra regime started to fly to the capitol.

Capitol

“it stopped” Kara said to Mosdra. “No it just started we about to get attacked. Kara you fight the kryptonian, Vegetto you can fight one of the galligetans you may kill them if you must. Samael take out a few of them I will take on the most powerful out of them” Mosdra ordered to them and they nodded. Then the invaders arrived. “How have you been Lord Mosdra?” Matt said to Mosdra mocking. “It was good until you came here I was being merciful last time I saw all of you this time you will be dead” Mosdra told them.

“You think you are all powerful because you are the first generation saiyan-time lord hybrid but Pilcher here is a fifth generation” Renee said to him. Mosdra started to laugh at it. “That is funny what I can sense he is as strong as Heater in his legendary platinum form (His personal form it is on the same level of the saiyan’s final state it will be revealed later in this fan fiction) I will tell you this it won’t be enough you foolish traitors you are finished” Mosdra said. “Pilcher kill him now” Jesse ordered. Kara saw Poel and punched her gut and send her into the ground. Pilcher punched Mosdra’s gut and started to hit him like crazy and Mosdra is just smiling with every hit because he is loving it. “You are a fifth generation what does that even mean?” Mosdra asked Pilcher during the beating he is getting “What are you? You should be hurt but all you are just asking me questions fine I will tell you it mean the perfect generation of Galligetan and I was raised to be your better” Pilcher said. “I see you are powerful but I will tell you this you better transform if you want to surpass my power because this is boring” Mosdra said. The smoke disperse and Mosdra is missing a half of his body. “see I am stronger than you” Pilcher was saying until he saw Mosdra’s body healing itself. “Can you do this as well I thought you said you were the perfect galligetan I thought you all will get this ability I was wrong I thought I needed super saiyan” Mosdra said disappointed. Mosdra got up and he teleported front of Pilcher and kicked him in the guts and grabbed his neck and threw him away and went behind his back and did a heavy punch at his back. “how are you so stronger than me, you should be wealer nit you are overpowering me like I am just trash” Pilcher said to Mosdra.

“You think you are greater than me because you are just a current gen, but I will tell you this your great grandfather was one f the first galligetan’s created by the time lords after they perfected the way to create our race they used the Evolutionary Function ( it is based on Ben 10) on the saiyan DNA to find the best results and merged everything they found then they did it to the Time Lord DNA then when they did the same to the galligetan DNA to make the perfect warrior hybrid aka me” Mosdra said to Pilcher. “You monster” Pilcher said. “leave Galligeta you and your family and your comrades are exiled from Galligetan space and if you return you will die” Mosdra ordered.

“What are you?” Matt asked Samael “I am archangel” Samael answered then he revealed his archangel wings (Supernatural way) then he knocked out the rebels. Vegetto is lowing with the galligetan he is fighting then he decided to take them out.

Vegetto flew to Mosdra with the Galligetan in his hands. “So Mosdra where do I put him?” Vegetto asked Mosdra. “Leave him with the others after Kara defeats her enemies Poel will be send to krypton for the charges and the galligetan rebels will be send of Galligetan space forever” Mosdra said. “We should help her” Vegetto said then he saw Mosdra just watching. Kara knocked out Renee and threw her at the rebels. “Now put them on a big enough ship and send them to a random planet and have the ship self destruct” Mosdra ordered.

Kara is now fighting Poel. “Why are you here for?” Kara asked her former friend while beating Poel up “I am attacking to Kill Mosdra to free you from a bad marriage” Poel said Kara used arctic breathe on Poel and smashed her down to the ground but she survived “What gave you the right Poel to interfere with my life?” Kara asked her friend. “You don’t understand kara my feelings” Poel said to Kara. “Really I don’t care Poel I told you to keep out of my life” Kara said then Mosdra teleported and put blue kryptonite handcuffs on Poel’s hands and feet. “Kara we are going back to new Kryptonite after we are finished the wedding. Mosdra said and Kara nodded and followed Mosdra.

“All hail Lord Mosdra and Lady Kara” everyone on Galligeta called out. “Time for us to rest for the day then Back to Earth” Mosdra said to Kara then they both went to bed.

In the morning

Everyone is going to Mosdra’s ship. “Go to the nearest supergate and return back to Earth when we arrive back on Earth I want you to return back home” Mosdra demanded. “Yes my lord” said John. They have arrived back on Earth. And Mosdra and Kara went to New Krypton. General Zod welcomed them. “Nice to see you back on Krypton, House of El and Mosdra” Zod said to the house of El. “Jor-el you forgot to give me the house of El badge” Mosdra said to Jor-el and he smiled and gave it to Mosdra and he put it on his uniform. “I am part of the house of El only by law” Mosdra said to Zod. “So which guild are you going to be in Mosdra?” Allura asked Mosdra, He Is thinking about which guild he will be in “I have decided it will be science guild, sorry Zod” Mosdra said to everyone. Mosdra and Kara are walking off to where they will be staying. “I was expecting Zod to be watching” Kara asked Mosdra.

“no really he is more concerned with me” Mosdra said to Kara. “Kara you go to earth I got reports about this superwoman find out what is is your mum and dad told me about it” Mosdra told Kara. “What about you Mosdra?” Kara asked Mosdra.

Mosdra looked a bit sad “Sorry, Kara but I have meetings with the council it is about your friend trying to kill me and about my offer to take New Krypton to Galligeta about that look what I found” Mosdra said to Kara and he shown her a city of krypton in a bottle. “Is that the captiol of krypton?” Kara asked and Mosdra nodded. “Take this to your parents and Jor and Lara tell them to enlarge it” Mosdra said leaving.

“Mosdra of El welcome” said councillor Vex. “You know it is awkard to call you E after all you are a xeno” councillor Re said to Mosdra. “I see where your daughter got it from” Mosdra said. “I don’t understand why I am here for it will be biased after all he is part of my family” Zor-el said. “It don’t matter” councillor Em said.

“Can we get it started” councillor Zod. “Yes please do I want to get away from councils I hate two councils the time lords and the ancients what is the point of this meeting” Mosdra demanded.

“We have two matters one is your plan with new krypton Zor-el here told us about you are going to take new krypton away from Earth” councillor Vex said to Mosdra. “The other is what did you do to my daughter” councillor Re said being racist to Mosdra. “teleport the assassin in” Mosdra ordered and they saw Poel have blue kryptonite handcuffs. The councilors besides Zor-el shocked.

“Can you tell us why she is cuffed for Mosdra?” Vex asked Mosdra. “Me and he house of El went to Galligeta for mine and Kara’s wedding and after it she tried to to break in and kill me” Mosdra said. “councillor El can you agree with it?” councillor Zod said (It is not general Zod but one of his house members) “Yes it did happen if it was not for his barrier around his planet she would of executed him by picking him up and put him in a star” Zor-el said to the other councilors. “Take her cuff off” Vex ordered and Mosdra did that and took a device out of his pocket and activated. “About time you alien freak it don’t matter soon you will be executed and Kara will see the truth and my family will take over New Krypton then the entire universe” Poel said truthfully. “What do you do to my baby girl?” councillor Re asked Mosdra.

“It is called the truth field it forces you to tell the truth it is time lord tech” Mosdra said. “take away the traitors and kill them” councillor Vex said. “Allow me” Mosdra said then used hakai on them. “Happy now the main thing my plan is to take New Krypton away from the known universe and put it in my region of space I control and you will be protected if you stay here you will die” Mosdra said.

“We will think about it now go back to your wife” councillor Vex said to Mosdra. “Wait Mosdra this is a request if you see Dru-Zod causing any crime to other races or to the house of El you have permission to kill him” councillor Zod said. “If I do that who will be the general?” Mosdra asked. “It will be commander El” councillor Zod said to Mosdra

Mosdra left the council room and started to look for Kara. Then he saw Kara and Kal at a a festival type of event

(the rest of the New Krypton is the same up to the point of New Krypton’s destruction)

Mosdra saw nukes coming from the earth. “what type of weapons are they?” Mosdra asked his men on his ship using his communication device. “My Lord it is kryptonite warheads, that is not all sir” Terry told Mosdra. “What is it?” Mosdra asked. “My lord it is naquadria enhanced warhead” Terry said. “I have the portable transduction barrier it is based on the old one what gallfirey used I am setting it up already I was planing on it” Mosdra said then he turned it on when the warheads (it is all warheads on the Earth fired at once Lex hacked into all nations and fired it he send his scientist to create the warheads) .

Kara is crying because she thought Mosdra is dead . “ You think I am dead, Kara look where New Krypton is you will see it I used a transduction Barrier now kill all of the kryptonians that is on Zods side I am going to Earth to capture Lane and Kail will be going after Luthor don’t kill him they will be judged by the Shadow Proclamation

Lane is about to shoot himself but his gun disappeared. “General Sam Lane you are under galactic arrest for attempt Genocide you will be taken to the Shadow Proclamation to decide your punishment” Mosdra said then he picked up the general. “It will be broadcasted on all Earth’s channels then you will see their trial” Mosdra said.

In a goa’uld starbase where they use for the universal powers Mosdra was carrying Lane, Luthor (Zod is in the phantom zone next time he will appear for the killers of krypton arc) all of the races with space farring races (The stargate program is known by the world it will be a uproar but they accepted it it became public in 2015) for the Jaffa nation it is Teal’c and Bratac, for the wraith it is Todd, for the Ori home galaxy it is Tomin and for Earth it is The Doctor and for Galligeta it is Mosdra and for Krypton it is Zor-el and Jor-el. “Mosdra activated the truth field” Zor instructed his son-in law. And he did it. “Mr Luthor and General Lane why did you do it for?” Jor-el asked the human traitors. “We did it because we hate aliens and you were threatening the Earth and humans” Luthor said and Lane agreed with it. “The doctor we demand those humans death” Zor-el said. And The doctor agreed with it. “My Luthor when you were being transported your company now belongs to Tess Mercer aka you little sister she has full control you want be killed you will be in Mosdra’s prisoner until he decides what to do” The Doctor said. “I am going to end them now but first I am going to show them the memories of someone who caused pain and suffering” Mosdra said then he put his hands on their heads and gave them the memories of the conqueror and what he did. “Hakai” Mosdra said to them.

When they returned to New Krypton. “Mosdra,Mosdra” The new Kryptonians chanted at Mosdra. “So what is happening now” Mosdra asked them. “We decided take us to our new solar system” Zor-el said to Mosdra then Mosdra Jumped in his TARDIS. “I will be taking you to your new solar system now I recreated Krypton’s old system but with a yellow star” Mosdra said using his TARDIS to take New Krypton when they arrived Mosdra and Kara went back to Galligeta and Kara is nervous for some reason. “We have arrived I have returned home at last I will be your king full time now but I will be traveling to gain power” Mosdra announced then him and Kara went somewhere private. “Is there something wrong Kara?” Mosdra asked Kara.

“Mosdra I am Pregnant” Kara told Mosdra and he was speechless then he kissed her lips. “I am going to be a dad” Mosdra said fainted.

Mosdra woke up from his faint. “Mosdra are you alright?” Kara asked her husband. “Yeah I am okay I was just shocked to find out we are going to be parents” Mosdra to Kara. “Are you going tell the rest of the house of El?” Mosdra asked Kara. “I will eventually Mosdra when it is closer for the baby being born” Kara confessed

9 months later.

Kara is finally giving birth to their first child. “It is a baby boy, my lady” Rachel said to Kara. “we have decided the human name Jordan, Jordan Kazuma or El” Kara said to Jordan. “Mosdra hold you son” Kara ordered Mosdra and he picked Jordan up from Kara. “Hello Jordan I am your dad and I won’t let anyone hurt you” Mosdra said to his sleeping son.

3 years later

Mosdra is helping his son to learn everything then Kara wants to go to bed and she tucked Jordan in. “Sweet dreams Jordan” Mosdra said to Jordan. “Goodnight mummy and daddy” Jordan said to his parents. “Mosdra when will he gain kryptonian powers?” Kara asked Mosdra.

“He won’t for a while Kal told me he gained power when he was 15” Mosdra said to Kara

Mosdra and Kara snaked their tongues out and began a love-lust fuelled battle for dominance. Kara forcefully pushed his tongue back in an attempt to dominate the kiss, but Mosdra wasn't about to let her win that easily. Mosdra pushed back with his tongue and eventually, his higher stamina allowed him to dominate the kiss.

Mosdra ran his hands through Kara's orange brown hair affectionately and looked lovingly into her Brown eyes as two continued their passionate make out session. emerald eyes looked lovingly into bright brown hues as the two lovers held onto each other dearly and kissed each other so passionately.

Finally after what seemed like ages, they broke the kiss and Mosdra took in her figure and admired her sexy curvaceous body like never before. Everything about her was perfect from her long flowing orange brown hair and chocolate brown eyes that had stolen his heart and put him under her spell. To her slender, size 22 waist and wide, curvaceous size 34 hips leading to a deliciously plump ass. And to top it off her luscious size 33 breasts that he was just dying to touch.

Kara had similar feelings about him as she took in his perfectly sculpted body from his big broad shoulders to his strong, muscular chest and his chiselled six-pack abs. From his toned' muscular arms to his long powerfully built legs. But the thing that caught her attention as she looked down into the water was his long nine inch member that looked absolutely delicious to her.

"Well hello big boy. Who would have guessed you were so well endowed Mosdra." Kara said while gripping Mosdra's cock and he gasped at her soft touch.

"I guess I could say the same about you Kara." Mosdra huskily said as he reached up to cup and begin groping her large breasts. Kara let out a low moan of pleasure before Mosdra kissed her again as the two lovers began to pleasure each other with Kara sensuously stroking his cock and Mosdra groping and squeezing her breasts.

The next moment Kara sat outside of the tub and spread her legs to show her womanhood. Mosdra licked his lips before moving forward and gripping her folds and spreading them apart to see walls of pure wetness that looked absolutely tasty to him. Mosdra smirked at how aroused she had become before he began to prod away at her folds and she began to lowly moan at his touch.

Mosdra licked his lips before spreading her folds apart and practically burying his mouth into her pussy and beginning to savagely and hungrily lick away at her folds. This caused Kara to lose all self-control as she began screaming and writhing in ecstasy from the intense pleasure she was receiving from her teal haired lover.

Mosdra savoured the sweet and addicting taste of her delicious inner fluids and Kara, out of pure arousal gripped her large breasts and began to grope them. This worked perfectly for Mosdra as it only served to make her insides even wetter and that gave Mosdra even more wetness to taste and he loved every drop of it.

Mosdra's tongue savoured the exquisite flavour of her rising arousal and kept on licking deeply into her body. Kara uttered tiny whimpers of pleasure and her long slender legs began to quake with lust as Mosdra's tongue surfed against her walls and tasted her wetness vigorously. All the while Kara continued to fondle and tease her breasts while screaming loudly and thrashing in ecstasy.

Mosdra then used his arms to hold her legs to prevent her from squirming away from him while continuing to greedily lick up her delicious inner fluids. With her legs pinned down and with the intense pleasure her womanhood felt, Kara felt herself mentally melt into blissful oblivion as she arched her back and moved her hands from her breasts to entangle themselves in his blonde spiky, yet flexible hair.

Kara felt herself getting closer to her climax with each lick of her womanhood and she moaned loudly to alert Mosdra. He got the message loud and clear before going back to lick Kara's pussy. His tongue soon met a success and Kara's let out a loud scream as her fluids came streaming out onto his tongue. Kara came down from her pleasurable high and happily smiled as Mosdra licked her fluids clean.

"Well aren't you the tasty one Kara." Mosdra said while smacking his lips and Kara giggled before pushing hip up against a wall of the bathhouse and gripping his cock causing him to let out a hiss of pleasure.

"Now it's time for me to say the same thing about you Mosdra." Kara said with a smirk as she lowered herself until her face was directly in front of his cock. She smiled at the sheer size of it before she began to jerk him off. Mosdra lowly moaned from the pleasure he was beginning to receive as his brown haired lover pumped his shaft while toying with his balls.

Kara then snaked out her tongue and trailed her tongue from the underside of his testicles all the way to the tip of his cock. The blonde male didn't expect that, but welcomed it nonetheless. She then blew on his cock and both of his testicles with her cool breath making him shiver in giddy delight.

Kara then surprised him by opening her mouth and taking his cock as far down her throat as possible, fighting back her annoying gag reflex. Mosdra had to do everything in his power to keep from falling over onto Kara as he had never felt pleasure like this before as Kara deep throated him while swirling her hot tongue onto his cock and moaning every few seconds to keep him stimulated with her vocal chords.

Just when Mosdra didn't think that Kara couldn't surprise him anymore than she already had, she proved him wrong once again as she cupped her large breasts and sandwiched his strong member between them. Mosdra's eyes went white with ecstasy and he felt as though he would pass out from the intense waves of pleasure rippling through his body.

Kara almost laughed herself silly at how comical he looked before beginning to rub her soft, yet pliable tits onto his cock while taking extra care to rub her erect nipples on the veins of his cock. Meanwhile she placed her mouth back over whatever of his cock wasn't trapped within her breasts and once again began to swirl her hot tongue on his manhood.

Mosdra sighed out of pleasurable bliss and instinctively began to do slow, steady thrusts into Kara's cleavage and mouth. The warmth of Kara's mouth and the feeling of the soft breasts on his manhood drove Mosdra crazy with lust as he helped Kara hold the large mounds together as he pounded his throbbing cock through the mounds of flesh that held his member captive.

Kara's tongue twirled around Mosdra's length until he groaned as her entire mouth took in as much of his cock as possible while he released his semen inside her mouth. Mosdra's cum splattered all over the inside of Kara's mouth and she savoured the taste of it as she swallowed some of the semen before taking her mouth off of it and some cum trailed down his cock and into the deep cleavage that held it.

"Salty, yet sweet, I like it Mosdra." Kara said while wiping the semen off her breasts and sucking it off with her fingers.

"I'm glad you like it Kara, but now that we've got the preliminaries out of the way, what do you say we move on to something a little more "action packed" if you know what I mean." Mosdra said and Kara smirked knowing exactly what the crystal beast user meant.

The next moment Kara lay on her side on the floor of the bathhouse and motioned for Mosdra to come closer. Not needing to be told twice, Mosdra laid behind Kara on his side setting the two of them up in a spoons position and she arched her leg into the air. He moved closer until his crotch was near hers and he slid himself into her, taking away her virginity.

Mosdra moaned at the pleasant feeling of her warm and tight innards enveloping his cock while she moaned from how big he was inside of her and from the temporary pain of losing her virginity. Mosdra waited for a few moments to allow her to get adjusted to the feeling of being filled for the first time before he began to pound into her.

Kara moaned loudly and her body rocked back and forth as Mosdra started pummelling his erect member into her warm core and his hand snaked underneath her side to palm her breasts and began to toy with the large mounds. The blonde kryptonian kept her long, slender leg arched high in the air and Mosdra held in up with his right arm as his cock crashed into her walls and Kara felt it slamming deeply into her pussy.

Mosdra huskily growled as he mercilessly thrust his manhood into Kara's pussy and her moist walls grinded him in return for his thrusts. He rubbed Kara's jiggling breasts as they heaved from the power of his thrusts and his fingers massaged the sizeable orbs. Kara had to admit, he really knew how to pleasure a lady. Even though he was inexperienced, his raw instincts were enough to drive her insane with lust.

Kara loudly moaned and her eyes turned white with ecstasy as Mosdra's cock jetted inside of her warmth and she whimpered as Mosdra toyed with her breasts and every time he did so, she became tighter around him. She looked back as Mosdra's crotch collided against hers and she looked into his eyes that were darkened with lust as he crushed his lips to hers in a lust-fuelled kiss.

Their eyes contacted as they kissed and wildly rubbed their tongues in a lust-fuelled battle for dominance. Kara's right hand reached back and began to lovingly trail her fingers underneath Mosdra's chin. Her warmth grew tighter on Mosdra's cock while grinding it as Mosdra's hardness shot into Kara's warm innards and he squeezed her breast lustfully causing her to moan into the kiss.

Sweat dripped down both lovers' bodies and the lewd sound of flesh smacking against flesh filled the room as Mosdra continued to drive his vein-covered cock into his redheaded lover's warmth. With her free left hand, Kara placed her hand on Mosdra's hand to help him toy with her breast as her other mound jiggled freely about.

Finally, Mosdra and Kara separated lips as they came to moan together as her innards coiled on his cock and his vein-covered cock spasmed and filled her up with his essence. Her face lit up in a lewd expression of absolute pleasure as Mosdra filled her up to the brim and the lustful smile remained on her face as their fluids oozed out of her warmth.

"That was the most amazing thing I have ever felt in my life Mosdra." Kara said breathlessly.

"Well I said it was going to be action packed and that sure was some knock-out action huh Kara." Mosdra said and that made Kara burst out laughing before a smirk appeared on her beautiful face.

"Well would you care for some more action big boy?" Kara seductively asked and Mosdra smirked at this as Kara got on her hands and knees and looked back at Mosdra and slowly and seductively licked her lips at him to entice him. It worked as Mosdra licked his lips and got behind her and held onto her plump ass and he gave Kara a playful swat on the ass before sliding himself back inside of her and restarting his thrusts.

Kara moaned loudly and her entire face became covered in a deep crimson blush as her body rocked back and forth and her large breasts heaved from the power and force of his thrusts as Mosdra vigorously pounded into her. Kara began rutting her hips back to meet his thrusts and her ass repeatedly tapped against his crotch.

Kara blush remained strong on her face as she continued working her hips backwards to meet his overpowering thrusts as he continued to send his cock flying into her core. Mosdra reached forward and once again cupped and began playing with Kara's swaying breasts while pinching her hardened nipples.

Mosdra was having the time of his life with Kara's breasts in his hands while his continued to send his cock raging into her pussy. Eventually Kara gave up on the battle of duelling hips due to her lover's unbelievable stamina and just decided to let him do the work before she reared back to have her back touch his chest.

Kara turned her head and planted her lips on his again as their tongues rubbed against each other in a sacred dance of love. Kara let out a muffled mewl of pleasure as Mosdra squeezed her breasts and twisted her nipples in an upward motion and this only served to make her even wetter and tighter around his raging length.

Mosdra squeezed the breasts that were in his hands and bounced them in his palms as he drove his manhood into her pussy and he let out a husky growl at how hot and tight she was around him. Kara whimpered into the kiss as she received his pummelling length while continuing to help him toy with her breasts.

Mosdra kept pounding into Kara until her walls wrapped around him once again and pulled on his member, causing him to fire another burst of semen deep into her pussy. Kara and Mosdra shut their eyes tightly and moaned into their kiss before Mosdra released Kara breasts allowing her to fall forward.

Mosdra sat next to Kara and lovingly began to run his fingers through her beautiful red hair. Kara looked up at her blonde lover and smiled at him while running her fingers underneath his chin.

Not even a second after that a sweat-drenched Kara was riding on Mosdra's erection for the third time while facing him and she had her hands on his chest for good balance. Her face carried a truly lustful smile as Mosdra thrust into her inner tunnels and she moaned in total ecstasy. This along with her whitened eyes giving her a possessed look demonstrated how high her lust for Mosdra was.

Mosdra pummelled his length upright into Kara's pussy and she began working her hips to grind it inside of her. Her breasts jiggled erratically as Mosdra reached up and cupped them. They jiggled in his palm as he fondled them and caressed them gently. He bounced them in his hold and rubbed the pliable orbs together before bringing his face to her mounds and began to suckle them.

By now Kara's lust was driving her completely insane as Mosdra circled his tongue around her jiggling orbs and licked and tasted the delicious mounds while continuing to send his cock crashing into her pussy. Kara held his head to her chest and stroked his hair as a mother nursing a newborn would do.

Mosdra continued to knead together and suckle Kara's delicious tits while repeatedly sending his manhood thundering into her pussy. Kara had completely lost all control of herself as something inside of her snapped and she was now screaming Mosdra's name over and over again begging him not to stop, and her screams of ecstasy were like music to his ears.

Mosdra moaned with Kara and her ass kept landing on his lap as he rammed his cock into her inner tunnels. The beautiful woman rode Mosdra's length as it pummelled into her walls and she cupped his face and lustfully pressed her lips on his and their tongues violently clashed once again. Mosdra still groped and teased Kara's breasts and sank his fingers into them as they jiggled in his hold.

Kara's thumbs stroked Mosdra's cheek affectionately and tenderly touched his whiskers as they kissed and made out. Kara rolled her hips forward as Mosdra's own hips shot upright and sent his cock pistonning into her fiery core. Mosdra's vein-covered length soared into Kara's womanhood and after a few more hip movements and thrusts, Mosdra came into Kara again and flooded her warmth.

The sweating couple moaned into each other's mouths as their release streamed out of Kara and trailed down Mosdra's cock before separating lips and Kara lifted herself off Mosdra. Their release drained out of her pussy before she lay next to Mosdra and cuddled him.

"Kara, I think you've finished me." Mosdra said sweaty and exhausted.

"Aw, and here I was hoping we could go another round." Kara said in that same sweet, yet seductive voice and Mosdra smirked before he surprised Kara by pinning her down in a missionary position.

"Well I guess I have one more round left in me." Mosdra huskily said and Kara smiled at him as he entered her once more. Kara wrapped her arms around his neck and locked her long legs around his waist as he began to thrust once more.

Kara let out a loud moan from the pleasure she felt as her blonde-haired lover pounded his erection deeply into her pussy. Kara kept her slender legs wrapped around Mosdra's waist and her breasts jiggled as she began to buck her hips to meet his thrusts and to grind his hardened member inside of her body.

Mosdra's manhood deeply pummelled into Kara's fiery core and Kara mewled in pleasure and continued bucking her hips as her body rocked and her breasts jiggled with each powerful thrust. Mosdra watched with mezmirized eyes as Kara's breasts heaved back and forth from the power and force of his unrelenting thrusts.

Kara arched her back to pull Mosdra deeper into her core as he continued to pound his cock into her inner caverns that felt so tight and milked and grinded his cock with each thrust. The brown headed woman whimpered in carnal pleasure as Mosdra savagely pounded into her warmth and she continued bucking her hips to meet his thrusts.

Mosdra then reached forward and cupped her jiggling breasts and once again began to caress and fondle them in an attempt to raise her already high levels of lust for him. The perky orbs of flesh jiggled in his hands and he bounced them in his palms as he groped them causing Kara to scream loudly in ecstasy as her walls became tighter and tighter on his raging member.

Kara gathered what little bit of her senses she had left to crush her lips to Mosdra's once again. Kara's tongue practically flew into Mosdra's mouth and bright brown eyes gazed lovingly into cerulean milk-chocolatey brown hues as their tongues wrestled for dominance in each other's mouths while Mosdra continued to send his hips flying into her crotch and she kept bucking her hips.

Mosdra and Kara pleasurably moaned into the kiss as Mosdra continued to feverishly pound into Kara's pussy with her walls grinding him and tightening around his member with each thrust. Mosdra and Kara continued working their hips in perfect fuse with each other's movements until her walls clamped down on his cock one final time causing him to fire another heavy burst of semen into her womb.

A lewd expression of pleasure lit up on Kara's face as Mosdra filled her to the brim with his essence. Mosdra panted with Kara as sweat poured down their heated bodies. Mosdra pulled out of Kara and some of their release came pouring out of her as Mosdra picked her up bridal style and carried her back to her bed where the two lovers cuddled up close to each other.

"Thank you Mosdra." Kara said.

"For what Kara." Mosdra asked.

"For loving me Mosdra." Kara said with a smile and Mosdra smiled back

“hey Kara do you want to go for a second round? ” asked Mosdra

“let’s do it Jay” said Kara seductively

Mosdra reached up and framed Kara's beautiful face and deepened the kiss by sliding his tongue into her mouth. Mosdra inwardly groaned as the first sweet taste of Kara's warm mouth sent a shock down his spine that settled in his groin. Never in his life had he imagined anything could taste as heavenly as Kara did. He vaguely wondered if she tasted this sweet everywhere else.

He wouldn't have to wait long to find out as Kara rolled over onto her back before looking into his eyes with an inviting look that clearly said, "I'm all yours." Not needing any further invitation, Mosdra began attacking Kara's smooth tender neck leaving a trail of lustful kisses and licks on her neck.

Mosdra kissed his way down Kara's smooth neck before reaching her full and perky breasts. Mosdra licked his lips before he began kissing them as he pressed them together. He continued to use his thumbs to circle her tits until they were fully erect. Mosdra then placed his mouth over her erect tits and began to lick and taste them.

Kara moaned in pleasure as Mosdra suckled and tasted her delicious tits and aroused her in the process (not to say that she wasn't already heavily aroused). Kara held Mosdra's face to her bosom and she whimpered before he began to gently bite into the softness of the orbs. Mosdra worked his sharp canines on her breasts while fondling the giant orbs of flesh.

Next Mosdra kissed his way down Kara's slender toned belly down to her womanhood. Mosdra hungrily eyed her folds before using his thumbs to spread them apart to reveal walls of pure arousal. Mosdra licked his lips before he teasingly began tracing her folds and Kara blushed as she gripped her bed tightly. His tongue brushed on her entrance and her legs cringed in pleasure. Mosdra began licking her clit and she whimpered as his fingers wiggled on her folds.

He wiggled his fingers on her womanhood and flicked her clit with his tongue. The Milk-chocolatey brown princess of obelisk gripped the sheets and bit her lip to suppress a whimper. Mosdra found the look on her face too cute and he spread her folds further apart before his tongue slithered into her warmth. Kara let out a loud moan as she felt Mosdra's hot tongue ravage her insides.

Mosdra wildly rubbed his tongue against her walls and tasted her wetness. Kara moaned as Mosdra licked the inside of her warmth and he rubbed her clit. Kara moaned as Mosdra's tongue rubbed against her heavily aroused innards and wiggled inside of her. He swayed his tongue inside of Kara and gathered her wetness.

Kara, in a moment of pure arousal, gripped her breasts and began to grope them and lick her toughened and aroused nipples. The sight of it was quite a show for Mosdra and it also served to give Mosdra more wetness to taste as Mosdra continued to sway his tongue inside of her wetness while simultaneously fingering her clit to arouse her further.

The two Milk-chocolatey brown s continued their groping, licking, and fingering until Kara let out as loud a moan as her lungs would allow before releasing her fluids onto his tongue and he licked her womanhood clean. She panted as he licked up her fluids and she barely had time to collect her thought before he was on top of her kissing her and allowing her to taste her sweet juices on his tongue.

The next moment Mosdra was standing in front of the bed with Kara on her knees in front of him, her face directly in front of his erection. Kara smiled in satisfaction at his size before she gripped his cock and began to pump him up and down. Mosdra moaned from her soft touch as she continued to stroke his cock while trickling her fingers though his ballsac.

She moved closer and teasingly licked his balls. He shivered in pleasure as Kara brushed her tongue on his testicles while bouncing them and she stroked his hardened cock. Mosdra moaned as Kara's hot tongue licked at his testes before she took them into her mouth and sucked on them relishing the taste of salty, yet sweet skin. Kara continued this action before slowly licking her way to the head of his member and beginning to tap her tongue on the center.

She then opened her mouth and Mosdra watched as she placed it on his member before taking him as far down her throat as he would go. The warmth of her mouth pleasured his length as he began to thrust forward and Kara sucked it off while stroking it. Kara bopped her head on his erection as he jetted it forward into her mouth while using her vocal chords to keep him stimulated.

She then took it a step further by cupping her breasts and pressing them on the half of Mosdra's cock that wasn't in her mouth. Mosdra moaned in absolute joy as Kara's soft, yet pliable mounds smothered his manhood as she kneaded the orbs of flesh together on his member as he thrust into her ample cleavage and she stirred her tongue around his hardness.

Mosdra pounded his erection into Kara's jiggling breasts and she brushed her tongue on him. The young Hokage moaned as his Milk-chocolatey brown lover rubbed her mounds together on his hilt paying close attention to rub her erect nipples on the veins of his cock. Her mouth drenched Mosdra's cock and the warmth of her mouth motivated him to keep thrusting into her warm oral cavern.

Eventually Mosdra let out a loud groan signifying he was coming close to his release. That being known, Kara carried on with swirling her heated tongue onto his cock while massaging it with her generous assets. This continued until Mosdra finally released his thick creamy semen into her mouth where is was happily drank up by Kara, who loved the taste.

"Mosdra, you taste absolutely delicious." Kara said smacking her lips and Mosdra chuckled at his Milk-chocolatey brown lover.

"Thanks Kara-Chan, so shall we get the real fun started?" Mosdra asked

The next moment Kara was on her hands and knees in the middle of the bed before she looked back at Mosdra with the most seductive look she had ever done in her life. "Come and get me big boy." Kara said in that sweet yet tempting voice as she seductively licked her lips at him and Mosdra approached her with a predatory gleam in his eyes.

Mosdra got behind her and grabbed hold of her plump ass as he began to tease the Milk-chocolatey brown temptress by rubbing his length on her folds. Kara moaned at the pleasurable sensation and Mosdra smirked at her before giving the naughty Blonde Kryptonian a sharp spank before he plunged himself into her, claiming her virginity that so many other's had desired to claim.

Kara let out a loud scream as Mosdra's cock stretched her pussy to its absolute limits and Mosdra's moaned loudly and his eyes rolled into the far back of his skull as the warmth of her pussy surrounded his cock. Mosdra waited to allow Kara to get adjusted to his size before he drew back and began to mercilessly pound into her.

Kara's eyes went white with pleasure and she moaned loudly as Mosdra's member shot into her pussy. Kara's large breasts heaved back and forth and her body followed the friction between their bodies whilst her ass hit his crotch repeatedly. Kara was completely lost in ecstasy as she began moaning and screaming like a lewd whore.

Mosdra smirked at Kara's pleasured face and her cries of ecstasy were like music to his ears as he plunged his length deeply into her pussy and a hot blush covered her face as he did. Her ass smacked against his crotch so much that the sounds of flesh smacking against flesh sounded throughout the entire room.

Mosdra then leaned forth and cupped what he could of her enormous breasts and began to squeeze the mounds together and rub them. He held the large bouncing orbs in his hands and she looked back at him and he crushed his lips to hers. Light brown eyes stared longingly into light brown eyes ones as Mosdra pounded his erection into Kara's warmth and pleasured the Blonde Kryptonian

Kara reached back to run her finger under his chin as he relentlessly thrust forward into her. Mosdra slammed his length into Kara's womanhood and the two Milk-chocolatey brown 's tongues explored each other's mouth as they made love and Mosdra circled his finger on Kara's cheek while endlessly groping her heaving mounds.

Kara moaned with Mosdra into the kiss as he slammed his cock inside her core while he drove his hips forward into the female Milk-chocolatey brown and her ass repeatedly smacked his crotch. Kara closed her eyes out of bliss and began to help her lover grope her heaving tits in order to make her innards grinding his length wetter than before.

Kara whimpered as she felt herself getting ready to come at any second and she continued to fondle and tease her breasts to increase her chances of having an orgasm by making her pussy wetter and tighter around Mosdra's raging length. Mosdra moaned at this and jiggled and caressed the mounds in his hands while Kara's pussy continued to receive his pounding erection and he growled at how tight his lover felt as he pounded into her slender form.

The black haired saiyan-time lord pummelled his cock into Kara's walls and she whimpered in pleasure from the combined feeling of his groping of her breasts and his pounding into her warmth. Mosdra groaned when Kara's walls finally pulled and twisted on his member and he flooded her womanhood with a tidal wave of semen.

Mosdra removed his length from Kara's warmth and released her breasts allowing her to fall forward. Mosdra turned Kara around and stroked her cheek affectionately. She panted and looked into Mosdra's eyes and lovingly began stroking his whisker marks.

Kara soon got a naughty smirk on her face before she pulled Mosdra on top of her in a missionary position and began lustfully kissing him once again. Mosdra grinned perversely at this as he positioned his member at her entrance and he slid himself inside of her and began pounding into her once more.

Mosdra thrust his length into Kara's inner tunnels as she writhed and moaned in pleasure while beginning to buck her hips. The young couple moaned while Mosdra palmed Kara's breasts and caressed and kneaded them as they jiggled, while she carried on with bucking her hips and dug her nails into the bed. Mosdra slammed his manhood into Kara's heated core while massaging her breasts simultaneously and she whimpered at the intense pleasure she felt.

Kara let go of the bed and wrapped her arms around Mosdra's strong back as he pounded his cock into her pussy that felt so warm and grinded him with each thrust. The curvaceous Milk-chocolatey brown whimpered as her lover pounded into her warmth and the two pressed their lips together while Kara held onto Mosdra's back while he plunged his length into her wetness.

Mosdra and Kara licked each other's tongues as they kissed and gazed lovingly into each other's eyes as they kept their lips pressed together. Kara bucked her hips in perfect fuse with Mosdra's thrusts as he rammed his member into her warmth, and Kara held Mosdra to her as dearly as she could, as if she'd go insane if she didn't make contact with him.

Kara rubbed Mosdra's back as he jetted his hips forward in order to slam his length forward, and the young lovers moaned while the former blushed and writhed and screamed in ecstasy from her lover's series of thrusts that flew into her pussy and rubbed her moist walls, driving her senses into absolute insanity with lust.

Mosdra and Kara's tongues did battle as they both wildly and violently clashed together, while Mosdra kneaded Kara's tumultuous breasts and smoothly rubbed his palms on them as they heaved and jiggled with his constant pounding. Kara moaned into the kiss and her eyes once again turned white with lust as her Milk-chocolatey brown lover continued to pleasure her.

Mosdra broke the kiss and lustfully growled as his hips flew forward and he plunged his member into Kara's tightening womanhood; her walls grinding the member that flew into them. Kara planted her lips on Mosdra's neck and started tenderly licking and nibbling his neck in order to give him a hickey.

The Milk-chocolatey brown princess of obelisk moved her arms from Mosdra's back to his torso, and held onto him in a better fashion while he molded the full and perky breasts in his palms. Kara moaned between nibbles on Mosdra's neck as her canines brushed on him and Mosdra shivered in pleasure as she gnawed on his neck.

Kara nibbled on Mosdra's neck as he pounded his length into her warming core and caressed her jiggling breasts. Mosdra pounded his length deeply into her tight walls as she bucked her hips in correspondence with her lover's movements, and she screamed out of total lust at her lover's throbbing erection pounding into her core while she still bucked her hips.

Kara moaned as Mosdra's cock jetted forward into her warmth that worked around his member and warmed his cock as it started swelling up inside of her. Mosdra moaned at how good Kara lips felt on his neck and he nuzzled her face affectionately, while rutting his hips forward into her womanhood.

Mosdra sent his hips jetting forth into Kara's warmth just before the latter's inner core squeezed his length, making it unleash another burst of semen into the Milk-chocolatey brown princess of obelisk 's core. The young couple moaned as they held onto each other and pressed their lips together while gazing into each other's eyes once again. Sweat ran down both their temples as they climaxed and Mosdra fell forward, but managed to keep from landing on his beloved Kara.

The black male took his cum-covered member out of Kara and rubbed the sweat of his head as he sat next to her. The pair smiled at each while Kara trailed her finger underneath Mosdra's chin while he did a similar thing by rubbing his finger against her cheek.

Not even a second after that, a sweat drenched Kara was straddling Mosdra backwards in a reverse cowgirl position with Mosdra thrusting upright into her heavily aroused warmth. Kara's face carried a truly lust-filled expression as Mosdra mercilessly slammed his cock into her pussy.

Mosdra moaned as he thrust into the warms walls that his cock rubbed against and Kara moaned while resting her ass on his lap and she began to once again work her hips to grind his cock inside her thoroughly as it was sent thundering into her tight pussy.

Kara whimpered and her lust soared to new heights as Mosdra slammed his powerful manhood into her moist womanhood. Mosdra moaned as Kara grinded his cock and she moaned while her large breasts heaved as she rode his slamming length. Suddenly Mosdra hit a certain spot deep inside her pussy and Kara completely lost it.

"That's it Mosdra, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!" she cried out as she felt him going harder and deeper than before. Kara's naughty vocabulary only served to arouse him even further as he pounded into her harder than before.

"Wow Kara, who would have guessed that such a sweet, innocent little lady like you, could be such a naughty little freak huh." Mosdra said in a teasing way to the lust-driven Blonde Kryptonian

"Yes Mosdra, I'm a naughty little Milk-chocolatey brown slut. Punish my horny body Mosdra. Fuck me until I can't walk straight. Make me yours Mosdra." Kara screamed and her lustful pleas only served to spur Mosdra on and motivate him to fuck her into a coma.

Kara's shimmering brown eyes were darkened with lust as Mosdra pounded into the warm walls of flesh that smothered his member warmly. Kara's plump ass smacked against Mosdra's lap as his cock jetted into her core and she continued working her hips to grind the member that was repeatedly pummelling into her hot walls.

Mosdra growled huskily as he reached up and cupped her breasts and once again began to caress and bounce them in his palms while Kara continued screaming like a lewd slut all while continuing to ride her Milk-chocolatey brown lover's length while still working her hips in complete tandem with his movements with his thrusts deeply penetrating her womanhood as it was slammed into vigorously.

Mosdra rubbed Kara's tits together and he loved how warm and tender they felt in his palms while the brown-eyed woman continued to buck her hips in response to all of this. Kara gripped the sheets of the bed and held onto them tightly as Mosdra's cock crashed into her tightening womanhood that grinded it with each movement of her hips.

Kara's level of arousal soared higher than ever as Mosdra's length rocketed straight into her pussy and he continuously slammed his cock into the warmth that kept him both stimulated and motivated as he rubbed the large orbs together since he realized that the Milk-chocolatey brown female grew tighter on his length each time he fondled her breasts.

Mosdra and Kara screamed loudly as he pounded into her one last time before her walls clamped down onto him one final time and pulled on his length causing it to fire one last impregnating burst of semen into her hungry womb.

Kara's face erupted into a lustful smile as their release poured out of her and trailed down Mosdra's cock. Kara lifted herself off his cock and collapsed backwards onto Mosdra, sweaty and panting. Mosdra took a moment to catch his breath as Kara cuddled up close to him.

"Fuck that was awesome." Mosdra said and Kara simply nodded in agreement before that same naughty smile lit up on her face.

"I guess you want to do this again Kara-Chan?" Mosdra asked.

"You bet Mosdra." Kara answered and the next moment Mosdra was once again on his back with Kara straddling him, her hands on his toned chest and her rear over his still-erect cock. Kara womanhood was right over his cock and Mosdra placed his hands on her plump ass to help lower her pussy onto his erect cock and she didn't have to wait long before he began to thrust into her heated core.

Kara screamed in pure ecstasy as Mosdra sent his manhood pistonning into her fiery core. A hot blush covered her entire face as she began to roll her hips in perfect fuse with his thrusts to grind his cock inside of her as it continued to go deep into her and her breasts began to jiggle in response.

Mosdra then sat up to plant his lips onto her hardened tits and began to lick and fondle her perky breasts. Kara moaned at her sensitive tits being teased by her Milk-chocolatey brown -haired lover and wrapped her arms around his head as Mosdra twirled his tongue onto the delicious orbs of flesh as he continued to send his throbbing cock crashing into her inner walls and the Blonde kryptonian stopped working her hips and just rode it.

Kara moaned loudly as the bouncing orbs jiggled in his palms as he rubbed them together while suckling them teasingly and pressing his thumbs into the spaces underneath her nipples to tease her even further. Mosdra then took his hands off Kara's breasts and gripped her plump ass and held onto it for support as he thrust into her tight womanhood.

The sound of Kara's ass repeatedly smacking against his crotch filled the entire bedroom as Mosdra pumped his cock into her wetness. Waves of ecstasy spread throughout Kara's body like wildfire as Mosdra sharply pounded into Kara's womanhood and Mosdra held onto Kara's ass as it repeatedly clapped on his lap.

He released her ass momentarily to reprise his role of groping her bouncing breasts and he held them together to press his lips on her nipples to once again begin to suckle them. Kara's weak spot was pummelled by Mosdra's length and this motivated her to once again begin working her hips as her hot walls warmed his cock.

Mosdra twirled his tongue around the nipples that jiggled in front of his face as he carefully caressed both of them and rubbed them together constantly as he made them jiggle with his merciless thrusts that jetted in the curvaceous woman's warmth at an almost inhuman pace. Mosdra kept pounding into Kara's pussy until her walls tightened around it, flooding her womb with his seed in the process.

Almost two minutes after that, Kara had her back against the wall and her long slender legs wrapped around Mosdra's waist as Mosdra pounded into her. Kara's seemingly immortal blush never left her face as Mosdra pummelled into her wet folds and her tight innards grinded his erection. The two moaned together as Kara worked her hips in perfect sync with his powerful thrusts into her heated core.

Mosdra then reached up and cupped what he could hold of Kara's large breasts that jiggled and heaved with each thrust. Mosdra once again began kneading the large orbs of flesh and pressed them together before pressing his lips to them and once again beginning to suckle them.

Kara whimpered in pleasure as Mosdra circled his tongue around her delicious mounds while continuing to send his cock jetting into her pussy with her crotch smacking against his crotch. Kara then began nibbling away at Mosdra's neck as she concentrated on trying to give him a hickey.

Mosdra moaned at the feeling of Kara's lustful gnawing on his neck as he continued to grope and suckle her breasts while continuing to drive his vein-covered cock into her fiery core. Kara nibbled Mosdra's neck and licked it between bites, making him shiver in pleasure.

Kara finally met a success as she left a bright red hickey on his neck. Mosdra released Kara's breasts and she pressed her breasts against his muscular chest as he continued to relentlessly slam his manhood into her pussy.

The two lovers looked into each other's eyes as they pressed their lips against each other's in a passionate kiss. Their tongues immediately met and rubbed against each other and blue eyes gazed lovingly into brown ones as Mosdra sharply sent his cock ramming into her inner walls.

Eventually Mosdra and Kara let out a loud moan as her walls coiled around him causing him to release a powerful blast of semen into her womb. Mosdra and Kara closed their eyes in bliss as their release poured out of their bodies.

With her legs still locked around him, Mosdra carried Kara back to the bed before carefully setting her down onto the bed. Mosdra then sat down next to her and affectionately nuzzled her as she did the same to him.

"Oh Mosdra," Kara said before teasingly running her index finger along her thigh before motioning Mosdra over to her while licking her lips enticingly at him. Mosdra just shook his head at how lustful she was before lying beside her in a spoons position and sliding himself inside of her and beginning to thrust.

Kara's body rocked back and forth and her ample breasts jiggled with each thrust as Mosdra began to relentlessly pound into her womanhood. Mosdra's eyes rolled back into his head at how hot and tight she was even after all the times they had gone at it as he pounded into her curvaceous form while he held onto Kara's leg while wrapping his left arm around her waist to hold her close.

Mosdra moaned with Kara as he continued to send his manhood flying into her core and she moaned from the feeling of his throbbing cock pounding deeply into her pussy. Waves of pleasure washed over Kara's body once again and drove her to the brink of insanity. Kara gathered what little senses she had left to turn her head and slam her lips to his in a passionate kiss.

The lewd sound of flesh smacking against flesh continued to echo throughout the bedroom as Mosdra and Kara's tongues fought madly inside one another's mouths. Cerulean eyes glazed lovingly into brown ones as Mosdra continued ramming his cock into her tight pussy. He then used his left hand to squeeze and pinching her perky tits.

Kara whimpered into the kiss as her lust continued to skyrocket from the combined feeling of Mosdra's teasing of her ample breasts and the indescribable feeling of having her lower crevice pummelled into by the handsome black haired and eye colour . She then decided to help raise her arousal further by using her left hand to finger her dripping wet pussy.

Kara could feel her orgasm building thrust by delicious thrust and judging from the way he was moaning into the kiss she could tell he was getting close as well. Knowing this she gripped her breasts with her right hand and began to help her black haired lover fondle them, making her insides tighten around his cock, all while continuing to use her left hand to finger her folds.

The combined efforts of the two lovers eventually paid off as Kara's walls clenched around his cock one final time causing his member to spasm and paint her insides with his white seed. Kara collapsed onto her back and Mosdra collapsed on top of her absolutely exhausted and sweating profusely. Kara and Mosdra gazed lovingly into each other's eyes one final time before passing out and drifting off into the best sleep of their lives with lust-filled smiles on their faces.

End lemon

9 months later

THe second child is born and it is a girl named Cierra. “Congrats my lord and Lady it is a girl” Rachel said to Mosdra and Kara. “What are the name of our first daughter, Mosdra?” Kara asked Mosdra “What about Cierra” Mosdra said and Kara smiled at it.

2 years after that

Jordan is 5 years old and Cierra is 2 years old and there put in bed

Mosdra and Kara snaked their tongues out and began a love-lust fuelled battle for dominance. Kara forcefully pushed his tongue back in an attempt to dominate the kiss, but Mosdra wasn't about to let her win that easily. Mosdra pushed back with his tongue and eventually, his higher stamina allowed him to dominate the kiss.

Mosdra ran his hands through Kara's orange brown hair affectionately and looked lovingly into her Brown eyes as two continued their passionate make out session. emerald eyes looked lovingly into bright brown hues as the two lovers held onto each other dearly and kissed each other so passionately.

Finally after what seemed like ages, they broke the kiss and Mosdra took in her figure and admired her sexy curvaceous body like never before. Everything about her was perfect from her long flowing orange brown hair and chocolate brown eyes that had stolen his heart and put him under her spell. To her slender, size 22 waist and wide, curvaceous size 34 hips leading to a deliciously plump ass. And to top it off her luscious size 33 breasts that he was just dying to touch.

Kara had similar feelings about him as she took in his perfectly sculpted body from his big broad shoulders to his strong, muscular chest and his chiselled six-pack abs. From his toned' muscular arms to his long powerfully built legs. But the thing that caught her attention as she looked down into the water was his long nine inch member that looked absolutely delicious to her.

"Well hello big boy. Who would have guessed you were so well endowed Mosdra." Kara said while gripping Mosdra's cock and he gasped at her soft touch.

"I guess I could say the same about you Kara." Mosdra huskily said as he reached up to cup and begin groping her large breasts. Kara let out a low moan of pleasure before Mosdra kissed her again as the two lovers began to pleasure each other with Kara sensuously stroking his cock and Mosdra groping and squeezing her breasts.

The next moment Kara sat outside of the tub and spread her legs to show her womanhood. Mosdra licked his lips before moving forward and gripping her folds and spreading them apart to see walls of pure wetness that looked absolutely tasty to him. Mosdra smirked at how aroused she had become before he began to prod away at her folds and she began to lowly moan at his touch.

Mosdra licked his lips before spreading her folds apart and practically burying his mouth into her pussy and beginning to savagely and hungrily lick away at her folds. This caused Kara to lose all self-control as she began screaming and writhing in ecstasy from the intense pleasure she was receiving from her teal haired lover.

Mosdra savoured the sweet and addicting taste of her delicious inner fluids and Kara, out of pure arousal gripped her large breasts and began to grope them. This worked perfectly for Mosdra as it only served to make her insides even wetter and that gave Mosdra even more wetness to taste and he loved every drop of it.

Mosdra's tongue savoured the exquisite flavour of her rising arousal and kept on licking deeply into her body. Kara uttered tiny whimpers of pleasure and her long slender legs began to quake with lust as Mosdra's tongue surfed against her walls and tasted her wetness vigorously. All the while Kara continued to fondle and tease her breasts while screaming loudly and thrashing in ecstasy.

Mosdra then used his arms to hold her legs to prevent her from squirming away from him while continuing to greedily lick up her delicious inner fluids. With her legs pinned down and with the intense pleasure her womanhood felt, Kara felt herself mentally melt into blissful oblivion as she arched her back and moved her hands from her breasts to entangle themselves in his blonde spiky, yet flexible hair.

Kara felt herself getting closer to her climax with each lick of her womanhood and she moaned loudly to alert Mosdra. He got the message loud and clear before going back to lick Kara's pussy. His tongue soon met a success and Kara's let out a loud scream as her fluids came streaming out onto his tongue. Kara came down from her pleasurable high and happily smiled as Mosdra licked her fluids clean.

"Well aren't you the tasty one Kara." Mosdra said while smacking his lips and Kara giggled before pushing hip up against a wall of the bathhouse and gripping his cock causing him to let out a hiss of pleasure.

"Now it's time for me to say the same thing about you Mosdra." Kara said with a smirk as she lowered herself until her face was directly in front of his cock. She smiled at the sheer size of it before she began to jerk him off. Mosdra lowly moaned from the pleasure he was beginning to receive as his brown haired lover pumped his shaft while toying with his balls.

Kara then snaked out her tongue and trailed her tongue from the underside of his testicles all the way to the tip of his cock. The blonde male didn't expect that, but welcomed it nonetheless. She then blew on his cock and both of his testicles with her cool breath making him shiver in giddy delight.

Kara then surprised him by opening her mouth and taking his cock as far down her throat as possible, fighting back her annoying gag reflex. Mosdra had to do everything in his power to keep from falling over onto Kara as he had never felt pleasure like this before as Kara deep throated him while swirling her hot tongue onto his cock and moaning every few seconds to keep him stimulated with her vocal chords.

Just when Mosdra didn't think that Kara couldn't surprise him anymore than she already had, she proved him wrong once again as she cupped her large breasts and sandwiched his strong member between them. Mosdra's eyes went white with ecstasy and he felt as though he would pass out from the intense waves of pleasure rippling through his body.

Kara almost laughed herself silly at how comical he looked before beginning to rub her soft, yet pliable tits onto his cock while taking extra care to rub her erect nipples on the veins of his cock. Meanwhile she placed her mouth back over whatever of his cock wasn't trapped within her breasts and once again began to swirl her hot tongue on his manhood.

Mosdra sighed out of pleasurable bliss and instinctively began to do slow, steady thrusts into Kara's cleavage and mouth. The warmth of Kara's mouth and the feeling of the soft breasts on his manhood drove Mosdra crazy with lust as he helped Kara hold the large mounds together as he pounded his throbbing cock through the mounds of flesh that held his member captive.

Kara's tongue twirled around Mosdra's length until he groaned as her entire mouth took in as much of his cock as possible while he released his semen inside her mouth. Mosdra's cum splattered all over the inside of Kara's mouth and she savoured the taste of it as she swallowed some of the semen before taking her mouth off of it and some cum trailed down his cock and into the deep cleavage that held it.

"Salty, yet sweet, I like it Mosdra." Kara said while wiping the semen off her breasts and sucking it off with her fingers.

"I'm glad you like it Kara, but now that we've got the preliminaries out of the way, what do you say we move on to something a little more "action packed" if you know what I mean." Mosdra said and Kara smirked knowing exactly what the crystal beast user meant.

The next moment Kara lay on her side on the floor of the bathhouse and motioned for Mosdra to come closer. Not needing to be told twice, Mosdra laid behind Kara on his side setting the two of them up in a spoons position and she arched her leg into the air. He moved closer until his crotch was near hers and he slid himself into her, taking away her virginity.

Mosdra moaned at the pleasant feeling of her warm and tight innards enveloping his cock while she moaned from how big he was inside of her and from the temporary pain of losing her virginity. Mosdra waited for a few moments to allow her to get adjusted to the feeling of being filled for the first time before he began to pound into her.

Kara moaned loudly and her body rocked back and forth as Mosdra started pummelling his erect member into her warm core and his hand snaked underneath her side to palm her breasts and began to toy with the large mounds. The blonde kryptonian kept her long, slender leg arched high in the air and Mosdra held in up with his right arm as his cock crashed into her walls and Kara felt it slamming deeply into her pussy.

Mosdra huskily growled as he mercilessly thrust his manhood into Kara's pussy and her moist walls grinded him in return for his thrusts. He rubbed Kara's jiggling breasts as they heaved from the power of his thrusts and his fingers massaged the sizeable orbs. Kara had to admit, he really knew how to pleasure a lady. Even though he was inexperienced, his raw instincts were enough to drive her insane with lust.

Kara loudly moaned and her eyes turned white with ecstasy as Mosdra's cock jetted inside of her warmth and she whimpered as Mosdra toyed with her breasts and every time he did so, she became tighter around him. She looked back as Mosdra's crotch collided against hers and she looked into his eyes that were darkened with lust as he crushed his lips to hers in a lust-fuelled kiss.

Their eyes contacted as they kissed and wildly rubbed their tongues in a lust-fuelled battle for dominance. Kara's right hand reached back and began to lovingly trail her fingers underneath Mosdra's chin. Her warmth grew tighter on Mosdra's cock while grinding it as Mosdra's hardness shot into Kara's warm innards and he squeezed her breast lustfully causing her to moan into the kiss.

Sweat dripped down both lovers' bodies and the lewd sound of flesh smacking against flesh filled the room as Mosdra continued to drive his vein-covered cock into his redheaded lover's warmth. With her free left hand, Kara placed her hand on Mosdra's hand to help him toy with her breast as her other mound jiggled freely about.

Finally, Mosdra and Kara separated lips as they came to moan together as her innards coiled on his cock and his vein-covered cock spasmed and filled her up with his essence. Her face lit up in a lewd expression of absolute pleasure as Mosdra filled her up to the brim and the lustful smile remained on her face as their fluids oozed out of her warmth.

"That was the most amazing thing I have ever felt in my life Mosdra." Kara said breathlessly.

"Well I said it was going to be action packed and that sure was some knock-out action huh Kara." Mosdra said and that made Kara burst out laughing before a smirk appeared on her beautiful face.

"Well would you care for some more action big boy?" Kara seductively asked and Mosdra smirked at this as Kara got on her hands and knees and looked back at Mosdra and slowly and seductively licked her lips at him to entice him. It worked as Mosdra licked his lips and got behind her and held onto her plump ass and he gave Kara a playful swat on the ass before sliding himself back inside of her and restarting his thrusts.

Kara moaned loudly and her entire face became covered in a deep crimson blush as her body rocked back and forth and her large breasts heaved from the power and force of his thrusts as Mosdra vigorously pounded into her. Kara began rutting her hips back to meet his thrusts and her ass repeatedly tapped against his crotch.

Kara blush remained strong on her face as she continued working her hips backwards to meet his overpowering thrusts as he continued to send his cock flying into her core. Mosdra reached forward and once again cupped and began playing with Kara's swaying breasts while pinching her hardened nipples.

Mosdra was having the time of his life with Kara's breasts in his hands while his continued to send his cock raging into her pussy. Eventually Kara gave up on the battle of duelling hips due to her lover's unbelievable stamina and just decided to let him do the work before she reared back to have her back touch his chest.

Kara turned her head and planted her lips on his again as their tongues rubbed against each other in a sacred dance of love. Kara let out a muffled mewl of pleasure as Mosdra squeezed her breasts and twisted her nipples in an upward motion and this only served to make her even wetter and tighter around his raging length.

Mosdra squeezed the breasts that were in his hands and bounced them in his palms as he drove his manhood into her pussy and he let out a husky growl at how hot and tight she was around him. Kara whimpered into the kiss as she received his pummelling length while continuing to help him toy with her breasts.

Mosdra kept pounding into Kara until her walls wrapped around him once again and pulled on his member, causing him to fire another burst of semen deep into her pussy. Kara and Mosdra shut their eyes tightly and moaned into their kiss before Mosdra released Kara breasts allowing her to fall forward.

Mosdra sat next to Kara and lovingly began to run his fingers through her beautiful red hair. Kara looked up at her blonde lover and smiled at him while running her fingers underneath his chin.

Not even a second after that a sweat-drenched Kara was riding on Mosdra's erection for the third time while facing him and she had her hands on his chest for good balance. Her face carried a truly lustful smile as Mosdra thrust into her inner tunnels and she moaned in total ecstasy. This along with her whitened eyes giving her a possessed look demonstrated how high her lust for Mosdra was.

Mosdra pummelled his length upright into Kara's pussy and she began working her hips to grind it inside of her. Her breasts jiggled erratically as Mosdra reached up and cupped them. They jiggled in his palm as he fondled them and caressed them gently. He bounced them in his hold and rubbed the pliable orbs together before bringing his face to her mounds and began to suckle them.

By now Kara's lust was driving her completely insane as Mosdra circled his tongue around her jiggling orbs and licked and tasted the delicious mounds while continuing to send his cock crashing into her pussy. Kara held his head to her chest and stroked his hair as a mother nursing a newborn would do.

Mosdra continued to knead together and suckle Kara's delicious tits while repeatedly sending his manhood thundering into her pussy. Kara had completely lost all control of herself as something inside of her snapped and she was now screaming Mosdra's name over and over again begging him not to stop, and her screams of ecstasy were like music to his ears.

Mosdra moaned with Kara and her ass kept landing on his lap as he rammed his cock into her inner tunnels. The beautiful woman rode Mosdra's length as it pummelled into her walls and she cupped his face and lustfully pressed her lips on his and their tongues violently clashed once again. Mosdra still groped and teased Kara's breasts and sank his fingers into them as they jiggled in his hold.

Kara's thumbs stroked Mosdra's cheek affectionately and tenderly touched his whiskers as they kissed and made out. Kara rolled her hips forward as Mosdra's own hips shot upright and sent his cock pistonning into her fiery core. Mosdra's vein-covered length soared into Kara's womanhood and after a few more hip movements and thrusts, Mosdra came into Kara again and flooded her warmth.

The sweating couple moaned into each other's mouths as their release streamed out of Kara and trailed down Mosdra's cock before separating lips and Kara lifted herself off Mosdra. Their release drained out of her pussy before she lay next to Mosdra and cuddled him.

"Kara, I think you've finished me." Mosdra said sweaty and exhausted.

"Aw, and here I was hoping we could go another round." Kara said in that same sweet, yet seductive voice and Mosdra smirked before he surprised Kara by pinning her down in a missionary position.

"Well I guess I have one more round left in me." Mosdra huskily said and Kara smiled at him as he entered her once more. Kara wrapped her arms around his neck and locked her long legs around his waist as he began to thrust once more.

Kara let out a loud moan from the pleasure she felt as her blonde-haired lover pounded his erection deeply into her pussy. Kara kept her slender legs wrapped around Mosdra's waist and her breasts jiggled as she began to buck her hips to meet his thrusts and to grind his hardened member inside of her body.

Mosdra's manhood deeply pummelled into Kara's fiery core and Kara mewled in pleasure and continued bucking her hips as her body rocked and her breasts jiggled with each powerful thrust. Mosdra watched with mezmirized eyes as Kara's breasts heaved back and forth from the power and force of his unrelenting thrusts.

Kara arched her back to pull Mosdra deeper into her core as he continued to pound his cock into her inner caverns that felt so tight and milked and grinded his cock with each thrust. The brown headed woman whimpered in carnal pleasure as Mosdra savagely pounded into her warmth and she continued bucking her hips to meet his thrusts.

Mosdra then reached forward and cupped her jiggling breasts and once again began to caress and fondle them in an attempt to raise her already high levels of lust for him. The perky orbs of flesh jiggled in his hands and he bounced them in his palms as he groped them causing Kara to scream loudly in ecstasy as her walls became tighter and tighter on his raging member.

Kara gathered what little bit of her senses she had left to crush her lips to Mosdra's once again. Kara's tongue practically flew into Mosdra's mouth and bright brown eyes gazed lovingly into cerulean milk-chocolatey brown hues as their tongues wrestled for dominance in each other's mouths while Mosdra continued to send his hips flying into her crotch and she kept bucking her hips.

Mosdra and Kara pleasurably moaned into the kiss as Mosdra continued to feverishly pound into Kara's pussy with her walls grinding him and tightening around his member with each thrust. Mosdra and Kara continued working their hips in perfect fuse with each other's movements until her walls clamped down on his cock one final time causing him to fire another heavy burst of semen into her womb.

A lewd expression of pleasure lit up on Kara's face as Mosdra filled her to the brim with his essence. Mosdra panted with Kara as sweat poured down their heated bodies. Mosdra pulled out of Kara and some of their release came pouring out of her as Mosdra picked her up bridal style and carried her back to her bed where the two lovers cuddled up close to each other.

"Thank you Mosdra." Kara said.

"For what Kara." Mosdra asked.

"For loving me Mosdra." Kara said with a smile and Mosdra smiled back

9 months later

“My Lord and Lady you have another baby girl what will the name be” Rachel asked Mosdra and Kara. “Bethany” Kara and Mosdra said at the same time.

1 year later

The kids were put to bed

Mosdra and Kara snaked their tongues out and began a love-lust fuelled battle for dominance. Kara forcefully pushed his tongue back in an attempt to dominate the kiss, but Mosdra wasn't about to let her win that easily. Mosdra pushed back with his tongue and eventually, his higher stamina allowed him to dominate the kiss.

Mosdra ran his hands through Kara's orange brown hair affectionately and looked lovingly into her Brown eyes as two continued their passionate make out session. emerald eyes looked lovingly into bright brown hues as the two lovers held onto each other dearly and kissed each other so passionately.

Finally after what seemed like ages, they broke the kiss and Mosdra took in her figure and admired her sexy curvaceous body like never before. Everything about her was perfect from her long flowing orange brown hair and chocolate brown eyes that had stolen his heart and put him under her spell. To her slender, size 22 waist and wide, curvaceous size 34 hips leading to a deliciously plump ass. And to top it off her luscious size 33 breasts that he was just dying to touch.

Kara had similar feelings about him as she took in his perfectly sculpted body from his big broad shoulders to his strong, muscular chest and his chiselled six-pack abs. From his toned' muscular arms to his long powerfully built legs. But the thing that caught her attention as she looked down into the water was his long nine inch member that looked absolutely delicious to her.

"Well hello big boy. Who would have guessed you were so well endowed Mosdra." Kara said while gripping Mosdra's cock and he gasped at her soft touch.

"I guess I could say the same about you Kara." Mosdra huskily said as he reached up to cup and begin groping her large breasts. Kara let out a low moan of pleasure before Mosdra kissed her again as the two lovers began to pleasure each other with Kara sensuously stroking his cock and Mosdra groping and squeezing her breasts.

The next moment Kara sat outside of the tub and spread her legs to show her womanhood. Mosdra licked his lips before moving forward and gripping her folds and spreading them apart to see walls of pure wetness that looked absolutely tasty to him. Mosdra smirked at how aroused she had become before he began to prod away at her folds and she began to lowly moan at his touch.

Mosdra licked his lips before spreading her folds apart and practically burying his mouth into her pussy and beginning to savagely and hungrily lick away at her folds. This caused Kara to lose all self-control as she began screaming and writhing in ecstasy from the intense pleasure she was receiving from her teal haired lover.

Mosdra savoured the sweet and addicting taste of her delicious inner fluids and Kara, out of pure arousal gripped her large breasts and began to grope them. This worked perfectly for Mosdra as it only served to make her insides even wetter and that gave Mosdra even more wetness to taste and he loved every drop of it.

Mosdra's tongue savoured the exquisite flavour of her rising arousal and kept on licking deeply into her body. Kara uttered tiny whimpers of pleasure and her long slender legs began to quake with lust as Mosdra's tongue surfed against her walls and tasted her wetness vigorously. All the while Kara continued to fondle and tease her breasts while screaming loudly and thrashing in ecstasy.

Mosdra then used his arms to hold her legs to prevent her from squirming away from him while continuing to greedily lick up her delicious inner fluids. With her legs pinned down and with the intense pleasure her womanhood felt, Kara felt herself mentally melt into blissful oblivion as she arched her back and moved her hands from her breasts to entangle themselves in his blonde spiky, yet flexible hair.

Kara felt herself getting closer to her climax with each lick of her womanhood and she moaned loudly to alert Mosdra. He got the message loud and clear before going back to lick Kara's pussy. His tongue soon met a success and Kara's let out a loud scream as her fluids came streaming out onto his tongue. Kara came down from her pleasurable high and happily smiled as Mosdra licked her fluids clean.

"Well aren't you the tasty one Kara." Mosdra said while smacking his lips and Kara giggled before pushing hip up against a wall of the bathhouse and gripping his cock causing him to let out a hiss of pleasure.

"Now it's time for me to say the same thing about you Mosdra." Kara said with a smirk as she lowered herself until her face was directly in front of his cock. She smiled at the sheer size of it before she began to jerk him off. Mosdra lowly moaned from the pleasure he was beginning to receive as his brown haired lover pumped his shaft while toying with his balls.

Kara then snaked out her tongue and trailed her tongue from the underside of his testicles all the way to the tip of his cock. The blonde male didn't expect that, but welcomed it nonetheless. She then blew on his cock and both of his testicles with her cool breath making him shiver in giddy delight.

Kara then surprised him by opening her mouth and taking his cock as far down her throat as possible, fighting back her annoying gag reflex. Mosdra had to do everything in his power to keep from falling over onto Kara as he had never felt pleasure like this before as Kara deep throated him while swirling her hot tongue onto his cock and moaning every few seconds to keep him stimulated with her vocal chords.

Just when Mosdra didn't think that Kara couldn't surprise him anymore than she already had, she proved him wrong once again as she cupped her large breasts and sandwiched his strong member between them. Mosdra's eyes went white with ecstasy and he felt as though he would pass out from the intense waves of pleasure rippling through his body.

Kara almost laughed herself silly at how comical he looked before beginning to rub her soft, yet pliable tits onto his cock while taking extra care to rub her erect nipples on the veins of his cock. Meanwhile she placed her mouth back over whatever of his cock wasn't trapped within her breasts and once again began to swirl her hot tongue on his manhood.

Mosdra sighed out of pleasurable bliss and instinctively began to do slow, steady thrusts into Kara's cleavage and mouth. The warmth of Kara's mouth and the feeling of the soft breasts on his manhood drove Mosdra crazy with lust as he helped Kara hold the large mounds together as he pounded his throbbing cock through the mounds of flesh that held his member captive.

Kara's tongue twirled around Mosdra's length until he groaned as her entire mouth took in as much of his cock as possible while he released his semen inside her mouth. Mosdra's cum splattered all over the inside of Kara's mouth and she savoured the taste of it as she swallowed some of the semen before taking her mouth off of it and some cum trailed down his cock and into the deep cleavage that held it.

"Salty, yet sweet, I like it Mosdra." Kara said while wiping the semen off her breasts and sucking it off with her fingers.

"I'm glad you like it Kara, but now that we've got the preliminaries out of the way, what do you say we move on to something a little more "action packed" if you know what I mean." Mosdra said and Kara smirked knowing exactly what the crystal beast user meant.

The next moment Kara lay on her side on the floor of the bathhouse and motioned for Mosdra to come closer. Not needing to be told twice, Mosdra laid behind Kara on his side setting the two of them up in a spoons position and she arched her leg into the air. He moved closer until his crotch was near hers and he slid himself into her, taking away her virginity.

Mosdra moaned at the pleasant feeling of her warm and tight innards enveloping his cock while she moaned from how big he was inside of her and from the temporary pain of losing her virginity. Mosdra waited for a few moments to allow her to get adjusted to the feeling of being filled for the first time before he began to pound into her.

Kara moaned loudly and her body rocked back and forth as Mosdra started pummelling his erect member into her warm core and his hand snaked underneath her side to palm her breasts and began to toy with the large mounds. The blonde kryptonian kept her long, slender leg arched high in the air and Mosdra held in up with his right arm as his cock crashed into her walls and Kara felt it slamming deeply into her pussy.

Mosdra huskily growled as he mercilessly thrust his manhood into Kara's pussy and her moist walls grinded him in return for his thrusts. He rubbed Kara's jiggling breasts as they heaved from the power of his thrusts and his fingers massaged the sizeable orbs. Kara had to admit, he really knew how to pleasure a lady. Even though he was inexperienced, his raw instincts were enough to drive her insane with lust.

Kara loudly moaned and her eyes turned white with ecstasy as Mosdra's cock jetted inside of her warmth and she whimpered as Mosdra toyed with her breasts and every time he did so, she became tighter around him. She looked back as Mosdra's crotch collided against hers and she looked into his eyes that were darkened with lust as he crushed his lips to hers in a lust-fuelled kiss.

Their eyes contacted as they kissed and wildly rubbed their tongues in a lust-fuelled battle for dominance. Kara's right hand reached back and began to lovingly trail her fingers underneath Mosdra's chin. Her warmth grew tighter on Mosdra's cock while grinding it as Mosdra's hardness shot into Kara's warm innards and he squeezed her breast lustfully causing her to moan into the kiss.

Sweat dripped down both lovers' bodies and the lewd sound of flesh smacking against flesh filled the room as Mosdra continued to drive his vein-covered cock into his redheaded lover's warmth. With her free left hand, Kara placed her hand on Mosdra's hand to help him toy with her breast as her other mound jiggled freely about.

Finally, Mosdra and Kara separated lips as they came to moan together as her innards coiled on his cock and his vein-covered cock spasmed and filled her up with his essence. Her face lit up in a lewd expression of absolute pleasure as Mosdra filled her up to the brim and the lustful smile remained on her face as their fluids oozed out of her warmth.

"That was the most amazing thing I have ever felt in my life Mosdra." Kara said breathlessly.

"Well I said it was going to be action packed and that sure was some knock-out action huh Kara." Mosdra said and that made Kara burst out laughing before a smirk appeared on her beautiful face.

"Well would you care for some more action big boy?" Kara seductively asked and Mosdra smirked at this as Kara got on her hands and knees and looked back at Mosdra and slowly and seductively licked her lips at him to entice him. It worked as Mosdra licked his lips and got behind her and held onto her plump ass and he gave Kara a playful swat on the ass before sliding himself back inside of her and restarting his thrusts.

Kara moaned loudly and her entire face became covered in a deep crimson blush as her body rocked back and forth and her large breasts heaved from the power and force of his thrusts as Mosdra vigorously pounded into her. Kara began rutting her hips back to meet his thrusts and her ass repeatedly tapped against his crotch.

Kara blush remained strong on her face as she continued working her hips backwards to meet his overpowering thrusts as he continued to send his cock flying into her core. Mosdra reached forward and once again cupped and began playing with Kara's swaying breasts while pinching her hardened nipples.

Mosdra was having the time of his life with Kara's breasts in his hands while his continued to send his cock raging into her pussy. Eventually Kara gave up on the battle of duelling hips due to her lover's unbelievable stamina and just decided to let him do the work before she reared back to have her back touch his chest.

Kara turned her head and planted her lips on his again as their tongues rubbed against each other in a sacred dance of love. Kara let out a muffled mewl of pleasure as Mosdra squeezed her breasts and twisted her nipples in an upward motion and this only served to make her even wetter and tighter around his raging length.

Mosdra squeezed the breasts that were in his hands and bounced them in his palms as he drove his manhood into her pussy and he let out a husky growl at how hot and tight she was around him. Kara whimpered into the kiss as she received his pummelling length while continuing to help him toy with her breasts.

Mosdra kept pounding into Kara until her walls wrapped around him once again and pulled on his member, causing him to fire another burst of semen deep into her pussy. Kara and Mosdra shut their eyes tightly and moaned into their kiss before Mosdra released Kara breasts allowing her to fall forward.

Mosdra sat next to Kara and lovingly began to run his fingers through her beautiful red hair. Kara looked up at her blonde lover and smiled at him while running her fingers underneath his chin.

Not even a second after that a sweat-drenched Kara was riding on Mosdra's erection for the third time while facing him and she had her hands on his chest for good balance. Her face carried a truly lustful smile as Mosdra thrust into her inner tunnels and she moaned in total ecstasy. This along with her whitened eyes giving her a possessed look demonstrated how high her lust for Mosdra was.

Mosdra pummelled his length upright into Kara's pussy and she began working her hips to grind it inside of her. Her breasts jiggled erratically as Mosdra reached up and cupped them. They jiggled in his palm as he fondled them and caressed them gently. He bounced them in his hold and rubbed the pliable orbs together before bringing his face to her mounds and began to suckle them.

By now Kara's lust was driving her completely insane as Mosdra circled his tongue around her jiggling orbs and licked and tasted the delicious mounds while continuing to send his cock crashing into her pussy. Kara held his head to her chest and stroked his hair as a mother nursing a newborn would do.

Mosdra continued to knead together and suckle Kara's delicious tits while repeatedly sending his manhood thundering into her pussy. Kara had completely lost all control of herself as something inside of her snapped and she was now screaming Mosdra's name over and over again begging him not to stop, and her screams of ecstasy were like music to his ears.

Mosdra moaned with Kara and her ass kept landing on his lap as he rammed his cock into her inner tunnels. The beautiful woman rode Mosdra's length as it pummelled into her walls and she cupped his face and lustfully pressed her lips on his and their tongues violently clashed once again. Mosdra still groped and teased Kara's breasts and sank his fingers into them as they jiggled in his hold.

Kara's thumbs stroked Mosdra's cheek affectionately and tenderly touched his whiskers as they kissed and made out. Kara rolled her hips forward as Mosdra's own hips shot upright and sent his cock pistonning into her fiery core. Mosdra's vein-covered length soared into Kara's womanhood and after a few more hip movements and thrusts, Mosdra came into Kara again and flooded her warmth.

The sweating couple moaned into each other's mouths as their release streamed out of Kara and trailed down Mosdra's cock before separating lips and Kara lifted herself off Mosdra. Their release drained out of her pussy before she lay next to Mosdra and cuddled him.

"Kara, I think you've finished me." Mosdra said sweaty and exhausted.

"Aw, and here I was hoping we could go another round." Kara said in that same sweet, yet seductive voice and Mosdra smirked before he surprised Kara by pinning her down in a missionary position.

"Well I guess I have one more round left in me." Mosdra huskily said and Kara smiled at him as he entered her once more. Kara wrapped her arms around his neck and locked her long legs around his waist as he began to thrust once more.

Kara let out a loud moan from the pleasure she felt as her blonde-haired lover pounded his erection deeply into her pussy. Kara kept her slender legs wrapped around Mosdra's waist and her breasts jiggled as she began to buck her hips to meet his thrusts and to grind his hardened member inside of her body.

Mosdra's manhood deeply pummelled into Kara's fiery core and Kara mewled in pleasure and continued bucking her hips as her body rocked and her breasts jiggled with each powerful thrust. Mosdra watched with mezmirized eyes as Kara's breasts heaved back and forth from the power and force of his unrelenting thrusts.

Kara arched her back to pull Mosdra deeper into her core as he continued to pound his cock into her inner caverns that felt so tight and milked and grinded his cock with each thrust. The brown headed woman whimpered in carnal pleasure as Mosdra savagely pounded into her warmth and she continued bucking her hips to meet his thrusts.

Mosdra then reached forward and cupped her jiggling breasts and once again began to caress and fondle them in an attempt to raise her already high levels of lust for him. The perky orbs of flesh jiggled in his hands and he bounced them in his palms as he groped them causing Kara to scream loudly in ecstasy as her walls became tighter and tighter on his raging member.

Kara gathered what little bit of her senses she had left to crush her lips to Mosdra's once again. Kara's tongue practically flew into Mosdra's mouth and bright brown eyes gazed lovingly into cerulean milk-chocolatey brown hues as their tongues wrestled for dominance in each other's mouths while Mosdra continued to send his hips flying into her crotch and she kept bucking her hips.

Mosdra and Kara pleasurably moaned into the kiss as Mosdra continued to feverishly pound into Kara's pussy with her walls grinding him and tightening around his member with each thrust. Mosdra and Kara continued working their hips in perfect fuse with each other's movements until her walls clamped down on his cock one final time causing him to fire another heavy burst of semen into her womb.

A lewd expression of pleasure lit up on Kara's face as Mosdra filled her to the brim with his essence. Mosdra panted with Kara as sweat poured down their heated bodies. Mosdra pulled out of Kara and some of their release came pouring out of her as Mosdra picked her up bridal style and carried her back to her bed where the two lovers cuddled up close to each other.

"Thank you Mosdra." Kara said.

"For what Kara." Mosdra asked.

"For loving me Mosdra." Kara said with a smile and Mosdra smiled back  
“hey Kara do you want to go for a second round? ” asked Mosdra  
“let’s do it Jay” said Kara seductively  
Mosdra reached up and framed Kara's beautiful face and deepened the kiss by sliding his tongue into her mouth. Mosdra inwardly groaned as the first sweet taste of Kara's warm mouth sent a shock down his spine that settled in his groin. Never in his life had he imagined anything could taste as heavenly as Kara did. He vaguely wondered if she tasted this sweet everywhere else.

He wouldn't have to wait long to find out as Kara rolled over onto her back before looking into his eyes with an inviting look that clearly said, "I'm all yours." Not needing any further invitation, Mosdra began attacking Kara's smooth tender neck leaving a trail of lustful kisses and licks on her neck.

Mosdra kissed his way down Kara's smooth neck before reaching her full and perky breasts. Mosdra licked his lips before he began kissing them as he pressed them together. He continued to use his thumbs to circle her tits until they were fully erect. Mosdra then placed his mouth over her erect tits and began to lick and taste them.

Kara moaned in pleasure as Mosdra suckled and tasted her delicious tits and aroused her in the process (not to say that she wasn't already heavily aroused). Kara held Mosdra's face to her bosom and she whimpered before he began to gently bite into the softness of the orbs. Mosdra worked his sharp canines on her breasts while fondling the giant orbs of flesh.

Next Mosdra kissed his way down Kara's slender toned belly down to her womanhood. Mosdra hungrily eyed her folds before using his thumbs to spread them apart to reveal walls of pure arousal. Mosdra licked his lips before he teasingly began tracing her folds and Kara blushed as she gripped her bed tightly. His tongue brushed on her entrance and her legs cringed in pleasure. Mosdra began licking her clit and she whimpered as his fingers wiggled on her folds.

He wiggled his fingers on her womanhood and flicked her clit with his tongue. The Milk-chocolatey brown princess of obelisk gripped the sheets and bit her lip to suppress a whimper. Mosdra found the look on her face too cute and he spread her folds further apart before his tongue slithered into her warmth. Kara let out a loud moan as she felt Mosdra's hot tongue ravage her insides.

Mosdra wildly rubbed his tongue against her walls and tasted her wetness. Kara moaned as Mosdra licked the inside of her warmth and he rubbed her clit. Kara moaned as Mosdra's tongue rubbed against her heavily aroused innards and wiggled inside of her. He swayed his tongue inside of Kara and gathered her wetness.

Kara, in a moment of pure arousal, gripped her breasts and began to grope them and lick her toughened and aroused nipples. The sight of it was quite a show for Mosdra and it also served to give Mosdra more wetness to taste as Mosdra continued to sway his tongue inside of her wetness while simultaneously fingering her clit to arouse her further.

The two Milk-chocolatey brown s continued their groping, licking, and fingering until Kara let out as loud a moan as her lungs would allow before releasing her fluids onto his tongue and he licked her womanhood clean. She panted as he licked up her fluids and she barely had time to collect her thought before he was on top of her kissing her and allowing her to taste her sweet juices on his tongue.

The next moment Mosdra was standing in front of the bed with Kara on her knees in front of him, her face directly in front of his erection. Kara smiled in satisfaction at his size before she gripped his cock and began to pump him up and down. Mosdra moaned from her soft touch as she continued to stroke his cock while trickling her fingers though his ballsac.

She moved closer and teasingly licked his balls. He shivered in pleasure as Kara brushed her tongue on his testicles while bouncing them and she stroked his hardened cock. Mosdra moaned as Kara's hot tongue licked at his testes before she took them into her mouth and sucked on them relishing the taste of salty, yet sweet skin. Kara continued this action before slowly licking her way to the head of his member and beginning to tap her tongue on the center.

She then opened her mouth and Mosdra watched as she placed it on his member before taking him as far down her throat as he would go. The warmth of her mouth pleasured his length as he began to thrust forward and Kara sucked it off while stroking it. Kara bopped her head on his erection as he jetted it forward into her mouth while using her vocal chords to keep him stimulated.

She then took it a step further by cupping her breasts and pressing them on the half of Mosdra's cock that wasn't in her mouth. Mosdra moaned in absolute joy as Kara's soft, yet pliable mounds smothered his manhood as she kneaded the orbs of flesh together on his member as he thrust into her ample cleavage and she stirred her tongue around his hardness.

Mosdra pounded his erection into Kara's jiggling breasts and she brushed her tongue on him. The young Hokage moaned as his Milk-chocolatey brown lover rubbed her mounds together on his hilt paying close attention to rub her erect nipples on the veins of his cock. Her mouth drenched Mosdra's cock and the warmth of her mouth motivated him to keep thrusting into her warm oral cavern.

Eventually Mosdra let out a loud groan signifying he was coming close to his release. That being known, Kara carried on with swirling her heated tongue onto his cock while massaging it with her generous assets. This continued until Mosdra finally released his thick creamy semen into her mouth where is was happily drank up by Kara, who loved the taste.

"Mosdra, you taste absolutely delicious." Kara said smacking her lips and Mosdra chuckled at his Milk-chocolatey brown lover.

"Thanks Kara-Chan, so shall we get the real fun started?" Mosdra asked

The next moment Kara was on her hands and knees in the middle of the bed before she looked back at Mosdra with the most seductive look she had ever done in her life. "Come and get me big boy." Kara said in that sweet yet tempting voice as she seductively licked her lips at him and Mosdra approached her with a predatory gleam in his eyes.

Mosdra got behind her and grabbed hold of her plump ass as he began to tease the Milk-chocolatey brown temptress by rubbing his length on her folds. Kara moaned at the pleasurable sensation and Mosdra smirked at her before giving the naughty Blonde Kryptonian a sharp spank before he plunged himself into her, claiming her virginity that so many other's had desired to claim.

Kara let out a loud scream as Mosdra's cock stretched her pussy to its absolute limits and Mosdra's moaned loudly and his eyes rolled into the far back of his skull as the warmth of her pussy surrounded his cock. Mosdra waited to allow Kara to get adjusted to his size before he drew back and began to mercilessly pound into her.

Kara's eyes went white with pleasure and she moaned loudly as Mosdra's member shot into her pussy. Kara's large breasts heaved back and forth and her body followed the friction between their bodies whilst her ass hit his crotch repeatedly. Kara was completely lost in ecstasy as she began moaning and screaming like a lewd whore.

Mosdra smirked at Kara's pleasured face and her cries of ecstasy were like music to his ears as he plunged his length deeply into her pussy and a hot blush covered her face as he did. Her ass smacked against his crotch so much that the sounds of flesh smacking against flesh sounded throughout the entire room.

Mosdra then leaned forth and cupped what he could of her enormous breasts and began to squeeze the mounds together and rub them. He held the large bouncing orbs in his hands and she looked back at him and he crushed his lips to hers. Light brown eyes stared longingly into light brown eyes ones as Mosdra pounded his erection into Kara's warmth and pleasured the Blonde Kryptonian

Kara reached back to run her finger under his chin as he relentlessly thrust forward into her. Mosdra slammed his length into Kara's womanhood and the two Milk-chocolatey brown 's tongues explored each other's mouth as they made love and Mosdra circled his finger on Kara's cheek while endlessly groping her heaving mounds.

Kara moaned with Mosdra into the kiss as he slammed his cock inside her core while he drove his hips forward into the female Milk-chocolatey brown and her ass repeatedly smacked his crotch. Kara closed her eyes out of bliss and began to help her lover grope her heaving tits in order to make her innards grinding his length wetter than before.

Kara whimpered as she felt herself getting ready to come at any second and she continued to fondle and tease her breasts to increase her chances of having an orgasm by making her pussy wetter and tighter around Mosdra's raging length. Mosdra moaned at this and jiggled and caressed the mounds in his hands while Kara's pussy continued to receive his pounding erection and he growled at how tight his lover felt as he pounded into her slender form.

The black haired saiyan-time lord pummelled his cock into Kara's walls and she whimpered in pleasure from the combined feeling of his groping of her breasts and his pounding into her warmth. Mosdra groaned when Kara's walls finally pulled and twisted on his member and he flooded her womanhood with a tidal wave of semen.

Mosdra removed his length from Kara's warmth and released her breasts allowing her to fall forward. Mosdra turned Kara around and stroked her cheek affectionately. She panted and looked into Mosdra's eyes and lovingly began stroking his whisker marks.

Kara soon got a naughty smirk on her face before she pulled Mosdra on top of her in a missionary position and began lustfully kissing him once again. Mosdra grinned perversely at this as he positioned his member at her entrance and he slid himself inside of her and began pounding into her once more.

Mosdra thrust his length into Kara's inner tunnels as she writhed and moaned in pleasure while beginning to buck her hips. The young couple moaned while Mosdra palmed Kara's breasts and caressed and kneaded them as they jiggled, while she carried on with bucking her hips and dug her nails into the bed. Mosdra slammed his manhood into Kara's heated core while massaging her breasts simultaneously and she whimpered at the intense pleasure she felt.

Kara let go of the bed and wrapped her arms around Mosdra's strong back as he pounded his cock into her pussy that felt so warm and grinded him with each thrust. The curvaceous Milk-chocolatey brown whimpered as her lover pounded into her warmth and the two pressed their lips together while Kara held onto Mosdra's back while he plunged his length into her wetness.

Mosdra and Kara licked each other's tongues as they kissed and gazed lovingly into each other's eyes as they kept their lips pressed together. Kara bucked her hips in perfect fuse with Mosdra's thrusts as he rammed his member into her warmth, and Kara held Mosdra to her as dearly as she could, as if she'd go insane if she didn't make contact with him.

Kara rubbed Mosdra's back as he jetted his hips forward in order to slam his length forward, and the young lovers moaned while the former blushed and writhed and screamed in ecstasy from her lover's series of thrusts that flew into her pussy and rubbed her moist walls, driving her senses into absolute insanity with lust.

Mosdra and Kara's tongues did battle as they both wildly and violently clashed together, while Mosdra kneaded Kara's tumultuous breasts and smoothly rubbed his palms on them as they heaved and jiggled with his constant pounding. Kara moaned into the kiss and her eyes once again turned white with lust as her Milk-chocolatey brown lover continued to pleasure her.

Mosdra broke the kiss and lustfully growled as his hips flew forward and he plunged his member into Kara's tightening womanhood; her walls grinding the member that flew into them. Kara planted her lips on Mosdra's neck and started tenderly licking and nibbling his neck in order to give him a hickey.

The Milk-chocolatey brown princess of obelisk moved her arms from Mosdra's back to his torso, and held onto him in a better fashion while he molded the full and perky breasts in his palms. Kara moaned between nibbles on Mosdra's neck as her canines brushed on him and Mosdra shivered in pleasure as she gnawed on his neck.

Kara nibbled on Mosdra's neck as he pounded his length into her warming core and caressed her jiggling breasts. Mosdra pounded his length deeply into her tight walls as she bucked her hips in correspondence with her lover's movements, and she screamed out of total lust at her lover's throbbing erection pounding into her core while she still bucked her hips.

Kara moaned as Mosdra's cock jetted forward into her warmth that worked around his member and warmed his cock as it started swelling up inside of her. Mosdra moaned at how good Kara lips felt on his neck and he nuzzled her face affectionately, while rutting his hips forward into her womanhood.

Mosdra sent his hips jetting forth into Kara's warmth just before the latter's inner core squeezed his length, making it unleash another burst of semen into the Milk-chocolatey brown princess of obelisk 's core. The young couple moaned as they held onto each other and pressed their lips together while gazing into each other's eyes once again. Sweat ran down both their temples as they climaxed and Mosdra fell forward, but managed to keep from landing on his beloved Kara.

The black male took his cum-covered member out of Kara and rubbed the sweat of his head as he sat next to her. The pair smiled at each while Kara trailed her finger underneath Mosdra's chin while he did a similar thing by rubbing his finger against her cheek.

Not even a second after that, a sweat drenched Kara was straddling Mosdra backwards in a reverse cowgirl position with Mosdra thrusting upright into her heavily aroused warmth. Kara's face carried a truly lust-filled expression as Mosdra mercilessly slammed his cock into her pussy.

Mosdra moaned as he thrust into the warms walls that his cock rubbed against and Kara moaned while resting her ass on his lap and she began to once again work her hips to grind his cock inside her thoroughly as it was sent thundering into her tight pussy.

Kara whimpered and her lust soared to new heights as Mosdra slammed his powerful manhood into her moist womanhood. Mosdra moaned as Kara grinded his cock and she moaned while her large breasts heaved as she rode his slamming length. Suddenly Mosdra hit a certain spot deep inside her pussy and Kara completely lost it.

"That's it Mosdra, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!" she cried out as she felt him going harder and deeper than before. Kara's naughty vocabulary only served to arouse him even further as he pounded into her harder than before.

"Wow Kara, who would have guessed that such a sweet, innocent little lady like you, could be such a naughty little freak huh." Mosdra said in a teasing way to the lust-driven Blonde Kryptonian

"Yes Mosdra, I'm a naughty little Milk-chocolatey brown slut. Punish my horny body Mosdra. Fuck me until I can't walk straight. Make me yours Mosdra." Kara screamed and her lustful pleas only served to spur Mosdra on and motivate him to fuck her into a coma.

Kara's shimmering brown eyes were darkened with lust as Mosdra pounded into the warm walls of flesh that smothered his member warmly. Kara's plump ass smacked against Mosdra's lap as his cock jetted into her core and she continued working her hips to grind the member that was repeatedly pummelling into her hot walls.

Mosdra growled huskily as he reached up and cupped her breasts and once again began to caress and bounce them in his palms while Kara continued screaming like a lewd slut all while continuing to ride her Milk-chocolatey brown lover's length while still working her hips in complete tandem with his movements with his thrusts deeply penetrating her womanhood as it was slammed into vigorously.

Mosdra rubbed Kara's tits together and he loved how warm and tender they felt in his palms while the brown-eyed woman continued to buck her hips in response to all of this. Kara gripped the sheets of the bed and held onto them tightly as Mosdra's cock crashed into her tightening womanhood that grinded it with each movement of her hips.

Kara's level of arousal soared higher than ever as Mosdra's length rocketed straight into her pussy and he continuously slammed his cock into the warmth that kept him both stimulated and motivated as he rubbed the large orbs together since he realized that the Milk-chocolatey brown female grew tighter on his length each time he fondled her breasts.

Mosdra and Kara screamed loudly as he pounded into her one last time before her walls clamped down onto him one final time and pulled on his length causing it to fire one last impregnating burst of semen into her hungry womb.

Kara's face erupted into a lustful smile as their release poured out of her and trailed down Mosdra's cock. Kara lifted herself off his cock and collapsed backwards onto Mosdra, sweaty and panting. Mosdra took a moment to catch his breath as Kara cuddled up close to him.

"Fuck that was awesome." Mosdra said and Kara simply nodded in agreement before that same naughty smile lit up on her face.

"I guess you want to do this again Kara-Chan?" Mosdra asked.

"You bet Mosdra." Kara answered and the next moment Mosdra was once again on his back with Kara straddling him, her hands on his toned chest and her rear over his still-erect cock. Kara womanhood was right over his cock and Mosdra placed his hands on her plump ass to help lower her pussy onto his erect cock and she didn't have to wait long before he began to thrust into her heated core.

Kara screamed in pure ecstasy as Mosdra sent his manhood pistonning into her fiery core. A hot blush covered her entire face as she began to roll her hips in perfect fuse with his thrusts to grind his cock inside of her as it continued to go deep into her and her breasts began to jiggle in response.

Mosdra then sat up to plant his lips onto her hardened tits and began to lick and fondle her perky breasts. Kara moaned at her sensitive tits being teased by her Milk-chocolatey brown -haired lover and wrapped her arms around his head as Mosdra twirled his tongue onto the delicious orbs of flesh as he continued to send his throbbing cock crashing into her inner walls and the Blonde kryptonian stopped working her hips and just rode it.

Kara moaned loudly as the bouncing orbs jiggled in his palms as he rubbed them together while suckling them teasingly and pressing his thumbs into the spaces underneath her nipples to tease her even further. Mosdra then took his hands off Kara's breasts and gripped her plump ass and held onto it for support as he thrust into her tight womanhood.

The sound of Kara's ass repeatedly smacking against his crotch filled the entire bedroom as Mosdra pumped his cock into her wetness. Waves of ecstasy spread throughout Kara's body like wildfire as Mosdra sharply pounded into Kara's womanhood and Mosdra held onto Kara's ass as it repeatedly clapped on his lap.

He released her ass momentarily to reprise his role of groping her bouncing breasts and he held them together to press his lips on her nipples to once again begin to suckle them. Kara's weak spot was pummelled by Mosdra's length and this motivated her to once again begin working her hips as her hot walls warmed his cock.

Mosdra twirled his tongue around the nipples that jiggled in front of his face as he carefully caressed both of them and rubbed them together constantly as he made them jiggle with his merciless thrusts that jetted in the curvaceous woman's warmth at an almost inhuman pace. Mosdra kept pounding into Kara's pussy until her walls tightened around it, flooding her womb with his seed in the process.

Almost two minutes after that, Kara had her back against the wall and her long slender legs wrapped around Mosdra's waist as Mosdra pounded into her. Kara's seemingly immortal blush never left her face as Mosdra pummelled into her wet folds and her tight innards grinded his erection. The two moaned together as Kara worked her hips in perfect sync with his powerful thrusts into her heated core.

Mosdra then reached up and cupped what he could hold of Kara's large breasts that jiggled and heaved with each thrust. Mosdra once again began kneading the large orbs of flesh and pressed them together before pressing his lips to them and once again beginning to suckle them.

Kara whimpered in pleasure as Mosdra circled his tongue around her delicious mounds while continuing to send his cock jetting into her pussy with her crotch smacking against his crotch. Kara then began nibbling away at Mosdra's neck as she concentrated on trying to give him a hickey.

Mosdra moaned at the feeling of Kara's lustful gnawing on his neck as he continued to grope and suckle her breasts while continuing to drive his vein-covered cock into her fiery core. Kara nibbled Mosdra's neck and licked it between bites, making him shiver in pleasure.

Kara finally met a success as she left a bright red hickey on his neck. Mosdra released Kara's breasts and she pressed her breasts against his muscular chest as he continued to relentlessly slam his manhood into her pussy.

The two lovers looked into each other's eyes as they pressed their lips against each other's in a passionate kiss. Their tongues immediately met and rubbed against each other and blue eyes gazed lovingly into brown ones as Mosdra sharply sent his cock ramming into her inner walls.

Eventually Mosdra and Kara let out a loud moan as her walls coiled around him causing him to release a powerful blast of semen into her womb. Mosdra and Kara closed their eyes in bliss as their release poured out of their bodies.

With her legs still locked around him, Mosdra carried Kara back to the bed before carefully setting her down onto the bed. Mosdra then sat down next to her and affectionately nuzzled her as she did the same to him.

"Oh Mosdra," Kara said before teasingly running her index finger along her thigh before motioning Mosdra over to her while licking her lips enticingly at him. Mosdra just shook his head at how lustful she was before lying beside her in a spoons position and sliding himself inside of her and beginning to thrust.

Kara's body rocked back and forth and her ample breasts jiggled with each thrust as Mosdra began to relentlessly pound into her womanhood. Mosdra's eyes rolled back into his head at how hot and tight she was even after all the times they had gone at it as he pounded into her curvaceous form while he held onto Kara's leg while wrapping his left arm around her waist to hold her close.

Mosdra moaned with Kara as he continued to send his manhood flying into her core and she moaned from the feeling of his throbbing cock pounding deeply into her pussy. Waves of pleasure washed over Kara's body once again and drove her to the brink of insanity. Kara gathered what little senses she had left to turn her head and slam her lips to his in a passionate kiss.

The lewd sound of flesh smacking against flesh continued to echo throughout the bedroom as Mosdra and Kara's tongues fought madly inside one another's mouths. Cerulean eyes glazed lovingly into brown ones as Mosdra continued ramming his cock into her tight pussy. He then used his left hand to squeeze and pinching her perky tits.

Kara whimpered into the kiss as her lust continued to skyrocket from the combined feeling of Mosdra's teasing of her ample breasts and the indescribable feeling of having her lower crevice pummelled into by the handsome black haired and eye colour . She then decided to help raise her arousal further by using her left hand to finger her dripping wet pussy.

Kara could feel her orgasm building thrust by delicious thrust and judging from the way he was moaning into the kiss she could tell he was getting close as well. Knowing this she gripped her breasts with her right hand and began to help her black haired lover fondle them, making her insides tighten around his cock, all while continuing to use her left hand to finger her folds.

The combined efforts of the two lovers eventually paid off as Kara's walls clenched around his cock one final time causing his member to spasm and paint her insides with his white seed. Kara collapsed onto her back and Mosdra collapsed on top of her absolutely exhausted and sweating profusely. Kara and Mosdra gazed lovingly into each other's eyes one final time before passing out and drifting off into the best sleep of their lives with lust-filled smiles on their faces.  
End lemon

Nine months afterwards

The final child of the royal Family. “Nice to meet you Issac” Kara said

10 years later

Mosdra is training Jordan how to fight with only using his saiyan powers. “Dad why are we doing this for?” Jordan asked his dad. “We are going to the Earth for a holiday we need to make sure you and your siblings are strong enough to protect yourselfs” Mosdra answered his son. Jordan flew at Mosdra and tried to punch him (Jordan already mastered all super saiyan forms and ki control) Mosdra dodged the hit and kicked him down. “Jordan it is time for your final test remove the ring you will have your true power use the power of a Saiyatonian” Mosdra told his son. “Ok dad” Jordan said to Mosdra. Then he flew at him with no time to respond and punched his dad’s gut and Mosdra grabbed Jordan’s arm and threw him away then went behind him and knocked him in the ground. Mosdra turned into blue because he knows that Jordan can easily overpower him. And Jordan turned into Super Saiyatonian and send mutiple ki blast at Mosdra and charged at Mosdra’s blind spot and kicked him.

“That hurts quite badly Jordan but it is not enough you need try harder” Mosdra said then he started to fight Jordan equally. Then Jordan turned into super Saiyatonian god (It is god but with orange hair and orange like flames and a sun like aura) Jordan started to completely over power Mosdra like he was nothing. “I guess time for me use my most powerful state behold Jordan” Mosdra said then he turned into super saiyan blue 5. “I am not done yet kaio-ken x 555” Mosdra said then his aura turned blue and red then he punched Jordan’s face and started to beat him around. “dad you are impressive but I want to try this” Jordan said to Mosdra then he turned into super saiyatonian Green then he punched Mosdra and he blocked it but the punch bypass Mosdra’s defence and made Mosdra spit a lot of blood out. Then he used used freeze breath on his dad and it was so powerful it burns and he used heat vision and it was blue like a blue star.” This is incredible” Mosdra was saying then collasping because of the pain he was in.

“ Dad are you alright?” Jordan asked Mosdra. “I am alright it just shocked me about your power I never expected you to bypass my defenses” Mosdra said then they walked out to meet up with the rest of the family. Mosdra used instant transmission to teleport them all to Terra.

They arrived at Earth.

Kal saw Mosdra and Kara and their kids. “Mosdra, Kara you are here” Kal said to the house of El: Kazuma branch. “Nice to see you Kal where is everyone else?” Mosdra said to Kal. “Richard and Bruce has a meeting and we were told to wait out here” Kal said. “Dick has a company?” Kara asked. “Yes sometime after you two left Tess and Oliver sent money to him and he made a company in bludhaven he called it Grayson enterprise” Kal answered. “Mosdra you are finally here” Barry said with Jesse walking next to him. “So what has been happening lately for the last 15 years since me and Kara left?” Mosdra asked everyone. “I took over star labs offically and I am the the directer of csi for the ccpd, and me and Jesse had two kids” Barry said. “Me and Maxima had a kid” Kal said. “Me and Cassie had a kid she is now super girl” Conner said. “Me and Vegetto are married with have three kids and Vegetto is now a candidate to be the hakaishin for this universe” Karren said. “I quit being a hero to be the Commissioner and I married Bruce and had two kids and he has one kid with taila” Barbara confessed. “What about your dad?” Kara asked Barbara. “He quit being the Commissioner and he became the mayor of Gotham and he is really disapponted with me for what I did Dick told him about the affair” Barbara. “I married Richard and had two of his kids one of them is going to be a hero and the other is taking of over the company” Blackfire said.

“Me and Laurel are married and we have a kid. My son is taking over Queen and I became the mayor of star city” Oliver said. “Me and Kail are married and we have a kid her name is Frasha, what about you two” Starfire asked Kara and Mosdra. “we have four kids as you can see the names are Jordan, Cierra, Bethany and Issac” Mosdra said bluntly.

The meeting

Dick and Bruce are talking to Each other. “Dick you still hate me?” Bruce asked Dick. “No not anymore I am happy being married to Blackfire” Dick said to Bruce.

The men decided to hang out and go to a hot spring.

They all saw Mosdra’s wound on his gut where Jordan punched him. “So Mosdra is that from Kara?” Kal asked Mosdra. He smiled at it. “what did you do to her to get that for?” Bruce asked Mosdra. “It was not from Kara it is from Jordan” Mosdra confessed. Everyone was shocked to find out that just a kid managed to wound Mosdra that badly. “How, Why?” Vegetto asked. “It was from training I want to see how powerful Jordan is so we tested that his super saiyatonian Green managed to overpower me completely” Mosdra confessed in pride for his child.

“Super Saiyatonian Green?” Vegetto asked. “It is is the power of a super saiyan blue mixed with the power of prime one million” Mosdra confessed. Then they decided to go back to the watchtower.

The females of the League

“ So Kara how is being a mum and the Queen of Galligeta?” Barbara asked Kara. “It is good I like both” Kara said. They decided to talk about their issues and life then they decided to leave. Then they went back to the watchtower.

Watchtower

“Mosdra, Kara I got a offer?” Kal asked them. “What is it?” Kara asked. “When your kids are old enough I am going to make a junior league do you think of one of them will join” Kal said to Kara and Mosdra. “I will ask them later” Mosdra said then the Kazuma’s went back to Galligeta.

“Kara I am going to travel for a while to gain more powers and get stronger to protect you and our family” Mosdra told Kara. “guess me and the kids will be staying here” Kara asked Mosdra. “Yes I will be back soon as I can when I do come back I will be back for the rest of eternity and I hopefully when I return I can return back to my real body” Mosdra said to Kara.

Deep in hell

There is a giant castle and where there are seven seats. Where the 7 generals of hell are waiting there is a chair in front of a door. “I guess Father wants to tell you first hand” Azazel said when he saw their leader appeared in a thought projection. “I see everyone is here we are slowing getting ready for our war to begin but the key figures not ready yet, Mosdra Kazuma not ready he needs more powers and be stronger and he don’t have the celestial slayer (it will be Mosdra’s zanpakuto it is called Mangestu it has two powers one is zanpakuto power copy think of like tokianda and the second is material assimilation” Lord Satan said to them “So father who is going to be sent to make him stronger?” Azazel asked his dad. “We will send the lord of darkness and the king of darkness” Satan said. Then two figures one is long white hair, dark skin, purple-grey eyes, and a 4-stitched scar under his right eye. He also wears an opened red flowing robe, exposing his muscular chest, a kilt, and slippers and the second is The Supreme King is a shadowed figure dressed in black and gold medieval knight-esque armor with six tendril-like spikes, two jutting out of the armor's back and four jutting out of the shoulders, a headdress with a tall collar and a floor-length red cape. To signify his position as the Supreme King, he also wears a black helmet that functions as a crown (Think of supreme king and yami Bakura) . “You heard your orders fight Mosdra until it is time for the war to begin” Satan said. “Yes my lord” Haou and Zord said to Satan.

“Soon my brother the war of the whole of creation will start what will win your light or my Darkness” Satan wondering to himself

this fanfiction would be on break because i am going to work on it's spinoff and Mosdra's kids will be major characters in Mosdra's war


End file.
